


Stingers

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Stingers [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Gay, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Villain Redemption, faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 68
Words: 140,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: The Callows Household moves to Argus after attacks that devastate Vale. Aurum, Jay and Roy start school at Sanctum Academy and a mysterious Atlesian is investigating a member of the family.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc/Cardin Winchester, Jaune Arc/Tyrian Callows, Mercury Black/Jay Azure, Neptune Vasilias/Cardin Winchester, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Scarlet David/Cardin Winchester, Tyrian Callows/Adam Taurus, Tyrian Callows/Cardin Winchester, Tyrian Callows/Clover Ebi, Tyrian Callows/Original Character(s), Tyrian Callows/Sun Wukong
Series: Stingers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586095
Comments: 274
Kudos: 20





	1. Argus

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Passerby for helping with headcanons and giving feedback! They've been incredible help and I'm very thankful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of days in Argus prove that the Callows household aren't the only new faces in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I suggest reading _Tyrian's Boys_ first in order to understand the family dynamics, if you're just now tuning in, here's the rundown:
> 
> Tyrian Callows –  
> Scorpion Faunus  
> Age: early forties  
> Father/Grandfather,  
> Master to Adam Taurus and Sun Wukong  
> Weapons: The Queen's Servants –  
> dual bladed vambraces with automatic guns  
> Semblance: Aura Disruption – can drain another person's aura (it does not feed his own)
> 
> Cardin Winchester –  
> Scorpion Faunus, previously human  
> Age: early twenties  
> Husband (and Brother) to Jaune,  
> Son of Tyrian Callows,  
> Father of Jay and Roy Winchester,  
> Master to Neptune and Scarlet Winchester  
> Weapon: The Executioner  
> Greatmace - fire crystal  
> Semblance: Solar Aura –  
> Can recharge his aura using the light of the sun.
> 
> Jaune Winchester, né Arc –  
> Scorpion Faunus, previously human  
> Age: early twenties  
> Husband (and Brother) to Cardin Winchester,  
> Son of Tyrian Callows,  
> Father of Jay and Roy Winchester  
> Weapons: The Twins (unofficial name) –  
> Dual swords/maces/one-handed rifles  
> Shield/scabbard  
> Semblance: Aura Amplification –  
> Can amplify the magnitude and energy of his own or another person's auras to fantastic heights, healing their bodies, including scars.
> 
> Jay Winchester, né Azure –  
> Scorpion Faunus, previously Human  
> Age: Thirteen  
> Son of Cardin and Jaune Winchester  
> Brother to Roy Winchester  
> Grandson of Tyrian Callows  
> Master to and Boyfriend of Mercury Black  
> Weapons: Razorwing -  
> scythe/rifle/longmace - water crystals, energy crystals  
> Vambraces - ice and water rounds  
> Propulsion boots - air and fire rounds  
> Semblance: unknown
> 
> Roy Winchester, né Byrde –  
> Scorpion Faunus, previously Human  
> Age: almost Eleven  
> Son of Cardin and Jaune Winchester  
> Brother to Jay Winchester  
> Grandson of Tyrian Callows  
> Weapons: Emberfangs –  
> Dual war-axes/escrimas/one-handed rifles - fire crystal and energy crystal inlay  
> Semblance: unknown (Teleportation)
> 
> Neptune Winchester, né Vasilias –  
> Human  
> Age: early twenties  
> Slave to Cardin Winchester  
> Boyfriend of Adam Taurus  
> Weapon: Tri-Hard  
> Trident/blaster rifle - blue electricity  
> Semblance: unknown (Hydrokinesis) –  
> Can control water, ironically is afraid of water and thus has never discovered his semblance.
> 
> Scarlet Winchester, né David –  
> Human  
> Age: early twenties  
> Slave to Cardin Winchester  
> Weapons: Hook and Darling  
> Pirate pistol -fire rounds and Cutlass  
> Semblance: unknown
> 
> Adam Taurus –  
> Bull Faunus  
> Age: early twenties  
> Slave to Tyrian Callows  
> Boyfriend of Neptune Winchester  
> Weapons: Blush and Wither –  
> Fire Chokutō and scabbard/rifle  
> Enchanted Rose –  
> Fire Daīshō  
> Semblance: Moonslice –  
> Can absorb energy into a bladed weapon and magnify the energy to strike back with a ranged attack.
> 
> Sun Wukong –  
> Monkey Faunus  
> Age: early twenties  
> Slave to Tyrian Callows  
> Weapons: Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang  
> Bo-staff, one-handed rifles (four) and nunchuks  
> Semblance: Via Sun –  
> Can create phantom clones of himself to complete actions, usually fighting, tackling or lifting
> 
> Aurum Callows –  
> Demi-Deathstalker  
> Age: Fifteen  
> Adopted son of Tyrian Callows,  
> Brother of Cardin, Jaune, Dove, Sky and Russel,  
> Uncle to Jay and Roy Winchester  
> Weapons: Laminae –  
> Elemental long daggers  
> Icicle –  
> Bo-staff/dual maces/one-handed rifles - ice crystals  
> Semblance: Aura Projection –  
> Can extend or project his aura to other people and creatures (including the creatures of Grimm) to heal or protect them. Their aura levels do not change and it uses Aurum's aura to do any work such as protection or healing.
> 
> Russel Thrush, Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing –  
> Scorpion Faunus, Previously Human  
> Age: early twenties  
> Sons of Tyrian Callows,  
> Uncles to Roy and Jay Winchester,  
> Brothers to Cardin and Jaune Winchester and Aurum Callows.
> 
> Mercury Black –  
> Human  
> Age: early twenties  
> Slave to and Boyfriend of Jay Winchester  
> Unofficial bodyguard of Jay and Roy Winchester.  
> Weapons: Talaria –  
> Elemental Propulsion boots - air or fire rounds  
> Semblance: none (was stolen by his father)
> 
> If I left anyone out, let me know. It's a long story how everyone made it to this point, so if you're interested, check out the previous works in this series. This is a polyamorous family, meaning that most of them have sex with each other.

  


  


Tyrian bought a mansion near the school ahead of time. Fully furnished with all of the utilities turned on. On the airship, he keeps a luggage bag chained to his wrist with millions of Lien in it. Sun and Adam are responsible for the cases with the dust and everyone else has their carry-on bags with them. In the cargo hold are most of their belongings, all their clothes and personal affects. 

It only takes a few hours to get to Argus, and moving in takes very little time. All they have to do is claim rooms, put their clothes and belongings away and pile the cushions and blankets on the floors in their bedrooms. Tyrian is having Adam and Sun put all the beds in a spare room to save space in the nest rooms. Cardin and Jaune will be sharing a room with Cardin's slaves, Roy, Jay and Mercury will be together in a room, Russel is rooming with Dove and Aurum and Tyrian is nesting with his slaves. Cardin is sure he and Jaune will be spending time in Jay and Roy's room or vice versa. But with Mercury in the mix, it would be seven people in one nest if they combined. It's not unmanageable, but giving the boys their own space and their own privacy means a lot to them. 

There's plenty of space in the backyard for training, and there's a spacious veranda and a nice balcony. Tyrian looks forward to seeing the younger scorpions training in the yard. He doesn't know when he got so sappy, but he always wanted a family, and now that he has one, he's eager to see them grow and learn. These years are precious and he couldn't be happier with his children and grandsons. 

Adam puts the slaves to work dusting the rooms and cleaning the floors once everyone is settled in while he, himself, sterilizes the bathrooms and kitchen. By the time they're done, all of the slaves in the house are ready for a nap. 

The next day is when school starts and the kids are excited to show off their weapons and skills and continue (or in Roy's case, start) their education to become Huntsmen like the others. Tyrian doesn't see himself doing anything with his Huntsman License, but he may end up taking disreputable jobs if there are any to be found in Argus.

To make things easier on the slaves, Jaune, Russel and Cardin make dinner and Dove and Aurum clean up afterwards. 

Then everyone piles into their nests to rest up for the next day. Mercury and Adam will be bodyguarding the kids at school and the other huntsman of the household will be going to the military base to consult with the Atlesian forces and be on call for any Grimm attacks.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Clover Ebi is disappointed, but understands that his new job is important. He's been dismissed from Altas' ACE Operatives to handle a situation in Argus. While he isn't happy about his new situation, he's willing to do whatever he can to fulfill his new mission – reconnaissance on the wizard that showed himself in Vale during the last major Grimm attack. Magic is rare in this world. Most people don't know it exists and the official story is that the young man has weather control as his semblance. The fire that flowed from his eyes, however, tells a different story, and General Ironwood wants to know what it is. 

Still, Clover is interested to see where this goes, and he knows he'll get this done beautifully. Speaking of beautiful, maybe he'll try his luck at a club tonight. There are some beautiful men in Argus and hopefully some of them are gay. Clover knows he's a looker with charm, but he also knows that isn't always enough to find the right man. Still, it would be great to get lucky.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Qrow Branwen knows all about the Fall Beaux. He hasn't told Ironwood yet because Ironwood tends to be paranoid and brutally direct. Qrow doesn't want an incident, and even more, he doesn't want the Beaux to be killed in order to bring about a Maiden. Qrow knows the Beaux are trustworthy, but the next Fall Maiden could be as bad as Cinder. 

To teach and protect the younger Fall Beau, he's transferred to Sanctum to be one of the blades instructors there. Getting the job was easy. He's famous for being one of the best – if not _the_ best – of the scythe wielders in all of Remnant. Sanctum was happy to offer him a job there as well as a hefty paycheck. He can't drink in front of the students, but they don't mind him drinking as long as he doesn't get too drunk for class. It's an exception they're willing to make since Signal assured them he functions well, even when inebriated.

When he gets to Argus, the first thing he does is saunter into a bar. His things are being shipped and he always travels light. Just as he walks in, he runs right into another man and they both start to tumble, but they catch each other using each other's weight to balance and stand up together. 

Qrow takes a good look at the man he ran into. Not because he's assessing him but because he can't look away. The man has medium brown hair and teal-clover green eyes. He's wearing a mostly white outfit that screams Atlas and shows off his nice arms. And on the lapel if his double breasted shirt is a metal four leaf clover roofed by a horseshoe. Where Qrow is a bit informal and wild, this man has a clean cut look that suits him well. Then, after Qrow realizes he's staring, he does look away and the beautiful man introduces himself.

"Clover Ebi! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"Qrow Branwen. And move, I'm headed to the bar."

"Let me buy you a drink for ramming into you like that!" says Clover, and Qrow raises an eyebrow. 

"Care to rephrase that?"

"Not particularly. What do you drink?" asks Clover.

"Tonight, it's whiskey," says Qrow. He doesn't know whether meeting this man is bad luck or good luck. He seems a little enthusiastic even if he's keeping it in check with a suave calm. Qrow isn't sure what Clover wants from him but he clearly wants something. Maybe information. That would make the most sense. Qrow is brought out of his thoughts when he notices the man staring at him quietly before catching himself and starting to talk.

"Great! Me too," says Clover. "What a coincidence, huh?"

"Sure," says Qrow, starting to walk past Clover. But Clover grabs his hand and walks him to the bar. Qrow was right. He is enthusiastic. And a little touchy (literally). It would make Qrow uncomfortable, but by the time he starts reacting to it, they're at the bar and Clover has let go of his hand to order their drinks.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam woke up in a fit of nightmares. He got permission from Tyrian to go for a walk and quickly got dressed in his silk rose-embroidered clothes. Now he's turning the corner to head down the street and he runs face first into Qrow. He's visibly drunk and an attractive man is holding him up.

"Qrow? What are you doing here?" asks Adam, suspicious of Qrow's motives.

Qrow squints at him for a good ten seconds before answering. "Getting dragged around the bad part of town apparently…."

"Don't be ridiculous," says the attractive man, "This is Argus, there are no bad parts of town."

"Present company begs to differ."

"I'm not begging for anything, pops," says Adam. Then, to the stranger he says, "Do you need help getting this asshole home?"

"He doesn't remember where home is," says the man. "I'm taking him to my place so he can sleep it off."

"Why don't I take him. I've known him for years."

"You cut my niece's arm off!" says Qrow in a huff.

The stranger is aghast.

"I apologized and offered recompense. We're drinking buddies now. The past is the past."

"Still… you're a one-eyed monster!"

"I got my other eye fixed, thank you very much!"

"Not what I meant, dick!"

"Oh," says Adam. "Well, we have an extra bedroom at my place if you want to stay there."

"We'd love to!" says the stranger. "By the way, I'm Clover Ebi. I'm new in town."

"What a coincidence. So are we," says Adam. "I'm Adam Taurus. I live with a family of faunus. Qrow knows us, but I don't know you. Should I be worried about you?"

"Well, I have allergies sometimes, but it's not that bad," Clover says seriously.

Adam clenches his jaw and pinches the bridge of his nose. He decides that anyone who gives an answer like that isn't someone to worry about. "Okay, come on. I'll show you to your room. There's about eight beds in it, so there's plenty of space to sleep.

"Must be a pretty big room," says Clover.

"It's a pretty big house," says Adam. "I have a big family. Fair warning, you might see some male nudity around the house."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with naked men!" says Clover. "I'd be a nudist if I wasn't from Atlas. It's far too cold there to even think about nudity."

"There's no porn in Atlas?" says Qrow.

"If there is, it's probably in Mantle. I wouldn't know though. I'm more of a hands-on kind of guy," says Clover.

"So I've noticed," says Qrow.

"You two can probably share a bed. No one's going to mind," says Adam. "Just saying…"

Clover looks elated but a sour look from Qrow lets him know to simmer down.

"That's okay," says Clover. "We'll make the most of the beds in the room."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Clover knew it was going to be a big house, but he didn't expect it to be a mansion! Just his luck. He follows Adam inside, half carrying Qrow until they get to the guest bedroom. Then Adam shows him where the bathroom is and stands guard outside their door while Clover tucks Qrow into bed. Qrow gives Clover a sloppy kiss before passing out. And Clover respectfully takes a bed on the opposite side of the room, all caution, considering Qrow is drunk off his ass at the moment. 

Clover only wakes up in the night once to go to the bathroom and is surprised when he sees it's six in the morning. He finishes peeing and starts to return to the guest room, but runs almost head first into Mercury. He immediately recognizes the man he's supposed to be spying on and thanks the gods for his semblance. 

Mercury seems suspicious for a split second, but falls into a formal and submissive posture immediately after. "Oh, sorry, Stud. I'm Mercury. I didn't realize we have a guest. Do you want coffee or anything?"

"Thanks, I'm Clover. Half-milk, two sugars."

"Coming right up. Do you want it in the guest room or would you like to join us in the dining room? Kids couldn't sleep, so I'm making breakfast. It's the first day of school."

"You seem a little young to have kids," says Clover with a quirky smile.

"Actually it's the other way around. They have me. I'm the manservant for Jay which means I'm also charged with taking care of Roy since the two are inseparable. Dining room?"

"Sure, I'll see you there," says Clover and he goes to the guest room to put on his pants. He figured initially that his Lucky Charms boxers were okay attire in a house of possible nudists, but Mercury was fully clothed and he feels silly for it now.

Just as he leaves the room fully clothed with Kingfisher on his belt, he runs into Adam, who is naked at this point. "Oh, good, you're up," says Adam. "I'll take care of Qrow if you want to go anywhere."

"Mercury invited me to the dining room for coffee. I don't suppose you can show me where that is."

"Suppose it. And I see where you're looking. Exactly how repressed are you?"

"I'd like to not answer that question."

Adam smiles. "Figures. Well, fortunately, the kids are already dressed."

"That is fortunate. It didn't even occur to me that I would need to worry about naked children in the house."

"Well, you and Qrow were unexpected. I didn't wake everyone to tell them we have guests yet. I didn't expect the kids to be up that early either, but they're really excited for their first day at Sanctum."

From inside the guest room there's a loud, "SHIT!!!" letting everyone know that Qrow's awake. 

Qrow runs out into the hall and sees Adam naked. "Please tell me we didn't have sex!"

"Nope, you're still a forty-year-old virgin," says Adam.

"I'm thirty-one. And experienced," says Qrow with narrowed eyes. "Where am I, anyway?"

"The Callows household, Argus," says Adam. "We're not far from the school and it's six in the morning so you've got time."

"Thank Gods," says Qrow. "I don't suppose anyone knows how to make a hangover coffee mixer?"

"I'll put Merc on it," says Adam. "Would you like to come to the dining room? I was just going to escort Clover there."

"Who… oh, hey! You look familiar…"

"Hi, I'm Clover Ebi. We met last night and had some drinks together. One of us more than the other."

"Wow, you outdrank me _and_ look this cheerful at six a.m.?"

Clover chuckles. "Other way around. Come on, cutie! Let's go get some coffee."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian isn't particularly happy with the houseguests, mainly because of how Qrow's looking at Cardin over breakfast. 

"You two should totally just kiss already!" says Roy.

Clover looks nervous. "We sort of did already," says Clover.

"What? Who'd you kiss?" asks Qrow.

"I meant Professor Branwen and Daddy," says Roy. "They've been looking at each other really intensely."

"Wrong kind of intensity, kiddo," says Qrow. "Just answer me this Winchester. This one too?"

Cardin nods solemnly. 

"You are really pushing the wrong buttons with me, Cardin," says Qrow.

"We have an agreement, Qrow. Not until they're grown."

"For me to kill you or for you to fuck them?" says Qrow.

Clover spits out his coffee. "What?!"

"It's perfectly legal in the Kingdom of Mistral," says Cardin. "And it's not like I'm hurting anybody."

"Why is no one else reacting to this?!" asks Clover.

"Old news for us," says Qrow. "They've been fucking their young sons for generations. They call it 'cultural'."

"It _is_ cultural," says Cardin. "It's standard in our culture but taboo in yours. This entire continent allows it, so why do you think it's just us?"

Qrow's eyes widen.

"I never thought about it," says Clover. "But he's right. The Kingdom of Mistral allows both incest and underaged sex. Although I guess to them it's just sex...

"Not helping here, Lucky," says Qrow.

"It's Clover," says Clover. "I understand the confusion though. You're probably still hungover."

Qrow just rolls his eyes before looking at Cardin seriously. "I'm going to kill you one of these days…"

"Well, that's not very polite," says Tyrian, "And here we gave you a roof under which to slumber when you were so drunk you didn't even know where your home is."

"I've never been there," says Qrow. "I'm just moving in."

"Regardless, I ask that you abstain from threatening my family, preferably at all, but especially at our dining table," says Tyrian.

"You didn't tell him?" asks Qrow.

"What's between us is between us," says Cardin. "No one knew about your death threats until now."

"This is an ongoing issue?!" demands Tyrian.

"Not anymore," says Qrow. "I withdraw my threats until I have more information and time to think."

"That's not good enough," says Jaune. "What would Ruby think?"

"What would Ruby think indeed!" says Qrow. "Don't think you can play that card with me, Arc. I already know you're involved too. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if the whole family was 'involved'."

"I'm not," says Dove. "At least not yet."

Qrow puts his face in his hands. "Will someone pass the coffee?" he asks.

"Say 'please'," says Tyrian. 

"Please," says Qrow.

"Adam, would you make a quintuple espresso, black, for our idiot houseguest."

"I don't need that much coffee, I'm not Oobleck."

"On the contrary, this is to keep you alert during the day while you have to teach my son and grandsons how to use dangerous bladed weapons," says Tyrian. "We don't want you getting sloppy."

"I'm never sloppy," says Qrow.

"You were last night," says Adam. 

"Fine, whatever," says Qrow. "Thanks for the coffee. For breakfast too for that matter."

"Can I get your scroll number?" Clover suddenly asks Qrow. "I know this is off-topic but I don't want to leave without it."

"Sure, Cloves. Hand me your scroll." 

Clover hands Qrow his scroll, and Qrow starts putting his contact information in. 

"Now that that's over," says Roy, "I can't wait to show you my new weapons! Emberfangs are awesome!"

"I'm sure they're great, kiddo," says Qrow, "and 'Emberfangs' is a cool name, but can it wait for class? I'm not ready to supervise anything yet."

"We can supervise," says Cardin. "All you have to do is sit back and watch my boys be awesome!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It turns out Roy is learning his weapons well. Everyone's on the back veranda except for Aurum, Jay and Roy who are in a three-way sparring match in the clearing of the backyard. They are each holding their own, though Roy is sloppy and clearly inexperienced.

Qrow is actually impressed. The ten-year-old is doing very well for his age, and when he hears that the kid designed his own weapons, he's doubly impressed. Aurum's doing pretty well too. His form is much better and his precision much greater than it was last autumn. Jay is flawless as usual, and to Qrow, it's clear he's going easy on the other two, but then, Roy does something none of them expects: he teleports from one end of the yard to the other before stumbling and throwing up.

"I guess our baby just found his semblance," says Cardin to Jaune.

After that, it's all about helping Roy clean up and get better before school starts, but he's still motion sick when it's time to leave, and Cardin calls the school to let them know what happened, proudly stating that his son found his semblance this morning but that using it for the first time unfortunately made him sick. Qrow can easily back up the claim, but it's not really necessary.

Jay and Aurum leave for school with Adam, Mercury and Qrow, and Clover requests to visit the school for the day and watch the students. With his Atlas clearance recognized by Mistral, he's not considered a threat or a liability by the school, and the school grants his request. Though he pretends to be watching Jay, he's secretly keeping an eye on Mercury. 

Mercury picks up on it almost instantly, but doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to risk a confrontation and lose the privilege of guarding his master on school grounds. He has every intention of confronting him though. But he wants to do a little research first. He knows next to nothing about Clover, and he doesn't want to go into a fight blind.

For the boys' part, they're doing extraordinarily well in class. In sparring, Aurum knows how to use every part of his body for balance and maximum advantage. At one point he even smiles and winks at his opponent to fluster them. It works like a charm and his handsome features come in handy for more than vanity when he makes a surprise strike in his opponent's moment of brain-freeze.

Jay is still a prodigy and his teachers, including Qrow, think he should go to one of the Huntsman Academies next semester. But Jay stands firm that he wants to apply when Aurum does. He's still only thirteen, so he feels that Academy application would be premature. 

Roy comes in after lunch break, having recovered from using his semblance that morning. He isn't having any difficulty keeping up in class, but his hand-to-hand skills are no more than any other ten-year-old's. The teachers are glad he's on a five year curriculum so he has time to train up from where he's at.

When the school day is over, Adam and Mercury escort Aurum, Jay and Roy home, followed by Clover who explains his presence as just wanting to get to know their family better. Adam knows a lie when he hears it, and Mercury already has some suspicions, but they invite him in for tea after they get home. Maybe with some careful questioning, they can find out what's going on with the mysterious man from Atlas.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone underage sex or sex with minors. It is a form of severe abuse. This is a work of fiction that depicts a cycle of abuse. The enthusiasm on the parts of Roy, Jay and/or Aurum do not excuse Cardin, Tyrian or anyone else from committing those acts. This is therapy writing for me and my therapist recently helped me identify that I'm recreating my own childhood abuse by writing it in a less traumatic way (willingness as opposed to unwillingness, caring dynamic versus hatred/anger and gentleness as opposed to violence). This is uncomfortable subject matter and I don't mean to encourage or belittle the severity of this type of behavior.


	2. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover wants something, and Tyrian won't stop until he finds out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief gay anal sex and discussions of sexual acts.

  


  


When Aurum, Jay, Roy, Adam, Mercury and Clover get inside, they find the mansion mostly empty. Only Tyrian is home, relaxing in his spacious study. 

"Boys, would you care to join me?" Tyrian calls across the house.

"Sure, Daddy!" Aurum calls out. 

The slaves escort the boys and their guest to the study and leave to fetch tea.

"Ah, Clover Ebi. What brings you to our humble abode?" says Tyrian, almost predatorily.

"You're my only friends in Argus. I just want to get to know everyone better. The kids were fabulous in school. You must be very proud."

"Oh, I am. They please me very much. So, we know you're from Atlas, but we don't know much else about you."

Clover shifts uncomfortably. "I'm working for the Atlesian military. That's all I can say. The rest is classified."

"Surely you can talk about your hobbies or favorite movies," says Tyrian.

"Oh. I like fishing. I'm pretty good at it."

"It must be a calming respite from all that classified work," says Tyrian as Adam and Mercury come in with trays of tea and coffee.

"It is," says Clover. "But I don't usually have the time."

"If you're ever interested in servitude as a career option, I can promise time off to go fishing," says Tyrian with a manic smile. 

Clover blushes as he starts. "That… you mean like Mercury and Adam?"

"Of course. They don't get paid, but we give them an allowance and every necessity is taken care of, including new clothes and weapons when necessary. Just last year, my son, Jaune, bought a beautiful Fire Daīshō for Adam. What kind of weapon do you use?"

"It's… it's a fishing pole," says Clover.

Tyrian laughs. "But I bet you make it work for you," says Tyrian. "I'd love to see you in action."

The double entendre is clear, and Clover sneaks a glance at Tyrian's crotch where his humongous cock is hardening beneath his tight pants.

Clover's jaw drops as Tyrian pulls out his cock and wags it at him before putting it away and saying, "This is also one of the benefits of serving my family. Just food for thought."

Clover finally closes his mouth as Mercury hands him his tea. "I have an important job," says Clover. "Unfortunately, I can't leave it for someone else to do. You do have a very tempting offer."

"The offer won't expire, dear," says Tyrian. "Just keep it in mind if you ever decide to change careers."

"I will," says Clover.

Mercury sits down next to him on the sofa and decides to be direct now that he's in Tyrian's protective presence.

"Why were you watching me today?' Mercury asks Clover.

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Clover. "I was watching the kids and Qrow."

"Bullshit," says Mercury, "you catalogued every move I made. So tell me why."

"I can't," says Clover. "But I mean you no harm, if that helps anything."

"Did you like something you see?" asks Jay. "I don't mind sharing my slave with you if he wants to."

Clover blushes again. "I'll have to pass."

"Can't be getting work and play mixed up," says Tyrian. "But I can say the boy has a talent for making one glad they... met."

Clover looks at a scowling Mercury. "I'll keep that in mind," says Clover. Mercury shoots him a dirty look.

"So I gather your classified work involves stalking me," says Mercury.

"I can't answer that."

"Fine, let's reverse the information flow then," says Adam, sensing another way to find out what they want to know. "Ask Mercury whatever questions you want."

Clover sighs over his tea. "Mercury, why were your eyes on fire?"

Mercury sits up straight in a slight panic. Jay goes to sit between Clover and Mercury on the sofa to give Mercury comfort and place a buffer between them. 

"So you're stalking him because he has an odd semblance," says Adam. "I know a little girl that bursts into rose petals while travelling at mind boggling speeds and another girl who's entire body, particularly her hair, bursts into flames when she uses her semblance. Many people's irises change color when using their semblance, including Master. Why are fiery eyes such a concern to you?"

"It's not a semblance," says Clover. "It's magic."

"That's preposterous," says Tyrian. "We all know there's no such thing as magic."

"Maybe," says Clover. "But I have a feeling Mercury knows differently."

"We'll show you ours if you show us yours…" says Tyrian with a maniacal laugh and a gleeful manic grin. 

Clover puts his hands over his face and sighs. "I can't do that," he says from behind his hands.

"Then get permission," says Adam. "Tell your superiors we're willing to tell you information vital to your investigation if you tell us everything you're doing and why. We need a show of trust if we're going to trust you."

"I promise, I don't mean any harm. Isn't that enough?" says Clover.

"No." Tyrian says simply before cackling in delight. 

"Is he always like this?" Clover asks Jay.

"Yeah, Grandpa's insane, but he's harmless if you aren't an enemy," Jay says.

"I think the insane laughter picks up when he's stressed," says Mercury. "It might be best not to stress him out."

"I'll take that to heart," says Clover. "Do you want me to leave," he asks Tyrian.

"Gods no! I want you to stay forever with a collar on your neck, but I understand if you need some time to decide."

Clover blushes. "You are very direct, Mister Callows."

"I prefer forthcomingness," Tyrian says simply. 

Before anyone can move, Tyrian leaps across the room and stings Clover on the shoulder. Bright green venom drips from his stinger and he straddles Clover's lap, holding him by the neck with one hand and pinning his wrists above his head with the other, his stinger pressed against the side of Clover's neck.

"I just stung you with a truth serum. You will answer every question truthfully whether you like it or not."

Clover's eyes are wide and he just nods.

"Good," says Tyrian. "Why are you following members of my family?"

"I was commanded to do reconnaissance on Mercury Black after he exhibited the powers of a wizard during the last major Grimm attack on Vale."

"Who commanded it?" asks Tyrian.

"General Ironwood."

"And what concerns does he have about people having magical abilities?" asks Tyrian.

"He's worried about the security risk and the fact that his previous intelligence states that only women have that kind of power," says Clover. 

"And he feels threatened by Mercury's abilities?"

"Yes," says Clover.

"Do you truly mean no harm?" asks Adam.

"Yes. My job is reconnaissance only," says Clover.

"Can you set up a meeting with General Ironwood?" asks Jay.

"Yes."

"One more thing," says Tyrian. "How badly do you want my cock inside you?"

"Very, very badly, Mister Callows."

"Are you truly considering that career change we discussed?" asks Tyrian.

"Yes."

"Let's focus on the meeting with Ironwood part," says Adam. "Would we be safe meeting on his terms?"

"No."

"What if it's on our terms?" asks Tyrian.

"No matter where you meet, he'll have several ships and lots of ground troops waiting to pounce."

"Is he legally allowed to arrest or harm us on Mistral soil considering we are licensed Huntsmen if we do not threaten or harm him?" asks Adam.

"Not legally, but he's used to making his own rules," says Clover.

"If I let you up, will you run?" asks Tyrian.

"No, Sir."

"But you welcome my sitting on your lap?" says Tyrian.

"I'd rather sit on yours," says Clover.

Tyrian gets up and returns to his armchair, patting his leg and staring pointedly at Clover. Clover obediently gets up and goes to sit on Tyrian's lap.

Tyrian wraps his arms and tail around Clover and rutts against him as Clover relaxes in his hold with quick short breaths. 

"Calm yourself, Lucky Charm," says Tyrian. "No one's going to hurt you."

"That's not why I'm nervous," says Clover. "Your size is pretty intimidating."

"Nineteen inches long and four and a half inches wide," brags Tyrian. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I… I don't know what to say," says Clover.

"Say you'll be mine!" says Tyrian.

"I can't, Sir. I have duties."

"What a shame," says Tyrian. "Now, how about you set up a meeting with Ironwood that doesn't endanger either party. My whole family will be there, possibly Qrow too."

At the mention of Qrow's name, Clover tenses.

"Ah, I realize involving your crush may be uncomfortable for you but—"

"—Qrow and Ironwood know each other. If Qrow is in on this, Ironwood is more likely to trust you," says Clover. "And yes, I have a crush on Qrow."

"Will that stop you from sucking my cock?" asks Tyrian. Clover flinches.

"No," says Clover.

"Will you let me fuck you?"

"Yes."

Tyrian starts to slide down Clover's pants and then his own, keeping the attractive operative on his lap as he readies himself to enter the young man. Tyrian wraps his tail around Clover and lifts him up, onto his cock, and starts rutting into him as Clover pants and moans. 

An hour later, Tyrian is quite sure he made a good first impression with his cock and Clover seems very pleased. Clover doesn't want to move or get up, but he knows he has to go report everything and set up the meeting. He reluctantly pushes himself off the armchair, come dripping from his ass as he pulls off of Tyrian's cock. 

"I have to go," says Clover.

"At least clean up first. Adam, would you please help Clover freshen up in the bathroom. And oh, look! You've dripped semen all over your pants. You can't go home like that. Why don't you stay while we have your pants laundered?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll stay," says Clover.

Adam leads him from the room, and Mercury gives Tyrian a sly smile. "Trying to steal him from Qrow?"

"Qrow hasn't shown any interest, and I just gave the poor boy the best sex of his life," brags Tyrian. "I don't think it's so much stealing as it is preemptive claiming." 

"You know it won't work, right?" says Mercury.

"Perhaps, but if I give him a shoulder to cry on when Qrow breaks his heart, perhaps he'll be mine in the end. After all, now he knows what he's missing out on."

"Fair enough," says Mercury. "Thanks for the whole truth serum sting thing, by the way."

"Well, now we know what we need to do and how to handle the situation. Hopefully with Qrow present, we won't have a fight on our hands, but it's always best to be prepared."

"Is this going to be an all hands on deck thing?" asks Roy.

"Yes, little pumpkin," says Tyrian, "you too will be armed and present. You're safer with us than you are alone."

While Clover's pants and boxers are in the laundry, he sits half-naked on Tyrian's lap as the man fondles him and plays with his ass. Clover doesn't bother hiding his enjoyment, and after the show the children just got, he imagines this isn't out of the ordinary for them to see, so he doesn't worry too much.

Meanwhile Jay and Roy have climbed into Mercury's lap for a nap and Adam is patrolling the house with Aurum as if expecting an attack.

No attack comes though and soon, Jaune, Cardin, Dove, Russel, Neptune, Sun and Scarlet come home to find Tyrian making out with Clover, the younger boys asleep with Mercury and Adam polishing his Daīshō.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom Colors –
> 
> Pink Venom – psychedelic sexual aphrodisiac 
> 
> Light Blue Venom – tranquilizer 
> 
> Clear Whitish Fluid – personal essence
> 
> White-Gray Fluid – harmless lubricant 
> 
> Clear Fluid – basically water 
> 
> Lavender Venom – powerful non-sexual aphrodisiac that also works as a light tranquilizer 
> 
> Dark Green Venom – paralysis and anesthesia 
> 
> Bright Green Venom – truth serum 
> 
> Dark (Navy) Blue Venom –powerful aura-healing (potent) tranquilizer
> 
> Red Venom – blood thinner that causes local tissue damage
> 
> Purple Venom – slow acting necrotic lethal venom
> 
> Black Venom – fast acting necrotic lethal venom. Takes seconds to cause death if it hits the blood stream.


	3. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian makes his requests in exchange for offering information about Salem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay sex. 
> 
> Spoilers for RWBY.

  


  


With Clover happily curled up in his lap, Tyrian asks Jaune and Cardin how it went at the Atlas military base.

"They won't recognize our Huntsman Licenses," says Jaune. "Our entire family is categorized as potential security threats. Then Cardin accused them of being racist against faunus and things just got worse."

"They threatened to have us all kicked out of Argus!" says Cardin. "They don't have the authority to do that!"

"Atlas is notorious for their racism against faunus, but I believe we may have found the reason for their concern," says Tyrian. He kisses Clover hard on the lips before saying, "Would you like to tell them, love, or shall I?"

"It's about Mercury," says Clover. "General Ironwood is concerned about the situation regarding his magical abilities and the potential security risk he is. It has nothing to do with your faunus heritage or your family other than its association with Mercury."

"General Ironwood?" says Cardin. "We _know_ him! Why would he think we're a risk?!"

"Only four women are supposed to have Mercury's kind of power. Now we've found a man with that power and the Fall Maiden hasn't been found since Cinder Fall's demise at the hands of your family."

"Doesn't it take a long time to find the Maidens?" asks Jaune. "It hasn't been that long. Besides, silver-eyed people have their own brand of magic. Why is Mercury such a concern?"

"Ironwood is known for his caution," says Clover.

"You mean paranoia," says Mercury.

"No arguments here," says Clover. "But I don't think there's any changing his mind until he has answers. Combine all of this with Aurum's ability to control Grimm—"

"I don't _control_ them," says Aurum. "It's like taming a wild animal. Sometimes their instincts are stronger than their loyalty and sometimes they bite the hand that tames them. They have a degree of choice in the matter, or at the very least, there are other factors at play."

"Whatever the case, we know of one person in all of Remnant who can control Grimm," says Clover. "And I do mean with absolute control. She's an enemy of life. I can't say more than that at this time."

"Then allow me to elaborate," says Tyrian. "I used to work for her. Her name is Salem. She's what many would call a Grimm or a witch. I call her a goddess. But she dismissed me after finding out I have a family who demands as much time and loyalty as she did. I still run the odd job for her, but I'm no longer one of her inner circle. Her plans are elaborate and would take quite some time to explain, but I can tell you she aims to divide humanity, that she is responsible for orchestrating the fall of Beacon and that she cannot be killed or destroyed by any means."

Clover starts to quickly get up, but Tyrian grabs him and sets him hard on his lap. "Don't get dramatic, little Clover," says Tyrian. "I'm still the same man you want to submit to."

Tyrian kisses Clover's neck and Clover turns to tell him off, but their lips meet and Clover moans, leaning into the kiss when Tyrian invades his mouth with his tongue. "See, little Clover? Nothing to be afraid of."

Clover stares at him through half-lidded eyes. "You should have told me."

"I just did. Not that it's any of your business. But I am willing to exchange information with your boss if my family and I are given preferential treatment and high clearance on these matters. I don't want any more talk of kicking us out of Argus. And for the record, no one here knew anything about Salem until this conversation."

"Understood. I'll put that in my report."

"Good. Now how do you feel about getting gangbanged?"

"Sir, I have to decline today. I have to report in."

"Well, I can assure you our nests are more comfy than any bed you may have at home. Why don't you run along and make your report. Then you can come back for the night when you're ready."

"Even if it's just to sleep?" asks Clover.

"Yes, love, even if it's just to sleep," says Tyrian. 

"Thank you," says Clover before he gets up and walks to the door. "I'll see you tonight unless something comes up."

"Looking forward to it, little Clover," says Tyrian.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ironwood isn't happy. Clover's report indicates that the scorpion faunus have _truth serum_ as part of their arsenal and that Tyrian used to work for The Enemy. None of this bodes well, and Ironwood is tempted to arrest them all, but he's worried the fight would pour out into the streets and endanger civilians. Certainly, the suspects would realize something is up if the neighborhood were to be evacuated. As much as Ironwood doesn't want to play things straight, he feels like he has to. He needs to invite them to the base at Argus and personally question them. 

Maybe they can be allies. Ironwood doesn't trust the allies he has and isn't usually in the business of making new ones, but Clover seems insistent that Tyrian is harmless unless threatened and that the others appear to be good people. The news that they've known Qrow for years makes him think he needs to consult his old friend before making any decisions.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Qrow isn't pleased to be invited to the military base, but when he gets a one-word message from Ironwood, he begrudgingly accepts the invitation. All Ironwood said was 'please'. Something so simple and genuine from Ironwood means it's important. 

When he gets to the base, he's escorted to a room with a comm link and left alone. The screen lights up with Ironwood's face within a minute. He looks different. His face is stressed, and he has a medium-length beard. 

"Qrow. It's truly good to see you. Are you well?"

"Let's get down to business. I take it you didn't want to call me for small talk."

"You presume correctly. It has come to my attention that you are acquaintances with some dangerous people. Particularly Tyrian Callows and Mercury Black."

"What is this about?" says Qrow.

"Black was seen exhibiting powers very similar to a Maiden's. We have it on Vale's security feed. Furthermore, Callows is now known to have previously worked for The Enemy."

"Wait, _The_ Enemy? I didn't know that. It explains a bit about his household though."

"Our intelligence suggests nobody in his family even knew about The Enemy's existence until this afternoon."

"That makes more sense. I can't imagine Jaune or even Cardin putting up with Tyrian working for Her."

"Our intelligence suggests he no longer does. At least not like he used to. He's agreed to provide us with information regarding her plans if we give him and his family high clearance and 'preferential treatment'."

"Meaning?"

"He didn't exactly specify, but I imagine it has something to do with how his family was threatened to be kicked out of Argus."

"I moved to Argus for them!" says Qrow. "Look, there's something you need to know. Mercury's powers… he inherited the Fall Maiden's powers when she died. I'm here guarding him and his Master, Jay Winchester. Jay's a scythe wielder and a prodigy at that. He'll make an unstoppable huntsman someday, and I do mean _unstoppable_.

"How is it possible for Black to have inherited the Maiden's powers?" 

"I don't know. But I do know he's trustworthy. It's much better he have those powers than someone who would abuse them or worse, join Her."

"Understood. I'm meeting with them tomorrow."

"You're coming to Argus?"

"Only for this conversation with them. I may stay if I'm desperately needed but my duties tie me here. This meeting isn't safe to have over the comms. I need absolute privacy with them to discuss The Enemy and her plans. Are you sure Black inherited the Maiden's powers?"

"One hundred percent certain."

"Then we need him on our side."

"Agreed. I'd give them what they want. It sounds like they just want respect and trust. They aren't asking for a kingdom."

"Fair point. I have a lot to consider. Thank you for your time. Can I trust you to be there when I meet with them?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Clover returns to the mansion, he's got a duffle bag and a sleeping bag with him. Adam answers the door and raises an eyebrow.

"I thought I might need some things," says Clover. "A change of clothes, toiletries, that kind of stuff."

"No problem. Come on in. Master's waiting for you."

"Should I call him that? 'Master'?"

"Not unless you mean it. You ready to give up being a special op to become a slave?"

"I'm seriously considering it," says Clover. "But I still want to date Qrow if he'll have me."

"Master's not picky about romance. I have a boyfriend. You've met Neptune."

"You two are together? That explains the tattoos but I didn't want to make assumptions."

"Come this way," says Adam. "The main nest room is on the third floor."

When they get up to the room, Tyrian takes Clover's things and deposits them next to the nest of cushions, pillows, blankets and sheets before ordering Clover his first command.

"Strip!" says Tyrian. Clover quickly takes his clothes off and Tyrian kisses him hard before walking him to the nest he shares with Adam and Sun. He lays Clover down before climbing on top of him and lifting his legs. As Tyrian pushes into Clover, Clover gasps at the intrusion. Tyrian licks his chest as he enters him and enjoys the manly taste of Clover's skin. 

Clover is in heaven. He loves the stretch and pressure of Tyrian's dick inside him and the man knows just how to massage his way inside so it doesn't hurt. Tyrian makes love to him, thrusting just right to make Clover relax in ecstasy. As they both approach climax several minutes of gentle fucking later, Clover can't help but wonder about becoming Tyrian's slave. Sun and Adam seem pretty happy and the family of faunus certainly has their charm. Then Tyrian is gushing within him and he can't help but come all over their chests as Tyrian begins fucking him harder, not stopping or slowing down as they come, but getting faster, more brutal. There's a seamless transition between round one and round two, and this time, Tyrian is rougher, more ruthless. Clover gladly participates, enthusiastically hugging and kissing the scorpion as he fucks him into Oblivion, hitting his sweet spot on every harsh thrust and making Clover scream with pleasure and pain. Then, Clover feels a sting and he reels in ecstasy as the pink venom courses through his veins and brings him to new heights. 

They make love for hours before they're finished, each coming more than once during that time. Then, Tyrian stings him again, this time with lavender venom and Clover feels like he's in love. Tyrian holds him then as they drift off to sleep together, Adam and Sun snuggling close.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Clover is having a wonderful dream. A scorpion faunus has his strong tail wrapped around his hips and there's a pleasant ache in his ass as the man pummels him from behind into a mountain of sheets and blankets. They go at it for hours, Clover rotating his hips and pumping backwards to get that delightful friction and give his sexual partner as much pleasure as possible. The scorpion man is thrusting into him harder and harder and just as the gushes – not spurts – of come begin to fill him up, he begins to wake up, saddened at the loss of such a pleasant dream. But then he wakes up face down in the nest, Tyrian on top of him, gushing come into his ass, and he feels blissed out at the second hand orgasm he's experiencing. The dream's inspiration was reality, and Clover is getting amazing sex as his wake-up alarm. 

Clover moans and humps backwards, milking that humongous cock for every drop of jism he can get. Minutes pass and Tyrian finally finishes with a series of grunts before leaning over and kissing Clover's neck.

"Good morning, sweet Clover. How did you sleep?"

" _Very_ well."

"You can spend the night here any time. Would you like Adam to help you clean up before breakfast?"

"That's okay, I can clean myself up."

"As you wish, my dear. Don't forget that proposition I have for you."

"I think about it more and more by the hour, Sir."

"Good. I believe Sun will have coffee and tea ready by the time you get out of the bathroom, and Neptune and Mercury should be making breakfast."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Qrow shows up for breakfast. It's unexpected and uninvited, but not necessarily unwelcome. He explains that they have a meeting together with General Ironwood that afternoon and that they need to be on their best behavior for the meeting. 

Tyrian scoffs and Qrow realizes Tyrian will just be himself, whatever the occasion. Cardin and the others seem to take the warning to heart, nodding solemnly and sitting up straight as Qrow says it. 

Clover sits close to Qrow at breakfast and Qrow seems… almost bashful. It's clear to Tyrian that Qrow likes Clover, but Qrow is obviously avoiding showing any direct affection. 

"Qrow Branwen, if you don't claim that sweet boy first, he's all mine, understand?" says Tyrian, indicating Clover with a slow sweep of his palm. 

Qrow blushes as he looks at Clover, but doesn't say anything, instead going back to his meal and concentrating on eating. Clover's face goes grumpy and he gives Tyrian a look. Tyrian knows it's only a matter of time before the two guests fall in love or Qrow breaks Clover's heart, thusly pushing him straight into Tyrian's arms. Tyrian is patient though. He can wait for the two younger men to figure out what they want.

"You should keep your weapons handy today," says Qrow. "You won't need to use them, but having them means Ironwood will think twice before deciding to make any arrests."

"Why would he arrest us?" asks Jaune. 

"Because he's paranoid," says Qrow. "I wouldn't take it personally. Almost nothing the man does is personal."

"Sounds a little heartless," says Jay.

"In some ways he is, but his intentions are good. He's just used to controlling all the strong pieces on the chess board so when a pawn becomes a queen—"

"—I am not a queen!" says Mercury.

"Well…" says Cardin, letting the word hang in the air with the unfinished thought tangible to any who've paid attention.

"This is a chess metaphor, not a gay bash," says Qrow. "I've tasted the forbidden fruit as well." Then Qrow looks at Jay and Roy, then at Cardin. "Well, not _that_ forbidden."

"Mistral soil," is all Cardin says.

"So we bring our weapons for show even though Mercury could wipe out the entire base?" says Tyrian.

"It's psychological," says Qrow. "It shows that you're all capable of fighting. Trust me, it puts more pressure on Ironwood to keep things fair and civil. The fact that you're huntsmen and that I'll be there goes a long way too."

"Okay, so what exactly are we supposed to say?" asks Russel.

"Nothing," says Qrow. "Only answer what you have to, don't give him answers he doesn't ask for and under no circumstances let him know that Jay is the other Fall Beau. If one of them gets him this paranoid we don't need to provoke a stronger reaction by letting him know there's two of them."

"What about Roy's silver eyes?" asks Jay. "He vaporized a bunch of Grimm that way once."

"Anyone can see Roy's eye color," says Qrow. "Chances are Ironwood'll take notice but not put much stock in it." 

"And Aurum's Grimm blood?" asks Tyrian.

"He looks just like any other scorpion faunus if you ask me," says Qrow. To Aurum he says, "Just don't let your eyes glow red at the base."

"Got it," says Aurum. 

"I've excused the kids from school for the day," says Qrow, "letting them know that Roy, Jay, Aurum and I all have business with the headmaster of Atlas Academy. Phrased that way, it sounds school-related."

"Great," says Cardin. "So, all of our ducks are in a row?"

"Not quite," says Clover. "Ma– um, uh, Tyrian… we'll need you to tell Ironwood everything you know about Salem and her plans. Everything."

"Certainly, little Clover… but what do I get in return?"

"We'll have to negotiate that. Basics are that your family will have their Huntsman's Licenses recognized and you and your family will no longer be regarded as security threats. I realize that getting on Salem's bad side is quite a risk, so if I were you, I'd ask for more."

"How about a personal Atlesian bodyguard for my grandchildren? Perhaps someone with a _charming_ name…"

Clover gulps. "I think that's reasonable," he says, looking far more nervous than he sounds.

"And of course we'll have more demands," says Tyrian, "but I think having you as part of our household 24/7 is a start. Oh, and of course being in the loop on anything regarding the Relics, the Maidens, Ozpin's reincarnation, the Huntsmen Academies, international relations, Salem and Grimm activity. After all, information will be a two way street from now on or there won't be any deal at all."

"Ozpin's _reincarnation?!_ " says Jaune.

"I'll explain later," says Tyrian.

"Are there more demands?" asks Clover.

"Not at this time," says Tyrian, "but I want to reserve the right to have more upon demand."

"Understood," says Clover. "Should I send him those requests now?"

"Yes, please. Especially the part where you are paid by the Atlesian military to be my new houseboy."

Clover blushes and gives a fearful look to Qrow, who's smiling in amusement.

"I'm not judging," says Qrow. "I've been around these jerks long enough to know what Gramps is packing."

"I'm only about decade older than you," says Tyrian with a grimace.

"But you _are_ a grandfather," says Qrow. "Just saying…"

"I'd better send your demands now," says Clover. "It's best if he has time to think about his answer before the meeting."

"Fabulous," says Tyrian.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Ironwood meets with Tyrian and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for RWBY

  


  


General Ironwood is standing at the conference table looking over his guests. Qrow seems mostly relaxed and looks like himself. Clover, on the other hand, is anxious and keeps sending looks to Tyrian who gives him comforting smiles. Ironwood thinks it has to do with the odd request they both made: that Clover be assigned as Jay and Roy's personal bodyguard to help protect them in case they're targeted by Salem for revenge against Tyrian's changing sides. Ironwood has seen this kind of behavior before and it usually implies a relationship of choice rather than obligation. Perhaps Clover is taken with one of the boys. Ironwood couldn't blame him – they're both _very_ attractive, not that he would ever say it out loud.

Ironwood then looks to the rest of the gathering. Russel Thrush seems tense, but not nervous – like he's ready for a fight and knows he won't lose. Cardin Winchester is confident and calm, holding Jaune Winchester's hand. Jaune looks a bit nervous, but not worried. It's an odd look for the blonde. Dove Bronzewing looks almost serene, his eyes practically closed with the smile he's putting on. Ironwood can't honestly tell if the smile is fake. Neptune Winchester looks like he's ready for a fight too, one hand on his trident and eyebrows tensed. Next to him, Adam Taurus looks far less worried – like a relaxed lion who doesn't feel threatened by the presence of inferior opposition. Sun Wukong is looking around, taking in the room like a kid exploring a playground for the first time. It's clear the Vacuo native isn't looking for a fight, or even preparing for one. Scarlet Winchester is formal and nervous, as if this is graduation day instead of a tense meeting of enemies. Perhaps Ironwood needs to stop thinking of it like that. He doesn't actually know that anyone in the room is an enemy. 

He looks to Mercury Black next, who's standing between the two youngest. Mercury looks like he has a bad attitude, a chip on his shoulder and half a mind to run. Of everyone there, he appears to be the only one fighting a flight response. Ironwood supposes that makes sense. He's the one all of this is about. 

Then, he looks to the youngest three scorpions in the room, starting with the eldest. Aurum Callows looks defiant, like a child in the principal's office for something he doesn't regret. The half-pout, half-snarl on his face is picturesque considering his beauty. Even angry, the kid could make hearts melt. Not Ironwood's though.

Jay and Roy Winchester are complacent, as if this is just another crazy day in their crazy lives. Ironwood supposes it is. He does notice that each of them casually keeps one hand on a weapon, without paying any mind to it. Whether this is simply a matter of comfort to touch their weapons or if they're preparing to slaughter Ironwood where he stands is anyone's guess. 

"Don't do that," says Qrow.

"Don't do what?" asks Ironwood.

"You're getting paranoid," says Qrow. "I can see it in your face."

"So I am. Can you blame me?"

"Yes," says Jaune. "You know us. You know we wouldn't fight you unless we had to. Please, just don't give us a reason."

"Like what?" Ironwood asks, accusation in his voice.

"Like firing the first shot," says Tyrian. "Now then, as much as we all enjoy standing in silence for no goddamn reason, I suggest we discuss what we came here for. You want information. I trust my sweet Clover gave you my demands?"

"Your…" Ironwood starts, "demands. Right. I acquiesce to all of them, but reserve the right to put conditions on future demands." 

"Very well," says Tyrian. "That will have to suffice. Oh, and you'll be paying all my progeny's tuition at combat schools and Huntsman Academies and supplying my family with all the dust they can waste."

"I'm sure we can set up a mutually beneficial monetary allotment that affords you the dust you need to protect your family, given the risks you're taking," says Ironwood.

"Good enough," says Tyrian. 

"First, I want to discuss the Fall… whatever you are," he says indicating Mercury.

"We're going with 'Beau' for now. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" says Tyrian.

"Sure. Fine. What do you know about your powers?" says Ironwood.

"Not much," says Mercury. "Just that the fable of the seasons is real and that the Maidens' powers are passed on when they die."

"Historically, they only pass on to young women," says Ironwood. "Furthermore, young women who were in the final thoughts of the last Maiden."

"Cinder was focused on killing Mercury when she died, and she was using Maiden powers to do it," says Adam.

"Interesting…" says Ironwood. "So she was focusing her Maiden's powers on him when passing… that might not have a precedent."

"James, this is good," says Qrow. "Mercury's a jerk, but he's not a bad guy."

"He was instrumental in the fall of Beacon," says Ironwood. It's a statement of fact, not an accusation.

"And in bringing Cinder to justice," says Qrow. "And his 'instrumental' part in the fall of Beacon involved getting shot in the leg and holding a video scroll. He didn't mastermind anything or hurt anyone."

"The same can't be said for Mister Taurus though," says Ironwood, "and between him and Mercury being involved in the fall of Beacon and Mister Callows working for Salem in the past, you can understand my reservations."

"They're different people now," says Jaune. "And the Fall Beau is on your side – _our_ side. Isn't that what you want?"

"Sir, with all due respect, Jaune, his team and my team all worked on the right side of the conflict," says Cardin. "So did Team SSSN. I fought monsters and robots in the streets of Vale with you. What makes you think all of us have changed sides?"

"While you do have a point, Mister Winchester, I cannot paint you all with the same stroke. Weiss, Winter and Jacque Schnee are in the same family, but they are as different as they come. I can't presume that because one of you is trustworthy that all of you are."

"How do we prove our trustworthiness then?" asks Adam. "You know I hate humans. You should also know that I worked to save countless humans during the catastrophes in Vale. What more than risking our lives to work on your side of a conflict do we have to do to earn your trust? If we were really on the wrong side of things, why would we risk ourselves to save others instead of just letting the Grimm run wild in Vale?"

Ironwood turns away, the first real show of trust he's made the entire time. "Your Huntsman Licenses will be recognized. You want to save people from Grimm? You're authorized to do it."

"We were doing that long before authorization," says Qrow. "So were they. So are Jay and Aurum."

"Well, now, they'll be on call by their community," says Ironwood. "And they'll receive the top military clearance we talked about. Level Omega, just like you and me."

"And Clover?" asks Tyrian, a tensity of mania in his voice.

"Special Operative Ebi is now assigned to guard Jay and Roy Winchester at all times as you and he have requested," says Ironwood.

"Then I suppose we should get down to business," says Tyrian, with an evil glee in his voice. "Salem's next target is Mistral. Lionheart is being coerced by her to ensure loyalty."

" _What?!_ " say Ironwood and Qrow simultaneously.

"I said, Professor Lionheart is nothing more than her personal puppet. He's sending Huntsmen on individual missions to keep them separate while Salem has them killed by humans working with the Grimm she sends to their locations. I was one of them at one point, although that was before my current family was a factor."

"You mean you were luring huntsmen to their deaths?!" exclaims Jaune.

"No, my boy. The 'luring' part was Lionheart. I was the 'death' part."

Jaune stumbles away from him.

"Oh, no need for that, my golden angel," says Tyrian. "It was years ago, before we ever met."

"Lionheart's been working for Salem for years?!" demands Ironwood.

"Yes, quite," says Tyrian. "Now if you'll allow me, I can show you a list of all the Huntsmen targeted and of the ones that already work for her, knowingly and unknowingly."

Jaune is still keeping his distance from his father, beginning to hyperventilate. "It's okay, Jauney-Boy," says Cardin. "He's not the same man that did those things. He's giving Ironwood information on his old job, that's all."

"But… when he found us! He was on a mission to stop us from looking for the Spring Maiden! Does that mean—?"

"Salem believes she knows who the Spring Maiden is and where she's hiding," says Tyrian. "I personally believe only one of the two is correct. Qrow would likely find her first if she's where Salem believes she is."

"Where would that be?" asks Qrow.

"The Branwen Tribe," says Tyrian. "That's where the young lady was last heard to have been, but alas, she may not be alive anymore. Nothing to do with me, I promise you that, but not everyone is made for the life of a nomadic bandit."

"True," says Qrow, furrowing his brow.

"We have to investigate this immediately!" says Ironwood.

"Wait until you have all the facts," says Tyrian. "I think I should give you my full report before you go charging in."

"What else do you have to report?" asks Ironwood. Tyrian grins.

"Oh, you're going to love this part!! She's targeting the schools to cause unrest, stop the growth of the Huntsmen population and take out the Cross Continental Transmit Towers all in one swing. She's been manipulating the White Fang for years, but if Lionheart were to be replaced and Adam to take the White Fang in a more protective direction…"

"She wouldn't have the in at Haven, and the White Fang might not be involved this time…" says Ironwood. "That takes out two of her main factors for overthrowing Haven."

"She doesn't want to overthrow it," says Tyrian. "She wants to bomb it. Then, when Grimm come with no Huntsmen to stand guard over the Relic—"

"—no one's going to stop them from digging through the rubble to get to the vault!" says Ironwood. "Everyone available will be protecting the city."

"Everyone except the White Fang and my family," says Tyrian, "But if the White Fang were on your side and you had a dozen highly skilled huntsman and one silver-eyed boy standing guard over the rubble…"

"I see. You have an interesting plan Tyrian. Keep in mind, our priority is apprehending Lionheart and finding the Spring Maiden."

"That's your priority," says Adam. "Mine is taking back the White Fang and making sure they don't take part in Salem's madness. We want equality, by any means necessary, but we don't want to aid a woman who wants to wipe out civilization!"

"Good," says Qrow. "Then it looks like you and Tyrian can work with the White Fang while I work on finding the Spring Maiden. Mind if I bring Mercury and Jay along?"

"Why Jay?" asks Ironwood.

"Remember when I said the kid would be unstoppable?"

"Okay. Just don't let him get hurt," says Ironwood.

"I think you're confused about who will be protecting whom," says Jay with a confident smirk.

"Alright, so you all know your assignments then," says Ironwood. "The rest of your family can divvy this up however they want. But Lionheart is my responsibility. I'll deal with him."

"One more thing," says Tyrian. "We'll need something to excuse our children from school – preferably something that gives school credit…" 

"I'll contact Sanctum and excuse Qrow and the children from class," says Ironwood. "If things go well and if Qrow says Jay did well on their mission, I'll write transfer credits from Atlas Academy."

"Excellent!" crows Tyrian

"Anything else, Mister Callows?" asks Ironwood.

"I don't suppose my sweet Clover has a twin brother to look after Aurum…" says Tyrian with a predatory smile. Clover blushes and looks down.

"No. He doesn't," says Ironwood with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, well, that's all I've got for the moment," Tyrian says flippantly.

Qrow rolls his eyes, and Tyrian starts composing his lists for Ironwood on a tablet scroll.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	5. Divided We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has their missions to fulfill. Some will be done sooner rather than later, while others have a long road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for capital punishment, violence, murder, drugging and criminal/vigilante organization.
> 
> Spoilers for RWBY.

  


  


Clover, Jaune, Dove, Russel and Cardin guard Roy at home. They aren't expecting any trouble, but for all they know, Salem already considers Tyrian a traitor and might target his household. Roy stays home from school and trains with his parents and uncle. Clover watches fondly, becoming more and more sure that this is the family he wants. Tyrian is a wonderful lover and an enticing man. And he's okay with Clover pursuing Qrow, which is a huge plus. Clover's never considered himself submissive, but he does answer to authority well considering his military training, and if he's honest, he has some unresolved daddy issues that may manifest as needing order and approval from a dominant male. He gets some of that approval from Ironwood, but it's entirely different with Tyrian.

To make the family more interesting, they're all such different people from different backgrounds. And the kids are precious. He doesn't see how Jaune, Cardin Russel and Tyrian can be sexually involved with them, but he respects that Anima is different than Solitas. Plus, they're all extraordinary fighters and their stingers have a variety of venoms that are great in and out of combat. He wants more of that lavender venom in his veins. The way it makes him feel about his potential family is amazing and the way Tyrian holds him tight makes him feel so safe.

Clover is brought out of his thoughts when masked men approach the veranda after leaping over the tall wall into the backyard. The antlers and fangs make it obvious these men are faunus.

"Hold!" says Cardin, flashing his large tail in a threatening pose as Jaune grabs his swords and turns them into one handed rifles, aiming them at the masked faunus.

One of the intruders steps to the front and begins to speak. "We're here on High Leader Taurus' orders to protect his family. There are more of us in civilian clothes keeping an eye on the house. We request permission to stand guard at your side!"

"Stand guard in the yard!" says Jaune. "Watch the perimeter and keep us informed of anything suspicious. Do not use deadly force unless we personally authorize it!"

"Understood. Thank you, Huntsman Winchester!" says the faunus, and he and the other ten masked members of the White Fang begin patrolling the yard.

"Well that's a relief," says Russel. "I thought they were here to start trouble."

Clover keeps a protective stance, but the others seem to relax. Being faunus, they probably have different feelings about the White Fang.

Next, Russel takes Roy into the yard to start teaching him acrobatics and how to use his tail to its fullest potential, for balance, strikes, blocking and manipulating his environment (such as using his tail to cast dirt from the ground or pick up rocks to throw). Roy trains hard, falling on his face more than once, but after seeing enough scratches on his son, Jaune takes him aside and uses his aura to further unlock Roy's. Roy becomes much stronger in his movements after that. His aura already protected him and gave him a higher baseline of strength, but now he can use it to his advantage, focusing his speed and strength to pull off the flips and turns he couldn't make before.

The scorpions are all proud of how well Roy is doing and when a stray Manticor flies overhead, Roy tries to blast it with his eyes.

It doesn't work, but he uses his guns to shoot at it nonetheless. After drawing it's attention and realizing that his weapon is no match for it, he gives his fathers a fearful look, and Cardin uses his mace to blast the creature with fire, turning it to ash as it approaches the yard. 

Jaune is quick to run to his son and put an arm over his shoulders. "It's okay, Roy. You tried and you even got a shot or two on it. From this distance, that's an impressive feat."

"I wanted to lazer it with my eyeballs," says Roy with a pout. 

"I don't think it works that way," says Jaune. "But we can find someone who knows how to do it. My friend, Ruby, has silver eyes. Maybe she's figured it out."

"Yeah… I guess that will work," says Roy, dripping with disappointment. "I just really thought I could do it!"

"Someday you'll get the hang of it," says Cardin. "I promise."

"I think that's enough training for today," says Jaune. "Why don't you have some tea with Daddy and spend some time in our nest. We'll stand guard outside the door."

"Thanks, Dad," says Roy. "I'd really like that."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's a long journey across northern Anima to get to the region that the Branwen Tribe migrates around. Jay, Aurum, Mercury, Qrow, Neptune and Scarlet have a long walk together. They should have asked for an airship to take them, but Qrow didn't want to scare off the tribe before they get a chance to meet with Raven. 

They run into the occasional Grimm, but between Aurum taming them and the others being weapons experts, they pose no real threat. It's just walking, walking and even more walking. They know it will take days, but it's worth it if they can find the Spring Maiden before Salem does. Hopefully, she hasn't already. Based on Tyrian's information, she hasn't, but his information is a few years old and a lot can happen in three years. 

Qrow is anxious, really hoping they're not too late. With his luck, they'll be too late by minutes, but there's no way to know until they get there.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam, Tyrian and Sun are in luck. 

The White Fang welcomes Adam back with open arms and the stand-in leader graciously steps down to return the throne to Adam. Adam immediately changes White Fang policies. In the past, human and faunus have come together to fight the Grimm, and he says that the time to do that has come again – that they can both prove and earn their equality by fighting the enemy of life – not for the humans, but for themselves.

A small faction of the White Fang leaves to continue their raids on the Schnee Dust Company but agrees to work with the main faction to accomplish their mutual goals. Adam knew that would happen and is not disappointed. They are true to their cause and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The rest of the White Fang takes the threat of a Grimm goddess to heart and decides to follow Adam to the ends of the planet if need be. He proposes they work in the shadows to protect the kingdom of Mistral from Grimm when the main attack comes. The kingdom is not humans alone, but faunus too, and protecting the kingdom isn't a matter of human versus faunus, but a matter of life versus destruction. 

He wastes no time in sending three dozen loyal members to guard his home and family. The fact that his family are faunus helps a lot, and Adam's station means he and his family are at the greatest risk, something the White Fang recognizes and respects. 

They know nothing of his slave and Master relationship with Tyrian, and Adam aims to keep it that way. He names Tyrian his advisor and Sun his personal guard. Both are happy to take their new posts in the White Fang, and both look almost as attractive as Adam while wearing their Grimm masks. 

So far, everything's going to plan. They organize a few more dust raids to prepare for the coming battle and everyone begins training hard and honing their skills for the battle to come.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Leonardo Lionheart is afraid. General Ironwood has invited him to meet with him on one of his airships. While Lionheart is hesitant to do so, he knows that refusing will set off red flags for Ironwood. So he goes to the landing pad to take the shuttle airship that will bring him up to the warship.

When he gets there, there are more guards than necessary and he's brought before Ironwood in a large conference room with even more guards. The fear resonating off of Lionheart is tangible, and Ironwood looks stern and disappointed.

' _He knows!_ ' whispers a part of Lionheart's mind, but Lionheart is too afraid too even acknowledge that part of himself, though he knows on a deep level it's true. 

"Leo, thank you for joining me," says Ironwood. Then, before Lionheart can react, he's shot from behind by one of the guards with what feels like a tranquilizer dart. In the absence of lethargy, Lionheart is suspicious. In answer to Lionheart's unvoiced question, Ironwood begins to speak.

"That was a truth serum. You will answer all of my questions honestly. Are you working for or with Salem or her allies?"

Before Lionheart can stop himself, his mouth automatically answers, "Yes." There's relief in the admission but even more fear than before, both from his secret being known and from the realization that it truly is a truth serum. 

"Have you been knowingly sending Huntsmen and Huntresses to their deaths at the hands of Salem's agents?" asks Ironwood.

"Yes," says Lionheart, in complete dread at his automatic admissions.

"For how long?" asks Ironwood.

"Five years, eight months and two and a half weeks." Lionheart hadn't consciously kept track but apparently his subconscious did.

"How could you do this, Leo?" asks Ironwood.

"I'm afraid!" cries Leo. "You don't know what she's capable of!"

"Perhaps, but you're going to tell me – in excruciating detail."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Lionheart's trial is expidited, his charges and convictions for conspiracy against the Kingdoms of Mistral and Atlas, accessory to murder, espionage, treason and three counts of premeditated homicide. These are capital convictions and he is sentenced to death.

Ironwood takes no pleasure in the execution, but he takes solace in the fact that Salem has one less Bishop on the chess board.

Ironically, Adam Taurus would be convicted of similar crimes if he hadn't worked so hard and sacrificed himself to help save Vale from Grimm attacks. Unlike Lionheart, Adam redeemed himself, and Ironwood wonders if given more time, Lionheart would have redeemed himself as well.

But it is what it is, and Ironwood can't spend time mourning the loss of his old friend while he has kingdoms to save.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"You're sure about this," Adam asks as Tyrian leads him into the hole-in-the-wall tavern in the lowest level of Mistral.

"Positive," says Tyrian. "This contact is without a doubt well informed and terrified of me. We will have our answers within minutes."

"Good." 

They take a table where a seedy-looking human is sitting. He looks jumpy, as if he's on amphetamines, and his clothes are old and ragged, matched in unkemptness only by his long greasy hair.

"Hello, Mister Album," says Tyrian in his creepy, threatening tone.

"Callows! I didn't– What are you doing here?!"

"Can't I drop by to see an old friend?" says Tyrian with mock affection and cheer.

"What– what do you want?" asks the greasy man.

"I want you to tell me everything I want to know. Either you can walk out of here four hundred Lien richer or you can crawl out of here with missing body parts, unless of course you bleed to death first. I'm also not above torture if that's what it takes…"

"I'll take the four hundred up front!" says the greasy man.

Tyrian tosses the money on the table and intently stares at him with an insane look of hunger in his eyes. "Your hand," Tyrian says simply.

The man shakes with fear but places his hand on the table. 

Tyrian stikes the back of the man's hand with his tail, injecting bright green venom – truth serum. It's standard when the two of them have occasion to converse, but every time is a terrifying experience for the greasy man.

He shouts in pain for only a second before staring Tyrian in the eyes, trying to keep a brave face.

"Does Salem still have faith in me?" asks Tyrian.

"Yes."

"When will the attack on Haven be?"

"On the full moon just before the fall semester begins."

"Do you have any new information about the White Fang?"

"They're supposed to be setting off charges to destroy Haven Tower."

"Does Salem believe that is still the plan?"

"Yes."

"How recent is your information?"

"Two days old."

"Adam, do you have anything to add, my love?"

Adam considers carefully. "Are any of the Beacon teams being targeted by Salem?"

"Only Team RWBY."

"Does Cinder still live?" asks Adam.

"No. Salem tried to revive her using Grimm, but there wasn't enough of her left for it to work."

"Who is the Spring Maiden?" asks Adam.

"Raven Branwen."

"Who does Salem believe it is?" asks Tyrian.

"A girl named Vernal."

"Does Salem know the identity of who holds the Fall Maiden's powers?" asks Adam.

"She believes it might be Emerald Sustrai."

"Do you suspect treachery from anyone?" asks Tyrian.

The man starts crying. "You," he says.

"Well, that just won't do," says Tyrian. "Loose ends and all."

The man sobs harder, but a moment later, Tyrian slices across the man's neck with his stinger, slitting his major arteries and injecting black venom. The man is dead in seconds, before he even collapses out of his chair into the ground.

The others in the tavern look at the incident in boredom for a moment before going back to their business as if nothing happened.

"You have blood on your tail, Master," says Adam. "Would you like me to clean it off for you?"

"Yes, my beloved. See if the barkeep had any clean towels," says Tyrian.

Adam retrieves the towels and a bowl of hot water and lovingly cleans the blood and venom from Tyrian's stinger. There are also a few blood spatters further up on the tail, and Adam cleans them off as well before going for a fresh bowl of hot water and sensually polishing his Master's tail. Tyrian kisses him gently for his affection and service and the two of them walk out of the tavern after Tyrian picks the money back up and gives it to the barkeep for the mess and his discretion.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian, Adam and Sun take an airship to Argus from the City of Mistral. It's a long way, but a shorter distance than travelling from Bana Hami and the airship is faster than the normal commercial ones. They're riding with General Ironwood in his warship. They were given temporary quarters to sleep in during the flight, and all three of them decided to take a much needed rest. Now that the White Fang is on the up and up, Adam's permitted to wear his mask wherever he likes. He used to do that anyways, but before he tended to avoid the major kingdoms when he wasn't preparing to attack. He knows that wearing it will be a show of solidarity to his brothers in the White Fang when he sees them guarding his home. 

He takes his mask off to sleep but immediately puts it back on when it's time to get up and exit the airship, first to the Atlas military base in Argus, then to the city itself. He gets strange looks and fearful expressions from the humans that pass, but one faunus couple asks for his autograph and he happily draws a white fang insignia for them with his initials.

Tyrian takes glee from the fear in the public eye, but Sun is a little embarrassed. Humiliated to a degree. He agreed to wear his mask, not because he wants to identify himself as a White Fang member, but because he doesn't want to be seen with Adam wearing his mask. 

When they arrive home, they receive nods from several human-looking faunus as they enter the house, Adam's confirmation that his people are present and doing their jobs. He thinks three dozen might have been overkill for any normal circumstances, but if Salem sends people after them, she's going to go for overkill as well. Tyrian is proof of that. Adam himself is proof of that to a degree.

They start to cheerfully call out to their family to see if anyone's home, but quickly see a White Fang member hiding behind the buffet, finger raised to his mouth in a shushing mudra. Adam immediately goes for his Daīshō as Tyrian extends his wrist blades and readies his tail. Sun already sees what's happening.

"Wait—" says Sun, but Tyrian turns to him and shushes him. They prepare for the fight to come and hear Roy's voice call out from the other side of the house.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Tyrian deflates. Adam lowers his weapons and Sun sighs in relief, glad he was right.

Roy comes running down the entry hall and hugs his family members. "Grampa! Adam, Sun! I'm so glad you're back! Do you want to play hide and seek with us?"

Adam covertly nods his head to the left where the White Fang member is hiding and Roy grins, finding the faunus and tagging him. "You're it!"

Tyrian giggles maniacally, and Adam and Sun let out a laugh at the domesticity of the hardened and battle-ready White Fang playing hide and seek with a child.

It looks to be a good day.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this work of fiction, Clover is accepting of Tyrian, Jaune, Russel, Mercury and Cardin's sexual interactions with Aurum, Jay and Roy. This does not mean I find that kind of behavior acceptable. To liken it to a real world cultural difference, the age of consent in Japan is thirteen years old. I find the concept of an adult having sex with a thirteen year old nauseating, but recognize that in a different country with different culture and laws, what's considered acceptable is not up to my own standards. I feel like my version of Clover has much more acceptance of Anima's culture and laws than I would and probably much more than the original Clover would, though that type of subject matter is never addressed in _RWBY_. Additionally, there are mitigating factors such as Tyrian being mentally ill, Mercury being a slave drugged into loving and obeying Jay and other such things. Again, this is a work of fiction depicting cycles of abuse.


	6. Plots Within Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem's forces are hard at work, but so are her opponents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underage kissing and mentions of blood.
> 
> I welcome any comments, be they criticism or compliments! I welcome any feedback you have for me!

  


  


Finding the Branwen Tribe seemed to take forever, but in reality it was only three weeks. The journey was long and hard, but fortunately, everyone was in shape for the long trek, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Qrow often left to 'take a look around', but after he'd disappear behind a tree, no one could find him until he chose to return. Eventually, he was able to lead them in the right direction.

They did find something strange though. Every Cross Continental Relay Tower they passed after the first week was destroyed. Those relay towers were the only things keeping local communications up. They're the only reason Tyrian and his family had been able to keep in touch with Bana Hami in the past. With enough of them up, Anima is connected on the local network for Mistral City. But every single one as they approach the Branwen Tribe's territory is destroyed, visibly from intention as opposed to weather or natural forces. Whether this is because of people or Grimm is anyone's guess at this point. Qrow's just glad he got his last message from Tyrian before they lost signal. It changes their entire mission.

The first group of Branwen bandits they come across try to rob them. By the time Qrow has drawn his weapon and the others are partway armed and ready, the bandits are nervous, two of them running away. 

"Merc," says Qrow, "follow those two back to the main camp."

"Okay, pops," says Mercury, and he runs after them at a jog, easily keeping up but giving them a bit of breathing room.

Qrow doesn't have to turn his sword into a scythe, but he does it for show. Everyone in the Branwen Tribe knows of Qrow and his scythe, even if they don't know what he looks like. His twin sister is their leader, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise when one of the bandits fell to his knees and began to beg for forgiveness. The other twelve charged into battle, yelling as if to intimidate but actually making Jay giggle. 

The fight is over quickly, Jay freezing three to the ground in rapid succession with shots from his vambraces while Aurum freezes another four in place with swift circular whapps of Icicle. Qrow puts away his scythe and starts _punching_ his opposition, knocking two out in only a few hits. Meanwhile, Neptune and Scarlet are easily holding their own with the other five, but Jay steals their opponents, beating the crap out of them with quick strikes of his fists and kicks of his propulsion boots. Soon the only one left conscious and unfrozen is the one who kneeled to Qrow.

"Aurum, would you do the honors?" asks Qrow.

"Which honors?" asks Aurum, wanting to be sure.

"Truth Serum."

Aurum quickly stings the man before Qrow drags him up to his feet. "Take us to my sister, Raven."

The man quickly leads them in the direction Mercury followed the two bandits that ran. It isn't long before they come to a camp with a pike fence and an open gate. Qrow leads the group the rest of the way. He's intimately familiar with the configuration of the camp – he grew up in one just like it. The others take in the sights. Brush has been cleared away and the ground is more dust than dirt, indicating that this camp has been here a long time, or at the very least, that grass hasn't been here for a very long time. There are simple tents everywhere and campfires with cast iron pots and pans over them, some on spits and some directly over the fires. Some of the fires aren't lit at the moment, but the circles of rocks and presence of burned wood shows that they're in general use. There are even some more domestic things like blankets and shirts hanging on clotheslines. In front several tents are small wooden crates being used as tables and have metal mugs next to bottles of liquor or wine. And after they've made it through the entire camp to the tent furthest from the gate, they find Mercury waiting outside of it. It's the largest tent in the entire camp and is much more elaborate than the others, having many more supports and canvases, as if there are multiple rooms inside of it.

Mercury lifts an eyebrow in greeting and speaks to Qrow.

"You took longer than I thought."

"Speed isn't everything," says Qrow. "Besides, we had to follow someone here who wasn't running."

"Ah well, I wasn't waiting that long," says Mercury, sounding bored. "She still hasn't come out of her tent yet."

"RAVEN!" Qrow calls out. 

There are footsteps on the wooden deck of the tent and the canvas parts. A woman with long black hair and fuschia-red eyes smirks at them. 

"Brother," she says, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We have things to discuss. About _Her_."

"You're too late. She's already been here. Or at least her lackeys were. Come inside. Leave your entourage out there."

" _Entourage?!_ " demands Mercury. He doesn't wait for any sort of signal. His eyes glow as blue fire dances away to the sides of his face from them and he lifts a couple of feet off the ground before returning gravity-bound and blinking the fire away. He enjoys how the woman gasps.

"Trust me, Raven, they need to be in on this," says Qrow. "We aren't a threat to you."

"Bring two," says Raven. "The others need to stay outside."

"They stay with me," says Qrow. "I suppose we could have this conversation in front of the entire camp," says Qrow. "It's not like you have any secrets to hide." 

Raven grabs Qrow by the arm and manhandles him inside as he signals for his comrades to follow. The inside of the tent is lavish with expensive looking embroidered cushions around an ornately carved wooden table and a bed covered in silk comforters and pillows. There's a full kitchen, clearly mobile for when the camp has to relocate, but looks to have a collapsible oven and every normal utility, including a water pump and sink. 

"Sit down. Would you like tea?"

"How do we know it isn't poisoned?" asks Qrow.

"Ever the optimist," says Raven. "I'll take the first drink." She fills a kettle and puts it on the stove before turning back to Qrow. "You have something you wish to discuss?"

"The Spring Maiden," says Qrow, getting straight to the point. "We know who she is. We know where she is. All I need from you is the promise she won't open the Haven relic vault."

"She was taken by Salem's men a year ago," says Raven. "I'm afraid her choices are her own."

"Bullshit," says Mercury. "I don't need to read tea leaves to read the truth."

"And what makes you think I'm lying?" demands Raven. "Brother, what have you told him?"

"I didn't tell him anything," says Qrow, "but he has magical powers. Maybe don't lie to someone who can sense magic. Just a thought."

"You know," says Aurum, "This conversation would go a lot smoother if—"

"Don't even think about it," says Qrow. "This is my sister we're talking about, and she has a million tricks up her sleeve." Qrow turns to his sister, "So, what's it going to be, Raven? Are we going to keep up this charade? You know Salem has already seen through your decoy if Mercury has." According to Tyrian's information, Salem still thinks the Maiden is Vernal, but Raven doesn't have to know that. Qrow's right that eventually, she'd figure it out. It's possible that Tyrian's informant had been misinformed to begin with, so it's best to play it safe either way.

"Fine," says Raven, "but there's nothing I can do! If she comes for me, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my tribe!"

"Maybe you should think about that," says Qrow. "If you are who I think you are, she will threaten everything you hold dear in order to get what she wants, and she won't hesitate to kill half the tribe to make her point and have your cooperation."

"What would you have me do? You've already pointed out that I can't deceive her."

"Then don't," says Aurum. "She's after the Maiden's powers, right? So what if you didn't have them?"

"The only way for me to give up the powers to another is to die," says Raven. "As you can imagine, I'm against the idea."

"That's not the only way," says Aurum, holding out his hand. A small black and white beetle with red face markings appears in his palm, as if crawling out of it like ascending from the dirt.

"What the hell is _that_?!" demands Raven.

At the same time, Qrow yells, "You _kept_ that thing?!"

"It's a Beetle Grimm," says Aurum, answering Raven's question. "It has the ability to transfer life energies between two points of contact, including magical abilities. If you wish to give up your abilities to save your tribe, you have this opportunity to do so."

"Not that I'm considering it, but it can transfer the power without harming my life's energies or aura?"

"Yes," says Aurum. "I can be a temporary holder until we find an appropriate host, and you can pretend you never had the power to begin with. Then, Salem will lose interest in you, keeping your tribe safe."

"I want to see it in action," says Raven. "Transfer Mercury's power to someone else."

"I have a better idea," says Qrow. "Jay, show her what you can do."

Jay looks concerned for a moment, but steels himself. He looks Raven in the eye before flames emit from his eyes and the wind picks up. It stops after only a few seconds. "I don't want to wreck the tent," Jay explains. "It's very nice in here."

"I appreciate the consideration," says Raven. "So what's your plan?" she asks Qrow.

"The Fall Maiden's powers were split just before she died," says Qrow. "Jay can give his half of the power to Mercury and you can give your powers to Jay. For reasons I don't care to explain, Aurum may not be the best host."

Aurum reflects on this a moment. Being part Grimm, it's unknown if the powers would be tainted in his care. Qrow is thinking this through more than he, himself, did. 

"Jay? Merc?" says Aurum.

"Sure," says Mercury, nerves showing slightly behind his feigned apathy.

"Sounds good to me," says Jay.

"Alright then. Show me that this will work without harming the child," says Raven.

Qrow nods to Aurum and he takes the beetle, extending his aura to it and protecting it as a sign of trustworthiness to the Beetle Grimm. The creature follows his mental instructions, shooting out a gacky tendril to Jay and then to Mercury and directing the flow of power, careful to only touch the magic without transferring aura. It's easy for the beetle to get disoriented with how similar Mercury's and Jay's auras are, but Aurum guides it, helping it stay aware of who is whom. 

The transfer doesn't take long and soon, Mercury is glowing with blue light as heatless fireballs orbit him and intensify before shooting into his body, both an example of his power and the manifestation of it temporarily overflowing. Raven recognizes the phenomenon, having been through the same process first-hand when the original Vernal died. 

She uses her magics to survey Jay's aura, dissecting his life force with her eyes and seeing that he remains unharmed.

"If I do this, I'll leave my tribe more vulnerable," says Raven.

"If you don't," says Qrow, "you'll lose them all for sure. This is a gamble, but I have it on good word that Salem doesn't know you're the Spring Maiden. If she never does, she won't have any interest in the fate of the tribe, one way or another."

"I'm trusting you, brother. If she destroys anything I hold dear, I will come for your life."

"I know," says Qrow. "But I know I'm right."

"Then let's get this over with," says Raven.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Timber and Kodiak are listening to their new orders. Timber's short gray and brown hair ruffles in the wind of the open window as his red eyes focus on the Grimm before them. It has a globe-like head and claw-tipped tendrils that hang below it, giving the impression of a very creepy jellyfish. Kodiak's brown hair is in his eyes, and he puffs upwards at it to move his hair from his vision. The demi-Ursa is large and usually confident, but the miasma of this creature is alarming to say the least. The two demi-Grimm aren't used to taking orders via this strange creature, but their goddess's face appears in the black globe and she addresses them directly.

"Have you found it yet?" she says.

"Not yet, Your Grace," says Timber. "The trail went cold. The power is somewhere else."

"She must have already died," says Kodiak. 

"You two must not fail me," the goddess says. "But right now, we have a bigger target. General Ironwood has possession of the Winter Maiden. You are to eliminate her at all costs."

"What about the power?" asks Kodiak. "Shouldn't we get that first?"

"I have people taking care of that as we speak, but I want you to finish the job if my agents are unsuccessful. It's better the power be scattered to the wind than kept in the hands of our enemies. I'm trusting you a great deal. Do not disappoint me."

"It will be done, Your Grace," says Timber. 

"Go to Atlas," she says. "Infiltrate Atlas Academy and find the power hidden within it. Oh, and by the way, Winter Schnee must die. You can handle that, can't you, boys?"

"Yes, Goddess," says Kodiak.

"This is an honest question," says Salem. "If you need help completing your mission, now is the time to ask for it."

Timber shares a look with Kodiak. "We would like to request one more agent to help us in this mission. If we are divided to kill the Maiden and the Schnee—"

"I will send one of my best assassins to meet you there," she says. "He will know exactly how to handle Winter Schnee."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam hates working with Hazel. He does it because the human can't know the bombs the White Fang plans to plant around Haven and the CCT tower will be inert, but the human, as peaceful as he usually seems, is dangerous and deadly.

Adam also hates having to stay in Haven until the attack. He'd much prefer to be at home with the rest of his family, but Tyrian and Sun play their parts of advisor and guard, respectively, with perfection, and their presence is a comfort to Adam. Tyrian's Grimm mask is very becoming, and Sun has always been beautiful, but in his white silk suit with his white and red mask, he's attractive in a way Adam would never have guessed. Sun never dresses up and though he privately complains about having to wear a suit while they're in Mistral City, he does admit that the silk feels nice on his skin.

But what Adam hates most is lying to Blake. She's already confronted him about the White Fang's plans to bomb Haven, and with Hazel there, all he could do is threaten her and tell her not to interfere. 

What hurt the most is when Blake shed a tear and said, "I thought you changed…."

Adam didn't let his face betray his sympathy and told her to leave while she could. Her last words to him were, "We'll stop you."

"Is she going to be a problem?" asks Hazel.

"Not anything I can't take care of," says Adam. "If she and her little friends show up, I'll take care of it personally."

"With all due respect," says Hazel, "Perhaps we should be proactive about this."

"Tyrian," says Adam, "Go take care of the problem. Take Sun with you and make sure Blake and her friends never make it to Haven."

"As you wish, my liege," says Tyrian, laughing maniacally. Hazel believes the laughter is sadistic, that he plans to do the unthinkable to Team RWBY, but secretly, Adam knows Tyrian's laughing at the role reversal they're indulging for the sake of their audience.

Sun puts a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll make sure none of them will be a problem."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The walk back to the CCT Relay Towers is a two week hike, but Qrow disappears from the get go, returning with an airship a week later. Somehow, he made the journey twice as fast. The team knows better than to question their good fortune. Qrow has his secrets and he wouldn't guard them so fiercely if they weren't important. 

As soon as they're in range of communication relays, Aurum shares his plan to keep the Maidens' powers from Salem with Cardin. At least a bit of it. If they keep changing hosts, she won't know who to look for. Mercury is already suspect because of his displays in Vale during the Grimm attacks. So Mercury's powers need to change hands. Roy will already be a target because of his eyes, according to Qrow, so to protect him and minimize targets, the Fall Maiden's powers can be transferred from Mercury to Roy for the time being. Roy will be a main target if his powers become public knowledge, so for the moment, he needs to practice his abilities in secret while still pretending to be a helpless boy. 

As usual for this type of scenario, Aurum speaks in code. He says 'Quicksilver to Red at home' in his message to Cardin. Hopefully he'll catch on, but if he doesn't, they can still fill him in when they get home. The message is mainly to give a heads up that Roy needs to be in Argus when they get back. That much of the message should be clear.

Mercury isn't thrilled about giving up the power but admits that they're all safer this way, or at least the power is. In the long run, the goal is to keep the power out of Salem's hands. They can't afford to have another Cinder.

It only takes a few hours to get home which seem to take an eternity and no time at all. 

When they finally get there, they see several faunus give them covert nods and looks of recognition before they enter the mansion. They hope this is a good thing. Getting inside, they find Cardin and Russel in the parlor playing a board game with Roy and Clover cuddling on the couch. Mercury and Jay are the first to run forward, sweeping Roy up and kissing him passionately. Roy kisses back with adoration and joy and Cardin stands to greet the weary travellers, shamelessly kissing Jay with tongue and picking him up into a hug before hugging Aurum and kissing his slaves.

"How'd it go?" asks Cardin.

"Better than expected," says Qrow. "Aurum has a plan. Mercury, you're okay with this?"

"Yeah," says Mercury. "Roy? How would you like to be the Fall Beau?"

"So I'd be able to do stuff like you and Jay?" asks Roy. "Yes! Of course!" 

"It means I won't have the power anymore," says Mercury, "but it's worth it to keep you safe. Jay will have to teach you to use your abilities in secret."

"Wait, someone needs to explain exactly what happened," says Cardin. "I get the feeling I'm missing something."

Qrow looks him in the eye. "Jay gave up his Fall powers to Mercury, and the Spring Maiden agreed to give her powers to Jay to keep her tribe safe. Mercury is already known for having the powers of a Maiden, but if we transfer the power to someone else, Salem doesn't have any way of knowing who. Plus, Roy is already a target because of his silver eyes. Giving him the Fall powers means he'll have some extra protection against Salem's agents if they come after him."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," says Cardin. "Won't this make Roy an even bigger target?"

"Possibly," says Mercury, "but he's already on Salem's shit list, or at least he will be if she ever finds out about his eyes."

"What if something happens to him?" asks Russel. "Would the powers go to a Maiden or another male?"

"We don't actually know," says Qrow.

"I've got an idea," says Aurum. "If we transfer a modicum of the power to another trustworthy person, the powers should follow the trail to that person instead of going out randomly."

"So if we give some of it to Master or Qrow—" starts Scarlet.

"Not me!" says Qrow. "Just trust me on this. I shouldn't be a Beau."

"Okay. Who, then?" asks Neptune. "Tyrian's insane, Adam's not here, neither is Sun. Jaune's a possibility. So are Master and Clover."

"Why not me?" asks Russel.

"No particular reason," says Aurum, "but you're a little…" 

"Dumb," says Scarlet.

"What about Jay's powers?" asks Mercury. "Should we put part of them in someone else?"

"That may be for the best," says Qrow.

"We'll figure it out," says Cardin.

"Let's get Jaune and Dove in on the loop," says Qrow.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Dove and Jaune are brought in on the conversation, and after an hour of talking, it's finally decided. Jay will give a small amount of his power to Clover and Roy will receive most of the Fall powers while Cardin receives a small part of them. This leaves Jaune open in case they need another host and it's decided that Adam will be his backup if he's available. Cardin doesn't think they should collect the powers unless the remaining Maidens are like Cinder, but Qrow thinks they should be open to doing whatever they need to to ensure the powers don't go randomly out there, even if it means taking a small part of the remaining Maidens' abilities to give to someone else. They need to talk with Ironwood before doing any more than they have, but for now, it seems like a good idea. 

The transfers don't take long and soon, Cardin has a modicum of Fall power while Roy carries most of it, and Clover is given a piece of Jay's powers. Qrow sends a message to Ironwood that they need to talk as soon as possible – in person and in private.

He doesn't hear any response immediately, but soon, Qrow gets the message that Ironwood's dealing with an emergency and needs them to go to the Atlas military base in Argus to stay safe until they get the all-clear.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are staying in a rented house provided by Haven Academy. The new headmaster decided to give them the best accommodations available in return for them protecting the school and rooting out trouble. Blake is inconsolable, crying in Yang's protective arms as her teammates try to calm her down.

Then there's a knock at the door.

Ruby draws her scythe and opens the door in a flurry of rose petals, jumping back to prepare for a fight, just in case.

Sun is at the door, weapon put away and Tyrian is just behind him, humming merrily and smirking at Ruby.

"What do you want?!" demands Blake, drawing her weapon and standing up. Yang and Weiss are preparing for battle as well, looking as threatening as possible.

"Whoa, chill out!" says Sun. "We just want to talk. There's a misunderstanding we have to clear up."

"Fine," says Ruby, "Talk."

"Not out here," says Tyrian. "These are private matters."

Ruby stands aside and nods them inside. Sun goes first, followed by Tyrian who ruffles Ruby's hair playfully as he passes her.

"What's going on?" demands Yang as Ruby shuts the door.

"The entire White Fang is undercover!" says Sun. "Salem has agents watching us non-stop. The bombs we'll be planting at Haven Academy are going to be duds. Adam couldn't tell you because Hazel was right there and he's one of Salem's lackeys!"

"Tyrian?" asks Weiss.

"It's true, beautiful lassies," says Tyrian. "My adorable little bull couldn't betray Salem right in front of her eyes. The plan is to protect Haven Academy, not destroy it, but if the White Fang made it known they won't bomb the place, Salem would find someone else who would."

Ruby sits down hard on the couch between Weiss and Yang, who've just sat to absorb this new knowledge.

"So when Adam threatened me and told me not to be there—" starts Blake.

"—It was for show," says Tyrian, "A rouse to ensure the success of our true mission. Alas, my precious bull couldn't come here personally to deliver this message or Hazel would have known something is amiss."

"But we need you guys to disappear!" says Sun. "If you lay low and we wreck the place, it will look like we've 'taken care of you'. Then you can show up at Haven when it's time and no one will expect you! It's perfect!"

"How are we going to do this?" asks Yang. "If the place is wrecked but there are no bodies—"

"Beef blood," says Tyrian, revealing a knapsack. "We'll spread this around so it seems we've slaughtered you and claim we've hidden the bodies to confuse the authorities. As long as you stay hidden, Hazel won't have a reason to believe you'll be a problem for him."

"What about forensics?" asks Yang. "If the police investigate, they'll have on file that it was beef blood."

"Not if I spread venom around with it," says Tyrian. "The venom will destroy the DNA, but the presence of blood components like iron will still be intact. In addition to the appearance, it will still be recognizable as blood."

"So who's going to guard the relic?" asks Weiss. "If Adam's undercover and you are too, how are we going to do this?"

"The plan…" says Sun, "is for you to hide in the vault. If anyone makes it that far that isn't on our side, it's your job to protect the door to the relic. But the White Fang will be fighting the Grimm and the Callows Family will be guarding the school at the surface."

"You think this will work?" asks Ruby. "Can we really pull this off without Salem finding out?"

Sun sighs. "We have to try."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	7. Brainstorming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an attack on Atlas, and our protagonists have to decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for implied death of the elderly and mentions of mass destruction and death.

  


  


Emerald Sustrai and Arthur Watts have plenty of cover. The Atlesian military droids have the entire Academy (and for that matter, Atlas) in havok and their place in the bowels of the school are secure. Even so, the one threat they have to face is beating the crap out of them. 

Winter Schnee is using glyphs to summon giant monsters made of light and fighting them with her rapier just as easily as if she weren't controlling the beasts. Finally, she freezes Watts to the ground and knocks Emerald down, disarming her of one of her weapons. Emerald is staring death in the face, but she isn't frightened of what Winter Schnee will do to her, she's frightened of what Salem will do to her if she fails. 

"Emerald Sustrai! You are under arrest under the authority of the Atlas Military!" declares Winter just before a strike slices across her abdomen. Emerald looks to the face of her savior as Winter falls unconscious to the ground. Tyrian smirks and laughs maniacally as navy blue venom drips from his stinger. 

"Surprise!" he cackles. 

"About time you showed up!" declares Watts. Tyrian offers Emerald a hand, but she gets up on her own. Tyrian shrugs before striking the ice on Watts' legs with his vambrace blades and tail in quick smooth movements. 

"I was beginning to think playing house with your family was taking precedence over our mission," says Watts. 

"I refuse to fail our goddess!" says Tyrian. "Where are the other two that are supposed to be helping? I didn't see them anywhere." 

"You've got to be joking," says Watts. "They were supposed to be in Atlas days ago, but they never showed. Now, Emerald dear, would you come this way? The Winter Maiden is in here." 

Tyrian and Emerald follow Watts into the sealed room where an elderly woman is laying in a hospital bed and barely breathing. In the room is also a pair of human sized pods with tubes connecting them. 

"We must get her into the pod quickly," says Watts. "Be gentle with her. We can't afford for her to pass before the process is complete." 

Tyrian helps Emerald move the elderly woman into one of the pods and Watts enters the controls to seal it before opening the other pod for Emerald. "See you on the other side!" says Tyrian with a cackle as the pod door closes. If Emerald wasn't already tense and terrified, she'd stick her tongue out at the maniac. 

"This shouldn't take long," says Watts, and he uses the controls to start the flow of aura. 

"What exactly is happening?" asks Tyrian. "I understand Beetle Grimm, but this is _sorcery_!" 

"No, Tyrian, this is science. I helped design these pods. They activate the aura in both subjects and drain it from one pod into the other. The insides of the pod trap the auras and the channels are rigged one way, so when the aura from Ms. Fria is transferred to Emerald's pod, the aura has nowhere to go except into Emerald. Then a type of gravity dust increases the pressure to force the aura in. I understand the process is quite painful." 

Just as he says the word 'painful', the aura transfer starts and both pods glow from inside the glass while a beam of energy slowly travels through the channels connecting the pods. Emerald starts to scream as the lights grow brighter and she bangs on the window, begging to be let out. Watts watches in scientific scrutiny, a complete lack of emotion on his face while in contrast, Tyrian watches with glee, laughing maniacally at Emerald's pain. The bitch deserves this for everything she's done, particularly for her part in causing misery for Tyrian's family. 

It takes about three minutes and then the banging stops as Emerald explodes with energy. The door of the pod is blown off by light emerald green fire, the same fire that flows from Emeralds red eyes. 

"Tell me, little girl, did that hurt?" says Tyrian before laughing loudly. 

Emerald stares daggers at him but says simply, "Yes." 

"Don't worry my dear," says Watts. "'Twas nothing but growing pains, well worth the sacrifice." 

"Believe me, I know," says Emerald. "Should I destroy the school?" 

"You know the plan, girlie," says Tyrian. "First we sow distrust. Without knowing who's working for our goddess nor who the Winter Maiden is, strife and division will grow. This isn't just about destruction, nor is it just about the relic. It's about dividing humanity and sowing panic and chaos." 

"Tyrian is right," says Watts. "Our job now is to get you out of here. Amber was new to get powers and you saw how that played out." 

Emerald remembers helping to defeat the previous Fall Maiden, Amber, and how easy it was for a fully powered maiden to be defeated by two kids and a young adult in the middle of nowhere. The entirety of Atlas is against them right now, and Amber had significantly more practice than she does. 

"Fine," says Emerald. The three of them make their escape to the streets of Atlas where chaos is raging before stealing a civilian transport and flying away from the burning city in the sky.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


General Ironwood slams his fist on the table with a loud bang.

"What have you done?!" he demands.

"What had to be done," says Tyrian. "Salem can't find out I'm against her or you lose your only triple agent! Besides, I left Winter much more alive than she would have been without my presence _and_ we know the identity of the new Winter Maiden. Emerald seems to have taken it upon herself to carry on in Cinder's footsteps, attempting to collect the Maidens' powers. Since they have no clue where the Fall and Spring powers are, all we have to worry about is a little girl and protecting the Summer Maiden."

"You plan to take the Summer Maiden's powers and put them in a male," says Ironwood, suddenly understanding.

"If Salem is looking for Maidens, she won't find any," says Tyrian, feeling like he shouldn't have to explain this to a master strategist. "Then Emerald won't be able to gain additional powers and she'll be no match for a double cross. None of them will. We can cripple Salem by destroying her inner circle in one fell swoop."

"PEOPLE DIED!" yells Ironwood. 

"People were going to die regardless," says Tyrian, "but we can prevent calamities like that from happening on a much larger scale by playing our cards carefully. If you think this was bad, imagine what it would have been like if Emerald had all the Maidens' powers and learned to use them. There would be no more Atlas, no more Mantle. You're kingdom would be gone and NO ONE would be left to tell the tale."

"So you're saying the victims were just pawns to sacrifice for the greater good?!" demands Ironwood.

"There was no stopping this attack!" exclaims Tyrian. "I warned you to have your men ready to fight robots. Exactly which robots did you think I meant? And if anything, you can have your scientists rebuild the software that runs Atlas from scratch, taking what you've learned to lock Watts out of the system."

"I can't trust you Tyrian," says Ironwood. "Not after this."

"You don't have a choice," says Tyrian. "Shutting me out means having no information, no warning and no backup from Her side. I am the only reason Winter is still alive. If I had really been on Her side, she wouldn't be."

"You have a point, but I can't excuse—"

"—You don't have to condone my methods as long as you benefit from them. I gave up the security of _my family_ to join your cause. I risk my life every day for you. When you made that deal with me, there was no turning back for either of us! If you turn your back on me now, exactly what do you think will happen during the next attack? Haven is three weeks away, we have been carefully planning the entire operation to save the City of Mistral and if you alienate me now, it all falls apart."

"You're saying we need each other?" says Ironwood quietly.

"More than either of us likes," admits Tyrian. "Perhaps even more than either of us knows."

Ironwood sighs. "What do we do now?"

"We move the boys to Atlas for a couple of weeks. They need time to learn their powers before the attack on Haven," says Tyrian. "Atlas Academy is explainable and has the privacy required in your training rooms."

"I meant about Haven," says a frustrated Ironwood.

"So did I," says Tyrian calmly. "We need the Beaux to have every advantage they can before it's time. And it wouldn't hurt to have a few dozen Atlesian huntsmen present."

"We can't afford that many," says Ironwood. "I won't leave my people completely defenseless."

"Very well," says Tyrian. "The White Fang should be ready for their part soon. There's not much left to do but keep doing what we're doing and give the Beaux a secret place to learn their abilities. If you know of anyone who can teach Ruby and Roy to use their eyes, now is past time."

"If I knew of anyone, Ruby would already be learning from them," says Ironwood defensively. "Do you have plans for Aurum to use his Beetle Grimm on Emerald?"

"Yes, but not yet," Tyrian says. "We need Winter's presence explainable. Unless you want to choose someone who will already be there."

"We could give the power to someone trustworthy temporarily," says Ironwood. "Her sister, Weiss, is a possibility for that."

"The plan is for Weiss to be in the vault with her team!" Tyrian says firmly. "Aurum will be on the surface helping to tame Grimm!"

"Then who do you suggest?!" demands Ironwood.

" _I suggest_ we wait to take Emerald's power and worry about Summer first," says Tyrian. "Jaune or Adam is my recommendation."

"Do you want all of the Maidens' powers in your family?!" demands Ironwood.

"I want them with people I can trust," says Tyrian, "which is an extremely limited list at the moment," Tyrian says impatiently.

"Mercury," says Ironwood, as if having an epiphany. "Keep Mercury by Aurum during the Haven attack. Emerald won't be able to resist facing him, and when she does—"

"Do you really think it will work?" asks Tyrian.

"I think that if Aurum, Jay and others can keep her on her toes, or better yet, unconscious, then we stand a chance," says Ironwood.

"Without my semblance, my boys may take a few hits, possibly an infinite amount to wear down her aura enough to land a clear sting on her skin," says Tyrian.

"Then use your semblance," says Ironwood. "Stay by Mercury and Aurum and get one good tranquilizer hit in on her. Then Aurum and Mercury can do the rest."

"It's a start," says Tyrian, "But I don't think it will be that simple."

"It never is," says Ironwood.

"If I'm seen helping you, there's no going back for me," says Tyrian. "You'll lose me as a triple agent unless I can pull it off as some sort of double double cross. I don't think Salem will be so naïve, nor forgiving."

"Can you disguise yourself?" asks Ironwood. "If the Beaux can do any sort of magic—"

"Weather control and fireballs are one thing but fooling an illusionist with an illusion is another thing entirely," says Tyrian. "We'd have better luck strapping a bomb to her to wear down her aura, but there's no guarantee that she wouldn't die from it."

"What if we found a way to transfer your semblance?" asks Ironwood. "Can the Beetle Grimm do that?"

"We don't know, but I'd rather it duplicate it instead of transferring it altogether," says Tyrian. "If you're asking me to give up my semblance, you are more insane than I."

"Mercury's semblance was stolen by his father," says Ironwood. "He's a blank slate for semblances. Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"I'll ask Aurum and the Beaux," says Tyrian. "Maybe they can use their magics to copy my semblance, or even magnify it so that part of it can go to Mercury. I fear your method may be for the best, but we have to find a loophole. I won't give up my own ace in the hole when we can just as easily wait."

"I can agree to those terms," says Ironwood. "Let's call in your family to hash out the details. From what Mercury said, the attack on Amber was carefully planned and choreographed. We need the same element of preparation on our side."

"Just remember," says Tyrian, "The goal is to keep Roy's powers a secret, protect Mistral from Grimm attacks and keep the Haven CCT Tower from falling. Dealing with Emerald is second to all of that."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ruby is disguised as a faunus, complete with cat ears. She's wearing her Grimm mask when she gets to the mansion in Argus. Hopefully, anyone watching will mistake her for one of the White Fang on the mission to guard the Callows residence. 

Roy answers the door right away.

"You're here!!" he exclaims. "Come in! Come in!"

Ruby accepts the invitation and goes inside. Roy shows her to the parlor where he offers her a seat by the fire. She sits as he does, and he asks, "Where's Crescent Rose?"

"I couldn't bring her," says Ruby. "Anonymity and all that."

"Oh. Okay, so we're supposed to brainstorm," says Roy. "Do you want to go first?"

"Why don't you?" says Ruby. "What were you going through?"

"Well, when my house was being overrun by Grimm, my brother and fathers were in mortal peril and everything seemed hopeless, it just happened," says Roy. "I don't know what triggered it."

"What were you feeling?" asks Ruby. "Rage? Loss?"

"Hopelessness. Then hope. I don't really know. I was really stressed and about to cry. But I tried again here in Argus when nothing was wrong and I went looking for a fight. It didn't work."

"For me, it was when I watched my friend die," says Ruby. "I was a second too late, and I was afraid of losing anyone else. I was really stressed and feeling helpless. I felt like there was nothing I could do."

"Me too! I mean about feeling helpless."

"Okay, so helplessness, hopelessness, potential loss and danger," says Ruby. "Were you afraid for yourself?"

"I was afraid for my family," says Roy. "I didn't care what happened to me as long as they were safe."

"Okay, so that's a common factor too," says Ruby. "Maybe it has to do with sacrifice?"

"Maybe…" says Roy. "I think it's more complicated than that, though."

"Or maybe it's simple," says Ruby. "You wanted to protect your family because you didn't want to lose them. I felt the same way about my friends. I didn't want to lose anyone else." 

"In simple terms, we wanted to save people," says Roy. "People we love."

"Something like that…" says Ruby. "I feel like there's something we're missing."

"Silver eyed warriors can supposedly use their powers anytime, right?" says Roy. "I mean according to the legends. So losing people doesn't have to be part of it."

"No, but maybe the intention does," says Ruby. "The desire to sacrifice or save. Maybe even the feeling of facing a danger you're helpless against."

"I'm not helpless," says Roy. "I have magic. But I can't use it or Salem could find out."

"What if she didn't?" asks Ruby. "Could you fake the silver eyed thing with your magic powers?"

"That's.… That's a _great_ idea!!" exclaims Roy.

"So, use your powers to emit a white light from your eyes that smites Grimm," says Ruby. "Can you practice that without people finding out?"

"I'm supposed to train in Atlas. I leave tomorrow," says Roy.

"Well, if you can pull this off, you can use your powers without Salem having any suspicions."

"She'll still come after me for my eyes," says Roy.

"Maybe. So only use your powers if you have to," says Ruby. "What's your semblance?"

"Teleporting and throwing up," says Roy sheepishly.

Ruby giggles. "Vomit Boy, Junior!"

"Hey it's not funny! It actually hurts."

"Does Salem know your semblance? Could you pretend it's something like pyrokinesis or polarity?" asks Ruby.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Grandpa," says Roy. "He should know at least something about what she knows, but I doubt he knows everything."

"Then only use your powers if you don't have a choice, including faking the silver-eyed thing."

"Thanks, Ruby. Do you think you and your team are ready?"

"I know we are," Ruby says confidently.

"Good. Don't forget to keep in touch. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Do you mind if I stay and rest for a while? It was a long trip."

"Sure, we have an extra bedroom if you want to take a nap."

"Thanks, Roy."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	8. Battle of Haven - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on Haven is fast approaching and everyone has their part to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for referenced slavery, brief blood/gore and graphic violence.
> 
> Don't forget to comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

  


  


Training wasn't as bad as Roy thought it would be. His older brother is a great teacher, patient, specific and knowing exactly how to explain things so that Roy understands. Roy thought it would be strenuous but his Fall powers feel so natural, so easy. Precision is a little difficult, but he has a lot of raw power, the strength he normally possesses feeding his powers and making him capable of many feats, from elemental manipulation to illusions to shapeshifting animals, turning a rabbit into a bird. Jay hasn't figured that much out, but his ability to manipulate weather and the elements is far beyond anything Roy can do, creating whirlwinds that can sculpt blocks of ice into the shapes of swans and creating hail that only strikes his opponents without touching his teammates. 

But with all that power, they still don't know if they can achieve the goal Mercury and Tyrian have asked of them – to copy Tyrian's semblance and give it to Mercury. 

Soul manipulation isn't something either of the Beaux are keen on. Not only do they have no way to practice without potentially causing horrible and irreversible harm, but the very concept is so foreign to them. How does one even sense someone else's semblance, muchless copy it? Roy wants to try, but Jay has a better idea. How better to learn how to transfer power than learning from an expert – the Beetle Grimm. 

First, they focus on learning telepathy. Roy seems to be more of an empath, sensing emotion and intention but not formulated thoughts. Jay on the other hand, is a natural, using his accuracy and intuition to discover the hidden thoughts of others. He practices this with Aurum for a week before they decide to try. Hopefully, practicing with a demi-Grimm will help him prepare for the real thing. 

It doesn't. 

Aurum extends his aura to the Beetle, forming it within and around it. He silently commands the beetle to share it's knowledge, but the problem is that it doesn't think like humans nor faunus – much like a normal bug, it acts on instinct and sense memory. It has thoughts, but Aurum has always shared intentions when they've communicated. Jay tries to understand the Grimm but the raw instincts of FEED and HUNGER and DESTRUCTION are too much for him. 

So Roy gives it a go, reading Aurum's mind as Aurum communes with the Grimm, gaining a second hand understanding of the creature. It doesn't think like people, but it does feel. Roy's empathy is the key, and as he practices reading the Beetle through Aurum, he gains enough understanding to commune directly with the creature. 

He learns to take the life force of a being and siphon it to another, but that isn't enough. He needs to be able to not only recognize a semblance when he feels it, but to copy it instead of transferring it. 

At this point they have two days left, and there's no telling if the pair of Beaux will learn all they need to in time.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian's particularly pleased with the choreography he's been working on with his boys. Ultimately, it will come down to intense sparring, but they've been working on their forms together, ready to counter each other's strikes and when to leave themselves open. Tyrian is a little nervous, but more giddy. He's relatively confident they can pull this off, and when they do, Salem won't need to question Tyrian's loyalty – he'll have proved it.

Jaune is concerned. He doesn't think they can pull this off effectively without hurting each other. Cardin assured him that they _will_ hurt each other, but not beyond repair. He reminds him of the beatings he used to give him and that if they pull this off correctly, all they'll have will be a few bruises and harmless stings. 

Russel is disappointed he has to sit this one out, but recognizes the opportunity at hand. If they can fool Salem's lackeys, they might fool her and he needs to be neutral in order to have him where he needs to be later. So for this, he'll be posing with the White Fang and helping them defend the city. He has to admit, it's a smart move on Tyrian's part, but he still wishes he could be where the real action is.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


In the week leading up to the battle, Adam is making sure everything is in order. So far it seems like things are running smoothly. All of the White Fang have their orders and contingency plans for how things might go. So Adam is prepared for almost anything. 

Or so he thinks.

"Adam," says Hazel, approaching Adam at his throne. He looks mildly upset, which to Adam is alarming. Hazel is never upset. 

"What is it, Hazel?" asks Adam, nonchalant and uncaring in his voice. 

"Someone has tinkered with your charges. Every bomb in stock was missing key components."

"And why were you looking at my bombs?" asks Adam with accusation in his voice.

"I was doing you a _favor_ ," says Hazel, unfazed by Adam's tone.

Adam relaxes back on his throne. "So you were. I'll have the problem corrected immediately. Sun, start an investigation. I want to find the traitor who did this."

"No one has to die for this," says Hazel.

"I… disagree," says Adam. 

"I'll let you handle your business," says Hazel. "Just don't come crawling to our mistress with excuses of incompetent subordinates."

"Agreed," says Adam. "But I will find who's responsible for this."

It takes two days. Not because it takes that long to find a volunteer, but because finding the culprit immediately would be a red flag that this was staged. Adam has the 'traitor' brought before him in the presence of Hazel.

"High Leader!" says one of his lieutenants as he leads a group towards him. "We found the traitor!"

"Bring him here."

"It's a 'her'," says the lieutenant as Ilia is brought forward. 

"So you thought you would betray me? After everything we've been through together?! The humans must pay!! This kind of opposition will not stand!!"

Ilia plays her part beautifully. "Please, Adam, spare me! I was foolish, but it won't happen again! Please, I beg you!"

Adam pulls out his Chokutō and slices at her, wearing down her aura in quick strikes.

"Adam!" yells Hazel. "Enough. No one needs to die today."

Adam grunts in frustration before looking at Ilia. "Take her away. You know what needs to be done."

Ilia does know what needs to be done.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


On the day of the attack, no students are seen anywhere. The campus is like a ghost town. 

Neptune, Scarlet, Mercury, Jaune, Jay and Aurum are guarding the main hall of the academy where the CCT Tower is built. They're standing in the courtyard, just in front of the main entrance, and they draw their weapons as Emerald, Tyrian and Hazel approach. 

"Boys, boys," says Tyrian. "Run along home, you don't want any part of this."

"We won't let you do this, Father!" says Jaune. "The relic is going to stay where it is!"

"You don't get special treatment just because we're related," says Tyrian.

"We know you won't go easy on us," says Jay.

"Good..." says Tyrian. He leaps into battle, slashing and stinging at Scarlet and Neptune. They barely avoid getting a stinger to the face more than once, and Jaune runs at Hazel to attack him with his dual swords.

Emerald rises in a whirlwind, standing ten feet off the ground as pale emerald green fire dances around her in spheres of light and flames of the same color flow her eyes. 

" _Mercury!!_ " says Emerald in a stone-cold voice of conviction and accusation.

"Yes, Emerald?" asks Mercury as he begins to levitate off the ground. Lighting strikes Emerald and she falls a few feet before rising again, rage in her eyes, not at the lightning but at its significance.

"YOU STOLE HER POWER!! You betrayed us so you could have what was rightfully hers!!"

"Actually, I think it was Pyrrha's," says Mercury, as if bored and contradicting her is a matter of correcting a child's grammar. 

Emerald cries out in absolute rage, the loss of her guardian combined with the insult to her memory. Razor sharp hail begins to cut down from the sky but fire from an unknown source canopies all combatants except Emerald as Mercury raises his hand, apparently creating the dome of flame protecting both sides from Emerald's wrath. 

Then Jay goes in, firing shots of ice from his vambraces and taking pot shots at her, but nothing seems to do more than annoy her. Then Aurum joins in and and Jay pulls out Razorwing, and the two scorpions keep her on her toes as Mercury enters combat with her, using strikes of his boots to knock her off balance as Jay and Aurum use their tails and weapons to make the hits. They don't do a lot of damage, but fortunately for her, that was never their plan. 

Meanwhile Jaune is fighting Hazel and actually winning! That is, until Hazel throws him across the courtyard and takes the opportunity to stab himself in the arms with raw dust crystals. Hazel lets out a multi-toned roar like some kind of monster and rushes at Jaune who's just now getting oriented after landing on his head. Jaune is ready to jump out of the way, but Hazel is fast and surprisingly agile. He manages to grab Jaune by the tail and throws him into the ground, breaking the stone floor. He grabs Jaune by the back of the head and energy from the dust electrocutes Jaune until he falls unconscious. Hazel turns just as Jay screams, "Dad!!" and begins to run at him with his scythe.

This distracts Emerald enough that she never sees the next lightning bolt coming and thick as a tree, the bolt zaps her to the ground with a thick _KABOOM!!!_

By now, Tyrian has landed Scarlet and Neptune on their backs with thick penetrating stings to their necks, a grayish white ooze seeping from the wounds. 

He grabs Emerald by the arm and pulls her to her feet. "GET UP, GIRLIE!! Don't you dare fail our goddess!"

Tyrian's grasp is still on her arm when Aurum lands a tail strike on her exposed chest, ignoring her aura and injecting her with light blue venom.

Tyrian lets go just as Emerald finds her feet, but soon, she falls limp to the ground, unconscious. Tyrian walks away from her. "You made your own bed, little girl. I'll leave you to sleep in it."

Tyrian enters combat with Hazel and Jay, running across the courtyard to land a kick to his grandson's face. On the next strike, a slash from his vambraces, a hand grabs his tail and yanks him back at the last second.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!!!" roars Jaune, and he fights Tyrian while Jay fights Hazel, too nimble for the large man's attacks no matter how quick and agile Hazel is. "Is this really what you want?!" demands Jaune. "To destroy your own family?!"

"More like discipline," says Tyrian. "If you stand against me, you must be punished!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Aurum opens his hand as the Beetle Grimm crawls and surfaces from inside his palm. A gacky tendril shoots out to the unconscious Emerald and another tendril lashes out to grab Mercury's arm. The power from Emerald starts to be siphoned by the Beetle and poured into Mercury, but soon, the flow stops and then reverses.

"You thought you'd steal Winter's powers and give them to Fall," says Timber as he and Kodiak step out from the shadows. 

"Now, it's going to be the other way around," says Kodiak. He raises his hand and suddenly the grip Aurum has on the Beetle is veil-thin. "You think you can tame Grimm now? We've always been able to do it."

"And there's two of us," says Timber. "This is what you get for abandoning your village."

"Your fathers raped me," Aurum says quietly.

"Half the town did," says Kodiak. "And you're such a sweet little whore you loved every second of it. You should go home to our village. It'll be a kinder fate than either of us can offer you."

Mercury starts to rush at Kodiak, but Aurum screams, "MERCURY!! STOP!!!" 

Mercury freezes and realizes how strong the Beetle Grimm's grip had become. At first, it was the firm and friendly grasp of a comrade. Now it's the vice-like grip of a razor-lined maw. 

"Yeah, kid," says Timber. "You don't want to go defending your boyfriend and dying for it."

If the situation were different, Mercury and Aurum would have been thrown into fits of laughter at the thought of someone mistaking them for boyfriends, but Aurum has to focus and Mercury is angry.

Just as the last of the Winter Maiden's power flows back into Emerald, the Beetle Grimm gives a feeling to Aurum. It isn't words or anything so complex. It's a simple sentiment.

An apology.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune figured out how to defeat Hazel. His arms at this point are littered with dust crystals as he's been shoving more and more into his arms. But dust crystals are an energy propellent activated by aura, and Jaune's got a lot of aura. 

Jaune focuses a large amount of aura in his stinger as he grapples with Hazel, losing the grapple but gaining the in he needs. He stings Hazel not with venom, but with aura and not on the skin, but on a fire crystal on his bicep. The fire crystal in his arm explodes, sending blood and muscle flying from Hazel's arm as Jaune dashes away from the explosion. He comes back though, his stinger poised an inch from Hazel's face as Hazel looks him in the eye. 

But a sting on Jaune's neck and a punch to the back of the head sends him to the ground. Cardin is there, standing behind him and he offers Hazel a hand up. 

"My husband can be a real douche, huh? _He_ may not be loyal to our father, but _I am_. Do you need medical attention?"

"No," says Hazel. "We have to clear a path to the relic. If we don't make sure Emerald has an opening she may be too weak to make it."

"Then how is she going to break open the vault?" asks Cardin.

"The same way I fuse crystals to my body – sheer will," says Hazel, and he and Cardin rush to the entrance of the school, dashing inside to clear a path to the vault.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Hazel might be out of the courtyard fight, but Tyrian isn't. Jaune comes to just in time to see Tyrian activate his semblance and slice through Jay's aura to his ribs. Jaune uses his aura to heal himself and runs at Tyrian, crying in rage at the injury to his son. Jay is bleeding, but it's no mortal wound and he re-enters the fight alongside Jaune. Jaune and Jay are exhausted, keeping Tyrian on his toes and driving him back. They manage to avoid any more hits and stay out of reach of his semblance as much as they can, using the rifle forms of their weapons to shoot beams and dust rounds at him. Tyrian is nimble as ever, not once being struck by their ranged attacks and lures them towards the shadows, in between buildings further away from the main hall. 

But Aurum cries out and Jaune turns to Jay. 'I'll handle Father. Go to your uncle."

Jay runs back towards the main hall, leaving Jaune to face Tyrian alone.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When the last of the Maiden's power in drawn into Emerald, Timber gives a victorious laugh. "Now Fall's power will go to her as well. Say goodbye to your boy-toy, Aurum."

"Wha– where's the power?!" exclaims Kodiak. 

"It's right th– What have you done?!!" screams Timber. 

"Hidden it," says Aurum. "You'll never find it."

Timber starts to rush forward, but Kodiak gets there first, extending large white claws from his fingertips and swiping across Aurum's face. Aurum is projecting his aura to the Beetle Grimm and Mercury and isn't guarding himself at the moment. The lacerations are deep and hurt badly. He cries out in pain but stings Kodiak hard, black venom dripping from his stinger as pulls it from Kodiak's neck. He almost doesn't dodge in time to avoid Timber's claws, but he manages to get a few good whapps in with Icicle, despite using only one hand, and Timber lurches within the hold of the ice that's freezing him in place.

Then Aurum feels something unique from the Beetle Grimm. There's a spark, then a light. It's not protectiveness. The Beetle Grimm couldn't fathom that concept. It's something else, almost like… recognition. _Loyalty_.

Then the power flow reverses again, and the Winter Maiden's powers begin to flow into Mercury once more.

Jay comes running just in time for Timber to break himself from the ice in a bout of rage. When Jay sees the demi-Beowolf lash out at Aurum and the look of helplessness on Aurum's face combined with the way half his face and chest and one shoulder are covered in blood, Jay loses it. He blasts backwards with a water pulse shooting him forward and he catches Timber's head with his scythe blade as he shoots past him and fires another water pulse off, beheading the demi-Grimm before rushing back to Aurum.

"OhmygodsOhmygodsOhmygods! Aurum!! What happened? We need help!"

"Can you use your magic to heal this?" asks Aurum. "Everything's getting really hazy."

"I don't know!" exclaims Jay. "DAD!! WE NEED YOU!! AURUM'S GONNA DIE!!" 

Tyrian doesn't follow when Jaune rushes away from their fight, instead he runs towards the entrance, not far from where Jaune's running to Aurum and meets with Hazel and Cardin as the last of Emerald's magic is drawn into Mercury.

He looks in apathy at the corpses of Kodiak and Timber as he passes, but quickly turns his attentions to the wounded Hazel.

"As much as I love an intra-family feud," says Tyrian, "It looks like Emerald is a failure, the demi-Grimm on our side are dead, you're wounded and we have no way to break into the vault."

"You're right," says Hazel. "The mission is a bust. Let's get out of here before the White Fang detonates those charges."

"Words from my mouth," says Tyrian. "Come along, Cardin. Your brothers, slaves and son can handle their well-earned misery."

The quartet runs and Hazel grabs Emerald from the ground, throwing her over his shoulder as they pass, and they retreat away to a safehouse in lower Mistral to lick their wounds and report in to Salem. 

Hazel makes the report, explaining how Emerald failed, the demi-Grimm were killed, Tyrian turned on his family for Salem and the sake of the mission and how Cardin saved him and declared his loyalty. 

Salem isn't pleased, but holds Emerald responsible. She congratulates Tyrian on his work and Cardin for joining the winning team. Tyrian does have one thing to say though.

"If my family survives tonight, I will be there for them. We may be enemies on the battlefield but they are truly dear to me."

"Tyrian…" Salem says severely, "I would expect nothing less of you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long to update. I have the next part planned out, but I'm having difficulty with the actual writing. I'll try to have it up in the next couple of days.


	9. Battle of Haven - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle to protect the Relic of Knowledge may be over, but the night of Grimm is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for canon-typical violence.

  


  


Adam has no way of contacting Ilia at the moment. She's supposed to deactivate all of the bombs at Haven Academy, but midnight is fast approaching and that's when Adam is supposed to push the trigger to detonate the bombs. Fortunately, school isn't in session and the students staying in the dorms for the summer were relocated for 'renovations'. If things don't go as planned the renovations won't be a lie. Hopefully, Ilia is doing her job.

Hazel isn't there to watch over Adam's shoulder, but Adam knows Salem has ways of finding things out. If he doesn't activate the detonator, she might know and that would ruin his chances of staying a double agent. He gets a brief message from Jaune that all went as planned, but it doesn't give him the relief it should. The Grimm will be attacking soon and with the majority of the White Fang posing as civilians to fight them, he worries for the safety of his people. 

Midnight is here and he can't do anything but follow the plan and hope everyone else is doing the same thing.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune is freaking out. He's using his semblance to heal Aurum, but the fifteen-year-old is still covered in blood, and it's more than unsettling. When he finishes, it's almost not visible underneath the mess on Aurum's face, but Jaune has someone else to attend to. 

Jay is still wounded on his ribs from the laceration Tyrian gave him. It was planned but no less alarming to Jaune who is panicked at the thought of injury to his son. Neptune and Scarlet are at his side as he heals Jay, having only been stung with a lubricant, and Mercury quickly tells them, "Go inside! We have to get Team RWBY out before midnight!"

"But the bombs are supposed to be duds," says Scarlet.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be," says Mercury, "but we have no idea if Ilia had time to do her job! Do you really want to risk them being covered in rubble? Even if the vault protects them, they won't be available to fight the Grimm!"

"Yeah, and where would they go to the bathroom?" says Jay.

"Not the time, buddy," says Jaune.

"It was a legitimate question!" says Jay as the last of his wound closes up.

Neptune and Scarlet run into the building to go down to the vault and retrieve Team RWBY, thankful they didn't have to fight Hazel, the demi-Grimm, Emerald and Tyrian. Tyrian may not have hurt them, but if Emerald had kept her powers, she most certainly would have.

Fortunately, Hazel was gone during the power exchange, Tyrian's on their side, Emerald was unconscious and Timber and Kodiak are dead. Hopefully, none of the enemy even knows Emerald isn't the Winter Maiden anymore and further, won't know where the power went. Mercury is somewhat safe for now if the Enemy doesn't suspect him of having the Winter Maiden's powers. Kodiak and Timber seemed to think he had Fall's power at first, but that was after they'd already convinced Emerald that he did.

Jaune, Aurum and Jay are ready to move out at a moment's notice when Neptune and Scarlet come up the vault elevator with Team RWBY and… Roy?

"Baby boy!" exclaims Jaune, "What are you doing here?!"

"I thought I could help, so I went to the vault with Ruby," says Roy.

"I told him not to come but it was safer for him in the vault than it would have been if he hid out here," says Ruby. 

"And we know all about stubborn children doing what they please when it comes to fighting," says Weiss.

"Yeah," says Yang, "First hand."

"So do I," says Jaune. "By the way, Roy, you are _so_ grounded!"

"But Dad!" says Roy.

"...after tonight. Stay with us or Team RWBY at all times."

"Maybe we should do teams," says Jay, "Like at the Academies. We could be Team AWRM! Aurum, me, Roy and Mercury! Three Beaux and a demi-Grimm! It'd be perfect!"

"Fine," says Jaune, "but stay by Team RWBY or me, Scarlet and Neptune."

"Team JWN!" shouts Roy.

"It has a nice ring to it," says Neptune. 

"I don't think Team names are that important right now," says Jaune. "But alright, Team AWRM stay with Team RWBY. Team JWN, we're going to meet up with Cardin, Russel, Dove, Nora and Ren. Cardin can let us know how things went. Daddy may still be dealing with Salem, so we have to assume he isn't available tonight."

"We have to get out of here!" says Blake. "It's 11:59!!"

"Shit!" yells Neptune.

"Bloody Hell!" says Scarlet.

"Jinkies!" says Yang.

"Don't fucking curse in front of us children," says Jay. "We're impressionable."

"Run!!" yells Jaune. He grabs Roy by the hand and runs towards the main campus gates with everyone close behind him. 

Then, half the school buildings explode.

"Fuck!" says Neptune, "I thought we weren't supposed to have explosions!"

"At least the CCT is still standing!" says Blake as the group continues to run.

"Where are we going?!" asks Ruby.

"We have to defend the city walls," says Jaune. "The White Fang will fight with us and help guard the city in the streets. RWBY and AWRM stay in the upper levels of the city. JWN, we're going to a seedy motel in the lower levels to meet up with the others."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin is nervous. Not because of things that might happen, but because of things that already did. No matter how many Grimm he faces and how ferocious they are, nothing will compare to the feeling of dread, hopelessness and death of the miasma that jellyfish Grimm puts out. It was the only way to speak with Salem directly, and after their debriefing, Cardin left to go meet up with the others. 

Like Tyrian, he's being given leeway to care for his family, but unfortunately, he can't be seen fighting Grimm tonight. He hopes Jaune had enough aura to heal himself and the others. If they don't recover quickly and get away from the school, there could be problems. Not only from the bombs that are supposed to go off, but because Raven is doing a favor for Salem, opening a portal from the school to the wilderness to let Grimm into the area – old Grimm – powerful Grimm – with the intelligence to manipulate their opposition and when to retreat and how to find weaknesses. At least a dozen Geists and some Megoliaths. Any more than that is too much of a strain on Raven and she can't keep the portal open. The Megoliaths are a stretch as it is. 

Cardin gets a room at the Motel Azure and comes face to face with a man who looks suspiciously like Jay. The man is the attendant at the front desk and Cardin checks in, barely keeping his rage inside. If he's correct that this man is Jay's father, then he's also correct that this man was prostituting Jay at less than ten years of age. Cardin manages to get to the room and close the door before he lets out a loud growl of rage and sits down on one of the lumpy beds. He realizes after the fact that he let his bare tail touch the blankets and hopes earnestly that he didn't just pick up mites from the bed. There's no telling how clean this room is. 

He sends a quick text to Russel, Jaune and Ren, telling them what room number to go to and hits the bathroom before taking a liter of tequila from the minibar. 

It doesn't take long before Ren and Nora arrive, clearly distraught.

"The bombs at the school went off," says Ren. "We could hear the explosions and see the smoke."

"Fuck!" says Cardin. "I hope Ilia didn't get caught in the explosions."

"Us too," says Nora. "How did it go with Jaune?"

"Everything went according to plan. Even better than expected, actually. I just hope he remembers I'm on his side."

"I'm sure he does," says Nora. "He knows how much you love him."

"It was hard," says Cardin. "Fighting against my family like that. It was worse for Father. He had to cut open Jay's side to keep up appearances. We planned it… carefully. It was choreographed. But the actual damage was hard to watch."

"It'll be okay," says Nora. "And when Jaune gets here, I'm sure he won't hold anything against you."

Just then Russel comes into the room with Dove. Russel is wearing a hat on his head that covers most of his now black hair. "Is it just me or does that jerk at the front desk look like—"

"I'm trying not to think about it," says Cardin. "If that really is Jay's birth father, I might just… I'll kill him and say the Grimm did it."

"Well, we think we have an idea for disguising you," says Dove. He puts a pack on the bed and pulls out hooded robes and a couple of cans of latex body paint. "Ta-daa!!"

"What?" says Cardin.

"You can paint your skin and tail green and bronze. Look, we even brought black temp hair dye. You can fight Grimm with us and no one will know it's you! Look, Russ already painted his tail!"

"Do we have time?" asks Cardin.

"I can do it in a jippy," says Nora. "Years of putting on makeup quickly will finally pay off. That is, as long as you don't mind me painting your tail."

"Fine, just don't tell Jaune. Let's do my hair first."

"Shouldn't Jaune and the others be here by now?" asks Ren.

"There may have been some extra cleanup," says Cardin. "Aurum got hurt pretty bad. Even with Jaune's healing, I'm not sure he should fight until he gets more fluids. He lost a lot of blood."

"Who did it?" asks Russel, afraid of the answer. If it's Tyrian, he's going to have a 'chat' with his father. If it was someone else, he'll kill him without a second thought.

"Some asshole from Aurum's village. Aurum killed him in the fight. Jay killed the other asshole from Aurum's village. I'm actually worried about him. It's the first time he's had to take a life. He's only thirteen. I never wanted him to have to be mixed up in this."

"How bad was the situation?" asks Dove. "Was it self defense?"

"Aurum was bleeding out through his face and was being attacked by a demi-Beowolf with huge claws. Aurum might have died if Jay hadn't been so fast. He had to make a split second choice, and I think it was the right one. I just hope he does too."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Where the hell did you go?!" screams Clover when he finally finds Roy. "I'm supposed to guard you, you stupid, stupid kid! Why were you at Haven?! Didn't you know that's where the fight was going to be?! And the bombs?!"

"He was at Haven in case he was needed," says Ruby. "He's not helpless, no matter what we may think."

"Ohmygods! You were _trying_ to fight?!" exclaims Clover.

"I was there in case I was needed," says Roy. "Luckily I wasn't. But I _will_ be needed for the Grimm attack. We have to defend the city."

"No, _we_ have to defend the city," says Clover. " _You_ have to stay out of harm's way."

"I can do that while using magic," says Roy.

"You can't be seen doing that! Keeping the Maiden powers out of Salem's hands takes priority over the safety of civilians," says Clover. "I don't like it, but that's how it is."

"What if he only uses his eyes?" asks Ruby.

"Even if… fine, that'll work. Stay out of harm's way and use your eyes when you have to," says Clover. "Where's Jaune?"

"He's meeting up with Daddy at my father's motel," says Jay. "I told them it was a seedy place where they could have the privacy to talk."

"Wait, your _birth_ father?" asks Yang. "Cardin told me… things. And I don't think your real dad's going to survive the night if Cardin finds him."

Jay gives a nasty grin. "Cardin _is_ my real dad. The sperm donor, on the other hand, deserves anything Daddy does to him."

"You planned that?" asks Yang. "I'm either impressed or creeped out."

"I'd like to hang on to my innocence longer, but I never really was innocent," says Jay. "My original parents made sure of that. I just hope Roy can be a better man than I."

"Not to rain on your moment of self realization but I think the first wave of Grimm is coming," says Aurum. He seems mostly out of breath, even though they haven't been running for a while.

"Aurum, sit this one out," says Weiss. "You still have to recover. Go in that building, drink a lot of water and wash the blood off your face. I bet you'll feel a lot better."

"Thanks, Weiss," says Aurum. He runs into the café she indicated, and Ruby goes with him to make sure he's okay. Meanwhile, Clover and Mercury are prepared to protect the rest of AWRM and RWBY as a flock of Nevermores starts their approach.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Jaune, Neptune and Scarlet get to the room, Cardin is already dyed and painted and in the hooded robes. They cut a hole for his tail in the back and he looks like a completely different person. 

"Who's this?" asks Neptune.

"Why don't you bend over and find out," says Cardin.

"Master? You look…" Neptune starts.

"...gross," says Scarlet.

"Please tell me that washes off," says Jaune. "And that I can kiss you without getting brown lips. It just… it would look like—"

"It's bronze, not brown," says Cardin. "Shit isn't usually metallic."

"When is it ever?" asks Dove. 

Cardin takes Jaune hard in a kiss and passionately apologizes with his lips about what he had to do earlier in the night. Then he grabs Scarlet by the hair and kisses him too. Then Neptune.

"Please tell me my hair isn't bronze now!" says Neptune. 

"Such a vain little slut-boy," says Cardin. "Okay, down to business. Are you sure you weren't followed?"

"Pretty sure," says Jaune. "What's the plan."

"Teams of four. Jaune, you and Neptune are with Ren and Nora. Scarlet, you're with me Russ and Dove. We'll try to stay together, but if we get separated, try to stay in your teams. Whatever you do, stay with your partner. Bitch, you stay by me all night. Jaune with Neptune, Russ with Dove."

"Jay had the same idea," says Jaune. "He's with Aurum, Roy and Mercury."

"Ooh!" says Nora, "They could be team MCWR!" 

"That's a bit of a stretch," says Jaune. "But I guess a lot of team names are. At least the ones with extra consonants. They're going with Team AWRM." 

"Do we have to do team names?" asks Russ. 

"Not unless we have something off the tops of our heads," says Cardin. "The first phase of Grimm should be soon."

The screams outside alert them to the presence of Grimm and Cardin says, "Each pair pick up a room key on your way out. We'll use this as a temporary safehouse."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam turns to one of his lieutenants.

"Take a squad and find out why the rest of those bombs didn't go off!" he barks. "Make sure to stay away from the Grimm when you can." The lieutenant takes the real meaning that Adam is saying: find Ilia, tell me what happened to her. 

Adam is fretting about Ilia's fate. If she got hurt doing this job for him, he feels responsible. He just hopes she wasn't killed by the explosions or the Grimm that are invading the city. He wants to lash out in frustration, but he knows it won't do any good.

He just has to sit and wait and trust others. So far that doesn't seem to be working for him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ruby and Jay make an awesome team, using their scythes to cut down Grimm after Grimm. Weiss is sticking to her teammates and Clover is staying by Roy at all times. Aurum mostly does ranged attacks with Icicle in dual rifle form. But a Geist shows up, apparently made of broken pieces of building from the explosions at Haven and Jay takes a bad hit. Roy rushes forward to help, but Clover holds him back. The Geist goes in for the kill but Weiss uses her glyphs to slow it down. That's all she's doing though – slowing it down. 

Soon a Wyvern overhead picks up on their stress and they're fighting the Geist and a fire breathing Wyvern. It's too much for them to handle and fearing the loss of his brothers and friends, Roy lets out a scream of rage and his eyes begin to glow with white light. 

The next thing he knows, the Geist is vaporized and the Wyvern is made of stone, falling towards them at an alarming rate. Mercury raises his hand and the stone turns to snow, blowing away in the wind.

"That was amazing!" says Ruby. "It looked just like the real thing!"

"I think it was the real thing," says Jay. "I didn't sense any magic, just light. Almost… divine."

"Well, we've got more to do!" says Yang. "There's another wyvern coming!"

The group of heroes continues to battle Gryphons, Nevermores, Wyverns and Geists, and Roy starts figuring it out. His desire to _protect_ drives the light of his silver eyes. Soon, the teams are almost doing nothing as Roy blasts darkness away, vaporizing Grimm, with the occasional cleanup from Mercury and Jay to keep the petrified Grimm from causing any harm when they fall.

"How do you keep doing that?!" asks Ruby. "You've got to teach me!"

"I'm not exactly sure," says Roy. "I just want to protect everyone. It's not something I think about. It's emotional." 

"I want to protect people too!" says Ruby. "Why isn't it working for me?"

"I don't know. It's like… think about who you're trying to protect – how they make you feel… friends, family, community… feel like they must be protected. It's intense. Like a need."

"Alright!" says Ruby. "I've got the next one."

She doesn't. 

She nearly gets herself killed, but Weiss and Yang use their semblances and weapons to defeat the Megoliath that nearly tramples Ruby to death, Weiss making the creature trip and fall using gravity glyphs, Yang using her mechanical arm to bash in its skull, and Weiss's summoned Sentinel beheading it with its giant broadsword. 

The commotion attracts other Megoliaths and soon there's a stampede running at them. 

This time, Ruby gets it. It's a need. A drive beyond any rational thought to save her friends – to _preserve life_. The light shines from her eyes, stopping the stampede in its tracks and turning it to stone, and then ash.

"You did it!" shout just about everyone there. Ruby's team hugs her, and soon, Roy has situated himself in the center, hugging Ruby's waist and jumping up and down. She laughs in relief and hopes it will work again the next time she needs it to.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Even from the lower levels of the city, Ren, Nora and the scorpions can see the divine light shining in the upper levels, again and again.

"Looks like one of them got the hang of it," says Nora as she bashes two Beowolves with her hammer in one swing, turning them to ash and smoke.

"Maybe both of them," says Ren, stabbing an Ursa in the chest with his bladed guns and shooting its head from below.

"Just keep fighting," says Jaune. "We need to focus."

A pack of Gryphons dives at them just as Jaune says 'focus', and it's all the huntsmen and huntress can do to avoid the attack. They take shelter under a small stone bridge for a moment and Cardin pulls out a packet of fire dust before charging out in the open, and wielding the dust like none of them have ever seen before. It flares around him in a tornado while fireballs and gouts of flame shoot at the Gryphons, vaporizing them in rapid succession. Soon, the others are emboldened and use the projectile versions of their weapons to assist Cardin in blasting away the flock, defeating the Gryphons in under a minute with their combined efforts. 

Cardin slumps over, barely able to stand. "Jaune!" he cries out hoarsely at almost a whisper.

"Gods, Cardin, how much aura did you use?!" says Jaune as he starts using his semblance to recharge Cardin's aura.

"I think all of it," says Cardin. "I probably can't do that again."

"You won't have to," says Russel. "We can do this."

"Thanks, Card," says Dove. "You really came through."

"I'd say 'no problem', but that was exhausting," says Cardin.

"Just rest a minute," says Jaune. "We'll have you back to normal in no time."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ilia is running. She's never been so terrified in her life. Three Geists are after her, one made of rock, one of building materials, clay roof tiles sticking out at odd angles and one without anything but it's ghostly form. The last one is the one that worries her the most. It didn't go for elemental or environmental mass. It tried to possess _her_.

It didn't work, but she's afraid it might work if it tries again. She doesn't know if it's possible, but she's never known dread and terror like she experienced as the creature flew into her body.

Then there's a blinding light and all three Geists go up in smoke, their forms crumbling in absence of the dark spirits. 

"Ilia!" screams Blake as she and Yang rush to Ilia's side, Ruby and Weiss close behind.

Ilia can't help but cry, sobbing into her friend's shoulder at the relief of safety and the presence of someone she loves.

"It's going to be okay, Ilia," says Blake, "You're safe now."

Ilia can't form words yet so she just keeps crying until a few minutes later when she can finally speak.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!! I was supposed to defuse the bombs, but I couldn't reach them all in time!"

"You did your best," says Ruby. "I know you did. It will be okay. The campus was already evacuated."

"Yeah, all that was damaged were buildings. They can be replaced," says Yang.

"The– the Geist! It tried to– it tried to… take _me_!! I felt it inside me and it– it—"

"You're okay now," says Blake, "You're okay. Trust me, it will pass."

"Thank you, Blake," says Ilia.

"Sister!!" calls out a familiar voice. Ilia turns to see a squad of White Fang, in uniform, rushing at her, weapons undrawn. Leading the group is an antlered faunus.

"Brother Ahawi!" cries Ilia.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" asks the deer faunus, all compassion and concern in his voice.

"I couldn't finish my objective, but thanks to team RWBY, I'm not hurt. At least not physically."

"High Leader Taurus will be pleased you are unharmed," says Ahawi. "We have to get you to safety. We're taking you 'prisoner'," he says, using finger quotes. 

"Of course. But if it's alright, I'd like to fight by Sister Blake's side."

"We have our orders," says Ahawi. "High Leader Taurus will not be pleased if you are not safe, and we can't fight with you in uniform."

"Then ditch the uniforms," says Weiss.

"All due respect, I will not take orders from a Schnee," says Ahawi.

"It was just a suggestion…" says Weiss.

"Yeah," says Blake, "what does it matter the source if it's a good idea?"

Ahawi considers this for only a second before a Nevermore caws overhead as it passes. He calls out to his squad, "You heard Sister Blake. Let's follow her example!"

The White Fang Squad disperses in different directions to avoid being seen as they remove their masks and tunics. They may all be prisoners by the end of the night, but they know Adam will not make them suffer, nor be in captivity for long. The Faunus generally hate cages, and Adam is against the very idea, but he has to keep up appearances for Salem, and they all know what they're getting into.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Clover and Roy come running up just in time for Roy to shine light from his eyes and vaporize an Ursa grappling with Scarlet and Neptune. They fall to the ground hilariously when the creature suddenly turns to ash and smoke but quickly get up to find the source of the light. 

"They have some extra help on the upper levels," says Clover. "We thought we could do more good down here."

"Thanks for coming. We could use the assist," says Russel. 

"Alright, what's on the menu?" asks Clover.

Nora answers cheerily with a posh accent. "This evening we're having Beowolves, Ursi and Nevermores with a side of Taijitu. Would you like to try our special? Grilled Megoliath chunks in a Gryphon stew!"

The group takes the rare opportunity to laugh at Nora's steadfast mirthfulness, an opportunity that won't repeat itself that night.

The heroes continue to fight until early afternoon the next day and by then all of them are exhausted. They retreat to the safehouse to get some shut eye before they have to report in with their friends and families.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	10. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battles at Haven and Mistral, the family of scorpions goes home to recuperate and relieve some tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triiger Warnings for: 
> 
> attempted child trafficking and mentions of child prostitution (because Jay's birth father is a scumbucket like that).
> 
> Tyrian being a psychopathic killer.
> 
> Gay anal and oral sex, foot fetish, domination, collaring, incest, considerably underage sex and gangrape (sort of... It's Neptune getting what he wants so I don't know if it's considered 'rape').

  


  


Checking out at the Motel Azure, Cardin can't help himself.

"Are you Mister Azure?" Cardin asks the desk attendant.

"Yes, sir! Owner of the most discreet motel in Mistral!" says the blue-haired man. 

"You wouldn't happen to have a little boy named Jay, would you?" Cardin asks.

"I'm sorry. That merchandise is no longer available for rent. If you'd like to own, I can set something up, but it will require extra fees. He's worth every Lien, I promise. Most beautiful lips and talented mouth you'll ever find. And he's a _virgin_. Nothing quite like it."

"No, kidding…" says Cardin. He can't help but keep this going to find out just how much more of a scumbag Jay's birth father is. "How much?"

"Three hundred thousand Lien to buy, plus forty thousand for the retrieval fee. He ran away, but I know where he is. It's just a matter of showing my face there and I'll have him back for ya."

"I'll pay extra if he's a scorpion faunus."

"I'm afraid he's not, but I can always have a craftsman make a costume tail for him."

"That's okay. How much extra would it have been, if he was a scorpion faunus?"

"I'd say another forty thousand."

"Good to know."

At that moment, Jay comes into the motel and freezes at the sight of his birth dad and his daddy talking.

"Well look who it is!" says Cardin. "He just brought himself here, so that's forty thousand to him for the retrieval fee. Hey, kiddo, do you want to come live with me?"

"Of– of course he does!" exclaims Mister Azure, realizing that this scorpion man must actually have the cash.

"Sure, Mister!" says Jay, catching on to play along. "I'd love to."

"Well, Mister Azure, it looks like you aren't needed," says Cardin and he takes Jay's hand and starts to leave.

"Wait! What about the money?!" shouts Mister Azure.

"Oh, that's right… What did we say? Three hundred forty thousand Lien?" asks Cardin. He pulls out his wallet and starts counting out ten-thousand Lien cards until he reaches the agreed upon amount. "Here you go, Jay. I just bought you from yourself. There's more where that came from if you don't give me any trouble. Oh, and you're a faunus! My, my, just look at that gorgeous tail. That's another forty thousand."

"Gee, thanks, Mister!" says Jay, pretending to be a naïve kid.

"What about me?!" asks Mister Azure.

"Oh, you're right. Of course. How silly of me. You owe me three hundred Lien for wasting my time, Azure."

"WHAT?!!" 

"The way I see it, you had nothing to do with this transaction. If you don't pay up for wasting my time, I can always kill you," says Cardin, flourishing his tail.

Mister Azure quickly counts out three hundred Lien and shoves it across the counter.

"Good man," says Cardin. He takes Jay by the hand and walks out of the motel.

"Aww, you didn't kill him.…" says Jay.

"No, but I gave your grandpa this address. You have complete plausible deniability."

Jay grins. "Thanks, Daddy! Do I get to keep the money?"

"You can have half if you save it for something important."

"Yes!!!"

"Ice cream isn't important."

"What?! It is _really_ important! I think you are underestimating the value of ice cream. It takes away sadness which keeps away Grimm! It's a matter of public safety!"

Cardin laughs. "I tell you what. I'll buy you ice cream. You save that Lien for vambraces and boots when you grow out of the ones you have."

"Okay… I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too, Son."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The entire Callows household is on an airship to Argus, going home after the eventful couple of days that most of them wished never happened.

"Do you think we can get free rooms there if we keep him alive?" asks Roy. He's referring to Mister Azure.

"That is not a place we want free rooms at," says Jaune.

"Besides, I'll have too much fun," says Tyrian. "Showing family a little love is one thing, but prostituting children and child trafficking are another altogether. I think I'll make him eat his spleen first. It's always worth it to build up the horror before shoving his testicles up his nose…"

"Daddy… I agree with you one-hundred percent," says Jaune, "but I really, _really_ don't need to know the details. For that matter, neither do my children."

"Fair enough," says Tyrian and he hums a merry tune as he fantasizes and plans what he's going to do next time he's in Mistral City.

"Do you have to do anything for the witch anytime soon?" asks Neptune.

"Not for a couple of months," says Cardin. "Why, what'd you have in mind?"

"Two months straight of gangbanging your favorite slut-boy!" says Neptune. 

"Jaune, you up for that?" asks Cardin.

"Aww, Master… I meant _me_!" says Neptune.

Cardin and Jaune laugh. "Don't worry, Slut-Boy," says Cardin. "I'll give you lots of affection when we get home."

"Ironwood better come through with those transfer credits in spades," says Jaune. "Roy, Jay and Aurum certainly earned it. And I don't think Sanctum will be too happy with them if they don't have something to show for last semester."

"Yeah!" says Roy. "I finally learned to use my eyes!! Do I get extra credit for that?"

"That depends on Ironwood, buddy," says Cardin. "Do you want some affection too when we get home? I want to show you how proud of you I am."

"Yay, Daddy!!" says Roy.

"How long is this trip supposed to take?" asks Jay. 

"About three hours," says Cardin. "But you can sit in my lap if it helps."

"Sure, Daddy," says Jay.

"Then I want to sit on Grandpa's lap!" says Roy.

"Why am I always picked last?" asks Jaune.

"Because you have a small lap," says Cardin, pulling Jay onto his and wrapping his tail around him.

"Fine. Then I want to sit in your lap next time," says Jaune.

"Consider it done," says Cardin.

"As long as we're lap-sitting," says Adam, "come here, Slut-Boy. Be a good little boyfriend for your alpha."

"Yes, Sir," says Neptune, climbing into Adam's open lap. 

"I'd fuck you right now if we weren't on a public transport," whispers Adam.

Neptune grins and leans back against the bull's chest.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When the family gets home to Argus, the first thing Cardin and Jaune do is start to take the boys to their nest, but Jay quickly grabs Mercury and runs off to his own nest, leaving Roy with their lustful and proud fathers. Jaune is the first to kiss Roy as Cardin starts to disrobe. "I'm so proud of you, Roy!" says Jaune. "You are amazing and I am so proud! And I'm happy for you! You've been able to protect yourself and others. You'll make a great huntsman someday, if that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want to be when I grow up, but I'm leaning towards huntsman," says Roy. "What I want inside of me on the other hand…"

"We got you covered, kiddo," says Cardin as he lifts Roy's shirt. Jaune starts taking his own clothes off as Cardin helps Roy with his shoes. Roy doesn't need the help, but Cardin likes to baby him and Roy likes it when he does. "Who do you want first and how?"

"I want to suck Dad off while you rim me," says Roy.

Cardin is surprised. Roy's never asked anyone to rim him before. And Cardin doesn't really do that. But this is his beloved Roy and he'd do just about anything for him. As Roy gets on his hands and knees on the nest, Jaune kneels in from of him and Cardin kneels behind him, putting his lap under Roy so their dicks are close together. With Cardin's full length, his cockhead will be massaging Roy's privates. 

Roy hungrily takes Jaune's cock into his mouth and licks it animalistically, kissing it and sucking it as Cardin takes a deep breath behind him. Jaune moans from the stimulation and starts to fuck Roy's face as Cardin bends over to lick between Roy's asscheeks. Roy's been sweating, but the salty taste is sweet on Cardin's tongue. Cardin licks and licks, making Roy moan around Jaune's cock.

Then Cardin bites the bullet and ventures his tongue inside as he kisses Roy's hole. To Cardin's surprise, it tastes good – _really good_!! Cardin begins to push his tongue in further and further, savoring the taste of his boy as Roy unconsciously wraps his tail over Cardin's shoulders. The strong scorpion musk is tasty, but the boyish flavor of the kid is more than Cardin can bear. He's rock hard, and his cock is precoming all over Roy's balls and the base of Roy's cock. As Cardin fucks Roy with his tongue, he comes hard, untouched. He loves the taste, but he can't help the lust that overcomes him, and as he comes, he leans back and shoves his cock balls deep inside of Roy, earning him muffled whimpers. Cardin fucks his son throughout his four minutes of heaven, and Jaune starts coming soon after, Roy sucking and swallowing everything Jaune shoots in his mouth. 

When Cardin finally finishes coming, he pulls out and starts making out with Roy's hole again, come spilling onto his face as Roy relaxes and Cardin drinks his jism from Roy's hole as he rims him all over again, bringing Roy over the edge. Cardin can feel it on his tongue when Roy clenches up, coming hard on the sheets. 

"Good boy, Roy. You're such a good boy," says Jaune.

"We love you, Roy. We always will," says Cardin. "Our beautiful little boy. Our _good_ boy…"

Roy huffs and pants in his afterglow before cuddling up to Jaune and pulling on Cardin's dick, beckoning him closer. They hug and cuddle and kiss for what seems like forever. Roy couldn't imagine this happiness ever before. He basks in the glow of his fathers' affection and approval and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam reclines on Tyrian's nest and tells Neptune, "Okay, Boyfriend, you know what to do."

Neptune sits on Adam's lap, facing away from him and bends over to Adam's wriggling toes. Neptune smiles as he kisses and sucks each toe of his boyfriend's feet, massaging the soles as he does. He can feel Adam growing hard against his ass and grinds down on it as he starts to suck his toes two at a time. Then three at a time. Adam spreads his knees apart, opening Neptune's thighs in the process and points his feet inwards. 

"Lick my feet, boyfriend! Now!"

"Yes, Alpha!" says Neptune, and he turns his head to the sides to start licking the bottoms of Adam's feet. He licks hard, massaging them with his tongue as Adam moans and gives him encouragement. He loves the taste of the bull's foot stench and the way the calloused feet feel on his lips as he sucks on them. Soon, he feels the head of Adam's thick uncut cock pushing against his unprepped hole, and he grinds down on it, putting the head inside.

"Oooh, yeah! Just like that, Neptune! Don't forget my feet. Keep licking and sucking while you fuck yourself on my dick."

Neptune follows his instructions, feeling the intense stretch and friction as Adam starts fucking deeper and deeper into him while Neptune starts sucking hickeys on Adam's feet. 

"Oh, Fuck yeah!! My perfect little footlover is my favorite little cumbucket. Fuck yeah, Neptune! You're gonna make me come!!"

Neptune sits down all the way on Adam's lap, forcing all of the length and girth inside him as he clenches up to milk that hot dick. 

Adam grabs his hips harshly from behind to fuck him as hard and fast as he can. Neptune starts coming in no time, still milking Adam as he does, and Adam shoots and gushes inside him, filling him up with come and spanking his ass, hard, leaving bruises as he finishes inside Neptune's silky tight heat. 

"Good job, Neptune. Stay on my dick and give me a foot massage. I need it."

"You bet!" says Neptune and he grinds down on Adam's still hard cock and gets to work on his feet again. The best part for Neptune is that he hates it. He thinks feet are gross. But it's that humiliation of being dominated that way, of being made to do something disgusting that gets him rock hard. Nothing's as good to Neptune as being dominated by his boyfriend and alpha. 

Nothing except being dominated by everybody.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin smiles.

Neptune's hands are tied behind his back.

This makes Tyrian, Jaune and Adam smile too. And Sun and Russel are licking their lips. 

Cardin strikes faster than the eye can follow, injecting Neptune with lavender and pink venoms. The welt on Neptune's chest turns the scorpions on, and Neptune is in heaven, the psychedelic pink venom turning the horny boy into a mess of hormones and lust. The lavender doesn't make things too different for Neptune. He deeply loves everyone there. He just feels it overcoming him now, but not as much as the lust. Soon, he's hard as a rock and begging for cock.

"Please!! Somebody fuck me!! I want to feel your come in my ass!! Master?! Alpha?! Oh Gods, please fuck me!!"

Tyrian grins. 

"I'll take his mouth first my beautiful Cardinal. Why don't you and my bull boy have at it with his nether regions."

Cardin kisses Neptune furiously, biting his lip and making it bleed before punching him in the face. The blood from his nosebleed is the ink that Cardin uses to write 'FUCKBITCH' across Neptune's chest. Cardin spits in his face before throwing him down on the nest.

"All right, comeslut, time for your dicking," says Cardin. 

Neptune moans in anticipation as Cardin lubricates him with fluid from his stinger and lays down face to face with him, he rolls and pulls Neptune on top of him, shoving his huge cock hard into his slave. Neptune gasps and screams at the intrusion but leans over to kiss Cardin and say, "I love you, Master!" 

"I love you too, Slut-Boy. ...Adam."

As soon as Cardin says his name, Adam slides inside of Neptune from behind. Adam hugs Neptune against his chest as he leans on top of him. The two of them start of fuck Neptune, keeping up a good rhythm as Neptune squeezes their cocks and moans like the bitch he is. Then Tyrian's kneeling at their heads and angles Neptune's jaw before forcing it open and shoving his four and a half inch girth into Neptune's throat. Neptune gags and coughs but sucks hard, never wanting this to end. The precome already pulsing down his throat is a godsend and the manly musk of scorpion faunus fills his mouth and nose. Tyrian braves shoving his fat cock all the way down Neptune's esophagus, and Neptune gags on his cock, making Tyrian moan. Tyrian fucks his face as Cardin and Adam fuck his tight, wet hole and Cardin, though he normally takes a long time to come, is enjoying Adam's cock sliding against his a little too much. That combined with the silky velvet insides of his slave make him precome like hell, practically gushing even before he has his orgasm. The slickness brings both Adam and Cardin closer and soon Neptune passes out from Tyrian cutting off his air with his huge dick, unconsciously clenching on Cardin's and Adam's cocks.

"Oh, Dust! I love it when he passes out!" says Cardin. Tyrian continues to fuck his throat until he comes, and pulls out to gush all over Cardin, Neptune and Adam's faces, spraying them with hot jism before planting himself firmly back in Neptune's esophagus to finish coming down the slut-boy's throat. 

Everything about what's happening sends Adam over the edge and that sends Cardin over the edge and over five minutes of orgasm they fill Neptune's ass up with over two liters of jizz together, coming hard and fucking through the orgasm, extending both it and their pleasure, intensified by the hot come pulsing around inside Neptune and leaking around their cocks. Then Neptune comes, still unconscious, spraying Cardin with jism and convulsing on his and Adam's cocks.

Tyrian pulls out so Neptune can breathe and Jaune magnifies his aura to help him come to. 

"Wow! That was intense!" pants Neptune, "Gods, I love you! I love you all!!"

"Good, 'cause we're not done yet," says Cardin. He and Adam dismount as Jaune and Sun get into position. Sun mounts Neptune from behind, and Jaune fucks into his throat, spit-roasting him. Neptune fucks backwards on Sun's cock and sucks hard on Jaune's dick, which is pumping in and out of his throat as Sun plunges in and out of his ass, fucking the jism out of him. Sun comes in no time and shoves all the way inside Neptune for the finish, flexing his cock and making Neptune moan around Jaune's dick. The humming brings Jaune so close, but he's not there yet.

Then Tyrian is stroking Jaune's tail, masturbating him from behind and Jaune comes hard into Neptune's mouth, making Neptune swallow every drop of scorpion come he can get.

When Jaune moves away, Cardin puts his come-covered cock in Neptune's mouth and Neptune makes out with his master's cock as Sun rims him and licks up all the come on his ass and dripping out of it. Soon, Neptune relaxes and a gush of hot come leaks out profusely into Sun's face, and Sun licks up every bit of it he can. 

When Sun comes up for air, Cardin sees how much come is on his face and he motions for Sun to come to where he is. He sets Neptune on his knees as Russel moves behind him and then has Sun kneel in front of Neptune. 

"Lick that sweet jizz from Sun's face, Slut-Boy," says Cardin. "Do it for me." 

"Yes, Master!" says the slut-boy, and he eagerly licks and sucks on Sun's face. The jism is all over his mouth and chin and cheeks and brow. Neptune licks him clean as he kisses him, and Russel begins to enter him, making him gasp and keen at the welcome intrusion. 

Russel fucks him hard and merciless until he gushes come inside of Neptune. Neptune moans and begs for more. 

"Oh fuck yeah, Russel!! Give me your hot man juice!! I'm your comebucket!!"

"Yes, you are!" says Russel and he bites down on Neptune's neck, making him scream in pain as Russel continues to gush come inside of him. When Russel's finally done, Tyrian lays Neptune down on top himself, Neptune's lean back against Tyrian's ridiculously muscled chest and abdomen. He thrusts all the way inside Neptune, making the boy scream in agony and ecstasy and clench up something fierce. Then Cardin grabs a thigh and Adam does the same, pulling them up to their shoulders, against their chests and pushing inside of him at the same time. They both fuck him mercilessly, making him come again and again, littering his own torso with hot jism and screaming like a bitch in heat. Tyrian comes first, gushing liters of hot come inside Neptune, lubricating the three cocks pumping in and out of him and it sends Neptune over the edge again, clenching up rhythmically. Cardin is the next to blow a load, followed shortly by Adam and the three muscular fat-cocked men come into Neptune, Adam and Cardin spitting on his face and tracing the 'FUCKBITCH' on his chest with harsh fingers. Adam dips a thumb down to wipe up some of the leaking come from Neptune's ass and shoves his thumb into Neptune's mouth, stroking his cheek with his hand as he fucks Neptune's mouth with the jizz-covered thumb. 

They continue to trade off, everyone fucking Neptune's face and ass until he can't take anymore. Then they go on for another five hours, and Neptune swears his entire digestive system is filled with his family's come. Then the guys get ready for the day, taking showers after Neptune licks each of them clean. Then Cardin calls out, "Scarlet! Dove! Jay! Roy! Clover! It's your turn!!"

Neptune gulps at the prospect and realizes they're just going to trade him off all day and all night.

And it makes him hard as a rock.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tonight is the night.

Tyrian roughly takes Clover from whatever the fuck he was doing on his scroll in the living room and drags him to his nest, shredding his clothes with his stinger, which is dripping with pink and lavender venom and shoving him down. 

Clover starts to ask what's going on but Tyrian covers his mouth with his hand and says, "Shut the Dust up, slave. You're mine now!"

Clover gets rock hard in seconds. Tyrian shoves his entire nineteen inches into Clover all at once, making him let out a gutteral manly scream as Tyrian begins fucking him harshly. Clover is in intense pain and soon is crying, and Tyrian loves breaking the man like this.

"Beg for my venom, slave!" barks Tyrian.

"Please, give me a sting! Make it stop hurting! It's too much! I want your venom!"

"At least you know how to follow instructions. That's important for a bitch slave like you," sayS Tyrian. "Now tell me, slave, do you really want me to sting you or are you just doing as I command?"

"Please, sting me! I want your venom!"

"Good answer," says Tyrian and he suddenly pulls his cock out of Clover, making him yelp. Then his stinger is invading the hole where his dick belongs and the ten inches of girth at the blunt of the stinger stretches Clover like he's never been stretched before. Tyrian enjoys the cramped clenching on his tail as Clover begins to cry and sob. 

"Please!! Please!! It hurts!!"

"It hurts what?" asks Tyrian.

"It hurts my butt!!" exclaims Clover.

"Hmmm. Not too fast on the pick up, are you?" asks Tyrian. "You'll figure it out."

Tyrian begins to fuck Clover hard with the stinger as he lubricates his hole with fluid and injects a ridiculous amount of pink venom. 

"If you want my cock you have to use the magic word," Tyrian singsongs to Clover. 

" _Please!!_ " screams Clover.

"Whoever came up with that word being magic was braindead. No, I mean something that will make me feel great about myself. It will make you feel good too, little Lucky Charm. But you have to say it."

"I love you!!"

"That's a start. Very well. Say you love my cock and we'll go from there."

"I love your cock!! I want it inside me!! That's where it belongs!! I love you inside me!! I want it so bad, Sir!!"

"Still slow on the pick up. Very well, you shall have my cock. And my balls."

Tyrian slowly removes his stinger and shoves mercilessly into Clover again, fucking him hard and fast, easier now that he's been stretched and Clover says, "Oh Dust!! I'm gonna come!!"

"You weren't kidding when you said you love my cock. Come as much and as often as you like. I'm not stopping with you until I'm finished."

"Yes, Sir, I'm your plaything!! I live to serve you!!"

"Getting warmer," says Tyrian. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

Tyrian slows down his fucking, pumping long slow strokes in and out of Clover making the man moan and keen instead of grunting and screaming. "Oh, you are so beautiful when I take you apart," says Tyrian. Then he pumps all the way inside of Clover with his cock and shoves his balls inside next to his dick. 

"Oh, Gods!!" screams Clover. "That feels so _good_ , Sir!!"

"I thought you'd appreciate it," says Tyrian. "Have you figured out the magic word yet?"

"'More'!!!"

Tyrian cackles with delight.

"No, but that's a good one." 

Tyrian fucks long and slow, keeping his huge balls inside if Clover and clutching his asscheeks with his fingers before digging them into his hips and fucking hard, building up a tempo of his rough motions.

"I love you, slave," says Tyrian. "It's a shame you're so dense." 

"I love you too, Sir!!"

"You know that's not what my name is," says Tyrian. 

"I love you, Tyrian Callows!!" cries Clover.

Tyrian fucks him harder. "Think about me. What do I make you feel. What do you really want to call me?" asks Tyrian as he approaches his climax, feeling his thick cock and huge balls squeezed so perfectly by the tight, wet, soft, warm hole. He massages the round globes of Clovers ass as he plunges his hole and soon builds up to a ravaging pace, feeling himself get close. 

"What am I to you?" asks Tyrian. 

"M… Master?" 

Tyrian comes hard, spilling and gushing for five full minutes as he continues to fuck his newest slave. "That's right, slave. I'm your Master. Now and forever, you belong to me! You are my property and no one is going to take you from me! You're my perfect little Lucky Charm and you always will be…" 

"I love you, Master!!" screams Clover. He screams this over and over again as Tyrian continues to come inside of him and Clover clenches as the words from his mouth combined with that thick cock, huge balls and hot come bring him shooting over the edge and into the sheets. 

When it's finally over, Tyrian starts again, already ready for round two. Clover feels distended and doesn't know how anymore come will fit inside him. 

But he wants it. He wants it bad. He'll do anything for his Master, and just as the thought occurs to him a metal collar snaps shut around his neck. 

"I love you, slave. You're my beta slave now. Second in command of the household slaves. And you will do everything you can to please me and my family. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Master," says Clover. He starts to cry and Tyrian wipes a tear from his eye and licks it off his finger. 

"What's wrong, my Lucky Charm?" 

"I'm so happy! I've always wanted this. From the moment I met you, I wanted to be yours." 

"I'm glad this is what you want. I would be drugging and raping you anyways, but this saves some time, not having to break you."

Clover cracks a smile and laughs. "You could still break me if you want," he says to his Master. 

"Very well, sweet Clover. Consider yourself as good as broken." 

With that, Tyrian stings him hard with lavender and a touch of navy blue venom, putting Clover into a trance but leaving him awake and falling in love with Tyrian all over again.

Tyrian laughs maniacally as he plunges in and out of Clover's still-tight asshole and wraps his tail around his hips to hold them pelvis to pelvis.

This night is going to last for days, and both of them are happy to never stop fucking. 

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	11. Placeholder 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a placeholder chapter. I plan to write out an elaborate sex scene with Adam dominating Cardin after Cardin fucks him too much. Adam's semblance is the ability to take damage and dish it back more than twice as hard. In canon, he is only shown doing this with his sword, but canon also states that semblances can evolve, granting unusual permutations of the original powers. A permutation of Adam's Moonslice in this chapter is the ability to strike back with his cock.  
> Big thanks to Passerby for the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a lot of sex-related warnings, no underage in this chapter though. It will mostly be stuff like domination, sadomasochism, sexual violence and miscellaneous fetishes.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam is getting fucked hard by Cardin all morning, but Adam's had enough. He maneuvers out of Cardin's hold, wrestles the scorpion down and unconsciously uses an evolution of his semblance to fuck Cardin twice as hard as Cardin fucked him. 

When it's over, Adam says, "Admit it, you loved that."

"I'm not going to admit anything slave! When Father hears about this you're going to be punished!"

"It was worth it," says Adam. "Besides, you could have stung me unconscious at any point. And you came so fucking much. You don't have to say it. I know you love my cock in you."

Cardin turns red, apparently from anger, but the hint of bashfulness in his face tells Adam it's from the humiliation of loving the slave dominating him instead.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	12. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes to Bana Hami to celebrate Roy's eleventh birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for alcohol, mentions of straight and gay sex and orgies, mentions of underage sex and planning pregnancy.

  


  


Starting at Sanctum again is boring compared to working in the field. Aurum, Jay and Roy each got two years worth of transfer credits from Atlas Academy for their work in classified operations and protecting Haven and Mistral, and after training hard with their unique powers, simple weapon training is a piece of cake. Roy is so used to using his war-axes/escrimas/grappling hooks/one-handed shotguns that he's not doing so hot on hand to hand combat, considering he's not allowed to use his tail for it. Gods forbid his tail ever be removed or incapacitated, but if that happens or if he's on a mission where he can't show his tail for whatever reason, he has to learn to do unarmed combat without using it. He's disappointed about that, because he's just getting good at it with the help of Cardin and Tyrian. Aurum is likewise struggling with the fundamentals, though his weaponwork with Icicle and Laminae has come leaps and bounds since he trained at Signal. Still, he doesn't take the time to adjust Laminae to the most appropriate element in battle and Qrow is making him focus on learning that aspect of his weaponry in blades class.

Jay, on the other hand, is flawless. His hand to hand skills are impressive, his scythe work, incredible, and his use of his vambraces and propulsion boots is coming along splendidly. But he is used to having all three sets of weaponry now, and his teachers think he would benefit from focusing on them individually in addition to training with them as a set. He pouts at the loss of his arsenal, but does his best to impress his teachers and improve his skills.

Every day, Clover and Mercury stay with Roy and Jay at school, at home and when they go out to the movies. As co-protectors, they're starting to get close, though Clover is still only interested in Tyrian and Qrow. Qrow won't verbally admit his romantic interest in Clover, but they've gone on a few 'dates', having dinner and a movie, and going for coffee together regularly. Qrow never rejects Clover's physical affection though, be it a hand on the shoulder or a kiss on the cheek. Clover's beginning to think this isn't just his first homoromantic relationship in a long time – it might be his first romantic relationship of any kind in Gods know how many years. Clover is patient though, and whenever he has an itch to scratch (or sometimes when he doesn't), Tyrian takes him forcefully and mercilessly, feeding every carnal need and desire Clover has. It's not too bad on his ego either, the way Tyrian fawns over him like he's a precious prize.

Mercury is glad Jay is finally growing up some. Not only is he more mature, but he's growing in height and muscle, making things a bit less awkward for Mercury, who has always felt conflicted about his relationship with Jay, if only because of the age difference. It seems like time is really flying and soon Jay won't be a boy anymore, but a young man. It couldn't come soon enough for Mercury, though he has to say, he's thoroughly enjoying watching his Master grow up. It's an opportunity few (if any) other sex slaves have. 

Soon Roy's eleventh birthday will be here and Cardin and Jaune plan to invite all their friends. Being silver-eyed, he has a special bond with Ruby. They share a divine gift, and on top of that, they have the bonds of cohorts in battle. The Grimm Battle of Mistral brought many people closer together and Team RWBY and Team AWRM grew closer than any of them expected. Ren and Nora grew closer to Cardin, Russel and Dove, something they never thought would happen, and Roy and Clover grew closer to everybody, having fought in the upper and lower levels of the city. 

Qrow fought on his own to avoid his semblance being a problem for his allies. He doesn't like working alone, but he thinks it's better for everyone. He certainly has the skills to be an unstoppable force on his own, and though Ruby and Jay would have liked to fight by his side, they understand and respect him enough to not force the issue, though Jay doesn't know about his semblance. 

In the nine months since he was adopted, Roy has grown four inches. Cardin thinks he'll be pretty tall when he's grown, but it's hard to tell just yet. Jay is certainly growing, and he's already had to buy new propulsion boots and vambraces. He still has plenty of money for more and now recognizes that it will be an ongoing expense as he grows. At nearly fourteen years old, he's five feet, eight inches tall, almost the same height as Mercury, to Mercury's delight. Mercury hopes he grows to over six feet. He's always had a thing for taller muscular guys, at least ever since Tyrian claimed him. 

Before that, he didn't like guys at all. Supposedly, Tyrian used to be lean and thin, but Mercury has a hard time imagining it. To him, Tyrian's always been a tank of muscle with the flexibility and agility of a professional gymnast with the grace of a ballet dancer. Once, he saw Tyrian do a quintuple aerial summersault from standing and stick the landing, something he'd never expect from someone of Tyrian's bulky muscular form. He hopes Jay grows up to be like his grandfather that way.

Roy has a lean musculature as opposed to the bulky muscle Jay is forming. It's possible Roy will be skinny all his life, but there's no way to tell at this point in time. Not only is it too soon, but even adults can grow and change. Tyrian's proof of that, and so is Jaune. At nearly twenty-two, Jaune's body is still changing and he's growing more muscular and more agile than before. Ren's been trying to teach him awareness with his aura, but Jaune is having a hard time with it. In the fable of the Tortoise and the Hare, Jaune is definitely the Tortoise – slow to progress but perfectly capable of winning the race due to his unwavering determination. 

Finally, the week of Roy's birthday arrives and the Callows household moves into their manor in Bana Hami for the next two weeks for the celebration and to visit Sky, Faucon and their two year old. 

The first thing Tyrian does is burst into the Lark residence and demand cheerily, "Where's my grandbaby?!"

"Daddy!!" says Sky rushing to hug Tyrian. Faucon does the same, kissing him on the cheek, but he takes her in an open mouth kiss and says, "Give that to Sky, would you, dear?" 

Faucon laughs before doing as instructed while Tyrian lazily strokes his son's tail for a moment. Then, he sees the baby playing with blocks and yells, "Grandbaby!! How's our little Calandro?! Oh, you've grown so much!!" Tyrian rushes over and scoops the child up in his arms and wraps his tail around the toddler's back in a comforting gesture.

"We're trying to decide whether to call him 'Cal' or 'Andy'," says Sky. "We think a nickname may be easier for him while he's young."

"Oh, look at his tail! It's growing in so well!!" says Tyrian before turning to them seriously. "You must call him 'Andy', I insist!"

"'Andy' it is, then," says Faucon. Then to the polite family members waiting at the door, she says, "Why don't you all come in? We've barely seen any of you!"

She gives them all hugs as they come in, and Sky kisses his brothers, giving Aurum a little extra attention before hugging his nephews. "It's a big day this week, isn't it, kiddo?" he says to Roy. "The big one-one! How does it feel to almost be a preteen?"

"It's great! What'd you get me?!" says Roy.

"You'll have to wait and find out," says Faucon with a smirk. "Make yourselves at home! You know where everything is. Watch Andy's stinger. He can't make venom at this age, but the barb is razor sharp and he's rather clumsy with it." 

"This little cutie can sting me all he wants," says Tyrian, cooing at Calandro. 

Faucon and Sky laugh before escorting Tyrian to the living room to play with medium-sized wooden race cars with Calandro. Roy and Jay stick close to their Uncle Sky, hanging on every word he says. They barely get to see him, so they're committing as much to memory as they can.

Once everyone is settled, Scarlet, Neptune and Sun make tea and coffee for everyone and settle down with them in the living room. "It's so good to have all of you here," says Faucon. "We should ask my father to watch Andy tomorrow so we can all have a few drinks."

"I can abstain from drinking to watch the little one," says Tyrian. 

"Daddy, no. You _love_ drinking with us," says Sky.

"If I drink tomorrow, I'll be bedding both you and your lovely wife," says Tyrian flirtatiously. 

"Then it's settled," says Faucon. "I'll ask my father to babysit and the… fifteen?... of us will go out drinking at the tavern."

Tyrian cackles with delight. "I always did like you, my beautiful Faucon."

"The feeling is mutual, Mister Callows. I bet we can give Sky an afternoon he'll never forget."

"Scratch 'afternoon' and make it 'two days'," says Tyrian. "Then we'll have long enough to try all the positions I have in mind."

The group laughs at that, and Tyrian looks around bewildered. "What's so funny? That wasn't a joke."

Everyone laughs harder. "We know, Father," says Cardin, "that's why we're laughing."

"Daddy, if you get my wife pregnant…" says Sky. 

"Then you'll love him like he's your own," says Tyrian. "Besides, lest we do the tests for it, you may never know who impregnated her."

"Father's right, Love," says Faucon. "If I have a child from Father, he'll still be your son. No one's going to say otherwise."

Sky grins. "Okay, Mission: 'Get Drunk And Get My Wife Pregnant' is a go!"

"Might as well let your brothers join in…" says Faucon. "It might be fun. I know you miss quality time with them."

Sky jumps for joy! "WOOO-HOOO!!!"

Faucon laughs, and Dove and Russel begin wagging their eyebrows at Faucon. "Only when Sky's there, boys," says Faucon.

"That's half the fun," says Russel. "He still come like a fire hose?"

"I guess you'll find out when I bury a load in your ass," says Sky.

"Are we seriously talking this way in front of the baby?" asks Jaune.

"He doesn't understand these terms yet," says Faucon. "Within a year, we need to clean it up, but for now, I don't think we have to worry about him picking up alternate meanings of words like 'come' and 'load'. Just refrain from cursing around him, and I'm happy."

"Would you like us to make dinner, Mrs. Lark?" asks Scarlet. 

"No, you've all got to be tired from your travels. We'll have a fancy dinner tomorrow night, but I have plenty of easy meals I could make tonight."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lark," says Adam.

"You're all very welcome!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


That night, Tyrian lays with Faucon and Sky in their nest, penetrating each of them in turn to give them a lazy and slow preview for the next night. He's bigger around than Sky, so Faucon has a real treat from it, and soon, Tyrian and Sky trade off making love to her until they both come, Sky inside his wife first, then Tyrian inside of Sky. Then they trade off, Tyrian coming inside of Faucon before Sky takes his place and does the same. Faucon has had multiple orgasms at this point and both men make sure to please her before pleasing themselves. It's a romantic and lovely night together, and when they finally fall asleep, it's almost dawn. 

Adam wakes up first, as usual, and rouses Sun, Scarlet, Neptune and Mercury to begin making breakfast. Clover wakes up and joins in, making coffee and tea for the house since Sun is busy at the moment making omelettes. 

Adam takes Clover in a fierce kiss, dominating him with his lips and tongue. He bites Clover's bottom lip as he pulls back and says, "That's just so you don't forget who your alpha is."

"I don't think I could ever forget that," says Clover. "If I have to share Master with someone, I'm glad it's you and Sun."

"Well, we are an alpha and an omega," says Sun. "And you're a beta. We just fit." 

Clover gives him a smile. "When do you think Master will be awake?"

"Probably soon," says Sun. "Even when he stays up late, he's usually up by nine to eleven. What I'm worried about is the baby. Do any of us know how to take care of a two year old?"

"I do," says Jaune as he walks into the kitchen, yawning. "I have three younger sisters so I know how to babysit a toddler."

"Looks like Master's golden boy is the key to our success!" says Sun. 

"I'm pretty sure Aurum is the 'golden boy'," says Jaune.

"No, he's Sundrop," says Neptune. "You're 'Golden Angel'. That makes you the golden boy."

"Whatever," says Jaune. "Is that coffee ready yet?" 

"Coming right up, Jaune," says Clover. 

After all the slaves have made breakfast, tea and coffee and cleaned the kitchen spotless (a bigger chore than at home), they pour their own coffee and make more.

Sitting down together, Adam reads the news on his scroll while Sun jokes around with Neptune and Scarlet and Jaune starts a card game with Mercury and Clover. After a few hands, they give up, realizing Clover will always beat them. Clover and his stupid lucky charm. Jaune swears his four leaf clover badge is giving him an edge. Clover just laughs and says, "Could be."

To test this out, Clover offers to let Jaune wear the badge for a few hands, but Mercury says he's done with cards and heads back to bed with Roy and Jay to have his assets available at their pleasure. 

Around ten thirty, the rest of the house starts waking up and Jaune and Clover have moved on to board games. Every roll of the dice is in Clover's favor and Jaune can't seem to figure it out.

"Some people are just lucky, I guess," says Clover with a charming smile.

"Yeah…" says Jaune, "I guess that means some people are just unlucky too."

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy pants!" says Jay as he joins in the game. "I'm Vale! Roy can be Vacuo when he comes in."

"Where is he now?" asks Jaune.

"I gave my slave very specific instructions on how to please Roy for me," says Jay with a grin.

"You know, I could have taken care of that," says Jaune. "I am his father, you know."

"I know, Dad, but Mercury earned it, and Roy loves how big his balls are."

Jaune slumps in depression. "Nice to know I'm needed," says Jaune.

"We always need you Dad. After the board game, it's you and me and the nest! I promise!"

Jaune gives a half smile and ruffles Jay's blue hair. "Thanks buddy, but I don't want a pity fuck this morning. Besides, I need to be on call to help Faucon with the baby. I know your Daddy would love the time with you though."

"I gotta say, this still weirds me out," says Clover.

"You'll get used to it," says Jaune. "It's just like anything else, you get desensitized eventually."

"Yeah, besides, me and Roy are like _super good_ in bed," brags Jay. "Mine's at eleven and a half inches now! And when Roy gets his enhancement, he's gonna be big too and we are going to make Mercury so sore, like all the time!"

"He still needs to be able to walk," says Jaune. "Make sure to give him breaks."

"Uh! We will…. some days…" says Jay with an air of petulance turning to nefariosity. 

"Okay, Jay, it's your turn," says Clover. "What does Vale have in store for us this round?"

"Giant Nevermore!" says Jay as he slaps his card down. 

Eventually, the whole family comes in for breakfast and everyone snacks separately in the living room. Despite having a large manor with a large dining room, there isn't room at the table for everyone, even with the slaves kneeling on the floor. Tyrian sits with Calandro in his lap, cooing at him as Sky feeds the toddler his breakfast. 

After everyone has eaten and the slaves have cleaned up, everyone gets ready to go to the tavern. It isn't long before Faucon's father comes over, greeting everyone jubilantly and sitting on the floor in the living room to play with blocks with his grandson.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The bartenders at the tavern don't like the family of scorpions. Ever since Jay got drunk and bragged about Cardin's assets and talents, the whole town has been aware of the family's treatment of their youngest members. But on the other hand, they always buy lots of drinks and tip really well, so they make a shitload of money from the family's visits to the tavern. 

Roy drinks orange juice and Aurum drinks fruity mixers, but the rest of the family has various alcohols like rum, vodka and tequila. They push several tables together and the slaves kneel obediently by their Masters, not caring what anyone will say. There's a round of toasts in Roy's honor and Faucon loves hearing about his progress with school and him telling her about his weapons. He pulls them out at the table and shows her how they change between escrimas, battle axes and rifles and is about to show her the grappling hooks, but Jaune stops him.

"Not inside, baby boy," says Jaune. "You can show her later."

"Cool! Let's go outside!" says Roy. 

"Not yet," says Cardin. "Why don't we visit for a while first. Then you can show her all of the functions of your weapons in the clearing north of town. Aurum, don't drink too much. You're on fire control duty."

"No problem, Cardy," says Aurum.

Cardin throws his hands in the air. " _Why do people keep calling me that?!_ "

"Because you're adorable," says Jaune. 

"I was just saying it to get on his nerves," admits Aurum. "I may not be the youngest anymore, but I'm still your annoying little brother."

"Don't stress him out, Sundrop," says Tyrian. "You wouldn't like him when he's angry…"

"Did you just quote _The Incredible Bulk_?" asks Jay.

"That's my favorite cartoon!" exclaims Roy. 

"Long before it was a cartoon, it was a comic book," says Scarlet. "It's a shame your generation doesn't read as much as mine did."

"You're telling me!" says Tyrian, aghast that Scarlet considers comic books 'reading'.

"What's your favorite comic book, Roy?" asks Faucon.

" _Captain Flowers_!" says Roy. "I love the super-soldier thing! Can you just imagine having ten semblances?"

"I don't know that much about Captain Flowers," says Faucon. "Why don't you tell me about him?"

"He's so cool!" exclaims Roy. "He's a super-soldier with infinite aura and he can sweet talk _anyone_! He's just like Daddy, but Dad has the better shield. Captain Flowers doesn't even have dust in his shield. It's made of energy, like Atlas tech."

"That's so interesting," says Faucon indulgently. "Does he have a first name?"

"Butch! It's great because he's masculine _and_ gentle, just like Daddy!"

"Hey, I'm gentle too!" says Jaune.

"It's the 'masculine' you're lacking, Jauney-Boy," says Cardin. 

Jaune sticks his tongue out at Cardin as the others laugh. 

"Faucon, my beauty," says Tyrian, "have you considered moving to one of the major cities for Andy's pre-primary education?"

"We're prepared to do homeschooling up to third grade," says Sky. "And if we can manage it, we'll have him do online classes up from there. That really depends on the communication systems staying up though."

"Shame," says Tyrian. "We certainly have room for you all at our house in Argus…"

"That's a generous offer, Father," says Faucon. "Maybe in a couple of years."

"By then we may be moving to Vacuo or Mistral City to have the boys in one of the Huntsman Academies," says Cardin.

"Why not Atlas?" says Clover.

"Do you really have to ask?" says Jaune.

"Yes," says Clover. "I went to Atlas Academy! It was great!"

"You're not a Faunus," says Adam. "Remember, my time in Atlas was quite different."

Clover looks guilt stricken for a moment before saying, "Sorry, Alpha. I guess I didn't think about it that way. The Academy doesn't care about things like that, but you're right… Atlas and Mantle can be pretty racist."

"Well, my mother was from the deserts of Vacuo," says Faucon. "I think Shade Academy would be a great place for the boys. And Andy can start at Oscuro when he's old enough." 

"I'm still hoping for Haven Academy," says Tyrian, "but that will be up to the boys."

"Mister Ironwood gave us two years of school credits!" exclaims Roy. "I'll be able to go to Huntsman Academy with my brother and uncle!"

"That's splendid!" says Faucon.

"We're proud of you, kiddo," says Sky.

"But isn't school in session right now?" asks Faucon.

"We just have to show some video of us slaying Grimm and they'll excuse the absences," says Jay. "Either that or we practice every day and someone videos it."

"Well, I would love to accompany you on a hunt," says Faucon.

"Going to bring your kitchen knives, dear?" asks Sky.

"Very funny, Mister!" says Faucon. "I'll have you know, that was out of necessity!"

"What weapon do you use?" asks Cardin.

"Dual Ice katanas," says Faucon. "And no Ice Queen jokes. I'm rather warm, if I do say so myself."

"I'll say!" says Tyrian.

"I think she meant welcoming and caring," says Sky. "And you are, honey."

"Besides, we already know two 'Ice Queens'," says Jaune. "Throwing in a third would just be confusing."

"I thought it was 'Snow Angel'," says Cardin facetiously.

"I can't believe that line worked for Neptune and not me!" says Jaune.

"I think it's because Weiss always had a crush on me," says Neptune. "I could have called her 'Tundra Volcano' and she would have swooned."

"Shut up, Slut-Boy," says Cardin.

"Yes, Master," says Neptune.

"I wonder what Weiss thinks of you being with Cardin," says Jaune.

"She's… confused about it… but I think she's more bothered by me being with Adam," says Neptune.

"I can see why, though," says Faucon. "No offense, Mister Taurus, but you have a reputation."

"It usually works in my favor," says Adam. "The only people I wouldn't want to judge me by it already know better."

"Besides, we all like bad boys from time to time," says Tyrian. "Well behaved, but naughty nonetheless…"

"Thank you, Master," says Adam. "Would you like a refill of moonshine?"

"Make it a White Atlesian," says Tyrian. "I'm in the mood for something sweet now."

"My wife is sweet," says Sky, receiving a good natured whap on the knee for that.

"Indeed," says Tyrian. "I'll have to use my tongue on more than her mouth and breasts tonight…"

Faucon blushes and gives Tyrian a gentle kiss on the lips. "How thoughtful of you," she says.

"For the record, that's the first place _my_ tongue would have been," says Russel, leering at Faucon.

"Oh, boys, do behave," says Faucon.

"Actually, don't," says Sky. "Don't forget, Mission: 'Get Drunk And Get My Wife Pregnant' is a go."

"I didn't realize you wanted another child so badly," says Faucon.

"I want enough for a baseball team!" says Sky. "And maybe another one for them to play against."

Faucon laughs and kisses him deeply. "A baseball team it is!"

The others smile at the exchange and then Roy says, "Can I play too?" 

"Baby boy, you're a little young to be impregnating your aunt," says Cardin.

" _Eewww!!_ I meant _baseball_!!"

Everyone gets a good chuckle out of that, but Sky and Faucon nearly fall out of their chairs with laughter.

"You can be the Umpire," says Sky, still laughing. "We need someone to keep it a fair game."

"Cool! But I want to be the pitcher!" says Roy.

"I never would have guessed," says Mercury.

Jay gives him a gentle slap across the back of the head. "Don't sass my brother!" says Jay.

"Sorry, Master. It must be the drinks."

"Speaking of," says Cardin, "Scarlet, Neptune, get everyone refills."

"You too, little Clover," says Tyrian.

The three slaves head to the bar to get more drinks and the bartenders help them carry the trays to the table once all the drinks are made.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	13. Calm Before the Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY, Ren and Nora travel to Bana Hami for Roy's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual content, not in depth though. Warnings for kleptomania.
> 
> Big thanks to Passerby for the suggestions about fleshing out the characters. They commented with some great ideas, and I hope I did them justice.

  


  


Ruby is excited. She loves travelling by airship, and seeing Anima from above is so much better than walking across the continent on foot. Her team and Ren and Nora are equally cheerful about their trip to Bana Hami to celebrate Roy's birthday. Sometimes being an adult is tough and taking time off to celebrate special occasions helps make things bearable again. 

They get there all too soon, and disembark to travel the whole five hundred feet to Callows Manor where they'll be staying with Cardin, Jaune, Jay, Roy, Clover and Mercury. Everyone else is staying at Lark Manor next door because split between the two places, it isn't as crowded. Ruby is disappointed that Qrow couldn't get away from Sanctum long enough for the birthday party, but Roy gets to see him every school day, so it's not like they barely see each other. In a way, she wishes Roy was a scythe wielder like Jay, Qrow and herself, but she has to admit the versatility of Emberfangs is pretty handy, and it's even inspired her to design a grappling hook mechanism for Crescent Rose, even though she hasn't made the modifications for it yet.

The family is outside to greet them and Jaune quickly hugs his former teammates and all of team RWBY, giving Ruby a particularly affectionate (though platonic) hug. Jay and Roy and Aurum are quick to hug their comrades-in-arms and Roy excitedly talks with Ruby about the hunt he wants to go on for a school project later that day. The school is requiring him to slay one creature of Grimm for a two week absence excuse, but he wants to slay as many as he can with his weapons and slay even more with his eyes. Ruby playfully reminds him that the purpose of slaying Grimm is to protect people. He retorts that there's nothing wrong with wanting to overachieve in school. "He gets it from Jay," says Aurum, who doesn't see the point in overdoing it for the sake of school. He'd slay a dozen packs of Beowolves to protect the people of Remnant, but he won't slay more than a single Grimm for the sake of a school project that requires no more of him.

Cardin takes Yang's luggage for her, hoping to get her to the tavern with him as fast as possible to drink together, catch up and gossip. Neptune, Clover, Sun, Adam and Scarlet pick up on Cardin's lead and start taking their guests bags for them to help them up to their rooms in Callows Manor. 

Once all the newcomers have their rooms, Roy, Aurum and Jay take Weiss, Ruby, Ren and Nora go to the outskirts of town with Clover and Mercury in tow where Roy shows off his new moves and skills with Emberfangs, sparring with Aurum, while Jay puts out the resulting fires with his vambraces. 

At one point an Ursa Major comes to explore the commotion, but Roy says, "Hold my scroll, make sure to get my good side," to Mercury, and Mercury takes the video of Roy using his eyes to blast the Ursa into smoke and ash. 

"We'll probably need another video," says Clover, "since the flash of light makes it look like a cut scene. They might question whether it was you who actually slayed it."

Roy takes off his shoe and throws it at Clover, who catches it in one hand. "Easy there, Roy. I'm just looking out for you."

"The scroll's internal clock is on seconds," says Mercury. "And he has several witnesses. But Clover's right. They'll want to see you do it with your weapons."

"Ugh! You nerds! My eyes count as weapons!" says Roy.

"Did our headmaster confirm that?" asks Aurum.

"Well, I thought it was magnificent!" says Weiss, glad to have the opportunity to be encouraging since the others have cruel reality covered.

"Thank you, Weiss!" says Roy. "At least _somebody_ appreciates my talents!"

"I think we all appreciated your talents in Mistral," says Clover. "I'm just concerned that the school will have different expectations about this project than you do."

"Party poopers!" says Roy, pouting.

"Cheer up!" says Nora, "This just means you get to smash the next one… or eviscerate it… or blow its head off… or choke it with your grappling cord…"

"That's great!" says Roy, suddenly excited again. "If I use all Emberfangs' forms and functions on the next one, they'll _have_ to give me extra credit!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Yang, Blake, Cardin and Adam walk into the tavern. Cardin walks up to the counter and orders their drinks.

"Strawberry Sunrise with no ice and a little umbrella, warm milk with a splash of bourbon, tall tequila and a top shelf whiskey on the rocks."

The bartender makes the drinks silently and says, "Here you go," as he slides them across the counter. Adam helps him bring the drinks to the table where Blake and Yang are waiting. 

"So, what's the news on Clover?" asks Yang. "He go from wannabe submissive to full on slave yet?"

"You bet he did!" says Adam. "He's got the sweetest tasting pucker of—"

"—I don't think that's what she was asking," says Blake, blushing at Adam's forthcomingness.

"Yeah, he's Tyrian's," says Cardin. "I'd take him for my own if I could, but technically, I inherit him if anything happens to Daddy, so I'll live with it."

"Does that mean you'd inherit Adam too?" asks Blake.

Cardin pointedly strokes Adam's horns as Adam gives him a dirty look. "Yes. If (Gods forbid) Daddy dies, Adam is all mine. Ain't that right Bull-boy?"

"As long as I don't end up belonging to a human," says Adam. "Besides, Cardin tends to grow on you once you get to know him."

"I figured that out years ago," says Yang. 

"I like your eyes," Blake says suddenly. "I don't think I've seen both of them so clearly before."

"You've seen my eyes plenty of times," says Adam. "Remember all those feasts at our place in Vale?"

"We were trying not to look at you too much," says Yang. "That was before New Year's last year, remember."

"Oh. Right," says Adam. "And thanks, Blake. I can't tell you how good it is to have both of them working. And to… you know… not carry _that_ around with me wherever I go."

"I know," Blake says compassionately. 

There's an awkward silence for a while before Yang asks, "You guys up for a drinking game?"

"I just want to go slow and enjoy this," says Cardin. "I don't really have a reason to get drunk, and I got plenty drunk yesterday. Sky called it 'Mission: Get Drunk and Get My Wife Pregnant'. Hopefully, it was a mission success. I don't think I could take day two of a marathon like that."

"I could," says Adam with a smirk.

"That's because you only went one round. I did what you did eight times!"

"What if Faucon ends up pregnant with a bull-baby?" asks Yang. 

"Then Sky and Faucon will treat him like any of their other children – with lots of love, compassion and nurturing," says Adam.

"You won't want parental rights?" asks Blake.

"Look, there's a very slim chance I was the one to complete this particular mission, and if I did, I know that Faucon and Sky can give him or her a better life than I can. I'm still going to spoil the baby rotten if it's mine though."

"I'm calling it right now – bull baby!" says Yang. 

"Five hundred Lien says you're wrong," says Cardin. "I think it's going to be a scorpion-baby with my stunning good looks."

Blake and Adam laugh while Yang shakes his hand and says, "You're on!"

"What if it's both?" asks Blake.

"What if it's neither?" asks Adam.

"Then we both win or lose the bet, meaning we both have to pay up," says Yang.

"That doesn't make any sense," says Blake. "Wouldn't you be even already?"

"They're just going to spend a thousand Lien on drinks one of these weekends," says Adam. "That's what it means."

"Damn, he's cracked our code!" says Yang facetiously. Everyone laughs and Blake decides to change the subject.

"How are your kids?" asks Blake. "Do they like Argus? It seems like you all have barely spent any time there since moving there."

"We haven't been away from home that much," says Cardin. "We've spent more than a month or two altogether in Argus and they love it at Sanctum. You know there's a giant statue of Pyrrha there? Beautiful, just like her."

"How did Jaune react to that?" asks Blake in a serious and quiet tone.

"He doesn't know yet," says Cardin. "I halfway hope he never finds out. It would break my heart to see him talking to a memorial every day." 

"That _would_ be sad," says Yang. 

"I think it's great they did that for her," says Blake. "She earned it."

"I have a toast," says Yang. "To Pyrrha, may the positive influence she left on our lives always be felt, and may her sacrifice to battle evil never be forgotten!"

"To Pyrrha!" they all say and they drink in her honor.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune is babysitting Calandro with Dove while Tyrian, Russel and Sky bed Faucon all over again. She has to admit that having the undivided attention of multiple partners is flattering and _very_ euphoric, but after the day before and then today's activities, she's really tired. When they're all finished, Sky stings her with navy blue venom to help her sleep and recharge her aura, and Tyrian and Sky nap with her while Russel joins Dove and Jaune.

Meanwhile, Sun is out _acquiring_ a birthday present for Roy. He browses the local market, finding a nice Fire Wakizashi. He waits until the vendor isn't looking and disappears with the blade and scabbard. He doesn't technically _have_ to steal, but if he asked Tyrian for the money, that would make it a gift from Tyrian. He wants to give something to Roy that is from him alone.

He doesn't realize that Neptune saw the whole thing. Neptune goes to the vendor, who at this point, has noticed the missing item, and gives him the Lien for the wakizashi. The vendor gives him an odd look but accepts the money.

Then Sun decides it's time to break for lunch. He climbs in the window to a store room at the tavern, and lifts a few pieces of fruit and some venison jerky. When he climbs back out of the storeroom window, Neptune is waiting for him. Sun gives him a sheepish grin and says, "I stole you some food," holding out a piece of fruit. 

"We have a ton of food at home. How is it that you thought this was okay?"

"I always steal things. You didn't mind when I borrowed your watch."

"I haven't seen that watch for two years! I was devastated!" 

"Well, you can have it back now," says Sun.

"Now I don't want it. It's not in fashion anymore. Have you been stealing stuff this whole time?"

"You never used to have a problem with me stealing things."

"That's when you were poor and needed to steal! You don't have to steal anymore."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Ugh! You and I are going into the tavern and buying drinks. Then you're going to pay for that food by leaving a large tip from your allowance."

"I left all my money in Argus. Why don't _you_ pay for it if you're so bent out of shape."

"Because I already spent eight hundred Lien on that wakizashi you won't ever use."

"Of course I won't use it. It's for Roy."

Neptune runs a hand over his face. "You _stole_ a birthday present?"

"It's not like I stole it from Roy! Watch your words, you're making me sound bad."

"Both of our names are going on the tag," insists Neptune.

"No way, buy your own gift! This one's just from me. That was the whole point in stealing it. I can't help it if you have a good Samaritan complex."

"Ugh. You can be so irritating. Fine. But I want an honorable mention."

"An honorable mention on a birthday present tag?"

"You heard me. It's easy, you write, 'Honorable Mentions: Neptune Winchester'. It's that simple."

"You are so weird. By the way, that tie clashes with your collar."

"It does _not_!! That's the whole reason Master bought me this tie!"

"It looks like a clip on."

"Now I know you're just trying to annoy me."

"Guilty… so we're going to have drinks? I could steal some rum for us!"

"No, you klepto! We're going inside. The only reason to buy the drinks is so that we can leave a big tip and pay for the food you stole without it being suspicious!"

"Samaritan. Complex."

"I'm beginning to think you don't even know what that means."

"Shut up and eat," says Sun, thrusting an orange at Neptune. 

"Fine. I'll help you get rid of the evidence," says Neptune. "But you owe me for this."

"You want me to steal something for you?"

"I want you to shove your cock down my throat when we get home and fuck my face until your dick is sore."

"Can do!!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin, Blake, Yang and Adam are pleasantly surprised when Sun and Neptune join them at the table. Adam pulls Neptune onto his lap and Sun sits next to them. 

"For the record," says Yang, "The bartender was taking out the trash and heard your argument. He walked in laughing and telling the other bartender about it."

"Which part?" asks Sun.

"The _whole thing_ ," says Blake. "I know I've asked you this before, but do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Why not?" asks Sun.

"If we have to explain it, you're probably not going to understand anyway," says Cardin.

"Psh! That's dumb," says Sun.

"So how do you think Clover is adjusting to his new job?" asks Yang. "Adam's response was about his 'pucker' and Cardin explained that he owns you all if Tyrian dies, but we never got a solid answer."

"He does have an awesome tasting pucker," says Sun dreamily. "It's glorious…"

"To answer your question," says Neptune, "he's a natural. He knows how to make everyone happy, he's a great balance for the household, he loves serving Master Tyrian and he always does things to help out without being asked. Plus he's the only one in the house with fashion sense as good as mine. Next time we're in Mistral City, we're going clothes shopping together, possibly for the whole family since Master still thinks pajamas and a cloak constitute a decent outfit."

Cardin whaps Neptune upside the head for that and Adam laughs.

"Well, I think he looks dashing in his pajamas," says Yang.

"Thanks, Blondie. You too."

"These are overalls, not pajamas."

"Could have fooled me," says Sun.

"You guys are blind," says Neptune, "She's clearly going for an aviator look and pulling it off splendidly."

"I miss her old outfit with the bustier," says Cardin. 

"Master, you're a pig," says Neptune.

"Just for that, I'm putting your ass on lockdown. No anal sex for you until I say otherwise," says Cardin.

Blake and Yang laugh, and Sun says, "Ooh, hitting him where it hurts!"

Adam looks grumpy. "Thanks a lot, Neptune!" he says sarcastically. "Way to get us _both_ punished." 

"Look on the bright side," says Yang, "You can spend more time focusing on Roy! He's the reason we're all here, after all."

"Yeah, yeah," says Neptune. He takes a long drink from his rum and slams it down on the table. "I'm gonna go home and sulk."

"Translation – he's going online to look up a new outfit for Cardin," says Sun.

Yang giggles at that.

"I can still use his mouth though, right?" asks Adam.

"Sure," says Cardin.

"Sun, come with me," says Adam. "We're going to make Neptune regret talking bad about Master Cardin!"

Neptune brightens at that and whispers, "Yum-mee!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	14. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has his Eleventh birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underage kissing and canon-typical violence.

  


  


The actual celebration is pretty tame, all things considered. Tyrian was thinking of renting a circus to come to Bana Hami to perform, and Cardin was considering taking all of them to the City of Mistral for the big day. 

But Roy wants to go on a hunt instead, partially for his school project and partially to show off. With his whole family, Team RWBY and Ren and Nora there, there isn't really any danger, but they're facing Grimm nonetheless. 

At Nora's unintentional suggestion the day before, he uses as many of Emberfangs' forms as he can, slowing the first Beowolf with hits from his escrimas, using one grappling hook to grab a tree limb and shoot himself upward while using the other to circle the beast's neck, landing on its back, using his Emberfang that isn't grappling the Beowolf to shoot it through the throat in shotgun form and using it's war-axe form to behead it when the shots aren't enough. He knew how to use his size to his advantage, he knew enough about Beowolf biology to know where the Beowolf would be unable to reach him, he used all of his weapon forms and he displayed acrobatics and strength that are beyond his now eleven years. 

If he doesn't get school credit for that, he's picketing the school. With big signs!

"Oops, how silly of me," says Mercury. "The scroll was off."

Roy lunges at Mercury, and Mercury laughs and shows him the video, "Just kidding, Master Roy! See, all on video!"

"I'm not sharing my ice cream with you ever again!" exclaims Roy.

"My thighs thank you," says Mercury. 

"I got the next one!" says Jay when there's a rumble in the brush. A bear comes out and roars at them.

"Aw man! A _regular_ bear?!" says Jay.

"I got this," says Mercury and he turns the bear into a bird and it flies away. "It'll be a bear again once it's far enough away and close enough to the ground."

"That was actually kind of sweet," says Clover. "I guess the Winter Beau isn't as cold as one would expect."

"You mean because of the 'Winter' part or because it's Mercury?" says Adam.

"Hey, I still have superpowers! And I can hear you!"

"And I'm still your alpha," retorts Adam. "And just because that sounded like a threat, I'm going to ask Jay for permission to spank you."

"Ooh, I want to watch!" says Roy.

"Permission granted," says Jay, indulging his brother more than Adam.

"What?!" exclaims Mercury. "But Master! I didn't do anything!"

"Tonight, you belong to Adam and I'm going to cook popcorn and watch with Roy," says Jay.

That gets a laugh out of everyone, even Weiss.

"Thank you, Master Jay," says Adam with a cruel look on his face. Mercury starts to panic a little but Jay slaps him on the rump and tells him to man up. 

"The next one's mine," says Jay. He leads the party through the forest until they come across an Ursa. Jay beheads it with efficiency, killing the beast in less than a second once the scroll is recording, not bothering for any fancy flourishes. He wants to get this over with so they can all go back to the manor and have cake.

Aurum goes next and uses his Laminae to alternate elements, switching through every combination as he fights a King Taijitu. In the end, he switches fluidly to Icicle and splits it into dual maces form, smashing the snake heads to the ground until the beast is nothing but ash and smoke. He's hoping that by showing he's practicing his elemental switching with Laminae that Qrow will be pleased with the footage.

"Are we all hunted out?" asks Cardin.

"No, but we completed our objectives," says Aurum. "Our next objective is the actual birthday celebration."

"This _is_ part of the celebration!" exclaims Roy. "We're having fun with our family and friends!"

"Without presents or cake," says Jay. "Come on, I'm really excited to give you the gift I have for you! We'll have a ton of fun at home, I promise."

"Yeah… okay…" says Roy.

As they walk back home, Adam gives Mercury the occasional slap on the rump, earning him a "Hey! Not yet!" from Mercury while Adam chuckles.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Once the entire party has reconvened at Callows Manor, Faucon brings over the cake she made and Tyrian starts cooing at his youngest grandson and playing with wooden cars with him. Weiss and Yang join in playing with the baby and telling him how cute he is. 

Meanwhile, Cardin is organizing the gifts and Jaune is making lunch with help from Adam, Neptune, Mercury and Clover. Scarlet is busy helping Cardin, and Sun is busy making faces at the baby. Soon enough though, Sun hands the baby a spinning top and Sky says, "That's a little too small for him to play with. He might try to eat it."

"Aww, man," says Sun.

"Where'd you get it, anyways?" asks Tyrian.

"Nowhere!" says Sun, not wanting to admit to his master that he raided the only toy shop in town until he found what he thought was the perfect gift for Calandro. 

"Sun, we are going to have a talk when everyone goes home for the night," says Tyrian.

"Yes, Master," says Sun, stiff from fear. 

Sky picks up the top and says, "We'll save this for when he's older. I'll make sure he knows it's a gift from his Uncle Sun."

"Thanks, Sky," says Sun.

Soon it's time for the _Happy Birthday Song_ , and Roy blows out his eleven candles with his brother's arms over his shoulders from behind and Mercury and Cardin holding his hands. His birthday wish was for some armor. He knows he doesn't need it, but even something simple like dust-woven clothes or leather vambraces would be welcome.

He opens the gift from Jay first. 

It's his old Razorwing that he grew out of, painted to match Roy's hair color and jeans. There are flat metallic gray accents that match his shirt. Roy hugs Jay and gives him a sloppy tongue kiss as Jay grabs his butt. "Happy Birthday, Little Brother," says Jay.

"ThankYouThankYouThankYou! I can't wait to show Qrow and learn to use it! With this and Emberfangs, I'll be unstoppable, just like you!"

"We're all proud of you, Son," says Jaune and he kisses Roy on the lips and he hands him a large box. Roy rips the packaging open enthusiastically to find a skin tight, sleeveless leather tunic that matches his favorite clothes in color and design. The tunic has vibrant red cuffs on the shoulders and the upside of the collar. The red Winchester Cardinal is on his right breast area and to his delight, fire and metal dust are woven into it. He kisses Jaune hungrily, and it's the first team RWBY and Ren and Nora have seen of that type of affection. None of them say anything though. It's not like they're having sex, right?

Cardin gives his present next. Thick grey denim pants with red leg armor covering the fronts of the thighs, knees and shins. It matches the gift from Jaune and Roy gives him a telling kiss before starting to change right there.

"Go to another room to change, Baby Boy," says Cardin. "It's impolite to change in front of company." Roy runs off to the bathroom to change and comes out with his clothes and armor on and Emberfangs holstered on his thighs with Razorwing on his back. 

"I love it! It all fits perfectly! I'm so excited!!"

"That's great, Baby, but you have more presents to open," says Cardin. 

Roy opens his present from Team RWBY next. It's a state of the art, Atlas-tech scroll! It has holographic projections and automatic aura meters for whoever's in the vicinity and games already loaded on it. It even has a semblance detector on it. Clover's semblance is active on a low level, but no one else is showing any charge.

"What's your semblance?" Roy asks Clover.

"Luck," says Clover. "My semblance is good fortune."

"Cool!!" exclaim Roy and Jay.

"That explains the games," says Mercury.

"No kidding," says Jaune.

"So that's what's with the horseshoe on your belt and the four-leaf clover charm!" says Tyrian. "They help you focus your semblance."

"You caught me," says Clover. "But I can also pass good fortune to others. Just like you call me your Lucky Charm. I technically am."

"Oh, sweet little Clover! You must tell me more later, but for now I have a gift for our little Red Bird."

Cardin finds Tyrian's gift in the stack on the table and hands it to Roy. It's a little box and when Roy opens it, he finds a signet ring just like his father's. It fits his finger perfectly, and he puts it on right away before hugging Tyrian tight around the waist. "Thank you so much, Grandpa!! I really love it!"

"I thought you might, Love. Now then, I believe Mercury has a gift for you you might like to put on as well."

Roy finds the gift in the stack before Cardin does and rips the package apart to find boots that go with his new armor, red and grey, just like his colors. He kisses Mercury deeply and thanks him before Sun thrusts a gift into his arms.

"Make sure you read the tag," says Sun.

"'From Sun Wukong, Honorable Mentions: Neptune Winchester'," reads Roy. 

He opens the package to find a sheathed Fire Wakizashi in a grey and red scabbard. 

"I didn't know you'd be getting Razorwing, and I thought it would be good to have an extra blade," says Sun.

"Jay's weapon is Razorwing. I think mine should be Razorfang, that way we don't get them mixed up. And I love the katana! It's just my size!"

"It's a Wakizashi," explains Sun. "When your older, you can get a katana to go with it and you'll have a full Daīshō, just like Adam."

"Cool!!"

"Open mine next!" says Adam. "It's from me and Clover."

Cardin finds the package and hands it to Roy. Inside are vambraces with grey leather and red metal armor on them. Roy thanks them profusely and puts them on, admiring how his whole outfit matches. He's glad it's light armor and not something tank-like like what Cardin wears when he's not in his pajamas, cloak and tunic. Roy is too thin for something bulky and he's glad the new suit will let him move easily.

He got his birthday wish and it couldn't make him happier.

His present from Scarlet was a series of comic books. His present from Ren and Nora was a coupon for their favorite eatery chain. It has locations in every major city and makes the best muffins in the world. Their noodles aren't too shabby either. His present from Russel was a set of spaulders that are grey with the red Winchester Cardinal on each shoulder. His gift from Dove was a rare book that tells the story of a man with two souls. Sky and Faucon gave him a whole bunch of Lien to get whatever present he wants with. And Qrow, though he couldn't be at the party, gave him a set of binocular goggles with thermal and night vision settings. Yang complains that she wishes she'd thought of that.

Then everyone has cake, some more than others ( _Nora!_ ), and everyone breaks into groups before heading to the pool to lounge in the bright sun or go for a swim. Adam is showing Roy basic forms with his wakizashi, and Jaune and Cardin watch him proudly as Roy learns to use his new weapon.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	15. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald is on a mission. Or will it be a wild goose chase?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of underage, groping, mention of dismemberment and mentions of torture.

  


  


Emerald is furious. 

Emerald is afraid. 

Emerald is alone.

When Salem realized she was somehow no longer the Winter Maiden and in light of her failure at Haven, Emerald was given a Beetle Grimm and a mission: find the Maidens and steal their power. She has to do it alone, with no help from Salem or her allies. 

Now she's in the wastes of Mistral, on the very bottom levels of the city and looking for the best informants around. She stole thousands of Lien at this point, but doesn't know where to spend it. A man with a spider web tattoo suggested a woman in a local tavern known for finding anyone. Her name is Little Miss Malachite. She turns out to not be little, nothing about her suggests malachite and even the 'Miss' part is in question. A plump blond woman with a western air about her and a silk hand fan sits on the far end of the tavern – more of a saloon than a tavern really – and she has guards with her on her side of the table with the closer end of the table open.

"Are you Little Miss Malachite?" Emerald asks from across the tavern.

"Come closer, dear," says the woman. 

When Emerald is about eight feet from the table, she says, "That's close enough," and her guards stand at the ready with their weapons drawn.

"I'm here for business," says Emerald. She throws a stack of Lien on the table and Little Miss nods to her guards who lower their weapons.

"Aren't we all," says Little Miss. She counts the Lien and raises an eyebrow. "You either must want valuable information or want mediocre information very badly. What is this? Your life savings?" 

"It was somebody's," says Emerald, a mask of apathy firmly in place. The Beetle Grimm disguised as a gem tattoo on her back flares up in her mind. There's danger all around and the Grimm knows it. She ignores the Grimm to see Little Miss Malachite's reaction.

"Cute," says Little Miss with a facetious smirk. "What do you want for it?"

"The location of anyone with magical abilities," says Emerald. "People who don't need dust or a semblance to perform feats of magic."

"You do realize there is no such thing?" says Little Miss. 

"You don't sound too sure of that," says Emerald. 

"Have a seat," Little Miss says. When Emerald sits, she continues. "I know of a man with a device that can detect unusual levels of aura. Not magic, per say, but if someone supposedly had magic, it would certainly be read by this device. It works like a tracker, full on with a map of Remnant. Once you encounter someone with high enough aura levels, the tracker can find that individual anywhere on the planet. I can't point you in the direction of someone with magic, but this device can and I can point you in the direction of it. Now about my fee…"

"What about it?" asks Emerald.

"Triple what you've brought me."

Emerald pulls out the money and sets it on the table. "Count it. It's more than enough."

Little Miss looks at the money and says, "So it is. Anything else?"

"I want all known addresses for Mercury Black."

"Certainly. Come back next week and I'll have those addresses. For now," Little Miss scribbles on a piece of paper, " _this_ is the address of the owner of that device. I'll see you in one week."

"Yes," says Emerald, "You will."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian just got done having a blast making a mess in the manager's office of the Motel Azure. He spent twenty-two hours making Mister Azure pay for his treatment of Jay, and now he's cleaned up and ready to go meet his slaves and Neptune in the market on the mid-levels of Mistral. Neptune and Clover are clothes shopping for everyone and Adam and Sun are with them. For now, Mercury and Cardin are the ones guarding the boys, but Tyrian isn't worried.

Then, Tyrian gets a message from LMM. _Hmmm…. I don't have any current dealings with her_ , he thinks, _I hope this is important_.

He makes his way alone to the saloon where his contact works and smiles merrily at her.

"Little Miss! To what do I owe the pleasure?!" he crows.

"Have a seat, Mister Callows," says Little Miss Malachite. "We have much to discuss."

"Then we must forego formalities!" exclaims Tyrian. "What information do you have for me?"

"Two-thousand up front," says Little Miss. 

"My, my… you realize that if this turns out to be useless information, I will be taking my money back and a few lives of your… spiders. One arachnid to another, I suggest this be worth my while."

Little Miss Malachite laughs. "Oh you know I would never bother you with useless information. Up front."

Tyrian puts the money on the table.

"Well, this looks like it," says Little Miss. "Now, down to business. A person of interest came in yesterday looking for people with magical abilities. I don't suppose you'd know anything about that?"

"I can think of a few religious fanatics that believe in magic. What else?"

"She had a faint Grimm miasma floating off of her when she got spooked. _And_ she's looking for your human slave."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," says Tyrian.

"Mercury Black."

"Ah, alas, he isn't mine at this point in time. He belongs to someone else now. Such a shame too. His current owner is lucky to have him."

"You sold him?" asks Little Miss.

"I am not normally in the business of human trafficking," says Tyrian. "Now, who was asking about this?"

"Another thousand up front," says Little Miss.

Tyrian slaps the money on the table with a bang. "Who?" he says politely, his body language and tone not matching up at all.

"A girl. I don't kno—"

"Emerald Sustrai is her name. Thank you, Miss Malachite, for not wasting my time. I'll pay an extra four thousand if you tell her to look for the adorable slave at these locations." Tyrian motions for paper and pen from the bartender and she brings over a notepad and a pencil. "This is where I want you to send her."

"Thank you, for your business," says Little Miss Malachite with a pleasant smile.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"The rainforests of northern Vacuo?" asks Emerald.

"That's right, shugah," says Little Miss Malachite, "I got this address from a very reliable source." 

"It makes sense. He knows people are after him. A mostly uninhabited area like that…"

"...is perfect for going into hiding dear. No one would ever suspect to find your quarry there. But for an extra fee, I could save you a lot of time…."

"How much?"

"Three million should do it."

" _Million?!_ "

"Shugah, this kind of information would put me at great risk, save you a ton of hassell and is _very_ valuable."

Emerald puts a few twenty Lien cards on the table, using her semblance to make it appear like they're four hundred million Lien. Little Miss checks her Atlas-tech scroll. "Looks like somebody's using her semblance," says Little Miss. "I wonder what it could be…"

"If you don't want the money—"

"Onyx, take these Lien out back and count them," says Little Miss.

Emerald grabs the money and starts to get up.

"—Four million, and don't you ever come back in here unless you got it, understand, Miss Sustrai?"

Emerald walks out while leaving an image of herself sitting back down. By the time Little Miss Malachite realizes it's an illusion, Emerald is running at full speed down the cobbled road. 

She pauses to catch her breath, looks at the Vacuo address and says, "Here I come, Mercury! I hope you missed me!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian is just getting home to Argus with the slaves. They have a few wardrobes worth of casual, semi-formal and formal clothing for every person in the family. More is being shipped. Tyrian's just glad Clover and Neptune had fun. Really, that's what Tyrian was paying for, not the clothes. After, all Cardin and his kids will never wear the stuff, Russel will just add it to his nest as cushioning and the others will only wear the new clothes on special occasions. They're people of habits, and unfortunately (according to Neptune), those habits include mediocre clothes that they wear _all the time_.

Of course Sun was able to sneak a lot of unusual trinkets into their luggage, but Tyrian found them and questioned Sun. That led to a series of 'I don't know's, 'How'd that get in there?'s and 'I paid for that, I swear!'s. Tyrian just kisses Sun roughly and tells him he'll pay all right.

Sun gives a weak smile before going to help Neptune and Clover sort the clothes.

"A T-Rex costume?" asks Jaune.

"It's a deinonychus!" exclaims Neptune. "And it's for costume parties and pranks! Look how realistic the texture is! Now you'll never have to worry about not being the life of the party!"

"I wasn't worried about it before," says Jaune. "You really think I'm not the life of the party?" Jaune's hurt in his eyes melts Neptune's indignance, and Neptune can't help but feel like he stomped on a kitten.

"No, of course I don't think that! You're the best dancer anyone's ever seen! Even Jay isn't at your level yet! Serious Jaune, you are da bomb!"

"I don't think anyone really says that anymore," says Jaune.

"Goddamn it! Mercury _lied_!!" says Neptune who is now on a mission to plant a boot firmly on Mercury's perfect ass.

Sun puts his hand on Jaune's shoulder and says, "Forgive him, for he… yeah, he's dumb."

Jaune snorts. "It's okay. I know I'm a nerd. I still don't think I need to look like a realistic dinosaur to be cool."

"Are you kidding? We have Vacuoraptors in Vacuo, cousins of the deinonychus, and they have freakin' feathers, not scales."

"Aren't scales just a specialized type of feather?" asks Jaune.

"I thought feathers were a specialized type of scale," says Clover.

"You're both nerds!" says Sun.

Meanwhile, Jay and Roy are trying on the formal wear they'll forget they have in twenty-four hours. They look dashing in their tuxes and dinner suits, and Tyrian and Cardin affectionately take pictures. Cardin wants them to wear the formal wear to bed so he can ravage them in their sleek suits. Jay and Roy happily agree, giving him kisses and hugs as he feels their perfect buttocks in the tight suits.

And Clover can't help but work out a new outfit. Now that he doesn't need to wear an ACE Ops uniform, he's going for something that's white, grey, blue and green, matching his eyes perfectly, and though it's sleeveless, form-fitting and double breasted with lapels just like his old outfit, he feels more at ease now that he's not wearing his uniform all the time. Besides, the green looks good against the metal of his slave collar. 

Mercury likewise has chosen to don one of his new outfits. It keeps his colors, but the pants have detachable bottoms so he can wear the bottom parts over his mechanical legs while being otherwise naked, showing off his muscular thighs and other assets. Tyrian is particularly pleased when he sees this. 

All in all, it's an interesting day that leads into an interesting night. Tomorrow, routines resume, the kids going to school, the men working as Huntsmen and bodyguards and Jaune being a house husband with the help of the slaves not guarding the children.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Pietro is an old scientist for the Atlas military. He's also a volunteer at a local pharmacy in Mantle. He's at the pharmacy right now, helping a faunus girl with her back pain. When he's done chiropracting her and giving her pain meds, he says, "And remember, no heavy lifting!" as she leaves. 

Just after the faunus girl leaves, a human girl – a young woman really – comes in. She has light green hair and red eyes. A lock of hair on either side of her face hangs down past her shoulders while the rest of it is in a cute bob. 

"Yes, dear, how can I help you?" asks Pietro. 

"I'm looking for someone with an aura reading device," she says innocently. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Well, the military sells scrolls with an automatic aura monitoring function, but I may have an extra one around here somewhere," says Pietro. "You're not out fighting monsters are you? It's a dangerous job."

"I went to school to be a huntress," says the girl. "But actually, I'm looking for something like a tracker."

"Where did you hear about that?' asks a bewildered Pietro.

"Oh, just around. It would really help me with my huntress work."

"I'm afraid that's classified military technology," says Pietro. 

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra for me would you?" she says, laying it on thick. "I can pay whatever you want."

"It's not a matter of money, my dear. What you're asking for is something I don't have to give."

"Could you at least tell me what it's called? I need to know what to ask for when I talk to Jimmy– I mean, General Ironwood."

"Oh, alright. It's called a Magnified Aura Detector, or M.A.D. Don't bother with the lower levels if you know James. Just go straight to him and get your clearance."

"Why, thank you! You've been a great help."

"Of course, my dear. Do you need anything else?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you so much."

Shortly after the girl leaves, General Ironwood himself barges into the pharmacy. 

"Pietro! I need your M.A.D.! It's an emergency!"

"Young lady! That will not work on me. No one calls it an M.A.D.," says Pietro.

The illusion disappears as the girl stands where Ironwood was. "That's really a shame. Smart move, but now I can't do things the easy way. This is your last chance. Give me the device."

"I don't have one!" protests Pietro.

The girl turns around and Pietro thinks she's about to leave, but she locks the pharmacy door and stalks towards him. "What do you want to lose first? Fingers or toes?"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Emerald walks out of the Pharmacy, device in hand and is grateful for her luck. Not only did the man have the device, she only had to remove three digits before he gave it to her.

Now that that little errand is taken care of, she can steal an airship with enough fuel to get to Vacuo and find Mercury Black. If he doesn't have Cinder's power anymore, at least she can make him pay for what he did.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Mercury isn't allowed to leave the house. He's very unhappy about that, but Jay and Tyrian both ordered it, so he'll do it. On the bright side, he doesn't have to spend time at that insufferable school and he's always available for Roy and Jay's (and sometimes Tyrian and Cardin's) pleasure. He likes the short leggings that cover his robot legs and he enjoys being naked twenty four/seven. It's strangely liberating, and with the nudity comes extra attention from his hormonal Master. Thank Gods for teenage chemistry!!

Jay is almost fourteen now and Mercury is counting the days. It's still a couple of months away, but that gives him time to figure out what to get him. So far, he's drawing a blank. What do you get the kid who has everything? He's thinking comic books. After all, Mercury likes the pictures and he's older. Why wouldn't Jay enjoy them?

Jay's birthday is also significant of something else. The fall semester ends only a month after Jay's birthday. One more semester after this one and all three boys are ready for a Huntsman Academy. They still haven't decided where to go. Shade in Vacuo is pulling them in that direction, but Haven in Mistral and Atlas Academy in Atlas are both possibilities. Atlas has the better training facilities, but being faunus in Atlas doesn't seem like a good idea. The whole family loves Mistral, but Haven is still being rebuilt after the bombings. And Vacuo is very faunus friendly, has few laws and doesn't have laws that would prevent slavery or underage sex, and if you're reputable (or disreputable) enough, it's not even looked down on. But Vacuo is more dangerous, not just because of the wildlife, but because of the culture and communities. The natural elements such as sandstorms are dangerous, but not near as dangerous as the people. Killers and thieves run rampant, and while there aren't gangs like there are in Mistral, the common person is on the wrong side of the law. In a place with few laws, that's saying something.

Mercury is hoping for Mistral but knows his opinion matters very little. The boys have time to decide though and Mistral seems like the wise choice. Not only is it a major trade center with good parts of town, it's close enough to the work the family has to do for their various missions. Atlas is more protected, but also the place they would most likely be found. Nobody would expect Vacuo, but it'd be hard to hide their abilities from the information black market. 

For now though, Mercury is enjoying Argus, even when he has to stay home. It is a large house after all and having a large family means he can have company anytime he wants.

His life is happy, but he hopes all this hiding blows over soon. He can't wait to start taking the boys out on dates again.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to suggestions on which Huntsman Academy the boys should go to. It's a few chapters away, but I'd love your feedback before I get to that point. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I look forward to your comments!


	16. Powers and Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's semblance is teleportation. Isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of slavery.

  


  


Qrow is pleased to find out Roy wants to be a scythe wielder. He'll have to work extra hard to master it, but for now, his mastery of Emberfangs is improving and he's decided to learn with his wakizashi before moving on to scythe wielding in blades class. The wakizashi will be easier to master than Razorfang, and Qrow thinks it's a good idea. Razorfang is a heavy weapon and Roy depends on his light weight for acrobatics, stealth and adaptability in combat. 

But Roy's learning fast – almost as fast as Jay – and something seems off about it. When Qrow checks his aura meter and semblance detector, Roy's always using his semblance in class, though he stops as soon as class is over, whether he's just travelling through the halls to the next class or if school is out for the day. Qrow keeps this in mind when he teaches him, but doesn't really know what to think. Does his semblance have to do with learning? Qrow thought his semblance was teleportation. 

The question seems to be answered one day when Roy is hit hard in sparring. He uses his wakizashi to block the hit but still lost most of his aura. Then he begins glowing goldish-white and his aura is completely recharged in seconds. It seems to be a reflex and Qrow checks his semblance detector. It's past the point to where the detector can read it – literally off the charts.

Then, in a bout of rage, Roy slices the air in front of him and a crimson slash streaks across the sparring yard where the sparring ring is. It looks just like a Moonslice, Adam's semblance. 

Qrow runs over to Roy's opponent, who's aura has dropped past the red and is on the ground bleeding. "Hang on we'll get you some help!" says Qrow. "Turquoise! Go to the medical office and get a team here, stat."

Roy rushes over to the wounded boy and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you that bad! I swear! Just hang in there!"

And Roy starts glowing crimson as his aura activates. The wounded boy's aura begins to glow as well and Qrow double checks the aura meter.

"Roy! Keep doing what you're doing!"

"I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Just keep contact with him and don't stop!"

"Okay," says Roy, dumbfounded, though not as dumbfounded as Qrow who's watching the injured student's aura recharge on the aura meter. 

Qrow waits until Roy has healed his opponent before asking him seriously, "Have you ever met anyone who could teleport before?"

"My favorite John when I was little could teleport… why?"

Qrow whispers back to him, "I think your semblance gives you the ability to use other semblances. We'll have to check this out, but so far it seems like you're using semblances of those close to you. Your favorite childhood sexual partner, your fathers, Adam. I bet you could do more."

"What if it's just magic?" Roy whispers in Qrow's ear.

"Like I said, we'll figure it out. I'm excusing you for the day though. Go home. I want you to practice the Moonslice with Adam. Make sure Jaune's available."

"Yes, Professor Branwen," says Roy as he helps the freshly healed student to his feet.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The next day, Qrow starts monitoring his semblance detector more closely. Most of the students don't have active semblances, but Jay is using his at a low level all the time, almost like Qrow's semblance is always there. Qrow notices it picks up a little when Jay's reading and a lot when he's sparring, though no apparent effect is happening. Qrow has a theory, but it's only that at this point. It could be a type of shield semblance or a self healing semblance, but Qrow is willing to bet that Jay's fast learning is his semblance – that he's a prodigy, not naturally but because his semblance allows him to learn at incredible rates. If this is true, it makes sense that Roy would be able to as well since he probably can use the semblances of those he's closest to.

But Qrow doesn't know yet. He'll have to share his thoughts with Cardin and Jaune and see what they think.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Roy is learning Moonslice like a natural. Adam is completely stunned by it. The eleven year old is much more powerful than he was at that age, and he is surprised the kid somehow picked up his semblance. All the same, he trains him at home to help him learn to control it. He's hoping Roy will develop the reflexes to block bullets with his blade soon. It's a common skill for huntsman and huntresses, and Adam knows he'll get the hang of it eventually. But deflecting bullets is one of the best ways to absorb kinetic energy for the Moonslice, so Adam is anxious for him to learn. 

And if Qrow is right about Roy's and Jay's semblances, Roy will be a scythe wielder in no time. The Moonslice used with a scythe could be an incredible offensive move. Adam has high hopes for Roy and has become more invested in his education than he was previously.

Still, Roy needs too many breaks, which Adam chalks up to being a preteen without the endurance of an adult, and Adam does train him very hard and very strictly. 

Roy could be as unstoppable as Jay one of these days, and while it's a little scary to Adam (not because he feels threatened by Roy but because Roy could be a very powerful person and with his history of abuse, it's even more important now to help him stay on the right path), Adam is enthused with Roy's development and growth.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Aurum hasn't found his passion. Not yet, anyway. He can tame Grimm, but that's because of the Grimm ichor that flows through his veins. He hopes he finds out soon. He's a capable warrior without it, but with Jay being a prodigy and Roy having seemingly infinite semblances, Aurum feels like he needs an edge to keep up with them. Supposedly, he's better with his tail and stinger, but a hunter is not his tail. It's a tool and an irreplaceable part of him, but it's not like his semblance or that part of him he feels aching to get out. It's like when you have a word on the tip of your tongue but can't find it. He feels a passion but doesn't know what the passion is for or where it comes from.

Being part Grimm, depression is a real problem. He normally keeps it in check pretty well, but now that an eleven-year-old, someone five years his junior, is on his way to outdoing Aurum in every aspect of being a huntsman, Aurum is losing self-confidence.

Aurum doesn't necessarily even want to be a huntsman. He wants to know how to fight well and he wants to protect people from Grimm, but he isn't sure what profession he wants to go into. What if he would make a really good herbalist? Or a musician? He doesn't know and the not knowing when it's this close to time to go to a Huntsman Academy scares him. If he wants to be a huntsman, he has to apply for one of the academies next semester. If he doesn't, that option might as well be closed to him if he doesn't jump at the chance, and he can't decide now what he wants when he needs years to explore life. 

He doesn't want to have any regrets. He regrets not claiming Mercury when he had the chance but where will he find another slave? It's not like they go around advertising that they crave servitude. He can't stand the thought of making another misstep like that. He sees how happy Mercury makes Jay and he doesn't want huntsman school to be the same mistake all over again. 

He decides to look up more information on the schools. It will be another nine months before attendance, but he wants to plan his future now. Maybe while he's at an academy, he'll figure out what it is he really wants to do.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jay's birthday comes, signalling final exams and the impending end of the fall semester. He mostly gets trinkets this year, but he's happy with the useless jewelry and statues. His favorite is a necklace that Jaune gave him with water and ice crystals on it in a Yin-Yang design inside of broken concentric octagons in an Old Mistral-style pattern on a grey coin. It's silly, but it makes him happy. Plus, the blue matches his hair and brings out his eyes.

He's happy he's found his semblance. It was there all along, bright as day, but he never knew it. Just goes to show that sometimes the answers to your questions are right in front of you.

Aurum has him looking at schools with him. They're pretty split at the moment, either Vacuo or Atlas, complete opposites which will indubitably shape their futures. Wherever they go, they want to go together. But they still have six months to decide, so they aren't worried about rushing. Instead, they're worried about the upcoming mission from Ironwood. Apparently he's been keeping a secret that he can't keep anymore because it's become too dangerous. He's been talking with Tyrian on a secure channel at the Argus Military Base for a month now, and while Tyrian doesn't seem worried, Ironwood has expressed the need for caution.

Now that Ironwood knows Emerald Sustrai is not only looking for people with magic and has a way to track them but is also looking for Mercury, he's very worried about the potential fate of the Winter Beau. 

Of course, Ironwood is in favor of transferring the power to Winter, but aside from the fact that Mercury travels and Winter is easy to find, there's one problem with that.

Mercury won't give up his powers.

His very semblance was stolen from him as a child, and he won't willingly give up his powers for the sake of Ironwood's peace of mind, not when there is no real reason for it. 

But he concedes to consider transferring a small part of it to someone else as a fallback. If something happens to him now and he dies, the powers go out into the world and find a random person to inhabit. Mercury agrees that that isn't an acceptable outcome. But he lost his powers when he gave them to Roy, and until he became the Winter Beau, he deeply regretted it every day.

He won't make that mistake again.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	17. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Maiden is found and Salem has a dark plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for slaughter, evil!Emerald and non-consensual body modification.

  


  


One is random. Two is coincidence. Three is a pattern. 

So far the tracker Emerald is using only found two silver-eyed people, but she's betting it's a pattern. Silver eyes seem to have a different aura than most and the tracker lights up like crazy when she's around them. The first she simply killed because she knew it would make Salem happy. That was in the rainforests of Northern Vacuo. The second one, she finds in the deserts as she travels to an airship port. The desert is no joke, but neither is her lust for revenge on Mercury. She'll get him, one way or another.

The second silver-eyed person she sees is a little boy. She quickly kills the entire group of travellers to get to the boy without interruption. He's scared, and for her, that's a good thing.

She takes out the Beetle Grimm and follows the boy as he runs. When she realizes he's just going to keep running, she throws one of her blades and slices through his achilles tendon. Without mobility the boy cries from the pain, the horrors of the death he just witnessed and the impending doom that seems to be upon him. Even if the woman chasing him doesn't kill him, with only one leg working, there's no way he'd make it out of the desert alive, even if the Grimm wouldn't come for him. His mother once told him that the Grimm can sense fear and hunger for it. He has enough fear to draw every Grimm in the desert.

Emerald knows this too and realizes she'll have to kill him to keep the Grimm from finding her. But first, she wants to try an experiment. If silver-eyed people have any kind of magic, maybe it's something she can harness and use to her advantage. She takes the Beetle Grimm out again and it latches onto the boy's face, covering his eyes with a gacky tendril at her command. Soon she feels the power begin to flow, at first exhilarating, but then painful. 

Brutal, burning pain, greater than she's ever felt rushes through her being and the Beetle Grimm releases the boy, comatose and nearly killed by the divine light it tried to siphon from the silver eyes.

Emerald quickly kills the screaming boy and ignoring her pain, runs away from the place where Grimm are surely headed. She learned her lesson – the power of silver eyes can't be transferred by the Beetle Grimm. That doesn't mean Atlas tech can't do it. Once she's in Salem's good graces again, she'll ask Watts for a portable aura transfer device. Surely the process can be made more compact than those huge clunky pods she used to steal the Winter Maiden's power. 

Regardless, she hasn't forgotten her goals. Since the Beetle Grimm is out for the count, even if it's not dead, she can't rely on it to steal a Maiden's power. Instead she'll focus all of her energy on finding Mercury Black and making him suffer.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Vale is on the way to Argus, and Emerald does not fancy having to backtrack to find Mercury. She goes by boat from Vacuo instead of taking the long trek across the continent on foot and arrives in the port of a small island outside of the city. From this island, she can take an airship into the city of Vale. If Mercury's in Vale, she'll find him. 

As she travels through the island to get to the other side where the airship port is, her tracker lights up something furious. Then the Grimm are upon her, a huge pack of Beowolves. She knows she can take out most of them, but without a Maiden's power, she knows she can't defeat all of them with her aura in tact. 

She thinks to when the ship's captain told her to stick to the coast and wonders if she should have. Despite the circumstances, she has to find what's sending her tracker off the charts. 

She slays Beowolf after Beowolf and soon grows tired, but she has to fight or die and exhaustion isn't an option. She shoots and slashes with her weapons until only a few are left, but she's taken some serious hits and her aura must be in the red if there's any left at all. 

Then, leaves falling from the trees of the forest near the clearing light up with fire, turning into hard, sharp embers and flow like streams of water to the remaining Beowolves, smiting them with powerful magic. Emerald knows this is magic – she's seen something like this before. A figure at the edge of the woods in a white cloak turns to walk away, but Emerald catches her breath and sprints towards the figure. 

"Excuse me, I really need to talk to you! Please, my aura's depleted and I won't make it across the Island on my own!"

"Sit and rest," says the gentle voice of a woman. "I will watch over you." 

Despite her words, the woman in white continues to walk away.

"Please! At least give me your name! I have to thank you for saving my life! What can I do to make this up to you?"

The woman turns to her and Emerald gasps, the wind knocked from her lungs at the sight.

This woman is the spitting image of Ruby. Or considering the woman is just old enough to be Ruby's mother, it's the other way around.

"My name isn't important and you owe me nothing. Sit and rest. You will be safe."

The woman turns away to leave and Emerald knows she doesn't have the strength to follow the Summer Maiden, but she doesn't have to. 

Now that she's been close enough, she can track her anywhere in the world.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Emerald decides revenge can wait. She has a more important task at hand – report to Salem, get a new Beetle Grimm, show Salem that she has the location of the Summer Maiden and do whatever Salem says. 

The trek to the land of darkness is long from where she is, but it's not on the other side of the world. Still, it would take weeks to get there, and she doesn't have that kind of time. The Summer Maiden could die before she reaches Salem and Emerald has no idea if the tracker will pick up the hypothetical new Summer Maiden or not. 

Fortunately, Emerald knows how to summon a creature of Grimm that can make the journey much shorter. 

She waits until midnight, cuts her hand open and lets the blood drop on the ground, recalling her worst fears and chanting as Salem once taught her to just in case of this kind of emergency. 

The creature arises from the earth and opens it's wings forming a black shadow in the moonlight. Emerald says the words she practiced. 

"Take me home."

The creatures eyes and skull markings glow an intense red and Emerald steps into the shadows of the wings.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's bone chilling and terror inducing, but in seconds, she's at the castle doors to Salem's abode. She rushes inside, fearful of the Grimm all around who would certainly taste her fear and rushes up the stairs to Salem's favorite room, a conference room from the hells, just like every other place in the land of darkness.

Salem is surprised to see her, but sensed the magic Emerald used the moment the shadow gate was opened.

"You do not have the power," says Salem. "I trust this is of dire importance."

"It is!" says Emerald. "Your Grace, I found the Summer Maiden and have a way to track her anywhere in the world… it's Ruby's mom! The girl who defeated the Wyvern at Beacon. She has silver eyes and the powers of a Maiden. I'm not sure a Beetle Grimm would be able to transfer her power."

"You've been experimenting…. It's true that the Grimm cannot withstand the light of the silver eyes. But I have a thought on the matter. Tell me, is she beautiful?"

"Ummm…. Yes, she is."

"Is she courageous?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure she's a Maiden?"

"Positive."

"Then I have a task for you. If she is truly this Ruby's mother, then I may be able to lure her into a trap. You will not receive this Maiden's power, but I will provide you with another Beetle. I sense the one you have is all but dead."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Take me to this beautiful, silver-eyed Maiden. I will handle things from there."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Summer Rose is shocked when her daughter approaches her from out of the forest. She knew it was a mistake to linger at her own gravesite too long, but she has so many regrets. If only duty hadn't taken her from her family she could have been there for her daughter, watched her grow up and maybe even been a loving mother instead of a terrible memory.

"Mom?! You're alive?! I can't believe it!!" exclaims Ruby. She dashes to her mother at super speed and hugs her tight. Hesitantly, Summer returns the gesture, gently embracing the daughter she barely knew. 

"I'm sorry," she says as she begins to cry. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I promise, it wasn't of my choosing."

"I forgive you, Mom. I can't believe you're back! Dad is going to be so happy!"

"Darling, Tai can't know about this. No one can. It's a secret to everybody. You mustn't tell a soul that I'm alive. The fate of the world could depend on it."

Ruby sheds tears though she refuses to cry. "So you aren't coming back? I'm just supposed to forget I ever saw you?"

"No, dear! You don't need to forget me. Just know that I love you and I am _so proud_ of you. But I can't stay. I'm sorry my sweet daughter. That's just the way it has to be."

"Can we at least spend the day together tomorrow? Please? It's almost nighttime, and we can camp out until morning and watch the sunrise together!"

"My darling…" Summer pauses. She spent well over a decade away from her family, for fear of what might happen to them if she were to linger. She knows Ruby is a young woman now and not a child anymore, but any normal person wouldn't be able to survive Summer's enemies. She damns herself, knowing her decision was already made even as she debated it. She can't pass up the opportunity to spend time with her long lost child, just for a little while. "...Okay. I will watch the sunrise with you, but then I must leave. I love you so much!" exclaims Summer, hugging Ruby tighter. 

"I love you too, Mom," says Ruby as she begins to sob, crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, hush my sweet Rose. You needn't be sad."

"I'm crying because I'm so happy," says Ruby.

Summer gently takes Ruby to the forest behind the grave and wraps a loving arm around her as she leads her to a safe place, away from anywhere Tai would look for them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When she's sure Summer is asleep, Ruby finds Summer's water canteen and quietly takes off the lid, ensuring that no one can hear the sound. She pours a vial of clear liquid into the canteen and replaces the vessel exactly as she found it before feigning sleep until morning. 

As she lays in her sleeping spot, she almost laughs to herself at how easy this was. 

And her silver eyes glow red.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Summer drinks from her canteen the next morning, she immediately knows something is wrong. She feels like she's dying and being brought to life at the same time and she drops the canteen to stare at a laughing Ruby.

"What have you done?..." says Summer as the transformation causes her to keel over in pain. She gasps for breath as Ruby continues to laugh, her voice shifting into someone else's, a cold voice with evil in it's being, so unlike the childlike innocence of Ruby's purity. 

When Summer looks up, she sees The Enemy, in person, lifting a hand as green light flashes from it. Suddenly, Summer can't move. At all. She isn't even breathing.

"Don't worry, my darling," says Salem. "You don't even need to breathe anymore. That was water from the fountain of life. You're completely immortal now. Just like me…"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Salem wastes no time taking Summer to the land of darkness where she ceremoniously and reverently bathes the Maiden in a pool of Grimm. Summer is still petrified, unable to move or talk as pain even worse than the water of life flows into her from all sides. It's clawing at her, draining all of her hope and bringing an overwhelming feeling of grief, anger and the need to destroy. 

Then she's unpetrified. 

And Salem is kissing her.

"I needed another just like me," explains Salem. "You will never die, you can control the creatures of Grimm, you have magic and I know you lust for me, Summer. I can see it in your eyes."

Summer kisses her back feeling their cold lips crash and feeling an intense need for _MORE!! MUST HAVE MORE!!!_

Summer knows she'll never be the same again, but honestly, she likes it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	18. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next semester passes and the family decides to move again, this time to be both at a Huntsman Academy and in a place where they won't be easily found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, no Trigger Warnings this chapter. Let me know if I need to change that.

  


  


The next semester passes uneventfully. 

Tyrian still runs missions for Salem, gathering information and assassinating people of interest. Cardin goes on some of these missions to show his continued allegiance to Salem, though of course, like his father, he's a triple agent. 

Salem seems happier these days, but Tyrian knows nothing about Summer Rose. Nobody does. Nevertheless, her influence on Salem can be felt by those who interact with Salem on a regular basis. Salem is no less terrifying, no less dreadful, but she seems less menacing, and though she doesn't smile, her face is often as close to a smile as she ever gets.

Emerald is still on her mission to find the other Maidens, but Salem told her that her personal revenge will have to wait. For now Mercury Black is off limits. Even when Emerald said he may hold a Maiden's power, Salem forbade it, stating simply that the power goes to Maidens alone, not men. Whether Salem actually believes this is irrelevant. Her orders are final, and Emerald dares not contradict her queen.

In Argus, the kids are doing well in school. The teachers can tell the transfer credits from Atlas Academy were well earned. Roy is mastering his weapons fabulously, nearly flawless with Emberfangs, and getting very skilled with his wakizashi, which he decided to name Sparkfang. He still is putting off learning with Razorfang, but Qrow promised to move with the family to whatever school they go to so that he can continue teaching the scythe wielders. The draw to the family isn't mentioned but Qrow has become fond of them, especially Jaune, Clover and the boys, but even Tyrian and Cardin. Qrow isn't submissive, but if he were, he'd be begging for a place in the family. That still might not stop him. If he decides to date Clover, does that make him like extended family? Either way, he'll deal with the eccentricities and patterns of sexual abuse if it means staying with these people he feels so close to. He hopes Ruby and her friends will visit often. He doesn't think they should be exposed to Roy and Jay's adult relationships, but he knows Ruby loves Jay and Roy and that they're good friends with Cardin, Jaune and even Adam.

Then, the day arrives when the kids apply to Huntsman Academy. They've decided on Shade Academy in Vacuo where they'll hopefully be harder to find than they would be in Mistral or Atlas. Tyrian isn't happy about the choice due to the risks to his family, but he has to admit that personally, he would enjoy the warmth, ambience and social life in Vacuo much more than he would in Atlas or Mistral. Being an assassin who prefers disreputation over reputability, Vacuo is where he'd feel the most at home. 

Sun is particularly excited to be going home. He can't wait to show his family what the desert has to offer. He's always loved Vacuo and maybe some relaxation would help them be a little more laid back and not so stressed. They aren't all so formal and repressed like stick-in-the-butt Clover, but Sun's never been able to tell why the other kingdoms seem to stress themselves out so much. 

They decide to move at the end of the semester. Sun promises the summers in Vacuo aren't as bad as one would think and they have to travel to Vacuo for the entrance exams anyways. 

Tyrian is able to find a buyer for their house and as soon as the semester is over, they travel to Bana Hami to see their family there before the trip to Vacuo.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When they see Sky and Faucon, they're both incredibly happy and Faucon is very _very_ pregnant. 

After greetings and hugs and kisses, Cardin looks at Faucon's belly proudly. "Mission success or was this all you?"

"Mission Success!!" says Sky. 

"Isn't it wonderful?" asks Faucon. "The doctor says it's triplets! Two identical twins and one fraternal triplet." 

"That's amazing!" exclaims Jaune. "How are you doing? Is everything going smoothly?"

"As smoothly as any pregnancy…" says Faucon. And she takes Adam aside and kisses him deeply. Adam returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He'll never forget the night they went on 'Mission: Get Drunk and Get My Wife Pregnant'. "Adam, you're going to be a father."

"What?!!" shouts Adam, half from shock and half from excitement.

"The third triplet has bull horns. Or at least the beginnings of them. And it's a girl. You're going to have a daughter."

"Faucon!! This is great!!" He turns to Sky. "You knew about this?"

Sky nods, smiling. "Yes, but we wanted to wait and tell you in person. The other two are scorpion babies and we don't know or care who the father is. But when the doctor showed us the sonogram with bull horns, we knew she had to be yours."

"What about the identical ones? Are they boys or girls?" says Cardin.

"Boys," says Faucon. "Do you all want to see the sonograms? We have three-dimensional holograms of the babies."

"Yes, beautiful Faucon," says Tyrian. "Show us right after I greet little Andy!"

"Oh, of course! He's at the inn with my father. Almost three now, so he can talk a bit better."

The whole group leaves for the inn and goes to greet Faucon's father and Calandro. 

They visit and look at the sonograms and spend a few days staying with Faucon and Sky. Faucon can't have sex, but she enjoys watching Sky fiercely pound into his brothers. 

Then, all too soon, it's time to go to Vacuo and move into their new place. It's an adobe house the size of their mansion in Argus but surprisingly much less expensive. It's not furnished yet so they spend a week buying furniture and making the home their own.

Before that week is over, the entrance exams take place and all three boys pass with flying colors. The exams consist of written tests, verbal interviews and combat exhibitions. The boys are nervous for their results but don't have to wait long, and when they find out how well they did, Tyrian takes everyone out for ice cream and then drinks.

Qrow decided to forego applying for a job in Vacuo. He could probably teach at Shade, but being an academy professor is a lot more work than being a combat instructor and he decides he can do his best work as a lone huntsman. In lieu of staying at the inn or finding a place to rent, Qrow decides to accept Tyrian's invitation to live in the adobe house until he can find a place of his own. 

Sun has been excitedly showing everyone where he grew up and his favorite taverns. The city is the most stable settlement in the kingdom and features several style of buildings from step-pyramids to cube-like adobe buildings, large tents, rustic wooden buildings and even a couple of outdoor temples with large columns and no roof. 

His favorite places are skeezy saloons where live music plays, usually upright pianos with scantily clad female singers. Tyrian, Russel and Cardin take to these places like ants on soda, but Jaune coughs from the musty smell and the smoke of cigars. Neptune is disgusted that the places aren't as well kept as he'd like though the guys wearing open shirts certainly has his attention. Scarlet, on the other hand, is too busy complaining about the sand in his shoes to really take in his environment. Adam and Clover enjoy themselves well enough, but only because they're there with family. These aren't places they would go on their own, more because of the run-downess of the saloons than because of fear or the fact that the food is terrible. 

Aurum feels right at home and loves the culture of the place. He was raised in a village not so different from this, so it brings him an air of nostalgia. He may hate the people there, but it was his home for most of his life and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it sometimes. Coming to these saloons is a much healthier solution in his mind, for several reasons, most importantly that he is surrounded by thieves here and not rapists. Still he keeps his tail visible to ward off any would-be pickpockets. 

Summer is going well, and despite it being a desert, the climate is more temperate than anyone expects. It's still brutally hot, but not unbearably so and the thick adobe walls of the house keep the heat out well enough that they only have to run the air conditioner from time to time. Besides, the nights are cold. 

This doesn't bother them though, because all of them have someone to keep them warm.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was short, but it's mainly a transition chapter so I can get to the good stuff. Now that everyone's in Vacuo, let's see what happens!
> 
> Note: I may end up writing a longer chapter to replace this one at some point in time. I, myself, am not happy with how short this chapter is. We'll see what I end up doing.


	19. Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian is looking for some new household slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual themes, light humiliation, sexual slavery and a slavery auction.

  


  


The saloon is dark.

Most of the inhabitants like it that way. Drug deals, sex, meetings of like-minded degenerates and even just the preference for anonymity make this place ideal for the patrons. The wooden board floors are dusty with sand and the stage is made of the same wooden planks. 

The situation isn't ideal. In fact, it sucks. But considering what they've lost and what they have to gain, the potential slaves are satisfied with the arrangement. They get ten percent of the profits from the slave auction and the potential for having a dominant. With May dead and their family broken apart, they figure this is for the best. 

It's a bit gloomy, but hope is there and they grab onto that hope because they have nothing left.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian is excited. He hasn't been to an illegal auction in years. He's selling some vials of his aphrodesic venom for what he expects to be a hefty sum. And the auction's real draw is that there will be slaves for sale. He needs a few more for his household and sees this as a perfect way to acquire what he needs and expand his family. He's manic with anticipation and letting out periodic cackles of delight.

But his mania is crushed when he sees someone there who will undoubtedly be a problem. 

Little Miss Malachite is there with some of her spiders. She will surely be a thorn in his side at the auction. He has to be preemptive, he decides, and his mania returns as he approaches her. 

"My dear Miss Malachite! What a pleasure to see you this morning!" Tyrian says, maintaining his cheerful attitude.

"Why, Mister Callows, the pleasure is all mine. Are you here for the auction?"

"Selling some of my venom. I believe you know what my venoms can do."

"And your essence. A little spider told me your family are faunus now, but used to be human…"

Tyrian growls on the inside, but maintains a façade of pleasance. "You must have interesting spies indeed," says Tyrian.

"It's hardly espionage. Any one can look up the records on Cardin and Jaune Winchester and see their race is human on file. But simple observation is that they're scorpion faunus, just like you. I bet that process would be very profitable for you."

"Are you making an offer?" asks Tyrian, seeing a solution to his problem without violence. 

"I'm just saying that you could easily trade someone that essence of yours and get a lot of Lien or information for it.…"

"Well, if I were to give someone a decent amount of my essence, I would require something very valuable in exchange. After all, it is an extremely personal thing to share that with someone."

"What did you have in mind?" asks Little Miss Malachite.

"Don't bid on anyone I bid on and you'll have enough to make three scorpions. Mind you, administration is a whole different affair. If you don't give it to them right, it won't do anything but make them my children in blood."

"Well, that's a rather interesting proposition you have. I want to know how to do that, of course."

"Of course. But it's not that simple. Give me what I want first, and I'll give you what you want once the auction is over."

"Fair enough. I'll see you after the auction."

"Don't forget, not a penny or more on the ones I bid on."

"You have my word, Mister Callows. A pleasure doing business with you, as always."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian would kill Little Miss Malachite right then and there, and her little spiders, too, but he knows she's a valuable resource and decides to let her live, though he doesn't expect that decision to last for long. Maybe he'll see what he thinks in a few months. 

He sticks to the shadows (easy to do in this dark saloon) and takes a peek backstage. On the side of the stage, a rather attractive, naked boy is arguing with the auctioneer. The boy has bronze tanned skin and medium-sized lean muscles. His hair is a black (fading to dark silver-tipped) undercut, the long hair on top swept over his head to his left side. 

"We agreed to be sold as a set! What the hells is this?!"

The auctioneer looks furious but keeps his tone down. "Our patrons will be happier with you being sold separately and the auction will make more money, which means _you_ will make more money. You've already signed the contracts and this is non-negotiable. Maybe you'll get lucky and the two of you will be bought by the same patron."

"That's not good enough!" says the dark haired boy.

"You are not in charge here! I am. Deal with whatever happens because I'm keeping my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn to keep yours!"

Tyrian keeps to the shadows as he makes his way into the main hall again. So, this one wants to be sold as a set with his comrade?… that's doable. Tyrian laughs manically to himself as he finds an empty table and orders a strong drink. 

Oh, this night is going to be fun.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The auction starts off with various black market trinkets claimed to have special luck or magical properties. Then there's the stolen Atlas-tech that the military hasn't released yet. Then the information auction, mainly schedules and addresses for leaders of the kingdoms as well as various codes and credentials for computer systems. Tyrian bids on a couple of them just to raise the bids because he finds it funny when the determined buyers are flustered. 

He waits patiently for the slave auction. Most of them turn out to be faunus, and that irks him a bit, but what irks him even more is that some of them are kids too young to know what's going on. Fortunately, Little Miss bids highest on most of them and they'll be trained as killers and spies, but Little Miss doesn't put up with child abuse, at least not anymore than the 'trained killer' part implies. Tyrian bids on one of the young ones, with the intention of making him his second-youngest grandson (Russel had hinted on their last assassination mission that he might want kids someday), but the bid went way above what Tyrian could pay and Tyrian knows he can't do anything about it until the auction is over. 

Finally, the bronze skinned boy, aptly named Brawnze, is led out onstage by a chain around his neck. He looks over the audience and patrons with disgust but pauses when he sees Tyrian, squinting to see him better. This is better fortune than Tyrian expected! The young man is interested in him, at least enough to try to see him better. Tyrian already intended to bid on him, but now he's sure, he must have this one!

"This is Twenty-two year old Brawnze. He's a skilled fighter, trained at our very own Shade Academy. His favorite color is purple, and he comes with his own weapons, a set of custom forged claws. The bidding starts at eight-hundred thousand."

The spectators hush all at once before rabbling amongst themselves. Then someone calls out to the auctioneer, "Why so much?! What's so special about him?!"

The auctioneer clears his throat before saying, "He's straight."

Immediately the bids pour in, but one million and two hundred thousand Lien later, Tyrian has the chained boy sitting in his lap. A few more slaves come onstage to be sold and when Brawnze tenses in his lap and leans forward to watch, Tyrian knows this is the other one to bid on. He already would if he weren't waiting to buy Branze's friend. This one has a very lean form and dark dark red hair with pink eyes. He's also naked and chained, like every other male for auction. 

"Is this your comrade?' Tyrian whispers to Brawnze.

"Yes, Sir."

"It's 'Yes, _Master_ '," hisses Tyrian, making the boy in his lap flinch. 

"I'm sorry, Master."

"That's alright, Love," says Tyrian, stroking the boy's thighs as he shivers. "Are you cold?"

"No, Si– Master. I'm just not… I don't like men and you're a little intimidating."

"Why, thank you," says Tyrian, rutting his huge cock against Brawnze's ass as the boy flinches. Tyrian laughs and waits for the bidding to die down a bit before saying, "Fifteen hundred thousand!", leaving the other bidders in the dust.

"Going once... going twice… SOLD, to Mister Callows for one million, five hundred thousand!"

Brawnze turns on Tyrian's lap and hugs him. "Thank you, Master!"

"You're very welcome. It wouldn't do to split you up, now would it?"

Nolan Porfirio is escorted to Tyrian's side and Tyrian commands him to kneel. He would finish his drink and leave, but he has business to attend to. Not only to reap the profits of his aphrodesic venom but also to give Little Miss Malachite what they agreed upon. Little Miss has one if her spiders come over to Tyrian and say, "Mister Callows, these vials are for the bargain. We can watch your slaves for you if you need to go to the bathroom."

"No privacy needed," says Tyrian, and he starts filling the vials with essence from his stinger. There aren't enough vials for him to give everything he promised, so he writes a note to Little Miss and has the spider deliver it with the vials. He'll fill a glass jug at home and send it by mail unless she wants a spider to come pick it up when it's ready. It will be a few days to produce that much essence unless he ropes his boys into helping him out with that, but he doesn't intend to sell his family's essences like he would sell his own. 

Also in the note is a message concerning one of the patrons. He bought three of the young slaves, a boy named Alpine, a girl named Magenta and a girl named Fern. This particular patron is someone from Tyrian's past, a man Tyrian knows will do horrific things to these children if something is not done. Magenta is only six, and the other two are roughly Roy's age. He doesn't have to wait long for Little Miss Malachite's note confirming his new arrangement with her. This problem should be taken care of soon. All Miss Malachite wants in return is the youngest girl and forty thousand Lien. That is something Tyrian can afford. Satisfied, he goes on with his night as if nothing unusual happened.

He buys a drink for each of his new slaves and another for himself to wait for the auction to come to a close. When it finally does, he goes to get his money for the venom, nearly breaking even, and leads his boys naked all the way home.

The night is quiet and there is no public dress code in Vacuo, something Tyrian is grateful for. Generally, it's still smart to have protection from the elements, but right now as he gives a random look to his new acquisitions and laughs, he's really enjoying it. It's clear the both of them are humiliated, and even some passersby snort and laugh at them. 

When Tyrian gets home, he texts Adam to bring out two cloths to put over the slaves' eyes as blindfolds.

"Thank you, sweet bull," says Tyrian to Adam before kissing him. "Brawnze, Nolan, this is your alpha slave. He's in charge of all the household slaves and you will answer to him when you are not answering to your Master."

"But… I thought _you_ were our Master," says Nolan. 

"Alas, I am but a temporary keeper. You'll be choosing your own Masters tonight."

Tyrian blindfolds the slaves and leads them into the house and into the study by the fire. "Kneel here, slaves. Your potential Masters will be out momentarily." Nolan and Brawnze kneel without a word. Brawnze is worried. If they end up with different Masters, will they be separated? How are they supposed to choose without being able to see?

"Remember, boys, not a word," says Tyrian as he leads some people into the room. Nolan and Brawnze can hear the footsteps and the breathing as one of them gasps, clearly about to say something.

"Not. A. Word," says Tyrian. "Now then, you two slaves will be choosing your Masters with a kissing contest. There are eight of us you will be kissing and you will decide based on the kiss whom it is you want. But first, one thing…"

The slaves feel a painful sting on their necks and suddenly this doesn't seem so scary. They both crave love and it makes them a little sad, missing their previous Master. But despite that, or perhaps because of it, they're both ready and willing to fall in love again.

"First, Brawnze," says Tyrian. 

Brawnze wishes he had a breath mint. He doesn't trust the taste of his mouth at the moment, even though he brushed his teeth before the auction. 

Smooth hands cup his jaw and tilt his head upwards and suddenly he's in heaven! The lips so gently and passionately caressing his speak of compassion and desire. He won't break this kiss for anything, but when they go on for several minutes, Tyrian says, "Alright, boys, that's enough. Next Master's turn."

"No!" exclaims Brawnze. "I don't want anyone else! Please! I don't have to kiss anyone else to know this is who I want to serve!"

Tyrian laughs and says, "Alright, little Brawnze. This is your new master. No peeking until Nolan chooses his though."

Brawnze's Master pulls on the chain on his neck and Brawnze walks on his knees a few feet away where his master continues kissing him.

Nolan is next and the first one is too aggressive, the second one, too soft, the third, too much teeth in the kiss. But the fourth is perfect. There's an unidentifiable sweetness to this person and the pressure of his lips on Nolan's are just perfect. Nolan keeps in mind, the fourth one is the one he wants. The others kiss him as well and the most lustful, strongest tongue in the bunch makes out with him for what has to be half an hour. Nolan welcomes it and enjoys it, but number four is who he wants.

"The fourth one," says Nolan. 

"You mean this one?" asks Tyrian. The fourth one kisses him again with the same perfection as before, and Nolan nods without breaking the kiss.

"Okay then," says Tyrian. "New Masters, take the blindfolds off!"

The blindfolds come off and Nolan and Brawnze look into the faces of the people they've chosen to spend their lives with.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter long but I thought adding a little suspense wouldn't hurt. Mwahahaha!
> 
> Just made 500 hits! Thanks everyone for reading!!


	20. The New Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brawnze and Nolan find out who their Masters will be, and a new slave is given to Russel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual slavery, drug use (venom), drugged sex, serious underaged sex, mentions of child abuse and torture, nightmares and nightmare aftermath. 
> 
> By the way, I have added stuff to the first placeholder chapter – Adam/Neptune foot fetish scene – Slutboi!Neptune Gangbang scene – Tyrian dominating and collaring Clover. The only scene I expect to add in that chapter is a Daddy Kink scene with Jaune, Cardin and Roy, but I might add one between Mercury and Jay as well.

  


  


Brawnze stares into the face of the person who will own him for the rest of his life.

"You're– you're a child!" says Brawnze staring at the red-haired boy. The boy is truly beautiful, even if he's far too young and far too male for Brawnze's interest. He thought the person kissing him was a female, dominant but gentle.

"A preteen!" insists the boy. 

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Consider me offended! What were you expecting?"

"I'm sorry, Master," is all Brawnze says. 

"Well you can shove your expectations up your ass because nothing else is going up there," says Roy. 

Brawnze breathes a sigh of relief. When the boy looks confused, Tyrian says, "This one is straight."

Just after, Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR whom Team BRNZ fought in the Vytal Festival Tournament, says to Brawnze, "Roy's a bottom."

"Roy is _gone_!" says Brawnze, suddenly hurt by the mention of his missing teammate. Roy Stallion was carried off by a giant Nevermore and presumed eaten. 

"I'm Roy!" says the child. 

"Brawnze, I'd like you to meet my son," says Jaune, "This is Roy Winchester."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Master, I meant someone else when I said 'Roy'," says Brawnze. 

"We're sorry for your loss," says Jaune. "Do you want some clothes?"

"I'll keep him warm!" says Roy and he cuddles against Brawnze, who only recoils for a second. If Roy was expecting it or was surprised by the physical rejection, he doesn't give it away. He cuddles and kisses Brawnze until Brawnze is kissing him back, getting lost in those soft lips and that sweet mouth that entrances him so. Soon, they're making out again, just like before. Brawnze is surprised by his current predicament, but he's willing to serve his Master, whatever that requires of him. He expected a male Master when Tyrian bought him, and he has to admit to himself that he feels much more at ease with his fate in the hands of his current Master, who most likely doesn't have what felt like a twenty-inch cock.

Besides, Roy's beautiful and kisses him just right. Soon, Roy stings him with lavender venom and Brawnze can't help the words that come out of his mouth when the venom hits his veins.

"I love you, Master."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Nolan is happy when his blindfold comes off to reveal a gorgeous teenager with sun-blond hair and blue and gold eyes. He smiles as the boy kisses him again and they melt into each other.

"Hi, Master," says Nolan, already enamored.

"Hi, Nolan. Do, uh, do you want something to cover yourself with? Or would you prefer to be naked with me?"

"Naked is fine. It's whatever you want, Master. It's plenty warm by the fire."

Nolan can hear Brawnze having some kind of argument with his master and looks over to find him kneeling with a child in his arms.

"That's my nephew, Roy," says Nolan's Master. "He's a really good kid."

"What's your name, Master?" asks Nolan, pink eyes shining with adoration.

"Aurum. Aurum Callows. Tyrian is my father."

"Oh. Well he's quite a man. Do you… ummm. Do you have any idea how big his dick is? I saw the form through his pants earlier and—"

"Nineteen and a half inches long and four and a half inches in diameter. Feels great too. If you want me to share you sometime, I'm more than happy to."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'm versatile, by the way."

"I'm a bottom. We– me and Brawnze, I mean. We had a co-sub and a Domme, but our Domme was killed in action at the fall of Beacon and our co-sub was carried away by a Nevermore. We never got over it, but we needed a new Master or Mistress after that. Do you all live together?"

"Yeah, I have my own room in this house, but Jay and Roy sleep together, so Brawnze will be sleeping in a nest with Mercury, Jay and Roy."

"A nest?"

"We like cushions and blankets on the floor in a circle for sleeping. Usually it's just whatever we happen to have around, but in this house, we were able to get large, circular Atlas-Foam mattresses. We still like blankets and cushions on them but it's much more comfy. You'll love it in my room."

"Will I be staying in a cage?"

"Will you run away?"

"No. I'd never run away from you."

"Do you want a cage?"

"Maybe… only if everyone else has one."

"I have a walk-in closet. We can put a barred gate in place of the door and that can be your private space. I've got a couple of wardrobes and a dresser, so it'll be fine."

Nolan hugs Aurum tight. "Thank you, Master! How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to. But if you really want, you can repay me by not running away and being the best slave for me you can be."

"Alright, Master. I promise."

"Good. I'm going to sting you now. It's a non-sexual aphrodisiac. Keeps you loving me."

"Of course, Master," says Nolan exposing his neck. 

Nolan feels a sharp pain in his left pectoral and looks down at the welt. "I want to mark you," says Aurum. "The neck is for kissing, the torso and back are for stings."

"And the butt?" asks Nolan.

"Do you even have to ask?" says Aurum with a grin. "For spanking and fucking."

Nolan hugs his Master close and breathes in his musky scent. "I love you Master," says Nolan.

"I think I love you too," says Aurum. He places a metal collar on Nolan's neck, and Nolan notices it's identical to the collars of the other slaves in the house, some of whom he recognizes. Most of Team SSSN is there, and most of Team CRDL, though CRDL aren't wearing collars, and when he sees Cardin pulling Scarlet onto his lap, he realizes they're Masters in this house. 

"You gonna share him?" asks Russel.

"Probably," says Aurum. "But not anytime soon. I want to bond with him first."

"Fair enough. I loved his mouth though. I bet he's a real good cocksucker!"

Aurum turns to Nolan with a lopsided smirk. "Are you a good cocksucker, slave?" he asks Nolan.

Nolan stutters for a minute before saying, "That's what I've been told, Master," says Nolan.

"Good," says Aurum before turning back towards Russel. "I'll let you know in the morning how he does."

"Great!" says Russel, ruffling Nolan's hair and taking Dove by the hand to lead him from the room.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The doorbell rings and Tyrian immediately says, "It's for me. All of you stay out of sight of the door and front hallway. Do not disobey that order."

The family happily stays in the study where they cuddle, kiss and talk with their paramours, family and friends. Tyrian leaves abruptly and goes to answer the door as the doorbell rings a second time. 

"Patience!" Tyrian singsongs as he approaches the door. When he opens it, he sees almost what he expected.

There are several spiders and one little boy with alpine green hair, dark tanned skin and bright hazel eyes. He's fully clothed in an open black button-up and jeans, not so different than Sun's preferred attire, and there's a chain around his neck that one of the spiders is holding. But the girl is missing.

"There's been a change of plan," says one of the spiders. "Our boss is keeping both girls. You get the boy. She said you prefer boys anyways."

Tyrian growls at him. "Then I want compensation. I will not pay a penny for the elimination of that scum."

"Our boss said you would say that and accepts the loss. The girl makes up for the money."

"Fine. Give him here and be on your way then."

"Little Miss thanks you for your business," says the spider as the chain is handed to Tyrian. Tyrian doesn't wait for the spiders to leave before leading the boy in and slamming the door behind him. 

"Well, sweet slave, I already have an idea of who you'll belong to," says Tyrian as he takes the chain off the boy's neck. "Your name is Alpine, correct?"

"Yes, Master," says Alpine.

"I'm not your Master. With any luck, I'll be your grandpa. Now then, how would you like some hot cocoa?"

"I would love that, grandpa!"

"Fabulous. ADAM!!" 

Adam comes running down the hall to Tyrian and looks, perplexed, at the boy. 

"This is Alpine, age nine, favorite color is yellow and he's a cocksucker. At least according to the auctioneer. Is that correct Alpine?"

"Yes, grandpa."

"Good. Adam, I want you to escort Alpine to the dining room and make him some hot cocoa. Keep him company and make him comfortable. He most likely won't be a slave, but it's possible. I'm giving him to either Russel or Sky, if Russel doesn't want him. Alpine, this is Adam Taurus, the alpha slave of the house. He will answer any questions you have and he's a trustworthy guardian. I expect you to respect him and obey his orders if he gives any."

"Yes, Master," says Adam.

"Yes, Grandpa," says Alpine.

"Good. Now off you go!" says Tyrian before going off to find Russel. He turns out to be in flagrante delicto with Dove, dominating his brother roughly. Tyrian doesn't bother knocking, but walks right in, kisses them both and says to Russel, "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?! I'm so close!" says Russel.

"Me too!" says Dove.

"You have ninety seconds, make them count," says Tyrian.

Both CRDL members start coming within their alotted time, but just barely and they are still coming as Tyrian pulls them up from the nest into the armchairs in the room where he sits Dove on his lap and fondles his erupting cock as he reaches his tail over to rub Russel's with the blunt of his stinger. Both boys moan as Tyrian clears his throat. 

"Russel, I have a boy for you. He can be a slave or a progeny, that's up to you. If you don't want him, I'll give him to Faucon and Sky to raise. He was about to be in unfortunate circumstances when I initiated an intervention of sorts, and he needs a strong adult to show him love and make him feel safe. Not that it matters much but he's experienced with sucking dick but not with being penetrated."

"You're giving me a virgin?!" says Russel. "Fuck yeah! I want to meet him first, but it sounds great to me."

"He's nine, if that helps you make your decision."

"Ooh… that… I wasn't planning on that. That's a little too young for me."

"You have time to decide. It will be a while before Sky could arrange to come and get him. Faucon's due any day now and I don't want him to miss the births."

"Okay. Yeah, I'll go meet him as soon as I'm not covered in come," says Russel.

"He might want to lick it off," says Tyrian.

"That's not something I'm cool with until I meet him," says Russel. Hesitantly, he asks, "Is he a mature nine? I don't want a prepubescent slave."

"He's on the cusp of beginning puberty, but I think he's about average for a nine-year-old," says Tyrian. 

"I'll think about it," says Russel.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Alpine sips his cocoa as Adam stares at him. It's been a few minutes without any sound in the room aside from the slurping of hot cocoa.

"So, you were sold tonight?" asks Adam.

"Yeah, at auction. Grandpa bid on me but a scary man got me. Then, he brought me to a hotel and had all these tools out like at a hospital, and I was really scared, but then some people came and killed the man and brought me here."

Adam gulps in his throat quietly. 

"Do you know what the man was going to do?" asks Adam.

"He said something about frying my skin and eating it. I don't know how he would fry my skin but not all of me."

"I do," says Adam, gritting his teeth. "I'm glad you're here. We won't hurt you like that man was going to."

"Thank you, Mister Taurus."

"Don't thank me. No person with a gram of decency in them would even imagine what that man was going to do. Did you want to be sold tonight?"

"Not to him, but I don't think what I want really matters. I've always been a slave, I know my place."

"I was born a slave too," says Adam. "The company that owned me made me work in a mine, and a cave-in killed my parents. They were slaves too. But here, you'll be given more freedom, whether or not you remain a slave."

"I hope I do. I don't want anything else in my life."

"You might change your mind as you get older. I did. Anyways, this family doesn't abuse their slaves. You'll be safe here." 

Alpine grins and hugs Adam, not knowing what to say. Adam hugs him back, as much at a loss for words as the child. When he finally finds his tongue to say something, Russel and Tyrian are coming into the dining room.

"Alpine," says Tyrian, "This is my son, Russel. Russel, this is Alpine."

"Hi, kid," says Russel. "Do you want to talk with me for a while?"

"Are you going to be my Master?" asks Alpine.

"Do you want me to be?" asks Russel.

"Yes, Sir. I like your mohawk. I bet you have a tasty dick."

"Holy shit," says Russel, not knowing how to respond to someone so young making a comment about the taste of his cock.

"It's okay, little thrush," says Tyrian. "Alpine, why don't you come over here and give Russel a hug. I'm sure he could use one as much as you right now."

Alpine rushes over and wraps his arms around Russel's hips. Russel doesn't want to do anything he'll regret, but he decides to try something he never thought he would. He scoops up Alpine in his arms and gives him a kiss on the mouth. A young tongue invades his and Russel gets lost in the sensation before putting Alpine down.

Russel doesn't know what to do, but he has time to decide. He can keep him as a slave, adopt him or give him to Sky. Whatever he decides, he just wants this kid to have a happy life.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Aurum is happy. He always regretted not claiming Mercury when he had the chance, and of all eight potential Masters Nolan could have chosen, he chose Aurum. Aurum knows Mercury would have been non-consenting at first. He didn't even like dick or servitude until Tyrian broke him for Jay. But Nolan knew what he was getting into when he sold himself at the slave auction, making nearly two million Lien in the process, and above that, was happy when he saw Aurum's face for the first time. 

When the blindfolds came off, Nolan was enamored and joyful. Aurum will never forget the look on his face. By contrast, Brawnze was disgusted when his blindfold came off, and the contrast itself makes Aurum realize how lucky he really is. Maybe he should give back the charm bracelet that Sun gave him. He's almost certain it was stolen from Clover. But luck or not, he has a happy and willing slave.

He leads Nolan up to his room and takes him to the bathroom for a shower. He's leaving the chain on his neck for novelty reasons, knowing that Nolan won't run from him. As they bath together under the spray of the shower, they kiss lovingly and passionately. Aurum gives Nolan a couple of stings for loyalty and romantic love, but doesn't bother with the sexual aphrodisiac. Nolan doesn't need it, and honestly, Aurum's tired. He can fuck the slave in the morning after breakfast.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Brawnze is conflicted. 

He's in bed with his Master and spooning him. That's not the conflicting part. The conflicting part is when the boy stings him with his scorpion tail and Brawnze is overcome with lust for the boy. There is so much wrong with this that he doesn't even know where to begin. But the boy who is his Master is humping backwards on his cock with those perfect round globes and Brawnze can't help but rut against him. Soon, Roy lines his anus up with Branze's dickhead and Brawnze lets it happen as the kid puts his dick inside of him. 

"Fuck me, slave," says Roy. "I know you want to."

"I... uh… Yes, Master," Brawnze says awkwardly. He starts to slowly pump in and out a little at a time, making sure not to hurt his new Master. He doesn't know if the kid is a virgin, but he certainly knows how to counterfuck like a pro. 

Brawnze tries to imagine that the tight heat milking his cock is a woman's, but he can't hold the image, knowing he's fucking an eleven year old boy. 

Finally, he gives in to it, fucking Roy for who he is instead of who Brawnze wishes he was. After that, things get so much more intense, so much more pleasurable, and while some part of Brawnze is telling him how fucked up this all is, he shushes those thoughts and enjoys as he plunges in and out of the boy's hole. The pucker feels great on his cockhead as he slides in and out, and his precome is lubricating everything in no time. He wonders if the kid knew he precomes a lot somehow or if he likes it dry. Again, he shushes those thoughts and fucks his Master passionately, bringing them both towards climax.

The boy screams in rapturous pleasure as he comes on the sheets, and his ass clenches around Brawnze's cock so perfectly, the tight wet insides warmly welcoming him to fuck harder, to take more. So he does.

He fucks Roy hard, flipping them so he's on top of the boy and rams into him as hard as he can over and over again until the boy is coming a second time. Brawnze loses himself in the sensation, feeling complete sexual abandon as he fucks his Master passionately, enjoying the smooth skin and tight heat, ignoring any part of him that says he might be hurting the kid, and suddenly he's gushing inside him with spurt after spurt of hot jism, screaming in orgasmic bliss and calling out, "Oh, Gods!! Oh, Gods, I love you, Master!! I love you so much!! Thank you, Master!! Thank you!!!"

Roy would giggle at that. He's never been thanked before during sex, only afterwards. But he can't giggle right now because he's gasping and panting, trying to keep up with his slave's enthusiastic fucking. They continue to come together for a minute before Brawnze pushes all the way in, holds Roy close against him and starts to snore.

This time, Roy does giggle. The poor slave must have been exhausted. At least he knew Roy would want him to stay inside of him. Roy can't wait for breakfast to have his very own slave kneeling next to him at the table. It will be perfect, just like tonight was.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Alpine went to sleep in his own room tonight, but he wakes up after a bad dream about the scary man who bought him. His subconscious just realized what the man intended, what all of those medical tools were for. The man was going to skin him alive, and his imagination is running wild at the thought. He gets out of bed to realize it's wet and covered in sweat. No piss smell though, that's good. He has occasional problems with that when he has bad dreams. 

He runs down the hall calling out, "Master?! Master, I need you!!"

Adam is the first to come running, but the whole house heard his terrified call for help and is there within thirty seconds. 

"What happened, Alpine? Are you okay?!" says Adam. Alpine just hugs him tight and cries. Soon Russel comes over and picks him up, holding him against his chest and kissing his head as the child cries. 

"Adam, Clover, be dears and make some hot cocoa and relaxing tea for everybody. Sun, you know how I like my coffee. I don't think I can sleep tonight after this. It's not too far from morning anyways."

"Make mine a coffee, too," says Cardin. "I can never sleep when one of my boys has a nightmare. I don't expect this to be any different."

"How do you know it was a nightmare?" asks Russel.

"Experience," says Jaune. "It's okay. We'll help you take care of him. Let's go to the study by the fire and he can tell us about his dream if he wants. But he doesn't have to. Understand, Alpine, no one has the right to pressure you about your fears. Not until you're older. But you can say whatever you want and no one will judge you for it."

"I just want Master!" cries Alpine between sobs, "I don't want to sleep alone!"

"I'm right here, buddy," says Russel. "You're a good boy and you don't need to be scared. You're not alone and we won't hurt you."

Alpine continues to sob and chokes out, "I know, Master. I know. I'm sorry for waking everyone up."

"It's worthwhile, Love," says Tyrian. "Making sure your safe and not scared is important and I speak for all of us when I say, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Neptune, Scarlet," says Cardin, "why don't you help the others in the kitchen. If they have tea handled, then make a midnight snack for us."

Scarlet whispers something in his ear and Cardin turns on him with ire in his eyes. "THEN MAKE A FOUR A.M. SNACK FOR US!! I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHAT TIME IT IS!!"

"Don't yell like that in front of Alpine," says Russel as he cradles the frightened child to his chest. "What happened to helping me with this?"

"Sorry, Russ. I'm just on edge and frustrated that Scarlet thought this was a good time for backtalk. I'm sorry to you too, Alpine. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," says Alpine as he sniffles. 

"I'll go get some tissues for him," says Jaune.

"Okay, Alpine, we're going to sit by the fire and cuddle until you feel better, okay?" says Russel.

"Okay, Master," says Alpine, and Russel walks down the stairs with Alpine in his arms, followed by the whole household.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put it to a vote. Should Alpine be adopted by Russel, made his slave, or adopted by Sky and Faucon? Let me know in the comments what you think. It has a bearing on how the next chapter will turn out.
> 
> Keep in mind, Alpine wants to be a slave, but Faucon and Sky can give him a better home. If he's Russel's son, he probably will be turned into the youngest scorpion faunus in the household, but another option is for Russel to be overwhelmed and Cardin and Jaune to adopt him. Where Russel will probably wait until he's older to fuck his young slave, he may not wait for his son, and being with Cardin and Jaune almost guarantees a decent paternal fucking. 
> 
> You are welcome to propose your own possibilities or combination of possibilities. Let me know in the comments.


	21. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Russel tries to decide what to do about Alpine. Qrow and Tyrian have a disagreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of underaged sex.
> 
> Note: The vote is still open, Russel thinks he knows what he wants, but that can easily change. I haven't decided what to do about Alpine yet (which is why this chapter is so short), so help me out in the comments by letting me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading, everybody!
> 
> Note 2: I've made a slight change in Chapter 17 to show Summer's internal struggle with deciding to spend time with Ruby.

  


  


The next morning, Tyrian and Cardin are still awake. Cardin's volunteered to adopt Alpine if Russel doesn't want him, but Tyrian thinks he'd have a more stable home in Bana Hami with Sky and Faucon. It's really up to Russel and they both agree that Russel can choose whether to keep him and choose who will get him if he doesn't. Sun has stayed up with them, wanting to be close to his Master. He kneels at Tyrian's side in the study, and Tyrian's tail is wrapped over his shoulders. 

Aurum and Nolan are the first to come downstairs, both sweaty and stinking of sex with a dash of come across Nolan's face. Their hair is fluffed up in different directions and Nolan is yawning as Aurum leads him to a place by the fire where they cuddle on the floor.

"Coffee?" Sun offers.

"No thank you, Sun," says Aurum. "It's too early for me. Maybe in ten or twenty minutes?"

"Yes, Sir, Master Aurum!" says Sun enthusiastically.

"Is he always this cheerful at seven in the morning?" asks Nolan.

"I'm cheerful almost all the time," says Sun. "And I'm right here. You don't have to ask someone else."

"I think he was looking for a third party perspective, dear slave," says Tyrian. To Aurum he says, "Your slave has a bit of drizzle on his face."

Nolan cries, "Oh, shit!!" and wipes his face with his hands. Instead of cleaning it off, he just smears it around. Aurum laughs and laughs. "Master, why didn't you tell me?!" Nolan says.

Aurum ignores Nolan and says to Tyrian, "I know, I did that on purpose. I wanted to see if he'd notice."

Nolan turns red with embarrassment and Aurum turns their faces towards each other and begins to lick him clean. Nolan holds still but can't help but laugh at the sensation. He's very ticklish in the morning as Aurum has recently discovered.

Then Russel is coming down with Alpine in his arms. "We couldn't sleep," says Russel. "Sun, would you get us some hot cocoa and coffee for me? I'm not going to give Alpine orders so soon after last night."

"Coming right up!" says Sun as he gets up from beside Tyrian.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" asks Tyrian. 

"I think so. The most important thing to me is that Alpine feels safe and happy. In Bana Hami, he has to deal with more Grimm attacks than he would here. Plus Sky is about to have triplets and already has a two year old. He's going to be overwhelmed, and Faucon won't be in any shape to help him out with stuff. If Grimm attack the village and Sky is the only huntsman... But Vacuo has a more dangerous community. On top of that, I'm not prepared to be a good father. I'm either going to keep him as a slave or give him to Sky to raise. I'm considering both – giving him to Sky to raise for a few years and taking custody of him as his Master when he's a little older. I think that may be for the best if it weren't for the Grimm."

"I trust your judgement," says Tyrian. "Another option is for Cardin and Jaune to adopt him."

Russel looks at Cardin who nods at him. "Are you sure?" asks Russel. 

"I'm positive, but it's up to you. I scared him last night by yelling at Scarlet. I'm good with kids in general, but Alpine has a different history of trauma than Jay or Roy. I admit I may not be prepared for everything that could happen, but I'm willing to give it 210%. On the other hand, Sky has never had a nine-year-old before and is completely inexperienced with trauma. I think you have a lot to consider."

"When you put it like that, I kind of want to keep him for myself. We can protect him better, but our family is very sex-oriented. Maybe that's not the best place for a developing child."

"I'm almost a decade old," Alpine pipes up. "And _I'm_ very sexually oriented. I've served all kinds of Masters. I can be a really good slave for you! I promise!"

"I don't doubt that you can," says Russel, "but I'm worried about if you should. We can figure this out later. Faucon's having her babies any day now, and we can wait a couple of weeks to decide anything." 

"Please don't send me away, Master! I'll be really good!" cries Alpine.

"It's not like that, Alpine," says Russel as he cradles Alpine to his chest. "I'd be sending you to my brother where he can take really good care of you. I promise this wouldn't be a punishment. I know you're a good boy, but you've been through so much and it's really important that we do what will benefit you the most. I love you. That's why I'm considering giving you to someone who can take care of you better."

"I don't want anyone else! Give me to Grandpa! At least then we can be in the same house!"

"You haven't even met Sky yet," says Cardin. "He's really cool and you might really like him. Besides, nothing's set in stone yet. I could end up adopting you."

"But I want Master!"

Russel sighs. "Let's not talk about this anymore, okay kiddo? I want you to have a good day today and not worry about this. The adults can figure this out. Let us stress about it so you don't have to."

"You could always move in with Sky and Faucon," says Sun, trying to be helpful. "They could use the help with the babies and they can help you raise Alpine. That way, you could still be together and he'd have a safe home."

"Safe is relative," says Tyrian. "The Grimm attack Bana Hami frequently. Not enough at a time to destroy the town, but enough that someone could get hurt. And Sky is the only huntsman there, although I believe there are a couple of weapons experts."

" _And_ Calandro is going to be producing venom any day now and he still doesn't have control of his stings," says Cardin.

"Vacuo's not the safest place for a kid either," says Nolan. "I love it here and I grew up here, but I don't know that everyone's always going to be safe in Vacuo."

"He's right," says Sun, "I lived through six home invasions as a child," says Sun. "It's not pretty. Even lost my cousin to a mugging gone bad."

"What happened to not talking about this?" asks Russel.

"Sorry, Russ," says Sun. "Just trying to help."

"Scaring him with the thought of home invasions isn't helping!" says Russ. "Come on, Alpine, let's go get some breakfast. I think Jaune has some Pumpkin Pete's cereal in the cabinet."

After Alpine and Russel walk out the study door together, Tyrian asks Sun, "Could you please make some espresso? I think we could all use the pick-me-up."

"Sure, Master! Coming right up!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Not everyone is awake for breakfast together, but at eleven o'clock, Tyrian decides they can't wait any longer. 

Qrow is sitting next to Clover, the only one of Tyrian's slaves to have a chair to sit in, mainly so he can attempt to woo Qrow on even ground. Sun is kneeling on one side of Tyrian. Mercury is kneeling between Jay and Roy and Brawnze is kneeling on Roy's other side. Next to Brawnze is Nolan, kneeling by Aurum. Aurum and Roy both wanted Brawnze and Nolan to have each other's company while they get used to the new normal. 

Cardin has gone back to bed to be with Jaune, Scarlet and Neptune, who are still sleeping like rocks. It's a good thing Jaune isn't up yet because Alpine is eating the last of his cereal as he kneels next to Russel. Adam is out and about, dealing with the bureaucratic side of being High Leader of the White Fang and introducing himself to the local leaders. And Dove is still sleeping soundly.

Alpine happily munches on the last of Jaune's Pumpkin Pete's cereal before going to wash his bowl and spoon and returning to kneel next to Russel with an arm around his calf and his head on Russel's lap. Russel pets his head fondly and decides then and there that one way or another, he's going to keep the little cutie. He'll need help raising him, but he has three brothers with some experience raising kids, so he knows he'll have help. Plus, Tyrian may be batshit crazy, but he's a caring grandfather with decent priorities and good advice when it comes to his grandkids. And Russel has never had his own slave before, so he's eager to keep the child as his ward until he's ready for absolute servitude. Right now though, Russel only wants him to have minor responsibilities like cleaning up after himself and following instructions rather than doing chores for anyone else or having sex. Russel might let it happen if he tries to suck his dick, but he doesn't know yet. He may be experienced with that, but he is _really_ young. If it were up to Russel he would have been a teenager before having any kind of sexual experiences, but he just met the kid and he has to accept him as is. He won't try to change him in any way that would be detrimental to his mental health. Still, he may make the kid wait a couple of years before letting him suck anyone off again.

Qrow looks at the nine-year-old kneeling next to Russel. He knows about the kid's night terrors because he was up with everyone else when they went downstairs to be supportive. He's interested to know what Russel has decided, but more than that, he doesn't want to make the kid self-conscious. He looks happy right now and Qrow decides this isn't the time to draw attention to the tyke. Clover grabs his hand and smiles at him, venturing the first kiss on the lips they've ever had. 

Qrow turns away.

"Look… Clover, you really don't want to do that. It's… it's my semblance. It's not something I do. It's always there. I bring misfortune. I don't want to ruin your life. It's best if we're not involved."

"We're already involved, dumbass," says Clover. "Don't beat yourself up about it. _My_ semblance is _good_ fortune. Lucky you." Clover winks at Qrow and Qrow's eyes go wide for a second before turning bashful and then fond. "This time, kiss me like you want to. It'll give you luck!"

Qrow breaks into a grin just as Clover kisses his mouth and they have a magical kiss that should have happened months ago. Clover doesn't consider their first sloppy, drunken kiss magical, but this morning's kiss certainly is.

"About fucking time!" says Tyrian. "We've been waiting for that since we first moved to Argus. Now then, I hope you're willing to share."

"I can see the collar on his neck," says Qrow. "I'm not blind."

"I meant," says Tyrian, "that Clover has to share you with me!"

"What?!" says Qrow.

"It's simple. If you had kissed him like that before he was my property, you would have been a pre-existing element, as it were. But since you want to be carnal with my slave, you have to pay me for it – with your body."

"Out of the question," says Qrow, very offended at the proposition. "I'll kiss him any way I like, any time I like."

"Then I'll take my payment by force," says Tyrian with an evil grin.

"It's actually really fun when he does that," says Clover. "You might like it."

"It's a moral decision. I don't have sex with serial killers," says Qrow. 

"Kiss him again, and you certainly will," says Tyrian, "although I suppose technically not since we are talking singular and you stated plural…."

"We're not having sex of any kind, Tyrian! End of discussion!"

"Then you reject poor Clover with the same words," says Tyrian. "Do you know what I do to people who break my loved ones' hearts?"

"It doesn't matter, were talking singular and you stated plural," says Qrow with a wicked grin. "I'm not that easily tameable."

"I'm counting on it," says Tyrian, licking his lips at Qrow as he undresses him with his eyes.

"Master, Qrow, let's wait to discuss this," says Clover. "We know where everyone stands. Let's let that simmer before we have a potentially food fetish scene happening on top of the table."

The kids break out with loud laughter and even some of the adults chuckle at that. Then Russel does something he knows better than to do. He throws a donut at Tyrian, painting his cheek and part of his nose with chocolate frosting. Everyone gasps, but Qrow bursts out laughing. 

No one says anything for a moment, but then Alpine decides to be a little instigator.

"Are you gonna take that, Grandpa?" 

Tyrian throws a syrup laden pancake at Russel, but he deflects it with his tail and it hits Aurum. Aurum throws a slosh of cinnamon apple sauce from a small bowl at Russel, but it gets on Adam as he walks in the door.

"THIS IS A NEW SUIT!!" declares Adam as he lunges across the table at Aurum, spilling and launching food everywhere.

The resulting food fight ends with everyone a mess and Tyrian spanking Russel over the table for starting the fiasco. Russel is crying while laughing by the end of the spanking, and the first chance he gets, he grabs Alpine, throws the kid over his shoulder, grabs a few intact donuts, stuffing two in his mouth so he can hold more in his hands and runs upstairs to shower, eat donuts and spend time with his new slave.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	22. The Best Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy finally has his own slave and clearly, he's the best one. Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual slavery, exhibitionism, underaged oral sex, underaged masturbation and showering together. Let me know if I missed any warnings.

  


  


Faucon can't believe she had triplets. 

It was _so painful_ , but in the end, she'd do it again and again if it meant having her babies in her arms. A nursemaid in the village had to be hired since Faucon can't make enough milk for all three of them and Calandro (who's almost off milk – her doctor said three years would be a good cut off point). Her only concern is letting Calandro anywhere near the babies. He stung her once just before the birth and her immunity to the venoms saved her life, but would it do the same for her infants? Most likely not. She's hired someone to give them weekly treatments for several months, but for now, Calandro has to wear a device on his stinger that deactivates the venom sacs and puts a blunt tip over the sharp barb. Even so, she only lets him look from five feet away and doesn't let him get any closer. That device doesn't stay on very well without making him cry, so there's no way of knowing when it might fall off. By the time he's five or so, Tyrian says his instincts will pick up and coordination with his venoms and tail will drastically increase, making balance a lot easier and movements instinctive. It will take time for him to learn the different venoms after that, but at that point, he won't be excreting venom randomly and erroneously any time his barb or the underside of his tail touches something. Sky never went though that, having been human growing up, so it's just as much a mystery and new challenge for him as it is for her. 

Thank the Gods that Dove is coming in from Vacuo to help with the babies. He'll be staying with them until the babies are old enough to travel or at least until they develop immunities to the venoms. He may be staying indefinitely to help raise the babies. She hopes so. He's so sweet and kind, and she and Sky love him very much. 

When he gets in from the landing pad, he doesn't bother knocking. "Honey! I'm home!" Dove calls out. 

Sky comes running to give him a passionate kiss before dragging him to the other room. "Here, watch Andy! I have to help Faucon with the twins!"

"Aren't there… I mean…" Dove was about to ask if there were triplets but now doesn't seem like the time to have that talk if they lost one, so he just plays cars with Calandro in his play area while he waits for Sky to return.

Calandro talks happily about how he loves his little brothers and little sister and he's going to be the best big brother in the world! Dove is happy Calandro is so talkative. He was worried the boy would be upset that he can't be closer to the babies, but when Dove thinks about it, Calandro's never had baby siblings before. This seems normal to him and he seems to not realize he could accidentally kill them with a touch of his tail. 

Dove is also relieved to hear Calandro talking about all three siblings and not only two of them. Sky must've meant the identical boys when he said 'twins'. 

When Sky returns, he says, "Sorry about that. The boys are always hungry at the same time, and it's a little overwhelming for Faucon when the nursemaid isn't here. Thank you so much for coming!"

"Anything I can do to help," says Dove.

"We're really grateful. We've already hired a maid to clean twice a week but making meals and doing dishes are hard for us while juggling the four of them. The newborns need constant attention and all of them need constant supervision. Is it okay with you if we sleep in shifts? I want at least one adult awake in the house at all times."

"Yeah, Sky, that's fine," says Dove. "What do you need from me right now?"

"Sex, but that's unfortunately not on the menu. Could you just watch Andy for a couple of more hours? I need to go make sure Evelyn hasn't woken up."

"Naptime for the little girl?" 

"Hopefully. We can never get them all to sleep at once for some reason. Unless they're with us, they want to all be in the bassinet together or they cry and cry. But with them sleeping together, if one of them wakes up, all three of them do. We're trying out letting Eve sleep separately from Desert and Dune, but letting the boys sleep together. If it's right after feeding, she tends to nap for about forty minutes, but with the twins crying… it's just a mess. Even with one baby, how the hell did my parents do this?"

"Wasn't it just as hard for Calandro?"

"No. He was an easy baby to please. Even the doctors said he didn't cry as much as normal babies. We had to pay extra attention to his schedule to make sure he always had everything he needed because he wouldn't always cry to let us know he was hungry or needed a change. With him, it was clockwork and a strict schedule. With these three, it's always chaos."

"Sky, it's only been ten days. What you need is a nap. Why don't we call Mister Goldfeather over to watch Eve and I'll watch Andy and Faucon can watch Desert and Dune. You need to have restorative sleep. Then we'll trade off and you can take care of the boys while Faucon rests."

"That's a good idea on paper… sure, I'll give Dad a call. Any chance Russ is coming?"

"He's got a kid of his own to deal with… it's complicated. But once Alpine has venom immunities, Russ wants to discuss moving back to Bana Hami."

"Alpine's the kid?"

"Yeah, he's Russ' slave. Sort of… he's not treating him like a slave, but the kid won't call him anything but Master and tries to do everything for him. He's a good kid, but he was raised a slave and has it in his head that he has to do all of these things that Russ can take care of himself. Russ wants to do things for Alpine instead of the other way around. And the kid's got some pretty bad trauma. He wakes up screaming a lot of nights."

"Night terrors?" 

"Yeah. Look, go call Mister Goldfeather. You need your rest. I'll tell you more later."

"Alright, thanks Dove."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Roy loves parading Brawnze around the house with a chain on his collar. He loves showing off that he has his own slave – that he doesn't have to borrow Mercury from Jay anymore (though sometimes he does) – and that his slave is the sexiest man in the entire house, in his _humble_ opinion. On top of that, his slave is an ass virgin! He knows every top in the house wants a piece of that action, but Roy won't let anyone touch his perfect butt because he belongs to Roy and no one else. 

Jay thinks he's being a brat, but Jay is a little biased, wanting to fuck the hell out of Brawnze like he does with Mercury. Hell, he wants to put them in a submission wrestling match and fuck the winner when the winner's done fucking the loser. Mercury tells him he was just as possessive when they first got together, even if he was willing to share with Tyrian. Jay supposes it _might_ be true, but doesn't remember ever showing Mercury off like the latest fashion accessory. 

Mercury assures him that he most certainly did.

This morning though, Roy has attached the chain to a cock ring and is leading Brawnze around by the cock and balls while he pointedly says good morning to everyone in the house individually, even when they're sitting right next to each other. When he sits on the couch to snack on dry cereal until breakfast is ready, he has Brawnze kneel in front of him and he hangs his knees over Brawnze's shoulders and bounces his feet off the young man's torso. 

"So you're enjoying your new slave I take it?" says Jaune.

"He's the best slave in the whole world! And he's hot! And he's smart! And he's _mine_!!"

"You are such a little brat," says Jay. 

"You're just jealous because my slave has the bigger dick!"

"The dick isn't the part I'm interested in, Little Bro. I'm not jealous though. You know how much I love Mercury. He's my boyfriend _and_ my slave. Beat that, loser!"

Mercury rolls his eyes and Brawnze stifles a laugh. Fortunately for both of them, their Masters missed the exchange.

"Boys, settle down," says Cardin. "We all know that _I_ have the best slaves in the house so put a sock in it and watch TV."

Roy gets grumpy at that, so Brawnze tickles his feet until he's laughing. Brawnze gets up to turn around and kiss Roy hard on the mouth before returning to his place and mouthing, 'Beat that, loser,' to Mercury.

Mercury takes the challenge, pulling out Jay's dick and sucking on it right there in front of everybody.

"See, Master?!" says Alpine as he and Russel come into the room. "All the other slaves are doing it, why can't I?'

"It's not that you can't, it's that you can't _yet_. I promise, I will fuck your face so good one of these days, but today isn't that day, so drop it."

"But Master!"

"No 'but's kiddo. You can suck my dick when you're older."

"Yeah, like that's gonna stick," says Cardin, laughing at Russel. 

"It _will_ ," says Russel. "I told him he needs to have his first orgasm before he worries about mine."

"Master!" says Alpine.

"What?!" asks Russel, expecting another argument.

"I love you!" says Alpine as he kisses the crotch of Russel's pajama pants. 

"I love you too. Now march. Your job now is to make yourself a glass of chocolate milk or a glass of orange juice. You have to choose."

"But I want what you want me to have!"

"I want you to practice making decisions, just like we talked about. Choose and then make it. I'll be waiting here for you to get back."

"Do you want anything from the kitchen while I'm there?"

"No."

Alpine leaves to go fix his orange juice and Russel looks at Mercury. "Get off my nephew's cock and go bring me a coffee. Half cream. All the sugar."

"Psh," says Mercury, "You're as bad as Roy."

"Hop to it, Merc," says Jay.

"Yes, Master," says Mercury. 

Brawnze laughs.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


That night in the bathroom, Alpine furiously jerks his cock trying to have an orgasm. Online it said visualization helps and exploring his anatomy helps. He read up on milking the prostate and the erogenous zones of the body. He tried his nipples first but that just felt weird and didn't really help. Then he tried putting a finger in his ass. It was weird, but it didn't really make him horny. Now, hard as a rock, he's masturbating and imagining Russel coming all over his face. He can practically feel the mess on his skin and taste the musky spunk, but it just makes him so hard it aches. He's not actually coming. Then he tries gripping his balls but that hurts and he practically has to start from scratch.

Finally, he's so hard and his heart rate's up and he's sweaty, and he uses that sweat to feel inside his anus, imagining Russel pushing that monster cock inside him and he feels really funny – tingly and lightheaded. Then he imagines Russel coming inside of him, jism leaking from his ass and Russel's tongue massaging his throat in an invasive kiss and Russel in his mind is muttering, "I love you, slave," and suddenly it happens. 

His whole body clenches up, his ass squeezing his finger like a vice and his balls feel crazy and there's a warmth inside him. He doesn't even realize he screamed until Russel comes running into the bathroom to check on him while he's still coming.

"ALPINE!!! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAP– oh my dust, you did it."

"I'm thinking of you," pants Alpine. 

Russel blushes but can't look away. He goes over to Alpine and kisses him deeply, almost just like the hungry kiss Alpine imagined. Then he walks Alpine into the shower to clean up.

"You didn't have to try so hard. Your dick is really red."

"It took a really, really long time," says Alpine. "Can I suck your dick now?"

"You can suck me off in the morning. Tonight let's cuddle. You and me, slave. Let's get you rinsed off and we'll have a snack. I'm always hungry after I come."

"How'd you know?! I'm _starving_!!"

"You burned a lot of calories, little slave. It was bound to happen. While we shower I want you to decide what you want for a snack, grilled cheese sandwich or bowl of cereal."

"Grilled cheese."

"I'll add bacon."

"Oh my gods, that sounds good! I've never tried it."

"You _have_ to try it. Bacon grilled cheese is the best grilled cheese."

They shower and cook and eat and snuggle and soon Alpine is snoring. Russel knew he wouldn't be up long after an orgasm like that. Russel tucks his slave in close to his chest and kisses his head. The kid's come a long way, no pun intended. Just two weeks ago, he couldn't make decisions on his own – or at least he refused to. Now he's choosing his food and drink and talking a lot more. He's showing his opinions, his individuality. Russel has no doubt that he'll be bonkers good in bed. And he's so beautifully submissive, without the sassy streak of Mercury or the mean streak of Adam. 

Russel is sure that no matter what anyone says, he has the best slave, and it's only going to get better.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	23. Qrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow decides to do the deed with Clover. What happens next is a surprise to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay anal and oral sex, drugged sex, negotiations and sexual slavery.

  


  


Qrow doesn't know how he didn't expect this.

Sex with Clover is amazing. His ass is perfect and the inside of it is pure heaven. Their sweaty bodies rubbed together like a match made in heaven, skin on skin in a way that made Qrow feel like they were one being. His cock throbbed within Clover and Clover was calling out his name.

"Qrow! Oh, Brothers! I love you! Oh Gods, Qrow!"

And as they come together in a moment of ecstasy, Tyrian storms into Qrow's room and sits on the bed next to them, a manic smile on his face.

Qrow groans for more than one reason as he continues to come inside Clover. Clover grips Qrow's hand in his and reaches another out to his Master, who takes his hand and kisses it.

"Looks like someone decided to join the family!" exclaims Tyrian. 

"Can't we have a moment of peace while– oh Gods! I'm still coming! Cloves, how do you do that?!" says Qrow.

"Pure magic, isn't he?" says Tyrian affectionately. "Of course you know what this means." Tyrian starts taking off his clothes and Qrow almost panics at the sight of the huge cock that prods his face, but he loves Clover, he loves sex with Clover and if this is what it takes…

"Not now, Tyrian," says Qrow. "I promise you we can discuss this, just give me a little time with my boyfriend first."

"First, change out 'Tyrian' for 'Master'. Then we have a deal."

"Fine. _Master_. Later."

"Very well, but if you don't keep your promise, I'll just take what I want. ...And don't even think about running."

"Wouldn't dream of it. _Bye_!"

Tyrian slaps his precoming cock across Qrow's face and and kisses him and then Clover on the head. "Twenty minutes, little bird. Clock's ticking…"

Qrow almost pulled out of Clover to make a dive for his Harbinger when Tyrian dickslapped him but instead, he just sighs with relief when Tyrian exits the room, closing the door behind him.

"I guess this means you really do love me," says Clover.

"If it doesn't, I'm losing my marbles."

"Oh for Gods' sake, just say it. I love you, Qrow."

"I love you too, Clover. Any suggestions for me in twenty minutes?"

"Ask for a few stings. You gotta know the code though. Ask for pink and lavender."

"A little girly, but good to know."

"You think we have time for round two real quick? We have twenty minutes."

"Couldn't hurt to try," says Qrow with a grin.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian is waiting in the study, in his usual chair wearing nothing but an evening robe. His robe is open and he's gleefully counting down the minutes until Clover and Qrow come in to discuss their arrangement. 

Qrow walks in fully clothed holding Clover's hand. Clover is in nothing but his metal collar and a smile. Clover bounds over to Tyrian, pulling Qrow with him and kneels on the floor at Tyrian's side. Qrow refuses to kneel and kisses Clover's hand before sitting in the armchair opposite Tyrian.

"So, what have you decided?' asks Tyrian.

"I want to buy him from you," says Qrow. "Then he won't be your property and I can do whatever I want with him. I'm offering four million Lien for him."

"I didn't realize you were a man of means," says Tyrian. "Of course, I could never sell sweet Clover. I have a counter offer. Four million Lien and I own you. Then you can do whatever you want with him."

"Out of the question," says Qrow. 

"Fine," says Tyrian, sounding exasperated and looking over-the-top bored. "Hard way it is."

Before Qrow can react Tyrian's stung him in the shoulder. "There, now you can blame it on the venom when you suck my cock."

Qrow is stunned. He shouldn't be surprised but he is. "You're going to rape me?" asks Qrow. "And you're going to let him?" he asks Clover. Clover starts to respond but Tyrian stings him with navy blue venom and he collapses on the floor.

"What have you done?!" says Qrow. "We have to get him to a hospital!!"

"It wasn't that kind of sting," says Tyrian. "Now tell me, how do you feel?"

"Dizzy, like I can't see straight," says Qrow, going to Clover's side and putting his head on his lap. "A little euphoric."

"Good, the sexual obsession should kick in any moment now. And as far as your wild accusation, I consider consent given since you knew the options were to keep your hands off Clover or to pay for him with your body. You didn't bother to consult me first. You just took what you wanted, so I'm doing the same."

Tyrian pulls Clover over his shoulder and says, "Come along love slave! I know you want to."

Qrow damns his hormones and his venom-addled mind as he follows Tyrian in a trance. When they get to Tyrian's nest, Tyrian lays Clover down gently and returns to kiss Qrow, who damns himself as he kisses back, tentatively at first and hungrily soon after. It doesn't take long for Qrow's brain to go to complete autopilot, sucking on Tyrian's tongue as he rips off his own clothes. He's sporting a ten inch boner when Tyrian takes his pants off and Tyrian shoves him down to his knees and dickslaps him again. This time, Qrow sucks the precome from Tyrian's glans like he doesn't want anything else. In that moment, he doesn't. 

Tyrian stings him a couple of more times before shoving his hard cock in Qrow's mouth. Qrow sucks like a pro except for using a little too much teeth. It doesn't bother Tyrian in the slightest, but he hopes Qrow is more careful when he sucks off Clover. Nevertheless, Tyrian has to admit that Qrow's deepthroating is on par with Neptune and Jaune. 

Qrow is loving the taste and how the precome slicks his throat up perfectly for penetration, and he swallows all the precome he can. Part of him is aware of how fucked up this is, but he _needs_ it. Needs his Master. He doesn't know when he started thinking of Tyrian that way. Maybe it's been building for a while, ever since the morning of the food fight when Tyrian said what he wanted from Qrow. Whatever the case, it falls from his tongue as if instinct when Tyrian pulls out.

"More, Master. Please, more!"

"You don't want me to fuck you?" asks Tyrian.

Qrow looks at him in a haze until the words hit home. Then he plops down on the nest and rolls over, sticking his ass in the air and saying, "More!"

Tyrian cackles with delight before spreading Qrow's cheeks and diving in tongue first. Qrow melts in relaxation as Tyrian lubes him up with his tongue, hitting all the right spots with his velvety tongue. "Oh, Gods!! Master, you're perfect! _More!!!_ "

"Patience," singsongs Tyrian from between his cheeks. 

"More!" Qrow groans, putting his face in the cushions and angling his ass up a bit more. 

Tyrian puts off using his dick for as long as he can, rimming and licking Qrow until Qrow starts crying. "More, Master! Please!"

"First things first," says Tyrian. "You accept the position of being my slave? Forever and ever?"

"Always, Master! Every day, forever! Just put your cock in me! Please!"

"Then I accept your service. You know, I got a collar just for you."

"Put it on me!" cries Qrow. "Please! I want you to own me when you fuck my brains out!"

Tyrian laughs and laughs hysterically at that before pulling the collar from his robe pocket and placing it on Qrow's neck. Qrow hums in contentment before saying, "Fuck me! Fuck me, Master!"

Tyrian licks Qrow's back as he slides into position above him, thrusting the head in in one smooth motion.

"My Gods, your a _virgin_!" crows Tyrian. 

"Don't care. Fuck. Me."

Tyrian is glad he spent so much prep time now. He massages his way in slowly until he's bottoming out. It takes some time to get to that point and now Qrow is screaming. Tyrian doesn't know whether it's from pain or pleasure, but he knows he's going to give Qrow exactly what he asked for: more. 

Tyrian is building up a rhythm slowly as Qrow continues to scream, rhythmically slamming his cock in and out of Qrow's vice-like ass until he's on the verge. It doesn't take him as long as normal – Qrow is tighter than anyone he's ever fucked and the way the man screams for him makes him feel amazing. He feels powerful over Qrow, and when Tyrian asks him, "Are you enjoying this, little bird?" Qrow stops screaming long enough to nod vigorously and grab onto Tyrian's hips.

"Faster! Harder! _More!_ "

Tyrian grins and complies, beating Qrow up from the inside as he slams into him again and again with his huge cock.

By morning, Tyrian wonders if he'll ever be the same. Qrow certainly won't, but Tyrian himself hasn't had a slave so lustful and demanding since before he met Team CARDDNL. He takes Qrow to the shower to clean him off after a night of crazy sex and Qrow asks, "When does the venom wear off, Master?"

"It was a placebo," says Tyrian. "That was all you."

"What?!!" exclaims Qrow.

"I stung you with what's basically water. That euphoria and submission, all you."

Qrow growls at him.

"That was a rotten trick, Master!"

"Don't be silly, I gave you the excuse you needed and we both got what we wanted. Now, bathe me like a good little slave and you can spend all day with your boyfriend. No chores for either of you today."

"Did you sting him with a placebo too?"

"No, he got navy blue venom. Heavy tranquilizer, but it restores aura over time. He should wake up any minute now."

"Good. So do we need to talk about anything or do we just go for it?"

"You mean you and Clover?"

"I mean the three of us. You, me and him, Master. The three of us fucking and sucking all day. Sun and Adam can bring us lunch, we don't even have to leave the room." 

"And here I thought you were going to try and weasel out of this."

"Let me suck your cock, Master. I want you to come down my throat before we head down for coffee."

"You are certainly the most demanding of my slaves."

"I'm repressed and you're delicious. What did you expect?"

"I expected you to be less enthusiastically consenting."

"Consider me enthused," says Qrow as he drops to his knees in the shower. Tyrian sighs as he relaxes under the spray and Qrow takes his monster cock in his mouth.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	24. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family in Vacuo continues to train and learn as a tragedy happens in Bana Hami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual violence, gay anal sex, canon typical violence and loss of children. 
> 
> This chapter has had a minor update concerning petrification.

  


  


Cardin is bullying Jaune again. 

He throws him down on the ground and lands on top of him, punching him and spitting on him.

"Damn, Cardin, you really know how to– OOF!!" Jaune says as Cardin punches him in the gut and knees him in the groin. 

"Shut up, Jauney-Boy! Don't make this gay!"

Jaune holds back his retort, obediently shutting up. Cardin continues to beat him senseless before turning him over, ripping his pants at the ass and thrusting all the way into him in one smooth motion. 

Jaune screams bloody murder in a high pitch and Cardin licks his name tattooed on Jaune's back as he fucks him, pummeling his ass with rhythmic slaps echoing in the room. When Cardin comes, it's a truckload, filling Jaune up and making him come. Jaune finished coming long before Cardin's done with him and Cardin continues to fuck him, calling out his name as his come lubricates Jaune's insides. By the time Cardin has finished filling Jaune up with jism, Jaune has come a second time, humping forward into the sheets and backwards onto Cardin's huge dick.

When they're all the way done, Cardin stays inside Jaune and pets his hair before punching him in the back of the head. 

"My beautiful little dork," says Cardin. "Gods, I love you, Jauney-Boy."

"I love you too, Cardin," says Jaune, and they rest with Cardin still inside Jaune, the sweat on their bodies making their skin feel close.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Aurum is glad he has an extra set of Laminae. The original purpose was as a contingency if his original daggers were lost, stolen or damaged. Now they have a new purpose – teaching Alpine self-defense. 

Jaune is helping him with the basics, teaching him posture and footwork. Russel is doing the teaching when it comes to using the daggers, but they're starting from scratch, so Alpine has a long way to go. He doesn't know his semblance either, and though Russel insists his semblance is sucking cock like a god blessing him with the sweetest orgasms of his life (a feat considering Russel's intimidating size), everyone else doubts that's truly the case.

As all of the kids train together, everyone goes very easy on Alpine in sparring, a necessity given his novice status, and Alpine's confidence is growing as he interacts with the older boys. Russel believes it comes from a combination of socializing, having encouragement from someone other than his Master and the fact that sparring requires him to not only make his own decisions, but to do so in split seconds, requiring no hesitation in making them. 

Alpine also likes that Roy is only two years older than him, and having a peer is something he truly needs. None of his previous households had anyone resembling a peer, and Roy is just a great kid, sweet, caring, confident, beautiful and charismatic. 

Jay's great too, but he's a little older. It's not the same with Jay because he's almost a big brother figure instead of a peer. But Jay helps train him as well, and Alpine appreciates the edification. 

Alpine's never lived with people that wanted him to learn things like fighting before. His previous Masters always liked that he was a defenseless child, but Russel cares about his safety and wants him to be able to defend himself. Usually, kids start later in life to begin weapon training, but Russel thinks that by starting early, Alpine will have an edge when he's older. Russel himself started young, but he wasn't necessarily a better fighter than his peers, he just had more reflexive responses in battle, making it easier for him, at least on his brain. Perhaps if he'd used his brain more he would have had an edge. He hopes Alpine will do better since he's starting younger than Russel did and because he seems smarter for his age than Russel was. Also, with Cardin and Tyrian helping him with strength training, he may have that advantage as well by the time he's older. Even if he never decides to go to combat school, life can be dangerous, and having the ability to fight means he has one more skillset to help him survive.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam is semblance training with Roy. The kid's Moonslice is powerful but his aim could use a lot of work. Right now its a wide gout of raw power, but it lacks the focus and precision that Adam has developed over the years. 

Jaune and Jay are on standby for every sparring and training session between Roy and Adam. Roy is fierce and powerful and more often than not, the healers have to help Adam periodically recharge his aura so he doesn't get hurt. It's especially dangerous when they toss the Moonslice back and forth, it more than doubling in power as each fighter absorbs the energy and sends it back. 

After completely destroying the stone walls of the backyard, Jaune forbids them from using that particular training method, though he commends his son for being so adept at the Moonslice so quickly after learning the semblance.

Jay is proud of his little brother too, and they love to have three way spars with Adam or Cardin. 

The fighting is a wonderful outlet and each child trains their hearts out as the adults try to keep up with the learning-enhanced child warriors.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Dove is babysitting Calandro when the attack starts. 

First it's Beowolves, a huge pack of them, rampaging through the streets and attacking the citizens of Bana Hami. Most of them can fight, to some extent, but there are too many Beowolves, and many citizens lose their lives in the first wave, prompting the remaining citizens to take shelter in their buildings, many retreating to their basements, armed with weapons and supplied with foods. 

The second wave is the Deathstalkers. They run amok through the streets, breaking buildings and causing even greater panic. 

By then, Dove has taken Calandro to his mother, who is frightened but holding the babies to her chest as they cry. Calandro runs to his mother and cries on her shoulder twitching his tail in fear. 

The device that nullifies the dangers of his stinger falls off and in his panic he wraps his tail around his mother and the babies, accidentally stinging his little brother, Dune.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Summer is walking through the chaos of Bana Hami, admiring the destruction and death without a single fear in her heart. She controls the Grimm. She is immortal. And she can do whatever she wants. She sees two huntsmen fighting together, slaying Beowolves and dodging the strikes of Deathstalkers. One has light brown hair and a slight frame, while the other is tall and well built, with dark indigo hair. They both have scorpion tails, stinging the Grimm with black venom and leaving ashes in their wake. They look young enough to be Summer's children and she pities them for a moment before striking with her magic and petrifying both of them. The petrification seals their bodies, leaving the strikes of their enemies useless against the forcefields that hold them in place. But they can't fight either, can't protect what's theirs, and that's Summer's true goal. 

She calls forth the jelly fish Grimm, properly called a Seer. There are three of them though she only needs two. She approaches the gates of Lark Manor and melts the gates into a puddle of molten steel before freezing them to the ground and walking calmly over them. She enters the large house and senses exactly where she's going, followed by the Seers as she walks up the stairs to the grand master bedroom. What she sees when she gets there is a woman holding her children – three infants and a toddler – to her chest and crying as one of the babies turns a sickly shade of purple. Summer knows that color – the venom of a scorpion faunus. She quickly sends a Seer out to wrench the sick infant from the helpless mother's arms and she screams in agony, knowing that she's already lost the baby, though that makes her that much more desperate to hold the would-be corpse in her arms. Summer has the Seer take the baby into the hallway as she petrifies the mother with a temporary spell, locking her in a state of forcefield-induced paralysis while leaving her completely aware, and takes the livid toddler from the bed. He stings her over and over, desperate to get away to the safety of his mother's arms, but Summer is immortal and the stings are less than annoying. She marvels at the toddler's tenacity and viciousness. Oh, this will be a perfect specimen. 

Another Seer wraps its tentacles around Desert, Dune's twin brother and drags him away from the petrified and horrified woman.

Summer allows one of the Seers to break into a cracked and shattered globe as it falls limply to the floor. The thick miasma of the Grimm steams through the cracks and shards, and a vision of Salem appears, forming from the miasma into a solid form.

"We now have your sons. Tell your husband that unless he reveals the location of the Maidens' powers, they will meet a fate worse than death. Their lives depend on both of you now. Sleep in nightmares of what is to come!"

As the vision fades, miasma overtakes the mother and her one remaining infant, putting them in a deep sleep as horrors fill their minds.

Summer goes into the hallway where the infant is all but dead. She quickly uses her magic to purify his body, neutralizing the venom and returning his natural color to his skin as the sting on his shoulder fades into smooth skin.

Oh, these boys will make perfect specimens indeed.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	25. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian is given a terrible choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for brief mentions of underaged sex and masturbation. Warnings for horrible circumstances.

  


  


The rapid aging process is taxing on Salem and Summer, but with their powers combined, they manage the spells flawlessly. The twelve-year-olds look at them in wonder, unaware of their surroundings or potential doom. To them, this is just a normal place and their knowledge of the land of darkness is completely lacking. They sit at the large conference table with them and Salem looks at them expectantly. 

"What do you require of us, Goddess?" says Calandro.

"I'm deciding… If your parents love you, they will give up vital information to our cause. In the meantime, it's important that you not venture out. I want you to be alive for what we have in store for you if they don't give us what we want."

"Yes, Goddess," say the boys. 

Summer hopes they don't tell them where the powers are. If they don't, she'll have something she's wanted since Salem bathed her in the Grimm pool.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Dune and Desert are enjoying their time together. They haven't discovered anal sex yet, but they make out as they jerk each other off, fondling and exploring each other's foreskin and balls as pink venom drips from their stingers. 

"Boys!" yells Summer from the hallway. "It's time."

The twins immediately stop their sexual explorations and clothe themselves before exiting to meet in the main chamber where they will become what they've been craving. 

The vial of black liquid that Calandro drinks first is foul-spelling and pungent, littering the air in the room with the smell of death.

Calandro screams, falling to the floor as his transformation takes place. Salem expects the change in his tail, going from indigo blue to jet black in a swirl under his skin and carapaces. His stinger turns bright gold, the stinger of a Deathstalker, and his eyes glow a terrible red, horrifying his brothers as he becomes a demi-Grimm. 

What no one expects is when he writhes in pain on the stone floor and goes into a massive seizure. The seizure lasts twenty minutes, and the twins fear for their brother's life, horrified at his fate and their own to come soon after, the horror growing with each passing minute.

Then a second tail erupts from the small of his back, just a hint further up on his spine than his natural tail. This tail too, is the tail of a Deathstalker. Salem smiles a terrible smile as he gets up to his knees and says, "I live to serve you, Goddess."

The twins are beyond mortified by the experience of watching the transformation, but when they go through it themselves, they go through it together, holding each other's hand while writhing in pain. No extra tail erupts from their backs, but Desert's neck is broken from the seizure and Summer is quick to heal him with magic after aligning his neck properly and commanding the Grimm in him to heal the mortal body, eyes glowing blood red as if channeling the powers of Hell itself. 

Soon, all three boys are demi-Deathstalkers and Salem is happy with their new forms. Being part Grimm now, they will be much easier to control.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Sky is broken inside. He clings to his wife as they sob together at the loss of their sons. The fate of the world may be at stake, but what will they do to keep the world _and_ their sons safe? How can they possibly trick a goddess? 

It's Cardin who comes up with the answer. Give half of the power to another host, have Emerald steal the power from that person and kill Emerald to return the power. 

Sky doesn't want to do it. He wants to legitimately give up the Maidens' powers for the sake of his stolen sons. But there's no way to know if Salem will keep her promise. There's no way to know that the children aren't dead already. And she didn't technically say she would return them, just that they would meet a fate worse than death if Sky didn't do as the goddess ordered.

But he knows the trick is the right thing to do. 

Jay and Roy give up half of their powers to Faucon, who insists she be the one to make the trade. With half and half, a whole Maiden's worth of magic is within Faucon. Now all they have to do is find a way to contact Salem.

Fortunately for them, they know someone on the inside.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian is furious!!!

How dare the Queen take his grandchildren hostage?!! How dare she endanger his family in that manner?!! It was never stated that his family was off limits, but there was an implication that he would be the one to handle his family rather than some other lackey threatening the well-being of his kin.

Tyrian knows Salem will do whatever it takes to have what she wants. He also knows that his grandchildren are more valuable to her alive than dead. He makes his way to the land of darkness and into the castle where Salem resides.

Inside, he sits at the conference table with three young teenage boys who look strikingly familiar.

"Grandpa?" says the one with indigo hair.

Tyrian freezes inside, feeling cold in a way he never imagined.

"Calandro," he says, sure that this boy is his three year old grandson. He looks to the other two boys and recognizes their eyes, the one thing unchanged. Their hair has gone from the brown auburn red of Cardin's hair to a golden blond, matching their Grimm stingers. "Do you know me, boys? I know you, Desert and Dune."

The boys don't answer but stare in silence, trying to remain neutral in their faces, unsure of how Salem expects them to react, but a tear falls from Dune's face. He knows this man, even if he doesn't know how. He means safety and love. A tear falls from Desert's eye soon after and Salem says to all of them, "It appears introductions are unnecessary. The boys will more likely to be returned to their family if Team CRDL gives up the location of the Fall Maiden."

"I can tell you who the Fall Maiden is," says Tyrian, "if you return my grandsons to me, unharmed and untouched."

"It's a little late for that," says Summer as she walks into the room. "I've already had my way with the blue-haired one. The other two seem only interested in each other."

Calandro blushes hard and tries not to react, but can't help looking down and avoiding eye contact with anyone. The woman that just entered the room is stark white, just like Salem, with white hair, red eyes and black veins across her face and arms. A long gown conceals the rest of her body, and she would almost be beautiful if she hadn't just admitted to violating a toddler. 

"This is the Summer Maiden – my Queen," says Salem. "Every monarch deity needs a consort, and I have gladly found mine. Isn't she beautiful, Tyrian?"

"Very," growls Tyrian through gritted teeth. "Now I demand of you, Goddess, the return of my grandchildren if I give up the location and identity of the Fall Maiden."

"You are not one to make demands of your Queen lightly," says Salem. "I can promise you two out of three if you comply with accurate information."

"I would much prefer all three of them, my Queen. Your Grace, this is my family too, not just the family if Team CRDL. And Cardin is our ally as well. They are his nephews."

"Two of the three, but you have to choose which ones," says Salem.

"The twins,' says Tyrian. "I refuse to split them apart. I'm terribly sorry, Calandro."

"I'm okay, Grandpa, don't worry. I love our queens and I won't be hurt without cause. I love you, Grandpa."

"It's your turn," says Summer. "Who is the Fall Maiden?"

"Faucon Lark," says Tyrian.

Summer gasps.

"She was right in front of me!" she says, storming off. 

"DARLING, WAIT!!" commands Salem.

Summer stops in her tracks and turns.

"Tyrian, I charge you with the task of bringing Faucon Lark here. We will do with her what we wish and you will walk away with two of your grandchildren. Do we have a deal?"

Tyrian loves Faucon. There's no way he can give her up. But if he doesn't, her sons will most likely perish in inhumane experiments. The golden stingers they have and jet black tails are telling signs that experiments have already begun. 

He knows what Faucon would say. She would immediately give her life to save any one of her children. Sky will survive without her. He will be a broken man for many years, but he will survive for the sake of his children.

"Yes, Goddess. It will be done," says Tyrian, damning himself for damning his daughter-in-law. She trusts him, and he's sentencing her to a horrible death. There's nothing he can do but choose the path of least evil, and he knows this is what Faucon would want.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	26. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faucon agrees to save two of her three sons. It's the only thing she can do and with an uncertain fate for herself, her main goal is to keep her children out of harm's reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mention of underage masturbation and incest. Horror related themes.

  


  


Sky demands to go with them, but Tyrian forbids it. He won't lose another family member to this mess with his Goddess. He's already losing two people and saving two people. It isn't an even trade, but it's what they have to do.

Faucon is stoic, even when she travels through the shadow-gate Grimm to the land of darkness. It's a terrifying experience, but nothing compared to losing her babies. Tyrian has said her children have changed and she may not recognize them, but the second she lays eyes on them, she knows exactly who they are, and even which twin is which. 

All three of her sons, now all twelve instead of three and one month, respectively, run to her screaming, "Mommy!! Mommy!!"

She holds them each in her arms, cuddling them against her bosom as she finally lets tears fall. She doesn't sob or wail like Salem expected of her. Instead, her silent tears are more powerful than any sound she could make would be. 

Calandro is the first to break the hug. "I'm sorry I can't come home, Mommy! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, Baby, my little Andy! I just want the best for you. Your Grandfather will do everything he can to protect you. I know he will."

"I will," says Tyrian with a defiant determination in his voice.

"Prove you're the Fall Maiden," says Salem to Faucon. Faucon's eyes glow with magic as fire dances out from them and she rises as magic lights swirl around her.

"Very good," says Salem. "EMERALD!! IT'S TIME!!"

Emerald comes into the room holding a beetle Grimm, and she looks murderous and hungry as if thirsting for blood.

"You mustn't kill her, Gem," says Summer. "We have plans for this one."

Emerald looks furious at the order, but focuses on her job. The Beetle Grimm launches a gacky tendril to Faucon's body and the power transfer starts. Emerald begins to glow with magical fire as Faucon pants and huffs in pain, keeling over as her sons try to hold her upright, hugging her close and beginning to cry. No matter what age they look, they're still her babies and she's still their Mommy. 

When the transfer is complete, Emerald is grinning and laughing in triumph. "The power is mine!" she screams.

"And you are ours, my dear," says Summer. "Never forget that you belong to your Queens."

"Yes, Your Grace," says Emerald, a tensity of mania in her voice. Tyrian doesn't like it. As a psychopath himself, he can recognize the signs. Emerald is coming unhinged, and the Maiden's power is exacerbating it.

"Take Mrs. Lark away," Salem orders the Seer Grimm that comes into the room. It wraps its tentacles around Faucon and she willingly walks with it out of the room as her sons grab onto her, crying and trying to pull her back. She shushes them and kisses each of them on the head before breaking their grip and going with the Seer out of the room. 

"I trust this exchange is final," says Tyrian. "You will not take my twin grandsons again."

"We will honor our bond," says Salem. "You may go with Desert and Dune. Take them home and return for your orders. We still have Spring and Winter to find."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Sky sees his baby sons grown into preteens, he cries, both from missing the precious years of their growth and from the happiness of seeing them safe and sound.

As he hugs them tight, they each kiss him on the mouth.

And they use tongue. 

Sky had said he wouldn't fuck his children, but it was never a promise and now he doesn't think he can resist them. He can wait until he has his wife back. He knows she and his father will do everything they can to make his family whole again.

Presently though, they trade off making out with him and feeling his monster cock harden in his pants. He won't fuck them yet, but he won't deny them either.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian insists that Sky, Dove, Evelyn and the twins move to Vacuo to live with the rest of the family. After the attack on Bana Hami, Tyrian believes they will all be safer together.

They move within a week and Sky decides to share a nest with the twins, keeping them close and in his sights at all times. They love the attention and affection from their father and enjoy meeting the rest of the family, even if they only have eyes for Sky.

The house isn't in the style of a mansion, but it is the size of one, and Dove gets his own room, and even if he feels lonely without Faucon and Sky in his arms, he won't intrude on the sanctity of Sky's nest with his sons. He just hopes Faucon and Calandro can come home soon, though Tyrian doesn't seem optimistic about that outcome.

The boys, though saddened at the losses in the family, are excited to have the twelve year old twins in the household and often play games and teach them hand to hand sparring, bonding with the twins as best they can.

Desert loves the attention from his family, but Dune is more introverted, not as easily enthused about spending time with the energetic Jay, Alpine and Roy. Roy's the worst, in Dune's opinion. He's always wanting to spar, and the twins barely have their coordination to begin with. While Desert enjoys the learning process, Dune hates being put on the spot, but doesn't stand up for himself enough to say he doesn't like it, instead, pretending it's fun for the sake of his family members, secretly out of fear of rejection. 

The only solace Dune sees in the boys is Aurum. He's a demi-Deathstalker too, and he's pretty relaxed about giving the twins time to figure things out at their own pace. He says they need weapons though, unless they want to learn how to wield raw dust from Cardin, but that requires a lot of self control and focus that they just don't have yet.

Tyrian helps them learn to use their tails, and like Sky, injects essence directly into their spinal cord through the anus to return their tails to a faunus-like state, which will in time enable them to use the various venoms instead of just the Grimm venom that they have now. He also lets them play with his cock and often, he and Sky spend the night masturbating with the twins, giving them an outlet without oral or anal penetration. Tyrian expects Sky to break any day now and fuck them mercilessly, but Sky is proving considerably resilient to their boyish wiles. 

Adam makes taking care of Evelyn his primary goal in life and becomes her primary caretaker with plenty of help from Sky and Dove. She's still Sky's daughter, but she's Adam's daughter too, and Sky respects that. After all, she's not the only one in the family to have two fathers. 

Their family isn't complete, but it is mostly together and it is safer, and at this point, that's all anyone can ask for. 

But secretly, Tyrian is planning and plotting. He wants Calandro back, even if he can't save Faucon. But there's no telling what will happen. Plots within plots emerge in his mind, and he doesn't know where to start, but he knows how to end.

His first goal – making sure Emerald loses her life.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole lot planned for this story, so I'm sorry to make you wait for any specific scenes you've been expecting but I have a bit of plot to get through before those scenes happen.


	27. Dark Progeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem has a request for Tyrian, one he isn't thrilled to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sex, sexual trauma, underaged sex and psuedo-rape.

  


  


Salem looks at Calandro with uncertainty in her eyes. What will become of him when this is over. She wants him to be strong, not insane. Emerald and Tyrian bring enough insanity to the table nowadays, and she knows this entire process is a gamble.

"Now, Your Grace?" asks Calandro, seeking permission and approval. 

Salem gives a slight, solemn nod without breaking eye contact. 

Calandro drinks the whole glass of water without stopping and falls from his chair as the pain strikes his heart. It's hard for his mother to watch. Faucon had already done this and knows how much it hurts. But it will be much worse during the second part. She doesn't know how his pain tolerance is, but with this kind of excruciation, it may not matter. She wonders what it was like to drink the Deathstalker ichor. Does that hurt as badly as the bath in the pool of Grimm? There's no way to know for her and she hopes that this process will be easier on her son than it was for her. He's already part Grimm so maybe it won't hurt as badly.

A few minutes later, when Calandro is fully immortal, unable to age or die, he's given the glass of thick black sludge. It's like putty mixed with syrup. 

He drinks that all at once too, his eyes glowing red before he's done. He screams as his skin turns stark white and his hair, cut short like Clover's, bleaches to the same shade of colorlessness. He has no dark veins like the Queen and her consort. Like his mother, his skin is pure as freshly fallen snow. His irises are red and his sclerae black. He's now a creature of darkness, changed without the same pain as his mother, and he's absolutely beautiful.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian has to keep his shock and curiosity in check when he next visits the castle in the land of darkness. His grandson and daughter-in-law are now like Salem and he knows that there's only one way to rescue them, though he knows that would take careful planning and a betrayal that Salem would never forgive. To his delight though, he's given private time with both of them, making love to Faucon and bringing her to orgasm after orgasm before turning his throbbing cock on Calandro. 

Calandro is terrified when he realizes that thick, huge monster cock will be penetrating his anus, but his mother assures him he'll be fine before leaving to give them privacy. Tyrian decides to prep him with his stinger first, lubricating the hole and then his own dick before massaging his way inside his grandson, calling out his name as Calandro squeezes tight on his cock from the pain and anxiety. It doesn't get any easier as Tyrian makes his way all the way in with his nineteen and a half inches, but Calandro finds he loves it. He wants it to hurt, and Tyrian is absolutely delighted to hear that.

The screams that echo in the hallway as Tyrian pseudo-rapes Calandro are bone-chilling, but no one there really cares. They themselves are either crazy or more bone-chilling than the horror Tyrian is putting Calandro through. 

Calandro begs him to stop, but Tyrian knows he doesn't really want to. Instead he pumps harder, fucking his grandson with a passion and hunger in every slamming thrust as Calandro's virgin hole is violated and stretched. He grabs Calandro tight with his muscular body and wraps his thick tail around his throat. Calandro begins shouting his love for Tyrian as they both approach climax. Tyrian has been holding his own off for a while now, having nearly come within the first minute of entering Calandro. Calandro calls out, "I love you, Grandpa! Oh, Stars, I love you so much! Fuck me, Grandpa, make me your bitch!"

Tyrian growls in his ear as he starts to gush jism into his virgin hole. "You're mine, Calandro. You'll always be mine!"

"Fuck yes, Grampa! I'm yours I'm yours, I'm… Ohmystars!! Fuuuuuuuck!"

Calandro comes hard into the sheets as Tyrian continues to gush into him, distending his stomach and making him feel full and fulfilled in a way he never could have imagined. He was so terrified at first, but now claimed, he's addicted to his grandfather's cock.

When they finally finish and go to the conference room, sweaty and smelling of come, Salem smiles. It's the most of a smile Tyrian's ever seen from her.

"Now that you know you still have your family," says Salem to Tyrian, "I expect your complete cooperation in all matters."

Tyrian stares at her but doesn't respond. He won't lie to her but he won't acquiesce either. 

"Now then, I require one of your slaves," says Salem. "I need him for three days and nights. You will surrender a slave to me by the end of the week or you will never see Calandro again."

"Understood, Your Grace," says Tyrian. He's very unhappy with the request, but relaxes at her following words.

"He won't be harmed in any way. I will return him just as he was given to me. By the end of the week Tyrian. The sooner, the better."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian gathers his slaves together in his nest to discuss Salem's command. 

"Salem has ordered me to share a slave with her for three days and three nights. I'm asking for volunteers because I won't order any of you to spend time in the dark lands. This is all up to you."

"Do you know what this is for?" asks Qrow.

"I imagine for sexual pleasure," says Tyrian. "I can say from experience that she's quite satisfying, but on the other hand, she's terrifying, manipulative and sadistic. She promises to return you just as you were given, without any harm."

"Can we trust her promises?" asks Adam.

"Not always, but I trust this one," says Tyrian. 

"I'm out," says Qrow. "With my luck, it will all go to hell. Potentially literally."

"I have good luck!" says Clover. "I'll do it."

"I think he should have a partner," says Adam. "Someone to watch his back."

"I can't bear to lose any of you," says Tyrian. "I really can't lose two of you."

"It'll be fine," says Sun. "I'll go with Clover."

"Over my dead body!" says Adam. "I'm the alpha and that means it's my responsibility. I'm going with Clover, unless Clover backs out. Then I'll go by myself."

"It's settled then," says Clover. "Adam and I will go."

Qrow gives Clover a pleading look.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart. I'll sex up a demon goddess for three days and be right back in your arms! I promise."

"You can't make a promise like that," says Qrow. "Even Master isn't sure you'll come back or what shape you'll be in if you do. If Adam wants to go, let him go."

"Adam's right though. Whoever goes needs a partner," says Clover, "and I'm volunteering."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


A week later, Clover and Adam are escorted home by Tyrian. Salem didn't lie that no harm would come to them, at least no physical harm, but Clover is clearly traumatized and Adam is only slightly better. 

When Clover sees Qrow, he runs into his arms and cries, unmanly sobs of emotional anguish and psychological pain. 

"I'm never having straight sex again!!" cries Clover. "It was horrible! And we had to do it the entire time. She used magic to make me have no refractory period and it was constant sex!! I hate pussy!! If I ever see one again, it will be too soon!"

"Shh, it's okay, baby," says Qrow, "You're home now. I know it was awful and I'll listen all you want if you need to vent, but I don't want you to feel like you have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It wasn't even Salem!" cries Clover, "It was some other woman! Adam was in bed with the devil, but I got some sadistic bitch!"

"Adam?" says Sun. "Are you okay?"

"We got to see Faucon and Calandro. I'm just hanging onto that right now. I don't know if I'll ever be the same, but I will get over this. I just need some space and Master's cock. I'll be okay. It's Clover I'm worried about."

Tyrian's slaves cuddle in front of the fire that night and Jay and Mercury check them for lingering spells. The no refractory period thing is permanent, but they don't appear to have any other magics affecting them. 

Russel and Roy have their slaves make tea and hot cocoa for Tyrian's slaves, and the whole family gathers together in the study, no words necessary. Just being together means the world to them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


A week after Salem sends Tyrian's slaves home, the pregnancies are over and Summer holds her baby close. The father may have been unwilling but his seed was perfect. In honor of his father, and of his mother, this baby is named Lucky Rose. Salem's baby is named Kaine, a beautiful red haired bull faunus. They don't bother nursing the babies, instead using magic to give them everything their little bodies need. After using so much power to accelerate the pregnancies without complications, they need a week or two to rest. Then, Kaine Taurus and Lucky Rose will be aged like Faucon's sons were and treated with the water of life and the pools of Grimm. Kaine will inherit his mother's ability to use magic and Salem wonders again about changing her goals – of wiping out humanity and faunity to create a new race of being, all with magic, all her children and children of those she selects to be like her. Immortal and dark, every one of them. It's a dream she doesn't know if she wants to fulfill. Replacing the sentient life on Remnant would be satisfying, but if she's not careful, it could end horribly. After all, she's used to being the Queen, above all mortals. If she were to create this new world, would she be able to maintain her dominance? 

Though Lucky will inherit no magic from his mother like Kaine will, he does have silver eyes. That will be taken care of soon enough, thinks Salem. In her realm, there is no place for the blessings of the God of Light, save for immortality. 

A week later, they begin the rapid aging spells and the boys are fourteen years old. And they will be forever.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something occurred to me like an hour or two ago and I just had to headcanon the hell out of it. I promise the story won't focus on the new characters to the detriment of the main cast.


	28. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurum, Jay and Roy have their first day at Shade Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for canon-typical violence, canon-typical death, deception, murder and evil plotting.

  


  


The school year starts at Shade Academy. Unlike Beacon, teams are selected by psychological evaluations, complimentary skillsets and scores on the entrance exam. At Beacon, a survival quest through the Emerald Forest selected team members, so the new process surprises Jaune and Team CRDL. Team SSN and the others either already knew how Shade Academy worked (thanks to Sun) or just don't care. 

Oddly enough, the way it worked out led to Aurum, Jay and Roy being on the same team. They wonder if anyone in their family (like Qrow or Tyrian) pulled some strings to make it happen, but all three of them are too excited to be matched together to question their good fortune. Their fourth member is a boy named Jasper Mars, the 'M' in Team AWRM. He's a bit sneaky, often picking pockets and returning the stolen items just because he can, and often finds everything funny. Aurum questions whether or not he's been using some of the desert herbs, but his fighting skills are precise and well-executed, meaning that either that theory is blown out the window or Jasper is that good even when high. Aurum isn't pleased to be matched up with him, but Roy and Jay love him from the get go. 

Their first task as a team is to make a trip across the desert to Oscuro Academy and return with their team plaque, a trinket with all of their names written on it. 

Getting across the desert is harder than any of the Callows boys thought, but it comes naturally to Jasper, who's been making this journey most of his young life. Walking on the sand dunes is difficult in and of itself, but balancing on the loose sand to fight is even worse. A Sand Wyrm attacks at one point in their travels and the Callows boys are easily knocked over, but Jasper can't take the creature down on his own and is nearly swallowed whole when Roy shoots him with his grappling hook and pulls him out of the way. The Sand Wyrm vanished beneath the dunes and the team has a brief chance to rest, though disoriented about where the Grimm will strike from. Finally, Jay has an idea. He tells the team, "Hit Roy's wakizashi as hard as you can with beam attacks!"

Roy pulls out his wakizashi and holds it in front of him as his teammates hit him with beams and rounds of ice, energy and fire. He absorbs all of the energy and waits for his opportunity. Jasper hurries that along by using his foot to stomp rhythmically on the ground like a metronome. The Sand Wyrm seems drawn to his feet and when the sand beneath him begins to give way, he dives off to the left, barely escaping the maw of the creature as it surfaces straight upwards. Roy has his shot, and he takes it, sending a Moonslice big and powerful across the long body of the Grimm, exploding it into bits of Grimm flesh before the pieces turn to smoke and ash. 

Adam would say his form lacked focus and control, but Adam isn't here right now, so Nyahh!

They make it to Oscuro, retrieve the plaque and head back across the desert. The Callows boys are thankful they've spent all summer in this climate. Braving the Grimm-infested desert without being acclimated would be both stupid and dangerous. They keep track of their water easily, drinking enough to stay hydrated, but not wasting any either. 

When they've just about made it back to Vacuo, the shadow of an aerial Grimm comes over them and despite their quick responses, it grasps Jasper and lifts him away. Aurum looks for a second before recognizing it as a Rock Wyvern. It's gaining distance quickly, so Aurum has to act fast. He reaches out with his Grimm half and tries to commune with the Grimm, attempting to tame it into bringing Jasper back or at least dropping him.

And Aurum gets a first person sensation as the Wyvern curls its head down and crunches half of Jasper in its maw, raining blood from the sky and continuing to get further and further away as it finishes eating their teammate. 

And that was the first day of school.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Emerald laughs to herself as the remaining members of Team AWRM stand by horrified. If any of them had powers as Salem suspected, they would have used them to save Jasper, wouldn't they? They _are_ predictable goody two shoes after all. Even the jaded demi-Grimm. 

She quickly vanishes into the crowds as she makes her way into the city. Her sources say Mercury is still with the Callows family and she has a score to settle. Salem said not to touch him, but she's the Fall Maiden! Salem doesn't have to know how Mercury was vaporized and if she does this correctly, no one will know it was her.

She makes the rounds at the saloons and taverns until she finds the address of Tyrian's family. She doesn't get more than a block away before Tyrian himself confronts her.

"You are a bit too close to my family for comfort," says Tyrian. His voice is off. It still sounds like him, but the cadence is wrong. 

"Yeah, what of it?" asks Emerald.

"Nothing, just that I have been given the privilege by our Queens to protect my family when necessary. At least when it isn't from Them. Please leave Vacuo. You have no business here until the Winter Solstice anyways."

"I'm just scoping the town out," says Emerald, feigning innocence. "Nothing wrong with that."

"I know you, Em. If you were just scoping things out, that's the first thing you would have said," says Tyrian.

"What did you call me?" asks Emerald. Only two people called her 'Em' – Yang and Mercury.

Tyrian's form shudders for a minute before she's stung hard in the back. 

"That's for Jasper!!" cries Jay as he stings her again with black venom. She falls, succumbing to the venom, and attempting to escape death, tries to heal herself, only to take the form she last took – Jasper Mars.

"There was no Jasper," says Mercury as he takes his own form again. "She was shapeshifting. If he existed before, he certainly wasn't alive when she posed as him."

"The Wyvern!" says Aurum. "I felt it tear him apart!"

"She's a master illusionist with the powers of a Maiden. Or at least she was. The Wyvern you're talking about was probably an illusion too. It didn't happen out in the desert, did it? It was somewhere where she could slip away to disappear in a crowd?"

"How'd you know?" asks Roy. 

"Because I know her… or at least knew her. We should go home. Let the rats have her corpse."

As they walk away towards the school, Jay and Roy feel their full powers returning to them, becoming the Beaux in full once more.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Stupid, stupid girl," says Summer.

"I told her not to pursue that Mercury boy," says Salem as she and Summer watch in the globe of one of the Seer Grimm. "But at least now we know. He holds the power we seek."

"Does Tyrian know?" asks Summer. "Would he keep this from us?"

"He would do whatever it takes to keep his family safe. That's why becoming his family is so important. He's a worthy adversary but a more than worthy ally. I was devastated when he decided to forego his worship of me to raise a family, but now he can't have one without the other. I plan to keep it that way."

"And Emerald?" asks Summer.

"Find her, bring her here and fill her veins with ichor. She'll look better as a Grimm anyways. I'll prepare the rites."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember in _Tyrian's Boys_ it was stated that Salem tried to use Grimm to revive Cinder but there wasn't enough of the body left for that to work. Emerald's body is in tact for the most part. Just in case you're wondering about the ending.


	29. Bonding - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem has a proposition for the Callows family, and none can deny her offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underaged sex, resurrection, incest and food fetish.

  


  


Emerald gasps as she opens her eyes.

"You are a foolish girl," says Salem. "And your foolishness has lost the powers of a Maiden twice. There will not be a third time."

"I won't fail you again," says Emerald.

"You won't have the opportunity to," says Salem. "Your job now is to find the Maidens and report back. You will not be using a Beetle Grimm to take their powers. In fact, you have no use for a Beetle Grimm at all."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" shouts Emerald.

"Did you… just shout at me?" asks Salem in a cool, even tone.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace. It won't happen again."

"Good, because the next time it does, I'm taking your tongue. As for the fairness of it, I believe I have been more than fair to you. You wanted power and I gave it to you. And you squandered it twice. Now tell me, who were you thinking of as you died?"

Emerald freezes and thinks for a moment. "Cinder. I was thinking of Cinder."

"Then the power is out there in the hands of someone inexperienced. We can use this to our advantage if you do your part correctly. Use your device, find the Maidens. No mistakes, no excuses. Do we have an understanding?"

"I won't fail you, Goddess."

"Then I want you to go out into the world as soon as you are well enough to walk. It may take a day, but not two. Rest now. The sooner you recover, the sooner we can have what we need."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The residents of the Callows household have an immediate battle response when they see the Seer Grimm enter through an open window. Tyrian is the first to yell, "Halt!! Do not harm it!!" He knows that this creature wouldn't be here unless Salem wanted to interact with him directly. 

He's wrong. When Salem's face appears in the globe of the Seer, she ignores Tyrian.

"I request an audience with Adam, Clover and Sky."

"What is this about?!" demands Adam, refusing to be frightened by the woman who traumatized him.

"I would like to work out a custody arrangement. Surely you all would like to meet your sons…"

"Our _sons_?" asks Clover.

"Yes, of course, my dear. You, Adam and Sky are the fathers of my children. I won't have them live without the influence of a strong man in their lives. Tyrian could certainly provide them all the sex they need, but I feel that honor should belong to the fathers as opposed to the grandfather. You may share them however you wish."

"What do you propose?" asks Sky, desperate to see Faucon and Calandro.

"As the moon waxes, they belong to you. As the moon wanes, they belong to me. It's that simple. Teach them to fight. Teach them to fuck. That's all I ask."

"And if we refuse?" asks Clover, upset that he has a child with that soulless Summer woman.

"Then it's your loss, but this is all or nothing. Take all of them or none of them. Ask yourself Mr. Ebi, will you deny Sky and Adam the opportunity to be with their sons? The new moon approaches. I need your answer by then."

"I accept," says Sky.

"Me too," says Adam.

"I can't… I… for my family, I can't say 'no'."

"Then we have an arrangement. I will send them and take them as we've agreed. Treat them well."

Her face disappears and the Grimm dissolves into ash and smoke, leaving a foul miasma in the house long after it dissipates.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


All the teams have four a piece. The school doesn't have anyone to fill the fourth position in Team AWRM. For now, they're Team AWR (pronounced 'aura'). 

Mercury finds this unacceptable. He hatches a plot and makes it happen. He asks for Jay's help in ensuring the enchantment is permanent and executes his plan.

Now Mercury is seventeen and will grow naturally from that age. It's only a few years, but it ensures that he can apply to Shade Academy. Surprisingly, they allow the late admission and Mercury takes the entrance exam, passing with flying colors. When he tells the headmaster, Theodore, that he's decided to go to Shade for the sole purpose of filling the empty spot on Team AWRM, the headmaster assigns him to be with his family, unknowing that he's part of their household, though simple checks of the addresses on the applications would have told him this.

With Team AWRM complete again, just like they were at the Battle for Haven and Battle of Mistral, they work together like a well-oiled machine. Mercury is happy for the opportunity to actually attend an Academy since his only time as a student was faked, and his Master is elated to have him on the team.

The only thing Mercury isn't happy about is homework. History, combat theory, mathematics, blah blah blah… it's just fucking annoying. Two weeks into the semester he's questioning his decision to become a student, but pleasing Jay comes before all else and being there to help guard the boys is important to him. It's worth the homework if it helps keep Aurum, Jay and Roy safe.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Lucky loves his father, but the feeling isn't mutual. Clover is hesitant to bond with his child, the child of a horrible experience. If it'd been his option, Lucky would have never been born. 

But he was, and Clover is obligated to be a father, even if it makes him cringe on the inside. Lucky's unnaturally white skin and hair and the way his eyes glow red reminds Clover so much of Lucky's mother, and Clover doesn't know what to do.

Tyrian does.

A few days after Lucky and the other demon children arrive, Tyrian knows Clover won't love his son the way he should, at least, not without help. He takes Clover and Lucky to his bedroom, excuses Sun who was taking a nap and stings them both with copious amounts of lavender and pink venoms. 

"Don't come out until you've bonded," says Tyrian.

Lucky feels better than he ever had before and suddenly, his father is _holding_ him! Being this close to the man he adores makes Lucky's heart soar and he ventures a kiss to his father's lips, fearing the rejection he's sure will happen.

But no rejection meets his lips, only hunger, lust, love and dominance. Clover throws Lucky on the nest and lands on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head and making out with him animalistically. Clover's a bottom, but he'll make an exception, just for his son, who has already wrapped his legs around Clover's waist and is rutting his ass against Clover's crotch. 

Clover takes both of their clothes off, throwing them aside before licking his son's entrance and darting his tongue this way and that as Lucky moans in ecstasy. Lucky is screaming, "I love you, Father! I love you, Father!!" but Clover doesn't like that.

"Call me 'Dad' or 'Daddy'," says Clover. "I want to come in you over and over, son. Just relax and let me in."

Lucky nods enthusiastically and kisses Clover with passion as Clover massages his way in, just like Tyrian does for him, and he's bottomed out, hips flush against his son's buttocks, before Lucky even realizes it, writhing on his cock and kissing him hard.

Then Clover starts rolling his hips and Lucky melts. He's never known this kind of relaxation, this kind of submission, and letting his father have his way with him is an amazing experience. The seemingly jaded man who refused him basic affection is showing him carnal love like Lucky's never known. Soon Lucky is panting and starting to panic. His body feels weird and he can feel his heart pounding. His balls tighten up and his asshole grabs Clover's cock like a vice and Lucky comes all over their chests. It sends Clover over the edge and he pours hot jism into Lucky.

Only then does it occur to him that Lucky was probably a virgin. It may have even been his first orgasm. Clover wants to make it special and kisses Lucky fondly as he rubs him all over his body, feeling his lithe thighs and sticky abs. Clover starts to pump inside him again and Lucky isn't sure what to do. He feels like he needs to rest for a minute or two, but Clover has no such requirement and fucks Lucky gently as Lucky milks his Daddy's cock with his tight entrance and warm silky ass.

They go at it for hours before Clover finally says what Lucky has been waiting for.

"I love you, son. My Lucky. I love you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The twins are all over Sky and he can't say 'no'. He's been saying no for quite a while but after they discovered that anal sex exists, they've been eager to be one with their loving dad. Calandro is busy sucking Tyrian's cock in the study and Sky knows his father is pleasing his son as much as he pleases Sky. Calandro has already said he wants to be Tyrian's slave, but Tyrian draws a line between blood relatives and slaves, denying Calandro's request to be owned. All the same, Sky knows Tyrian is giving his son the best sexual experiences possible, just like he's always done for Sky.

Dune and Desert on the other hand, only want Sky and each other, and right now, as they strip Sky, he knows he's doomed. Desert kisses him with his soft, tender lips and Dune starts to lick at his shaft before taking the glans in his mouth and swirling his tongue.

Sky will never be the same and he hopes Faucon will forgive him for carrying on a tradition he's previously rejected. 

He fucks his sons hard and mercilessly, laying them side by side and pounding into one before slamming into the other and going back and forth until he's coming. He splits his orgasm between them, shooting his hot come into his twin sons as they counterfuck his cock and proclaim their love, adoration and obedience. 

Sky knows he's going to do this every night and every morning. He can't not now. And the thrill of dominating his children makes him understand Tyrian a little better. Cardin too for that matter. He might as well collar them, and honestly, he considers it. They belong to him now, body and heart. No one will ever take them away from him again.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Brawnze is helping Russel teach Alpine hand to hand combat. It's slow going, but the kid is determined. Brawnze doesn't know if it's a determination to please his Master or if he's actually dedicated to learning how to fight for himself. Brawnze knows he would do anything for Roy, to the best of his ability. He serves him during the day and fucks him every morning and every night as Roy barks out orders and dominates him with his sharp tone and delectable tight ass. He doesn't know if Russel is fucking Alpine yet, but Brawnze is honestly wondering about fucking the kid himself – a thought he never would have had before sex with Roy. Maybe their Masters will allow it…

Either way, he's disappointed with Alpine's progress in fighting, but truly impressed by the kid's spirit and willingness to learn. As Russel keeps reminding him, Alpine is only nine years old, so he doesn't even have the coordination and balance of a preteen yet. Brawnze is hoping that will change as they continue to train. 

All too soon, it's time to go back inside to make cookies for his Master. Roy likes peanut butter raisin cookies the best, though Brawnze himself prefers chocolate chip. He makes some of each before reporting to Roy with a large plate of cookies. It's almost dinner time and Roy has a task for Brawnze as he seduces him. He wants Brawnze to mouth-feed him cookies while he fucks him in missionary position. Brawnze obediently fucks into his Master, takes a cookie in his teeth and passes it to Roy's mouth. They've never done this before but that's been happening a lot lately as Roy becomes more curious and more adventurous. Brawnze fucks him hard as he passes Roy cookies with his mouth and Roy moans at the delicious taste and the sensation of Brawnze's large, hard cock in his ass, squeezing as he milks Brawnze's dick. When Brawnze comes, he can't help but bite down on the cookie in his mouth, dropping it on Roy's chest as Roy comes all over his abs, chest and cookie.

"Eat my come cookie, slave!" says Roy, and Brawnze licks the cookie into his mouth straight from Roy's chest, running his lips over Roy's soft skin as he does. The raisins aren't his favorite, but his Master's come on the cookie makes it more delicious than any cookie he's ever had.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jay enjoys Mercury's younger age. Closer together that way, he feels more like he can dominate him better. He hasn't ever had a problem dominating Mercury, but with Mercury being physically younger, Jay feels like he owns a teenager like himself instead of an adult. Of course Mercury's personality and life experience hasn't changed, just his physical form, but Jay hopes he can keep his physical form at this age for a while so Jay can grow older and larger. While it used to be a point of pride to own a slave so much older than himself, he wants so badly to be the bigger, older and stronger of the two of them. With his strength training coming along, he's well on his way. He has rock hard abs that put even Sun's abs to shame, and his pecs, arms, calves and thighs are impressive, especially for his age. His ass is a perfect specimen of muscular glutes and his biceps can bulge like baseballs on his arms.

It turns Mercury on to no end.

Jay has been wondering for a while, ever since Calandro explained that Salem has a huge stock of the Water of Life. Could he give Mercury the water, keep him at seventeen and keep him forever? Could he, himself, take it once he's older, larger and stronger? Live forever with his beloved slave?

Would he want to? To never die and watch as generations pass like days? He decides that yes, that is what he wants. He's not ready to have the water himself, but there are so many reasons to give it to Mercury, the foremost being to safeguard the Winter Beau's powers. 

When Jay asks Calandro to sneak him a vial, Calandro is excited and promises to bring plenty for the family to keep them all around forever. Roy is excited at the prospect. He never wants to grow up, at least not physically, and he wants Brawnze to always serve him and be his pet. Tyrian is against it, saying that nothing good can come from stealing from Salem, so Calandro comes up with a plan. 

The water has to come from somewhere. If they can find the land of light and take water from the Fountain of Life, they'll have all the Water of Life they want and they won't have to steal or disobey Salem. It's ingenious, thinks Calandro, and he decides a plot of words to get the location from his step-mother.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	30. Irreversible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calandro tries to trick Salem, but centuries of wisdom mean Salem is no fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underage sex and kissing, slave auction and sexual slavery.

  


  


"I am not that easily fooled, my son," says Salem after Calandro tries to subtly extract the location of the Fountain of Life. "I know what you are after. Why didn't you just ask? I have no qualms about giving you what you ask of me. I love you, son."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" cries Calandro.

"But keep in mind, what you do with this boon is irreversible. It takes only one ounce to ensure immortality, but I will give you two liters to do what you wish with. I am trusting you, Calandro. Do not make me regret this."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Emerald has left for her mission, anxious to find the Maidens and please her Queen. She has a secret agenda though. If she finds the Maidens and somehow gets Watts' help to take their power, she won't be using a Beetle Grimm. And when she returns with the powers of three Maidens, she'll be able to report her own location to Salem, technically fulfilling her quest.

"Do you think she's figured it out yet?" Summer asks Salem.

"If she hasn't, she's not the young woman I know her to be," says Salem. "The Grimm in her will give her the power to transfer the magic, but her own attunement with herself is what she needs to realize this truth. Time will tell, my dear. It always does."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Calandro happily returns from the land of darkness to give his family the gift of immortality. To his disappointment, Aurum and Jay reject the gift, saying they want to grow into men before they become immortal. Many others, such as Adam, Tyrian, the twins, Roy and Cardin are anxious to be themselves forever. Calandro pours the Water of Life into one ounce shot glasses and bids his family to drink. They won't be quite like him, but he's damned to live forever and he abhors the thought of eternity without his family.

Cardin orders Jaune, Neptune and Scarlet to drink the water, not giving them a choice in the matter. He wants to live forever, but not without them.

Tyrian orders all of his slaves to drink as well, wanting to keep them for himself for all time. 

Qrow refuses to drink it though, and says he'd rather be mortal, able to leave this world for the afterlife when his time comes. Tyrian doesn't want to allow this disobedience, but decides that Qrow will have to live with his choice. Tyrian perishes the thought of Qrow's eventual death and takes him to the bedroom to claim him again and again, just to make sure he knows who his Master is.

"You belong to me!" says Tyrian. "I want to own you for all time! Why won't you do it?!"

"Master, I just want to live a normal life! I don't want to take advantage of the Gods' gifts. That's why they left this world in the first place."

"Perhaps, but I know myself and Clover will be devastated without you. Please reconsider, my sweet slave. I love you."

"I love you too Master, but I won't change my mind."

"Then the only thing I can do about it is something I won't. I promise to spend our valuable time together wisely. What do you say we tag-team our sweet Clover? I'm sure he could use the affection."

"Yes, Master," says Qrow. "I'd really like that."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Alpine says he wants the Water of Life, Russel asks him to reconsider. "Slave, you need to grow up first! Don't you want to be a man?"

"I can come! That means I'm a man! Besides, Master, I want to be your little boy forever. I don't want to grow up."

"What if you change your mind later? This is irreversible!"

"I won't, Master! I really won't! I want to always be a boy!"

So Russel lets him drink the Water of Life and Alpine will forever have the body of a nine-year-old. Alpine is ecstatic and Russel has to admit, if the boy had to remain himself forever, he's glad of his age. Not so young as to be prepubescent, but still beautiful and sexy to Russel who knows he can't put off fucking the boy forever.

And now, that's what they have – forever.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jay orders Mercury to drink the Water of Life. Mercury is enthusiastically consenting to this and drinks his shot glass all at once. Like the others, he goes through intense pain before feeling much better. His thighs and knees have always hurt from the amputation and the muscular stress of his prosthetics, but now he doesn't feel any pain at all. He doesn't have his legs back, but he wouldn't want them now that he has robotic prostheses, and the relief of painlessness in his legs is a shock to him. He never realized exactly how much his legs hurt all the time until the pain stopped. 

He drags his Master to the bedroom afterwards, and Jay finds he's insatiable in bed. Jay wonders if it's just the excitement or if the Water of Life increases sexual fortitude. It could be both. Regardless, they have amazing sex and Jay fucks Mercury with love and domination, bringing him to release over and over until the nest is messy with a huge puddle of come and Mercury is distended from all of Jay's come being blown up his ass. Jay doesn't stop though, knowing Mercury is hungry for more and flips him around so he can kiss him while they fuck. Jay's going to pump Mercury so full of come he won't have to eat for a week.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian is happy with the current arrangement, and when all of his family that are going to drink the Water of Life have had their share, he personally takes most of the remaining water to his vault at his castle near Bana Hami for safekeeping. They'll need it in about seven years when Jay and Aurum are ready to be young men forever. Jay wants to grow tall and bulky before he gives up his ability to age and Aurum simply doesn't want to miss out on the process. Tyrian has to admit, Jay will be quite the specimen when he's fully grown and respects his decision to wait.

Tyrian isn't attacked by Grimm a single time while he's travelling. He doesn't know if one of his family members is commanding it with their powers over the Grimm or if Salem herself is interfering, but the only Grimm he sees is an Ursa Minor that walks next to him for a ways before wandering off.

Once the water is in a safe inside of a safe inside his vault inside his locked down castle, Tyrian begins the journey to return to his family.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


At the next slave auction, Roy is allowed to accompany Tyrian. He desperately wants another slave to dominate and thinks Brawnze would be happy with another submissive. The auction goes through several pieces of rare and/or illegal merchandise, including Tyrian and Roy's venoms (which make them a few million Lien each) before they get to the slaves. 

A boy named Silver Zenith is eighteen, has metallic colored hair and eyebrows and beautiful indigo eyes, is built like Brawnze, has a gorgeous smile and is skilled in fighting with a saber that changes into a gun, similar to Qrow's sword. The saber itself is a dust sword, similar to Aurum's and Russel's daggers. Best of all, he can use raw dust. _And he's straight!!_ Just like Brawnze!

Roy has to have him and bids on him on every price increase. He ends up costing four million, but Roy can afford it with Tyrian's help and the fact that he sold a few liters of various venoms. (Roy refused to sell his deadly venoms but the paralysis, aphrodisiac and 'love potion' venoms fetched a fantastic price at this auction of rich scoundrels and deviants.)

Silver proudly saunters to Roy, showing off his assets to everyone he passes on the way to Roy's table and picks up the child to sit in his place and set him on his lap. Roy ruts hungrily against the slave's bare dick through his own pants, and Silver moans as he kisses Roy's neck.

"I live to serve you, Master," says Silver, and Roy knows this is an experienced and dedicated slave. 

"Have you ever belonged to a man before?" asks Roy.

"No, just women. But I live to serve and since you own me, every part of me belongs to you."

"I'll be keeping you forever," says Roy.

Silver laughs, "Oh I hope so, Master. You are just too cute for words." It's clear that Silver doesn't realize how literal Roy is being, but he'll find out soon enough. Luckily, there are still a couple of ounces left at home and when he gets Silver in his room, accompanied only by Brawnze, he forces the Water of Life down Silver's throat.

Roy will own him forever, and he takes pleasure in the fact that Silver's service will last longer than the collar that Roy is putting on his neck.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Salem will react to her extended family being immortal, or to their choices of using the Water of Life so freely. 
> 
> If you have any opinions on this, feel free to comment. I love to hear what you think about this story.
> 
> Also, here's a reminder in case you have lost track.
> 
> Summer Maiden - Summer Rose
> 
> Fall Beau - Roy Winchester
> 
> Fall Beau Backup - Cardin Winchester
> 
> Winter Beau - Mercury Black
> 
> Spring Beau - Jay Winchester
> 
> Spring Beau Backup - Clover Ebi


	31. Bonding - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is stuck spending time with his son, and neither of them know what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underage sex, pseudo-rape and implied body modification.

  


  


Roy has Tyrian start the injections immediately. Silver and Brawnze are already large, but they don't have the monster cocks or copious orgasms like Tyrian and other family members do. Roy likes his own size and wants to be like that forever, but he wants his slaves to be as virile and well-equipped as possible. He knows the changes will take weeks to take full effect but it's not like they don't have the time, something that's beginning to hit Roy hard. He loves it, but it's just now beginning to sink in that he'll be eleven forever.

But he doesn't regret it. It's how he wants to be.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin decides that now that Roy's immortal, there's no need for him to be the backup Fall Beau. He only has a minute amount of the power, nothing substantial, and it only serves him if Roy dies. Now that that's impossible, he has Aurum transfer the remaining power to Roy. 

Cardin doesn't notice the difference, but Roy does. He says it feels right, like something was missing and he didn't realize it until he had it back. Unfortunately, Jay isn't immortal, so Clover still needs to carry his fragment of the Spring Beau's power. Cardin knows they'll do everything to protect Jay that they can and that Jay himself is more than formidable, but there's still the chance that he could die, and that scares Cardin. It scares him a lot.

Jaune is much more confident in Jay. He says Jay has so many advantages that they didn't and they made it to the age he wants to be. He knows Jay is a prodigy, has the support and protection of his large and very dangerous family, most of whom cannot die, and that he has magical powers for fuck's sake. 

Jay himself knows that it isn't that simple. He has powers coveted by some of the darkest, most ruthless and powerful forces on the planet. He knows that Grimm can overrun cities, that Salem could pop him like a pimple and that not everything gets a happy ending.

But he chooses to be brave. By his definition, courage is not the absence of fear, but the facing and overcoming of it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam has been spending all day every day taking care of his infant daughter with help from Sky and Dove. She's Sky's daughter too, but he also has three sons that require his attention, even if one of them spends most of his time with Tyrian. Finally, Tyrian intervenes, saying that Adam needs to spend time with his son, Kaine, before the full moon comes. Adam's been so busy with Evelyn that he's almost completely ignored his son during waking hours. They cuddle at night and Adam murmurs his 'I love you's, but Adam hasn't given him sex, training or even attention. 

Tyrian's sure that if Faucon and Salem find out, Evelyn will go through the rapid aging process to prevent her from taking up every waking moment of Adam's life, but although Tyrian is ambivalent about that, he suspects Adam and Sky would be against the idea.

So Tyrian, with Sun and Dove's help, takes care of Evelyn while Adam spends time with his son.

Adam feels awkward. What does he say? What does he do? Is he supposed to do anything in particular with him? Kaine is curious about the world and seems to be a happy boy, but he clearly feels as awkward as Adam about this, not knowing how to act with his father when they aren't cuddling. 

"Do you want to learn to fight?" asks Adam, thinking a training session will go alright.

"Not particularly," says Kaine. "I don't see the point."

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Fine," says Adam, "Let's do this." Adam takes Kaine in his arms and kisses him gently. Kaine whimpers at the contact, but it's a whimper of pleasure. Adam strokes Kaine's horns as he makes out with him, rutting against him as their kiss intensifies and feeling their hardening cocks rub against each other through their pants. Adam moans as he slips his tongue into Kaine's mouth and sucks on Kaine's tongue. They make out for about ten minutes before Adam pulls away, keeping their hips together as Kaine humps him. 

"Alright, kiddo. I promise, I will fuck you silly tonight, but first I want to tire you out. How about we go to the market and find you a weapon. Then we'll start training and when you're too sore to move, you'll be too sore to get away. How's that sound?"

"Daddy! I want– I want– PLEASE!"

"Tonight, baby boy. I'll give you everything you want and more when we go to bed together. For now, I want to get you some good weapons and new clothes."

"But I don't need armor!" 

"Then we'll get you dust-woven clothing. It'll be fun. Come on, Sport, do this for me."

"Okay, Daddy… but can we kiss some more first?"

Adam undoes Kaine's pants and pulls them down to his knees before stroking Kaine's large bull cock and feeling up his huge balls. Adam kisses him passionately as Kaine whimpers and moans. Their tongues dance together and they share breath as Adam takes his son dominantly. 

His intentions are to jerk his son off, but after a week or two without sex, he can't control himself. He roughly spins his son around, slicks his dick up with spit and pushes into Kaine's virgin hole. He isn't gentle about it and he expects Kaine to scream in pain or ask him to stop, but Kaine just moans and says, "I love you, Daddy! I love you, Daddy!"

Adam builds up a rhythm, smacking Kaine on the ass with his palm as he slams into him over and over again, working them both up. When he starts to get close, he spits in his hand and masturbates Kaine with a reach around and rubs his palm over the sensitive cock head, massaging the foreskin back and making Kaine huff and scream from pleasure and over-stimulation. As Kaine's tight hole clenches on Adam's cock, Adam starts to come inside him, jetting hot come into Kaine, and Kaine humps backwards against him, milking him for all the Daddy bull come he can get. Soon after, Adam stops masturbating Kaine's cock and grabs his balls hard, pulling on the scrotum and Kaine yells loudly as he comes all over the place. Adam isn't finished yet, still filling his son up with come, and he moans into his hair, stroking his horns with one hand while using the other to massage his boy's foreskin. 

"I love you, Kaine. Oh, Gods, I love you so much!!"

"I love you, Daddy!" shouts Kaine, not realizing how loud he is. Adam kisses the side of his face from behind, smooching his skin and tasting his sweat.

Adam stays inside Kaine for another few minutes until the afterglow wears off. Adam could easily fuck him again and again without stopping, but he has other things on his mind as well. 

"Come on, Son. Let's clean up this mess and go find you a weapon."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


They get a lot of stares at the market, and Adam and Kaine know it's because Kaine has an unusual appearance with his ghostly white skin and hair. Finally Kaine yells at the people around him, "Stop staring!!" They start minding their own business after that, but once they've walked down the street a bit, an entirely new group of people surround them and the stares return.

"Come on, Son, I have an idea," says Adam and he leads Kaine to a merchant that sells cosmetics. "You can dye your hair or even wear makeup. That way you can look how you want and not be stared at."

"But I like my… okay. I don't like it. Let's try some makeup first. I don't know how to put it on, but I need to learn. I want skin like yours."

Adam talks to the merchant and explains the situation, saying that his son has a condition that takes the pigmentation from his hair and skin. It's not technically a lie, and Adam would have no reservations about lying anyways. The merchant is very helpful, finding the right makeup to match Adam's skin tone and the perfect hair dye to match the red of Adam's hair. Kaine wants to look just like his father. 

The merchant is a professional cosmetologist and gives Kaine a haircut before teaching him how to put on the makeup. The cut is similar to Clover's or Cardin's, and the merchant even sells them styling putty.

Adam buys several months worth of the cosmetic supplies, and laiden with large bags, they go home for Kaine to dye his hair and put on his makeup. 

It only takes an hour to shower, dye his hair, shower again and put makeup all over his face, shoulders, arms and chest. Adam helps with his neck and back and soon, Kaine looks mostly like a normal person except for his red and black eyes. Adam tells him they can buy him colored contacts if he likes, and Kaine decides he wants contacts that make his sclerae white but leave the natural color of his red irises visible. Adam looks up a place online that would have such a thing and finds out that an Atlas-tech company has exactly what he's looking for. They'll have to order it, and it won't arrive until after the full moon when Kaine goes home to the land of darkness. Kaine decides that's okay though. Next time he visits his father, the contacts will be there for him.

Now that Kaine looks mostly normal, he feels much more confident as they stroll down the street together to find a weapon vendor. The anxiety-ridding stares don't happen this time and Kaine feels much more at ease than he did when he was in his natural colors (or lack of colors). 

Kaine is honestly comfortable with his natural appearance. He doesn't remember ever looking different, and in the land of darkness it's a sign of his royalty. What makes him ill at ease is the way people in Vacuo react to him. He has no need to wear the makeup at home, not even in the Callows household. But out where other people can see him, he just wants to be treated like anyone else. 

Finally, they find an elaborate weapon shop and go on in. The shopkeeper keeps trying to point out the most expensive weapons and upsale them on all sorts of accoutrements, but Adam tells him to shut up and leave them alone until they ask him a question. His 'don't fuck with me!' tone says it all, and the shopkeeper responds to Adam's dominant commands like a whimpering dog that's just been smacked.

They spend all afternoon in the shop as Kaine tries out different weapons, getting a feel for them in his hands. Eventually he finds what he wants to get – two sets of twin Kodachis. One set has fire dust blades and the other has ice dust blades. The scabbards double as small shotguns, similar to Adam's Chokutō scabbard, and the best part is that the Kodachi blades can extend on chains that can reach up to eighteen meters and are strong enough to hold two tons! They can be grappling hooks when fired from their handles correctly and the ice and fire mean that they can freeze around or burn their way into surfaces to give a good grip for swinging. 

Adam buys the weapons as well as plenty of Fire rounds to use in the scabbards, and Kaine walks out with one twin set of Kodachis on each hip.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


As promised, Adam trains Kaine mercilessly, exhausting him with four hours of non-stop work. It's particularly difficult for Kaine because he's so new to the world and doesn't have the same coordination and balance that someone his physical age would normally have. Nevertheless, Adam trains him hard, tempering the strictness by encouraging him with passionate kisses and endearments that he whispers against Kaine's ears, rubbing his lips against Kaine's skin as he speaks.

And as promised, he takes Kaine brutally that night, sucking his cock before sliding into him and rolling his hips, making his son come hard. Adam has a lot further to go first though and when Kaine says, "Please, stop!", Adam says, "No."

He fucks and fucks, feeling Kaine's beautifully silky smooth ass squeezing his cock and milking it. Soon, Kaine is begging him, "DON'T STOP!!" and Adam grins.

They come together again and again until it's nearly morning. Then they lay together, cuddling. After knowing each other carnally and physically, the intimacy of their snuggling has changed and the meaning behind it isn't just love and safety, it's passion, need and a bond that can never be broken.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	32. Brawnze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy decides to make a man out of Brawnze, and his newly aged brother is the perfect man for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for rape, pseudo-rape, crying during sex, painful sex, sadomasochism, sexual slavery, oral and anal gay sex, minor blood, domination and underage sex.

  


  


Mercury is anxious for Jay to grow up, to be bigger, stronger and older than him. He wants it so bad, and honestly, so does Jay. He wasn't in a rush to grow up before, but now he wishes he could just be twenty-five and stay like that. 

It's Calandro that thinks of the solution.

He asks his step-mothers to consider giving Jay the spell to accelerate his aging only slightly, making him age three years for every one year. They agree and Salem herself makes the journey to Vacuo to visit her extended family. 

She doesn't bother knocking on the door, simply gliding in as if she lives there. "Tyrian!" she calls out. "I have business with your grandson!"

The entire family comes running except for Clover who locks himself in the walk-in closet. 

"Ah, it's so good to see you all," Salem says pleasantly. Jaune glares daggers at her. It's partly her fault that Pyrrha is dead and the tragedies Salem has caused cannot be erased from his mind. "I know not all of us are on the same side," she says to Jaune, "but if you can make a marriage work while Cardin serves me, you can withstand my presence for a few minutes."

Jaune doesn't stop glaring, feeling no fear in his heart, and as if sensing this, she smiles at him. Such courage is rare and valuable and she decides she must sway this brave warrior to her side. 

When she sees Adam, she glides over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. His jaw clenches as he grits his teeth, but he says nothing to her. He may hate the demon bitch, but she gave him his son, and for that, he'll be forever grateful.

Tyrian steps forward, shoving his harem out of the way and says, "Goddess, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

"Why, Tyrian, I'm here to bless your grandchild named Jay Winchester. I have heard of his dilemma and wish to assist. You are all my family in a way and I sense we will be together for a very very long time."

"What dilemma, Your Grace?" asks Cardin. He's furious, but plays the part of a concerned parent allied to the dark mistress perfectly. 

"His age. My step-son, your nephew, has told me of Jay's wish to be older and stronger. I can grant this wish. That is the only reason I am here."

All of them are nervous and/or terrified about this. If Salem senses Jay's Spring Beau powers, he may be in grave danger. But Jay steps forward and kneels. 

"We are family, Queen Salem. I ask only that you leave every part of me intact."

"Very well. You will remain intact. I will not touch the powers you are trying so desperately to hide."

The gasps in the room shock Jay's already frayed nerves, but the meaning of Salem's words finally sinks in. She won't take his powers, she will leave him intact. 

The magic from her hands glows and Jay expected it to be dark and terrible, but colorful lights swirl in the air, so out of place with their source. 

Then she grabs his head in both hands and the magic flows into his face. It hurts for a moment, all over his body, but when it's over, he looks seventeen, has grown five inches and has even more bulky muscles than before, on par with Tyrian's intimidating form.

"You will age three years for every winter that passes," Salem says calmly. "You choose when to drink the Water of Life. It will stop the aging, as you already know."

With that, she disappears in a cloud of smoke and Jay's family and slave hug him tight.

The terror is over, and for the first time in all of Tyrian's interactions with her, she has shown true benevolence, at least it seems. He knows how manipulative she is. She can sense magic. And she saw the entire household at once. 

This wasn't about granting a wish. It was about finding the Beaux. And she did.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jay says he wants two to three years before he takes the Water of Life. That way, he'll be in his mid-twenties (physically) when he becomes immortal. Mercury agrees that this is a good call. His fathers feel questionable about it, realizing their son may age more than they have. Regardless, he's still their son and they're going to love and support him no matter what.

The problem might be the school. Magic isn't a well known phenomenon, but semblances are. If they pass it off as an accident with a peer who has a time-related semblance, they can fool the headmaster and prevent there from being any problems in class. He looks the same age as Aurum and Mercury now which is the appropriate age for first year students. There shouldn't be any problems if they can pull off this lie.

Mercury loves it now that his Master is larger than himself. He enjoyed watching Jay grow up, but being able to feel small with him is amazing. Even when they just cuddle on the couch, Mercury feels safe and owned in a way he couldn't before. And there's a chance Jay will grow even taller and larger. Oh, he's hoping for that! He wants his master to be the biggest, strongest, best combatant and most powerful Master in the world, and now, that's actually a possibility, especially with Jay's semblance of learning and the impending ingestion of the Water of Life. 

Roy is excited too. He loves it when Jay dominates him with his brotherly love, and he's always had a thing for big guys. And now that Jay is older, his cock is bigger too, fifteen inches long and four inches in diameter. He loves sucking it now, and he has to compete with Mercury over it. Brawnze and Silver don't mind. They don't even want to watch. They only like chicks and their Master, and Roy's happiness means more to them than any sense of betrayal or infidelity they might have. 

But the day comes when Roy says, "I want to watch Jay fuck you until you can't walk."

That leaves Brawnze and Silver shaking in their boots.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Roy decides he needs video and borrows Mercury from Jay to help him record the event. Mercury marvels at the scroll screen as he records a hologram of the room, zooming in on his Master's naked form before zooming out to watch him rip the clothes from Brawnze, shredding the material and roughly feeling up his torso before grabbing his cock hard and man-handling him to the ground. 

Roy has already disrobed Silver and he kneels in front of Brawnze's head, ready to spit-roast his co-slave at his Master's order. Jay uses his stinger to inject lubricant into the entrance of Brawnze's tight, untouched hole. He then slaps his fully erect cock across Brawnze's ass, making the older boy whimper and shudder with fear. Even knowing what's about to happen, he's not ready for it. He doesn't want it. He just wants to fuck his Master like they always do. 

Silver distracts him by shoving his thick twelve inches slowly down Brawnze's throat and Brawnze reminds himself to breathe through his nose.

He feels a pressure against his hole and he starts to cry, shedding tears and sobbing on Silver's cock, making Silver gasp and moan at the sensation. Then it hurts. 

_IT HURTS!!_

Jay shoved into him with a quick thrust after popping the head in. Brawnze begins to struggle and panic and Jay rears his stinger, ready to give him some navy blue and fuck him while he's unconscious, but Roy says, "No stinging! I want him just like this."

Jay sinks into the struggling and panicking Brawnze, wrapping his tail around his hips and pulling them together as Brawnze screams around Silvers cock. Silver is shedding tears as well, both because he has sympathy for Brawnze and because he knows he's next. He decides the best thing he can do is distract him from his ass being invaded, and he grabs Brawnze's face and jaw and starts sliding his cock in and out of his throat, playing with Brawnze's gag reflex as he does. Brawnze chokes and coughs around his dick, but Silver just hisses and huffs in pleasure as he fucks Brawnze's throat. The head of his cock pumping in and out makes him super-sensitive, and Silver feels like he's going to come.

Jay isn't anywhere close though and he's still slowly sinking all the way into the crying slave's ass, burying his thick monster cock inside his brother's slave. Once he's all the way inside, he groans as he jiggles his hips, making Brawnze scream around Silver's dick. Then Jay begins to really fuck him, pumping all the way out and plunging all the way back in as Brawnze screams and sobs. Jay can tell Brawnze wants this over quick, but neither Roy nor him feel that way, so Jay takes his time, breaking in that virgin ass with slow slides and quick thrusts, playing with the sensations and surprising the slave at every turn.

But then Silver is coming hard into Brawnze's mouth, getting so hot from watching his slave-brother get fucked. Brawnze swallows what spurts onto his tongue and leans forward to shove Silver's cock into his throat and drink his jism like the good slave he is.

But in that movement, he moves away from Jay, and Jay takes that as a challenge, spanking him hard on the asscheek and slamming forcefully all the way into him.

Brawnze chokes on come as he screams in pain and Roy settles him with endearments. 

"Good slave, Brawnze. You're being such a good slave for me. Look at me, slave. You belong to me, and you're making me happy. I know that's all you want in life. Don't take it like a man, slave. Scream and cry all you want. You're getting fucked for my pleasure and I love seeing you torn apart like this. You're mine!"

Brawnze sobs, accepting his master's endearments and commands and screams loudly on Jay's next thrust. Then Jay starts to make quick, short motions, loosening his bottom up a little before sliding most of the way out and all the way back in. Brawnze is still crying and screaming, but he's starting to like it, to want it. He's making his Master happy and giving him the ultimate submission. Roy is grinning at him, blowing kisses, and Brawnze tries to smile, but he's cut off when Silver's cock is shoved into his mouth. He sucks and sucks hard, trying to milk his slave-brother's cock as he squeezes his ass painfully around Jay's thick cock. When Jay finally comes, Brawnze is in the zone, ready for more. 

Jay takes four minutes to finish coming and he plunges in and out of Brawnze's ass as he shoots and gushes, making a huge mess. There's blood and come all over his cock and dripping and flowing from Brawnze's asshole, covering his asscheeks and leaking on the floor. Brawnze is crying again, this time from relief. The scariest thing about this is that he's not sure he wants it to stop.

Then Jay is pulling away from him and positioning himself in front of him, shoving Silver aside and thrusting his cock into Brawnze's throat.

"Clean your cherry off my cock, little boy!" says Jay as he fucks Brawnze's throat. The total submission makes him so hard and so close and then Roy says, "Come, slave," and Brawnze has the most intense orgasm of his life, gushing jism everywhere as Jay continues to fuck his throat. It takes Jay a while to get close again, and he decides he isn't done with Brawnze. He flips the slave on his back and fucks into his hole hard and fast, pumping into him like a machine and working for his own pleasure as Brawnze gasps and screams. Feeling the vice-like clenching around his cock, Jay starts to come again, this time only spending a minute inside the older boy before pulling out, climbing on his chest and fucking all the way down his esophagus to make the slave swallow every drop of hot come Jay gushes into him. 

Soon, they're finally finished but the whole ordeal has Brawnze so close to orgasm. "Please, Master!" he says, and Roy knows exactly what he's talking about. He lays Brawnze on his back, lines his own anus up with Brawnze's throbbing hard dick and sinks down onto him before backhanding him across the cheek and spitting in his face.

Brawnze's loses it, coming hard into Roy. With his recent enhancements, he takes about two minutes to finish coming all the way and Roy lifts up periodically to give the camera a view of Brawnze's erupting cock before slamming his ass back down on it, making Brawnze scream in rapturous pleasure.

When Brawnze is finally done, he's crying all over again. 

"I love you, Master!" he says, "I'll do anything for you! Anything you want! I want to be your plaything, your puppet! Use me, Master, however you want! I'm yours! I'm your bitch, I'm your slave, you're my everything!"

"Shh, shh, little slave. I love you too. Don't worry, we're going to do the same thing tomorrow night."

Brawnze starts sobbing again, and so full of emotion, he can't tell if it's from fear or anticipation. He wants it. This domination, giving up his virgin hole for his Master… it was perfect, every part of it perfect.

"Alright, Silver," says Roy, "It's your turn to get pummeled. Jay's gonna fuck you even harder than he fucked Brawnze. No mercy, right, Jay?"

"No fucking mercy," says Jay with an evil tone. 

"Guys, it's time for dinner!" yells Adam from the hallway. 

Roy smiles at Silver. "You get to think about how much your virgin asshole is going to be destroyed while we eat," he says to Silver. "You have to wait and know what's coming. I'll enjoy watching your face while we eat, so don't hide your shame and fear. I want to see you dripping with it."

"Holy fuck, Master," is all Silver says before Roy takes him in a dominating kiss and shoves him towards the door.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see the scene with Silver or if you just want to get on with the story. It's going to be basically the same thing with a few differences.


	33. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Silver's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, so many warnings for this one.
> 
> Warnings for rape, gay anal and oral sex, double penetration, pseudo-rape, sadomasochism, domination/submission, sexual slavery, dubious consent, pissing, passing out during sex, crying during sex, pain, psychological conditioning, straight to gay, drugged sex, incest, bondage and use of derogatory terminology.

  


  


Dinner is excruciating. 

Silver is kneeling between Jay and Roy, and he can't help but look at the monster boner Jay is sporting beneath his loose short shorts. It's poking out a few inches along his leg and the foreskin is slightly back, revealing a cock head slick with precome. And Jay is precoming throughout the meal, dripping on the floor as he leers at Silver and a broken Brawnze.

Brawnze has never known submission like that before. Giving up that part of his body for his Master was so intense. He feels broken inside, figuratively and literally. And his ass hungers for more. His heart hungers for more. He'll do it again and again, no matter how painful, no matter how much it makes him cry, as long as it makes his Master happy. 

Roy pets his black and silver hair throughout dinner, telling him, "Good boy," and "I'm so proud of you."

Silver covets that attention and knows he'll do whatever it takes for Roy to call him a 'good boy' like he's doing to Brawnze. Silver leans his head on his Master's lap and Roy shoves him away, burying his face in Jay's crotch. Jay gets the idea and guides the slave's mouth to his cock peeking out of his shorts. Silver recoils a bit, but Jay slaps him in the back of the head and Silver starts licking the tip before sucking it into his mouth. 

He tries to keep his slurping quiet. If anyone in the family knows what's happening, they don't mention it. Jay speaks casually about school and other such subjects without giving away that a straight slave is sucking his cock at the dinner table. Surely, they know, thinks Silver. They have to know.

Then Silver can't help himself. He whimpers and moans as he suckles Jay's cockhead and Jay takes Silver's head in his hands and pulls it towards his hips, shoving eight inches of invasion into Silver's mouth. Silver's never sucked cock before. It's intense and _wrong_. He absolutely hates it, but he can't get enough of it when Roy says, "Good boy, Silver. Good boy."

Silver's being a _Good Boy!!_ That just means he has to keep doing what he's doing, only better. He sucks hard on Jay's cock as Jay continues to pretend he isn't getting blown and Silver almost comes when Roy pets his hair, ruffling it a bit. 

Jay decides he's had enough foreplay and grabs Silver's skull roughly and yanks him towards his hips, shoving the majority of his thick, huge monster cock all the way down Silver's throat.

Now, Silver really hates it. He's losing air and choking, but Jay doesn't care. Silver's immortal, so a little passing out won't hurt him. Jay pulls Silver's head in rhythmic thrusts as his musky, smelly cock throbs in his throat and his balls slap gently on Silver's face. He hates cock, he hates balls, he hates that he can taste Brawnze's broken ass and popped cherry on Jay's cock and that he can't just fuck his Master's ass and pretend he's a woman like he always does. The smell and taste of Jay's prejism is flooding his nostrils and mouth as he chokes. Silver is sure he's going to pass out soon.

Jay just keeps moving his head forward and back, fucking his face under the table, going on with conversation like this isn't happening. 

Oh Gods! Why is this happening? Why can't Silver be called a good boy for doing something else. He doesn't even want to touch his own dick after this. The feeling of cock pressing on all sides of this throat from the inside as the thick head penetrates further and further down his esophagus is suffocating in more ways than one – in every sense of the word. Silver just wants out. Sucking on the head wasn't this bad. Maybe he can go back to that.

Unfortunately, he knows, there is no going back. He's his Master's property, his plaything, and he has to do whatever his Master wants. Right now, his Master wants him to suffocate on Jay's cock, so that's what he's doing. 

Then Jay rolls his hips in his chair a couple of times and Silver would gag if his throat wasn't already so full and stretched apart. And then Jay is coming, gushing hot jism down Silver's throat. The taste is musky and nasty. Silver licked come off his Master's hand once, but this is entirely different. But as Jay comes down Silver's throat, Roy whispers, "Good slave. You're being so good for me. Keep being good for me, slave. You want to please me don't you? Swallow all that nasty come, and be a little homo for your Master. I own you, slave. You're being so good."

Finally Cardin smirks at Jay and Roy. "Turn the straight slave into a fucking fag yet?"

"Yes," admits Brawnze.

"I was talking about Silver," says Cardin. "I almost want to crawl under the table to enjoy the show."

"We'll be recording all the good stuff," says Roy. "For posterity."

"It must run in the family," says Neptune. "You turned me into a fag. Now your sons are doing the same thing."

"Straight submissives are the best," agrees Cardin. "Don't worry Slut-Boy, we'll give you a good day soon. My straight little faggot."

Neptune grins up at Cardin from where he's kneeling on the floor next to him, and Cardin ruffles his hair before going back to eating. 

Jay is still creaming in Silver's throat and he thinks he's got to run out of come soon, doesn't he? This is inhuman. It's so much come and he's swallowing and choking and licking and sucking. Finally, Jay pulls his head all the way against his hips, fucking all of his monster cock into Silver's esophagus and holds him there, still filling him up with come as Silver passes out.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Silver wakes up, he feels dizzy. He's so disoriented, but now there's cock in his mouth again, but red pubes and little hands on his face tell him it's his Master fucking his face. Roy fucks down Silver's throat with his thin five inches until he's coming and he pulls out to let Silver suckle the head as he swallows his Master's cream. 

"See?" says Roy. "Cock isn't so bad, is it?"

When Roy pulls out of Silver's mouth, Silver says, "I want your cock, Master! Your cock! Not his! Never his! Just yours!"

"But you're going to be a good boy for me, aren't you? It doesn't matter what you want. What I want matters, and I want to see my big brother rape you until you crave big fat monster cock. It's just a step up. No biggie."

"A step up?" asks Silver.

"Next time, Grandpa's going to fuck you with his nineteen and a half inches. Fifteen isn't so bad. You'll love it, and you'll love it because I tell you to."

"But what if I hate it?" asks Silver, scared and starting to tear up.

"Then you'll do it anyway. Because you want to be a good boy, don't you? And if you're not a good boy, I'll just give you to Grandpa. I'm not as sadistic or heartless as he is, and my brother's monster cock is nothing compared to that gargantuan man meat. So you'll do what I say, and what I say is let my brother fuck you however he wants. I'm going to watch the whole time and enjoy you being broken."

"I hate cock!" screams Silver. 

"That's why I paid so much for you," says Roy. "If you're a good boy, you won't go into chastity for three months before being given to my grandfather."

Silver starts crying. "I don't want to be Tyrian's! Just yours, Master! Only yours!"

"Then you'll be a good boy and cry on my brother's cock as he violates you until all you crave is monster cock in your ass."

Silver sobs loudly. 

Then he sniffles, still with hitched breath, "Yes, Master."

"Good boy. See, accepting it is the hard part. Now you just have to relax and do whatever feels natural. If you want to fight and run, go ahead and try. You won't get anywhere and Jay will just fuck you that much harder."

Silver continues to cry and sob, and he jolts when Jay comes up behind him and wraps his tail over Silver's shoulder, playing with his nipple with his stinger. "It's time, slave," says Jay, and Silver cries as Jay bends him over and starts to press into his virgin ass. Silver is crying so hard and it hurts and he doesn't know what to do so he just cries harder and his sobs shake him on the cock entering him and it makes it hurt more which makes him sob more and it's a vicious cycle of pain and submission as he tries not to move away. When Jay gets halfway in, Silver is screaming and sobbing and he keeps trying to move away. It hurts so bad and—.

"Sting him," says Roy.

Silver is in heaven. It still hurts and he knows he should try to get away, but the intense pain is becoming something he craves. It's not that it's cock, or even that it's what his Master wants. It's just that sensation of losing control, being controlled and being dominated. 

Roy is kissing him, sliding under him to line his ass up with Silver's cock. Silver sobs into his Master's mouth as they kiss.

"Am I being a good boy, Master?" asks Silver.

"No, slave. You're not. But you will be. Just take that cock while you fuck my sweet ass. Who owns you?"

"You do, Master!" says Silver.

"Never forget that," says Roy, and he grunts as he pushes himself into Silver's big dick and Silver starts fucking him. As Silver moves forward and back, he whines at the cock in his ass, the pain barely manageable. But he needs it. Right now, it aches so right and his Master feels so amazing on his cock, smooth and tight and warm, milking him as Jay starts to fuck him harder. 

Silver is crying again because now, Jay is pummeling him, fucking his huge monster cock in and out of Silver's tight, hot virgin ass and Silver can't help but come, forever associating the pain of cock inside him with orgasming and pleasing his Master. 

"More, Master!" cries Silver as Roy moves away.

"Yes slave,' says Roy, "A lot more."

Silver barely notices as Tyrian walks in the room. But when Tyrian's hard colossal cock is rubbing all over his face, it hits home.

"No! No, Master!!"

"You're a slave," says Roy. "You don't get to say 'no'."

Tyrian opens Silver's mouth, holding his jaw open and gently pushes his dick inside. Silver cries hard as he sucks on Tyrian's dick and takes Jay's pounding in his ass. He can barely make out the image of Tyrian and Jay kissing as they spit-roast him and soon a _full_ feeling hits his gut. 

Jay is coming hard inside Silver, and Silver whines around Tyrian's cock as Jay continues to pummel him, hammering all fifteen inches all the way in and out, gushing like a geyser. Silver whines and hums at the sensation so lost in the pummeling of his insides that he doesn't realize he's orgasming. He still hates cock in his mouth, hates that a cock is in his ass, but he loves that he's being taken, his own will be damned, and as Jay continues to flood his insides with hot come, Tyrian shoves all the way down Silver's throat, fucking his face hard and deep until Silver starts to lose consciousness. This time, as Silver passes out, he's still coming all over his abs and Jay is still gushing inside of him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Silver wakes up again, the musky stench of scorpion come is in his nostrils and all over his throat and mouth. He's breathing heavily and his hands are tied together. His back is against a muscular chest and so is his front, and two mouths are kissing and sucking on either side of his neck. It takes him a while to realize his legs are wrapped around Tyrian's waist, held in place by his strong tail and a white, blue-tipped tail from behind him is supporting most of his weight. There's an intense feeling he's never had before and he sinks into the feeling as Tyrian and Jay fuck him standing up, bouncing him on both of their cocks as they double dick him.

"You're being such a good boy," says Roy, and Silver sighs with relief before coming all over Tyrian's abs and chest. At that, Tyrian and Jay pick up the pace, rolling their hips and fucking into him hard and fast. Silver is panting and screaming as they fuck him, and soon, he feels rhythmic jolt inside of him as their gushes of come spill into him, distending his stomach and leaking out of his ass. They lie down, carrying him with them and continue to lazily fuck him through the orgasms. Tyrian and Jay suck and kiss his neck and shove their cocks in and out of him as they erupt with jism. 

All too soon it's over and Tyrian and Jay pull out.

"No!" says Silver. "I want more, Master! Please!!"

"Then you can have more," says Roy, "since you're being such a good boy."

Brawnze comes up to him where's he's laid on the nest and positions them missionary style. His pupils are blown wide and he kisses Silver as he thrusts into him. Silver kisses back, wanting to be a good boy for his Master. 

Brawnze fucks him hard, amazed that his ass is still so tight. His cherry is already thoroughly popped and there's so much come inside him that more and more leaks out with every thrust. 

Then Roy is right there with them, spitting on them and calling them bitches. And what comes next is completely unexpected. 

Roy positions himself sitting in front of them, straddling Silver's head with his knees. And he says, "Come for me, slaves. Do it now!"

As much as they both want to follow his commands, neither of them are there yet. But then warm liquid is pouring over their faces in a stream that splashes off their heads and faces. 

Roy is pissing on them and it gets them so hot to be so totally owned, humiliated and dominated, that they both start coming so hard it hurts! 

Roy finishes pissing by putting his little dick in Silver's mouth and commanding him to swallow. It's absolutely disgusting. Silver hates it. But for his master, he loves it.

It seems he's finally learned his lesson.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The next night, Tyrian fucks Silver while Jay fucks Brawnze, making the straight boys beg for cock by intermittently pulling out and waiting for them to miss the intrusion. Roy is masturbating the whole time, coming on his slaves' faces and telling them what good boys they are. They'll always be his good boys and straight or not, they will submit to whatever their Master wants of them. 

It makes all of them happy.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about Roy: 
> 
> He's experimenting with different kinks to find out what he likes. This chapter and the previous chapter aren't necessarily reflections of his personality in general, just his exploration and creativity regarding sexual kinks. He's got a lot more exploring to do, and he's still a loving master, even if he's not as timid as he used to be.


	34. Salem's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow finds out that Summer is still alive. Lucky questions his step-mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Passerby! He really helps me out a lot with this story. 
> 
> I actually decided how to handle this chapter because of a comment he made. 
> 
> Warnings for mentions of rape, mentions of apocalypse and mentions of incest.

  


  


Midterms are coming up and Calandro, Kaine and Lucky are back at the Callows household. Team AWRM is focusing on school, training with their weapons and studying for their exams. Roy has just turned twelve, but he hasn't aged past eleven. 

Things seem pretty normal for once until Lucky lets his last name slip while imagining acronyms for Huntsman Academy.

"What did you say?" says Qrow.

"I said, ROSE is a color."

"I mean about your name!"

"My last name is Rose. Lucky Rose. I want to go to Shade like Team AWRM."

"Who is your mother?!" demands Qrow.

"Summer Rose. Is that… I mean, do you know her?"

Qrow is silent as he gulps and starts hyperventilating. "I thought she was dead," says Qrow. "She went on a mission and never came back."

"She's Queen Salem's Queen consort," says Lucky. 

Qrow nearly faints. "I need a minute to process," says Qrow. "Don't go anywhere, I have more questions."

Lucky waits patiently as Qrow tries to reconcile with what he just found out. Lucky is Summer's son, Ruby and Yang's brother. And that means the woman who raped Clover for three days straight was Summer Rose. What the fuck happened to her?

"Is she like Salem?" asks Qrow.

"You mean a dark goddess? Yes," says Lucky. "I didn't know you know my mother."

" _Knew_ your mother. The Summer I know would never have anything to do with Salem. What is she like?"

"With me, she's strict but loving. She doesn't like that I spend time with Daddy, but Salem insists and she never countermands the Queen."

"So she's immortal and evil?" asks Qrow.

"Evil? How dare you?! This is my mother we're talking about!"

"Sorry. I consider Salem to be evil since she wants to destroy the world, and if Summer is a Grimm goddess like her, I consider her the same."

"The Queen doesn't want to destroy the world! She wants to save it! If she can unite the relics, the Gods will return to Remnant and save humanity."

"She works to divide humanity," says Qrow. "She doesn't want to save the world. She wants to destroy it! If the Gods come back and humanity isn't united, they will wipe our planet from existence!"

"No…" says Lucky. "That can't be true!"

"It is," says Qrow. "If Salem gets the relics, we all die and our world ends."

Lucky starts hyperventilating and runs from the room, struggling with denial and the conviction in Qrow's words. 

Qrow, on the other hand, is struggling with what to tell Ruby and Yang. He decides for now, to tell them nothing. Not until he has more information and meets Summer again. He almost won't believe what Lucky is saying until he sees it with his own eyes. 

In a moment of epiphany, he realized Lucky feels the same way.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian isn't happy that Lucky has summoned a Seer in the house, but he understands the boy's reticence to return to the land of darkness after what Qrow said. 

When Salem's face appears in the globe of the Grimm, Lucky starts crying.

"My child!" says Salem, genuine concern in her voice. "What ails you?"

"Do you really want to destroy the world?!" sobs Lucky.

Salem sighs without breaking eye contact. 

"My child, my goals have changed. I have spent an eternity alone without love or friendship. As you know, we're immortal. The only way for me to die was to unite the relics and call the Gods to Remnant while humanity was divided. And I wanted desperately to die. I admit I generally crave destruction, but my intentions are different now. Now I have you, your brothers, your mothers and even Tyrian's family, though we don't see eye to eye. I don't have to spend eternity alone anymore. I no longer wish to perish."

"But you still want the relics!" says Lucky.

"I do. But now, I want them for the power they hold. I will keep them separate, locked in my castles all over the land of darkness. Mortals cannot be trusted with the relics, and no person can get through the armies of Grimm that will be guarding the relics."

"Is this true, Goddess?" asks Tyrian. "Have you truly changed?"

Salem lifts an eyebrow. "No. I have not. Only my desire to leave this world for the afterlife has. More than anything now, I wish for magic to return to Remnant. With the relics, I may find a way. That is all, Tyrian. You are excused from my presence."

"Yes, Your Grace," says Tyrian and he bows to Salem before exiting the room. 

"Tell me, my son, how is your time in Vacuo? Do you enjoy spending time with your father?"

"More than anything!" says Lucky. "He's perfect."

"It seems Tyrian was right to send him to us when I requested your mother's and my pregnancies. Does he teach you much, my child?"

Lucky blushes. "Actually, we spend most of our time together watching TV or having sex."

"Hmmm. That is not acceptable. I'm glad you two have intimacy, but one of the requirements I have of him is teaching you to be formidable in battle. Carry this message to your father: he can train you in combat in Vacuo, or he can do it here in our castle."

"Yes, Mother. I think he might like it at home. It's much bigger than this house. But this house is pretty big…"

"Do Tyrian and your father provide you with luxury?"

"Yes, Mother. Anything I could ever want."

"Good. Please contact me again if you have need of me."

With that, the Seer dissipates in a cloud of smoke and ash and Lucky is left standing there with a million more questions.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"What will you do about the vaults?" Faucon asks Salem when her step-son's face disappears from the Seer.

"Those who hold the Maidens' powers will open them. If the boys who hold the powers will not cooperate, we'll take the power. But I have given Emerald the task of finding the Maidens. If she discovers that our kin hold the powers and if she has the tenacity and skill to take it from them, she will be our Maiden. For now I will do nothing. Emerald has three full moons before I interfere."

"Yes, My Queen. That is reasonable and honorable."

"Thank you, dear. Would you get us some tea? I believe Summer likes chocolate mint." 

"Of course, My Queen."

Salem enjoys the view as Faucon walks away. Not killing the woman is one of the best things she could have done. Faucon doesn't have to be so formal with her, but she does it because she knows Salem is accustomed to it. Faucon isn't a submissive like Tyrian's boys, but she acts the part of a loyal subject to please Salem. It turns Salem on to no end that Faucon does it not out of fear, but out of love.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	35. Houseguests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY visits Vacuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Gay underaged oral sex, incest, minor sexual slavery and alcoholic beverages.
> 
> Note: I have edited this chapter to show Qrow's internal struggle concerning Lucky and sex.

Qrow decides he needs to tell Ruby and Yang that they have a brother. They deserve to know, even if he doesn't know how to tell them about Summer. He saw her once. She's different now, more formal, not the warm caring woman he knows. But on some level, she's still her. Her laugh is the same and when she gave Qrow a hug, she was hurt by the way he froze up and didn't return it. She's not soulless like Qrow imagined she would be. 

When he finally decides to call Yang, he gets her voicemail. 

"Hey, Yang, this is Qrow. Give me a call. It's important."

When he hangs up, he calls Ruby.

"Hi, Uncle Qrow!!" says Ruby cheerfully, "What's up?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you have a brother. The circumstances of his birth are… look, he's just different. I don't want you to judge him, he's a sweet kid. But I thought you should know and maybe come visit us."

"I know, Jaune already told me," says Ruby. "We're planning a trip to Vacuo but we have to take care of some things in Atlas first."

"Jaune told you?"

"He said Mom's alive and that she had a child with a weird aging thing. He didn't get into specifics, but he said he's a young teenager and really nice."

"You knew Summer was alive?"

"Didn't you? I mean, I thought if Jaune knew—"

"—How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you known?"

"About a month… Qrow, did you just find out?"

"Yes. I'm gonna kill that bastard for not telling me."

"Everyone thought you knew, my sweet," says Tyrian as he kisses Qrow's cheek.

"Is that uncle Tyrian?" says Ruby. "Hi, Tyrian!"

"Hello, Little Flower," says Tyrian. "How do you fare?"

"I'm good! Have you been taking care of Qrow? He's kind of a handful!"

"That he is, sweet flower. I should let you talk to Qrow in private. Goodbye, Little Flower."

"Bye, Tyrian!"

"Ruby. How are you handling this?" asks Qrow.

"It's… it's weird. I'm so happy Mom's alive, but she hasn't called me or tried to see me. She just sends us postcards. We didn't get any until after Jaune told us we have a brother, but Mom says she misses us and that she only left to protect us. I understand, even if I don't like it."

"She's changed, Ruby. You might not recognize her."

"That's okay. She's still my Mom."

Qrow sighs. "You need to know this, kid. She's changed sides. She's like Salem now."

"What?!!"

"Salem likely kidnapped her before making her her Queen. She's got white skin and hair and demonic red eyes. She's part Grimm, Ruby."

"No! No, it can't… please tell me this is some kind of practical joke! It isn't funny!"

"It isn't," says Qrow. "I wish things were different, but Salem has a family now and it's intertwined with yours and mine. My nephew is a Grimm demigod, just like your mother is a Grimm demigoddess. And he's my boyfriend's son. This is all really confusing, and I know it's a lot to take in—"

Before Qrow can finish, Ruby hangs up.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Lucky is sucking Clover's cock when Qrow goes to his room. 

"Sorry, Qrow, we thought this would be an okay place for some privacy," says Clover. "Do you want some of this?"

Qrow looks at his boyfriend. Clover's fully clothed, but his cock and balls are hanging out of his pants and his fist is in Lucky's white hair pumping him back and forth over his cockhead. Lucky is completely naked and positions himself on his knees to perk his ass up at Qrow.

Qrow has to think about it. Tyrian's drugged him and ordered him to please the younger members of the house on multiple occasions at this point, and Lucky is kind of like the same age as Jay. He may be less than a year old but he knows words and can make philosophical judgement calls. Qrow doesn't know how he got like this. A year ago he would've struck down someone willing to take advantage of Lucky. He sighs and decides he can do this. Lucky is clearly willing. By the time he makes this decision a little over ten minutes has passed and Lucky and Clover are looking at him expectantly. 

"Yeah, I think an orgasm would do me some good." Lucky goes back to sucking Clover's cock and sticks his ass in the air again. Qrow doesn't know if he can cross that line of his own free will though, so he stands next to Clover and pulls out his package, wagging his cock against Lucky's cheek and Lucky pulls off of his Daddy's dick to suckle the head of Qrow's until Qrow is all the way hard. Then, Lucky starts deepthroating him and Qrow moans with pleasure. "Thanks for sharing your son with me," says Qrow.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Why don't you fuck his throat? He loves getting his throat pounded."

Lucky nods on Qrow's dick and sucks it all the way in.

Qrow cracks a half-grin and starts thrusting. The kid is magical and though he's too young for Qrow's taste, he's also amazing at what he's doing. Soon though, he passes Lucky's mouth to Clover, jerking off as Lucky sucks Clover's cock.

They trade back and forth for a while until they're both ready to come and then they stuff both of their cocks into Lucky's mouth and fuck his face together as they come. Lucky swallows every gush, every spurt, every drop of come that they give him, enjoying the sweet taste of their mixed jism and sucking their cockheads clean.

Qrow takes his spent boyfriend in his arms and throws him on the bed before helping Lucky up and throwing him next to him. Qrow climbs on top of both of them, kissing them and making out, enjoying the taste of come in Lucky's mouth and passing the flavor to Clover. They make out like this for a while until Qrow is tired enough to sleep and he naps fully clothed with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's naked son in his arms.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Okay, Lucky, we're going to work on the basics, and then we'll get you a weapon," says Clover. He takes Lucky in the backyard and shows him how to shift his weight, keeping his center of gravity low. He considers hiring a martial arts expert after Lucky learns the elements of combat, but he really doesn't want to be kidnapped to the land of darkness. Salem said to teach him to fight, not to hire someone else to do it, and Clover doesn't want to push his luck. 

They train for a couple of hours, and though Lucky is a natural, he uses all sorts of flourishes and superfluous motions while shifting his weight or balancing. Clover tries to help him with this, but Lucky comes off as more of a dancer than a fighter. But it's only the first day, and Lucky has time to learn.

After lunch with the family, they go to the market to look at weapons. Lucky chooses a plain obsidian dagger but wants to use raw dust. Clover's against the idea, but he gives Cardin a call and Cardin agrees to teach him the basics of wielding raw dust. So Clover buys plenty of dust packets, Water, Energy, Fire and Wind. He doesn't want to give him Ice or Rock dust yet. He could destroy the backyard, or even part of the house. Water is easy to clean up and Wind doesn't make a mess, so he wants to start with those until Lucky gets the hang of it. 

It turns out his superfluous movements are perfect for wielding raw dust. They help him focus his energy, and Clover's hair is windblown and a little wet by the time Cardin finishes practicing with him in the late afternoon. 

Lucky has an idea though. He wants the whole family to learn to use raw dust so they can have a water dust fight. 

Clover thinks that's a horrible idea.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Team RWBY knocks on the door to the Callows residence. They didn't call ahead like they were going to, thinking Qrow would enjoy the surprise, and when the door opens, a white haired, white skinned, red-eyed boy opens it. 

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hi," says Ruby. "Are you Lucky?"

"That's me! How did you know?"

"I think we're your sisters," says Yang. "Can we come in?"

"My Daddy tells me not to trust strangers," says Lucky.

"Yang? Ruby?" a voice calls from inside the house. Jaune comes running to the door and opens it wide. "Weiss! Blake! Come on in, guys! Lucky, this is Team RWBY. I went to school with them and they're awesome friends. Would you tell Adam to get shorts on all of the slaves? Come on, guys, I'll show you to the sunroom. There shouldn't be anyone naked in there. CARDIN!! TEAM RWBY IS HERE!!!"

As Jaune leads the guests into the sunroom, Cardin comes running with Qrow, who immediately hugs his nieces. "The slaves are getting dressed right now," says Cardin, "They'll be here soon. Can I get you guys anything?"

"An ice water with lemon, please," says Weiss.

"No, we're good," says Yang. "What say you, me and Adam go get some drinks? You can show me your favorite club."

"We have a favorite saloon," says Cardin. "Will that work?"

"Sure," says Yang cheerfully.

"RUBY!!" cries Jay as he runs into the room. He tackles her in a hug and she squeezes back. 

"Jay, you're _huge_!!"

"Yeah, Salem did me a solid," says Jay. 

Ruby recoils. "You know her?"

"Everyone knows her. My cousins are her kids. She actually came to the house. Creepy as hell, but not particularly nasty. She wasn't mean or anything."

"She's plenty mean," says Jaune. "She just wasn't that time."

"This is weird," says Blake. "It's like she's trying to blur the lines for us."

"That's exactly what she's doing," says Qrow. "But she gave my boyfriend his son and I can be grateful for him even if I still have a score to settle with her."

"See," says Blake. "Lines blurred."

Lucky is just standing there silently, but gives Qrow a side-hug before sitting on the couch. 

They talk for a while and Adam has Sun get Weiss's water with lemon when she asks for it again, and even Brawnze and Nolan are happy to spend time with Team RWBY. They don't know them well, but they saw them fight in the tournament and they know their Masters are close to the girls. 

Finally, Tyrian comes in to greet them and orders the slaves to get a meal prepared for their guests. Instead of eating, Yang takes Adam and Cardin out for drinks. She didn't expect Adam's son to be there, and she has to admit it's weird to go out for a night on the town with Salem's son, but he looks much more normal after he applies his makeup and puts in his contacts. This version of his contacts give him blue irises and white sclerae, making him look much more like Adam than Salem. Yang wonders if it's a devil in disguise thing or if Kaine is just embarrassed by his natural looks.

Meanwhile, after the meal, Ruby goes into the yard to play and spar with Roy and Jay. Aurum watches proudly from the sidelines and their slaves watch too, cheering on their Masters as they fight. 

Weiss prefers Jaune and Neptune's company, playing a sedate game of cards until Clover joins the game and constantly wins while Qrow laughs.

Blake is getting to know everybody. Of all of Team RWBY, she's the least social, but without particularly having bonds to people in the family yet, she lets Sun drag her around and introduce the Larks and everyone else she doesn't know well. She's happy to see some familiar faces like Dove and Russel and Sky, and she coos at Evelyn Lark-Taurus in an uncharacteristic display of baby-loving. Normally she just thinks babies are loud and gross, but this one is so cute and is the spitting image of Adam, complete with horns. It's nice to see other faunus in the house, ones that aren't scorpions. She doesn't know why, but maybe the variety of faunus makes her feel more at home.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Salem watches in the globe of the Seer with interest. Summer is watching to see her daughter and Faucon is watching to see Jay and Roy, and they both enjoy seeing how much the children have grown. But Salem watches for another reason. 

She witnesses Roy using Jaune's ability to magnify auras whenever they run low from sparring. She watches as he teleports, much better than his first attempts, and uses the Moonslice to shoot waves of bladed energy across the yard. She sees as Roy begins to learn Ruby's semblance, shooting across the yard, leaving rose petals in his wake. 

She summons Watts, sending a Seer to fetch him.

The thin man enters, mustache twitching. "Yes, Your Grace?"

"Arthur. I want you to focus on a new task now. Your orders are to make a machine that copies semblances. I want it ready as soon as possible. Do you understand, Arthur?"

"But, Your Grace, the preparations for the fall of Atlas are almost complete! I just need a little more time. If Tyrian wasn't playing house, we could have been finished by no—"

"Arthur. Do you have children? Or grandchildren?"

"You know I don't, Your Grace."

"Then I know that you have no idea how important or taxing raising a family can be. As soon as possible, Arthur. I want that machine ready as soon as possible."

"Yes, Your Grace. But it may work more quickly and accurately with the staff of creation."

"I have other plans for the staff. As I said, Atlas will have to wait."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Yang buys the first round of shots, and Adam starts teaching his son to drink. Next to the water of Grimm, this is nothing. Next to actual water, it burns like a motherfucker. Kaine pants and scrapes his tongue with a napkin as Cardin and Yang laugh. Adam pats Kaine's back and says, "It takes time, Son. That's why we're starting early."

"But Daddy! It tastes like acid! How do you drink this?"

"Why don't we start him on fruity drinks," says Yang. "My favorite is a Strawberry Sunrise. Do you want to try that?"

"I like strawberries," says Kaine. 

And that's that. In solidarity, all of them have Strawberry Sunrises and Cardin says, "How can you drink this? It's so sweet it tastes like diabetes!"

"That's why you sip it," says Yang. "It's supposed to overcome the flavor of the alcohol, so it has to be strong."

"I love it!" says Kaine. "This is my new favorite drink!"

"But you've only tried that and tequila," says Adam. "We need to broaden your horizons a bit. We'll try Sex on the Beach next."

"I'm not sure I want to do that with Yang around," says Kaine. "Plus, where are we going to find a beach?"

They all laugh for a moment while Kaine looks completely bewildered. "It's a drink, Son," says Adam. "And we're just trying it out to give you some variety. We'll have mimosas after that and then Black Atlesians—"

"That sounds a little racist," says Kaine.

"No, that's just the name of a drink. It has Kahlua, vodka—"

"That reminds me, why do they call white people 'white'? I'm white. My mothers are white. You guys are like a light peach color."

"Son… race doesn't matter, let's just leave it at that."

"Also, why do they name drinks like—"

"—Drinks have all sorts of names, and not all of them make sense," says Cardin. "But Black Atlesians and White Atlesians are drinks named because of their color and the fact that vodka traditionally comes from Atlas. A White Atlesian has milk in it that changes its color. And the coffee liqueur sans milk in Black Atlesians makes the color dark. Vodka itself is clear and doesn't have a color. Besides, after the Great War, we use colors in names a lot. It reminds us how important creativity and individuality are."

"Why aren't all drinks named after colors though? Is it because sex on the beach is an art form?"

Yang, Cardin and Adam laugh hard at that. "For some of us," says Cardin, "but mostly it's called 'sex' because it's supposedly as good as sex—"

"— I think that was a marketing ploy—" says Yang.

"—and it's called 'on the beach' because it's supposed to be a tropical drink," Cardin finishes.

"But we're in the tropics now and there aren't any beaches around here," says Kaine. 

"Technically, since the desert reaches the ocean, the whole desert is a beach," says Cardin. 

"I'm not sure that's how that works," says Adam.

Slurping through Kaine's straw alerts the adults that he's emptied his glass.

"Finished already?" says Yang.

"Yes, I'm ready for Beach Sex now," says Kaine. 

That gets a laugh out of Cardin while Adam says, "It's called 'Sex on the Beach'. Getting the name right is important. It changes the meaning of the words if you ask the bartender for Beach Sex."

The four of them drink until Kaine gets drunk, three drinks later, and they head back to the house, Adam carrying his son bridal style down the street while Kaine clings to his neck.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"I refuse," says Weiss. "You have to be cheating."

"I swear, I'm not," says Clover. "Come on, just one more hand."

"Statistically speaking, it is impossible for you to win fifty hands in a row without cheating. I suggest we play a different game."

"How about Go Fish?" says Clover. 

"You're just saying that because you like to fish," says Jaune. "How about a board game?"

"Ooh, we could play Remnant," says Neptune. "I always win that game."

"I bet I'll win," says Clover.

"You're on!" says Neptune. 

"Do you want to play?" asks Jaune. "We need four players."

"I don't like losing," says Weiss. "And you're _horrible_ at that game. Why do you even want to play it?"

"I just enjoy the process," says Jaune. 

"I'll play," says Ruby as she, Jay and Roy join them in the living room. "I love that game."

"I'll go get the box," says Roy. "SILVER, go get the box for Remnant: The Game."

"You're worse than me," says Weiss. 

They play for an hour, by which time, Blake, Sun and the twins have joined them as well to watch Jaune's epic failures and talk with their guests.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Taurus says "Race doesn't matter", but he himself doesn't completely believe this, still having a grudge against most of the human race (as opposed to Faunus). However, he is trying to teach his son good ideals and chooses not to perpetuate his own hatred of humans in his son. After all, Adam's boyfriend is human, Lucky is human, etc.


	36. Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine's beloved pets follow him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for bloody steak and general destruction of property.
> 
> Note: I'm adding a bit more to the chapter so the content is subject to change.

  


  


Kaine doesn't know how they found him. He's practically on the other side of the world. But somehow they did, and now he has to figure out what to do. He can't just leave them in the backyard, and they'd surely make a mess in the house. But Adam is sleeping with Neptune and Scarlet in Cardin's nest while Cardin and Jaune sleep with Jay and Mercury tonight. It's just one night. Surely, it will be okay. 

The trick is to keep them quiet, something Kaine has never figured out.

He tells them to stay in the backyard and goes to find spare leashes. They don't have dogs in the house, but they have plenty of slaves and most of them enjoy leashes. He finds a couple in Adam's dresser and returns to the backyard to find them digging holes. 

"No, bad dogs!" whispers Kaine. He puts the leashes on their collars and tells them to be quiet before carefully and quietly bringing his pets into the house. 

He walks them upstairs to his and Adam's bedroom and leaves them there while he gets them food and water. There are a couple of raw steaks in the fridge and he puts them into a grocery bag before filling a large mixing bowl with water and going up the two flights of stairs to the third floor where the master bedrooms are. About halfway up the second set of stairs, he hears a crash in the room before a telling whine echoes in the hallway. He rushes up the stairs and down the hallway as fast as he can without spilling the water and goes into the room and locks the door. 

The curtains are shredded, the wardrobe is all scratched up and one of his pets is nursing a wound on his tail, apparently caused by its brother. 

"Shh! Bad dogs! Be quiet!" whispers Kaine. 

His pets whimper and settle down on the nest. As Kaine puts the bowl and steaks down on the bathroom tile, he hears talking in the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" asks Cardin.

"Yeah, someone's in the house!" says Dove. 

"It's probably a burglar," says Sun. "Let's just do a sweep of the house and go back to bed. If we turn all the lights on and walk around with our weapons, we'll probably scare them off."

"If you say so," says Russel. 

Kaine hears them knocking on doors to make sure everyone's alright, and when they get to his door he opens it and says, "Everything's fine in here. I'm going back to bed. Thanks for checking on me, love you, goodnight!"

Cardin seems unsatisfied with the answer but doesn't attempt to come in the room after Kaine shuts the door in his face. Kaine turns around to see his pets staring at him and whimpering softly.

"It's okay, boys!" says Kaine. "Did you eat?"

He checks the bathroom, and while it's now a bloody mess, the steaks are gone, presumed eaten, and he hopes they each got one instead of one of them hogging it all. The water is stained red, telling him that they drank, and he takes their leashes off and bids them to go to bed in the nest with him. They snuggle close and soon, with the comfort of his pets' fur and steady breathing, Kaine drifts off to sleep.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Kaine wakes up, his pets are whining, probably needing a walk. He gets up, dresses himself and says, "Are you ready to go outside?"

Big mistake. His pets start running in circles excitedly, knocking over the reading table and Adam's favorite chair and crashing into a dresser that falls over onto the larger of his pets. It growls and begins biting at the offending furniture for its unprovoked attack on it, splintering the wood and the racket of the whole incident brings heavy, quick knocking at the door.

"What the fuck is going on in there?!" demands Adam. Kaine doesn't know what to do.

"Nothing, I just lost my balance putting on my socks and knocked over the dresser. I'll set it right! Don't come in!"

Adam says, "Open the door this instant!"

"I can't! I need privacy! I'm uh… I'm naked!"

"We have sex every day. You love being naked. You'll have to do better than that, Mister!"

"Just don't come in!"

Adam breaks in the door to find Kaine wrangling two Alpha Beowolves. 

"It's not what it looks like!" exclaims Kaine. "I can explain!"

"Do it fast," says Adam livid at the state of the room and the fact that two Grimm are wrestling his son.

"They followed me home! I couldn't just leave them outside!"

Adam looks closer at the growling Beowolves. Each of them has a pink leather collar with a heart-shaped tag. He can only read one from this angle.

"Fluffy?"

The Beowolf responds to its name with a blood-curdling howl, and the rest of the household comes running at the sound they recognize as a Grimm, fully armed and crowding the hallway.

"Daddy, this is Fluffy and Fuzzy. Please don't let everyone try to kill them. I promise, they're good dogs."

Adam puts his hands on his face. When he removes them, wiping his eyes and cheeks as he does, Fluffy is in his face, growling at him for a moment before licking his face all over.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Lucky is dogsitting the Beowolves in the backyard, playing catch with large steel balls Tyrian had in his kink drawer for some reason. It took less than a minute for the balls to be covered in teeth marks, but the Beowolves are happily playing and not currently destroying anything, so Lucky is happy. 

Adam isn't happy. He's supervising Kaine as he cleans up the mess in Adam's room. All of the bedding has to be washed, the bathroom has to be cleaned and disinfected, the damaged dresser has to be be put out by the curb, the curtains have to be changed (Adam never liked those curtains anyways) and the carpet has to be cleaned. And EVERYTHING needs to be vacuumed. There's Beowolf fur everywhere. 

"Aren't they cute?!" Calandro says to Ruby in the backyard. 

"I umm… sure," says Ruby. "They're _so_ cute."

Yang laughs at Ruby's terrible nervous lying, but Calandro seems to take her words at face value. "They followed Kaine everywhere he went whenever he left the castle, and when he begged for two weeks straight to keep them, our moms finally gave in. They're really loyal."

"Don't they make a mess of the castle?" asks Weiss.

"Not really," says Calandro. "All the walls and floors are stone, and they have their own room there, so they don't ruin furniture or anything."

"They seem like a handful," says Yang. 

"They're really good dogs," says Calandro. "They just aren't used to civilization. It's really different here and I think that makes them more rambunctious."

"Well, they haven't tried to eat anybody," says Blake. "Do you have to control them constantly? I mean with your powers?" She feels awkward asking, but she's genuinely curious.

"They're fast learners. Kaine potty trained them in two days. They know not to eat anyone that smells like us and the whole house still smells like miasma from the last Seer that disintegrated."

"That's… good," says Weiss hesitantly.

"I say we give them a chance," says Blake.

"No offense, but that's not your call," says Calandro. "They aren't doing anything wrong and they didn't mean to destroy Adam's room. I'm a little offended that you even said that."

"I apologize," says Blake, holding her tongue before she says anything else. The last thing she wants to do is invoke the ire of Calandro and attract the Beowolves' attention. 

It's too late though, for the latter. Fuzzy comes bounding up to her with a ball in its maw, wagging its tail and jumping around before depositing the ball at Blake's feet. 

"He wants you to throw it," Lucky calls out as he scratches Fluffy's belly. 

Blake is disgusted by the Grimm slobber all over the metal ball but throws it anyway, and Fuzzy howls with delight before rushing off across the yard to fetch the ball.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering doing a Minotaur Grimm chapter inspired by _Hunted Huntsman_ by IceCladShade. If you guys have any opinions on this, I'd love to hear them. I'm imagining Team SSSN getting captured and sexed up by a huge-dicked Minotaur. Let me know in the comments.


	37. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is interesting, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any warnings, but let me know if that needs to change.

  


  


Jay is looking for new armor. He took some of his cousins along for the experience of shopping and to buy them some new clothes and armor. The twins don't have any armor yet and neither do Kaine nor Lucky. Calandro is wearing dust-woven clothes at this point and doesn't want any armor, afraid it would interfere with using his tails. 

The first armor shop is a bust. They have great sets of armor, but nothing that fits the would-be shoppers and they don't do special orders nor tailoring. The second armor shop they go into is gaudy as all hell and they immediately walk back out. The third however looks like a winner, even though on closer inspection, the prices are ridiculous. 

The twins want matching sets of light purple and golden yellow. Kaine likes red and black, like his father, and Lucky likes green, white and blue. Jay's going to stick to blue and white like he always has, and his will have to be special ordered. He wants a classical styled muscular torso plate that actually shapes to his muscles and is flexible enough to move with him when he twists and flips. He wants it in white with a Blue Jay blue Winchester Cardinal on the chest, similar to his father's armor. The owner of the shop says they can make that, and Jay spends time selecting the advanced polymer and eventually decides on a white form-fitting (from gravity dust) chainmail (with tight, tiny links to make it look solid) with a blue sash kilt and cloak, white leather pants and fingerless gloves to go under his vambraces. He'll have to get new vambraces and boots from Cardin's birth-father, but in the meantime, he selects a pair of Blue Jay blue boots he can wear out of the store. He also chooses the other dust for his torso armor before getting his torso mold made while the others browse the shop. 

Lucky decides he wants a similar thing done, but with a green four leaf clover on the left pectoral and white and with blue flanks and accents. Unlike Jay, who needs the extra flexibility, Lucky only needs moderate flexibility, and he decides to go with a flexible titanium polymer that has been treated with metal dust. Where Jay wants a sash that goes from hip to knee on one side over his leather pants, Lucky wants a Spartan skirt made of metal-dust treated leather straps. It's functionality allows better running while still protecting the groin, butt and upper legs, but the real reason he gets it is to look like an ancient warrior. Salem has a book on ancient civilizations he likes to read, and the Spartans of Anima had the most attractive armor in his opinion. 

The twins end up deciding on dust-woven clothes with spaulders, vambraces and three-quarter calf boots with shin armor. Their clothes are regal and flowing, not really functional for combat, but very attractive with no resistance at all to the use of their tails. The gold color on the outfits matches their stingers and hair and the purple is a good accent color. The advantage of these particular outfits is that they already fit and don't have to be special ordered, so they can wear them home from the shop. 

Kaine doesn't find anything he likes and decides he's just going to steal Adam's old black suit with the white and red overlapping roses embroidered on the back. He'll have to have it tailored slightly and treated with metal dust to keep Fluffy and Fuzzy from damaging it, but he _thinks_ he can pull this off without Adam noticing until Kaine starts to wear it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Lucky has finally decided on a real weapon. He wants horseshoe shurikens with gravity dust so they return like boomerangs. They could also have other uses with the gravity dust, like gripping surfaces, repelling surfaces or carrying large things. Clover thinks it's a novel idea, but doesn't know how much that will help him in a fight. On the other hand, he, himself, uses a fishing pole and makes it work for him, so he imagines his son can make horseshoes work. 

They have the designs sent to the Winchester Weapon Company and Cardin says they'll at least get a family discount, though they'll probably get the horseshoes for free. 

That decided, they train in the yard until nightfall when they go in for dinner.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Once everyone is sat down to dinner and Clover says a good luck blessing, the Masters give food to their kneeling slaves and everyone begins to eat. Within a minute, the front door opens and a terrifying chill hits the air. 

Salem, Faucon and Summer come into the dining room and Tyrian gets up and kneels before his goddess. Cardin and Russel do the same to feign allegiance and various family members run to the uninvited guests to greet them. The first to reach her target is Ruby, tackling her mother in a hug leaving rose petals scattered in her wake. 

"Hello, Darling. How are you?" says Summer.

Ruby just smiles as Yang walks up and slaps Summer across the face, dropping Ruby's smile as she drops Summer to the ground with the force of the slap.

"What was that for?!!" screams Ruby.

"That's for abandoning us," says Yang.

Summer gets off the ground, saying, "I deserved that. Tyrian, would you be a gracious host and show me to a private room where I can discuss things with my daughters?"

"You can come to our room!" says Ruby. "I can't wait to show you crescent Rose!"

Yang and Ruby lead Summer away to go up the stairs and talk in private. Lucky starts to follow, but Clover stops him and says, "Not now, Son. They have private business to discuss."

Qrow glares at Summer's back as she leaves the room with the same glare he's been shooting at her since she came in. Summer turns to him for a moment, sensing his unease.

"You're a real piece of work," says Qrow. Summer looks hurt, but says nothing as Ruby grabs her hand and pulls her from the room. 

Meanwhile, Sky is greeting his wife with a long, deep, passionate kiss and they hold each other lovingly as they pseudo-make-out. The Lark boys are nearby, waiting for their turn to hug their mother, but Sky isn't giving up his time with his wife so easily. They all get to see her on a regular basis, but he doesn't. However, when Adam approaches with Evelyn in his arms, Faucon breaks the kiss and takes her precious baby in her arms, cooing and talking to her fondly as Sky hugs them both in his arms.

Salem bids her subjects to stand and says, "We were waiting for an invitation to dinner, but it's been months now and no invitation has come. I assume this was a grievous oversight."

Tyrian grits his teeth. 

"Of course, Goddess. But our humble home is not worthy of you. Surely you would be more comfortable in your castle."

"Be that as it may, you are my family now, and I demand to be treated as such. Calandro, Kaine, please set another two place settings at the table for myself and my consort."

"Yes, Mother," says Calandro as he and Kaine start heading for the kitchen.

"Sit back down," says Adam. "I can do it. Where would you like to sit, 'Lem?"

"'Lem'?" asks Salem, a look of disgust on her face.

"We made love for three days straight. I've earned the right to give you cute nicknames," says Adam.

Salem glares at him. "'Cute'... Of course. Please find a more respectful nickname."

"How about Thea? Short for Theodora, 'Gift of God'. I think it has a ring to it," says Adam.

"Let's just stick with 'Your Grace'," says Salem.

"Yes, Pumpkin," says Adam facetiously. Salem puts her face in her hands. The worst part is knowing he can keep coming up with nicknames literally forever at this point. 

She sighs and says, "Would you be so kind?"

"Oh, right. Place settings. Be right back."

"You can have my chair, Mommy!" says Kaine.

"Thank you, dear," says Salem and Kaine pulls his chair out for Salem to sit. She doesn't miss how everyone seated backs inches away from the table in unison when she does. 

"Oh, come now," says Salem. "We are not currently in conflict."

"Yes, we are," says Qrow.

"I mean for this to be a peaceful visit," says Salem. "Please don't draw your weapons. They would do you little good, and no more than give me minor discomfort if you struck me. You, on the other hand…"

"I told you to drink it," says Tyrian, going to his darling slave as if to defend him.

"I do not like to repeat myself," Salem says severely. "I do not intend conflict and wish for this to be a peaceful vis—"

"AAWROOO!!" 

Fluffy and Fuzzy break the back door into splinters to rush into the dining room and tackle Salem, licking her face before she commands them to go back outside.

Qrow can't help but laugh as Salem stands and uses a napkin to wipe the slobber from her face. "I told you, Kaine, please train them to be better behaved."

"I train them lots!" says Kaine. "I even taught Fuzzy how to fetch slippers."

"Is that why all of my dress shoes were in tatters this morning?" asks Adam as he comes in with extra placemats, plates, utensils and napkins.

"Maybe…" says Kaine.

Adam sighs and kneels back in his spot after setting the two extra seats. 

Kaine sits down next to his mother and Calandro and Sky help Faucon into a seat next to the highchair. 

Dinner passes in relative silence for a while before Sky says, "Will you come back to me?"

Faucon looks at him uncertainly. 

"I mean, we are married. We have four kids together. I don't want us to get a divorce. I want to be with you, Faucon."

"Then come visit me," says Faucon. "Come to the darklands and stay with me as the full moon wanes. You'll be with me, with our children. We don't have to live apart, my love."

"Why didn't you say anything? After Salem took you, you just vanished."

"I'm sorry," says Faucon. "This new life, having two female lovers, being part Grimm, having to challenge everything I thought to be true… it was too much for me to handle. I just needed time."

"If it was too much, we could have handled it together," says Sky. "I love you. Please come stay with me."

"I can't, my love. Come to the darklands for half of the month. Every month. We have forever. Just please make this compromise. I know you have your own proclivities and lovers within the family. So do I now. And I love them."

Sky is crushed, and it shows on his face. "I thought you loved me," he says.

"Oh, honey! I do! I love you so much! But I'm asking for half of your days to be with me while we share the other half of our lives with the rest of our families. It's a good compromise. I know you won't all come to the darklands like Salem wants, but—"

"Ahem," says Salem. "I was going to get to that part. You all have an invitation to come live with me in my castle. There, we can live happily and plot the bringing about of the new world. I wish to return magic to Remnant. To give people the gifts of the gods once more. At first, I thought it was impossible, but now I see several ways to bring this goal to fruition. And I'd like you all by my side."

"My Goddess," says Tyrian. "I will not challenge any who wish to accept your gracious offer, but I must remind you that the children have school and the rest of us have jobs."

"Ah, yes, being Huntsmen. Of course if we simply destroyed humanity except those we chose to be like ourselves, there'd be no need. The Grimm pose no threat to immortals and those like myself and my wives and sons, well, the Grimm heed our every command."

"Please understand, Mother," says Kaine, "I want to live in the civilized world and go to school and be a huntsman. I could be the best there is because I wouldn't even have to kill Grimm to protect people. Your books teach us about the balance of dark and light. It's why you turn humanity on itself instead of simply killing everyone yourself. One of the great gifts is choice, and I choose to learn to have a place in the civilized world."

"Do you find our home uncivilized?" asks Salem.

"I meant in civilization," says Kaine. "And you're always telling us not to let anything stand in the way of our goals."

"So my own words come back to bite me. Very well. If and when you are ready for school here, you are welcome to stay with your father during each semester as long as you spend the breaks at home with me."

"Yes!!" says Kaine.

To Faucon, Sky says, "I'll do it. I'll come back to you when the boys return to the darklands. I'll go with them and we'll be together, Faucon. I love you, Sweetheart."

Faucon hugs Sky close and kisses his face as he sheds tears.

The others watch in silence, not wanting to interrupt the emotional exchange.

Salem smiles.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


After dinner, Salem goes into the kitchen and the slaves cleaning up turn to her, not wanting their backs to the dark goddess.

"Sun Wukong. Neptune Winchester. Scarlet Winchester. I have a proposition for you. A tribe of Minotaurs has stolen something from me. Since they are demi-Grimm, part human, I do not control them. This requires a huntsman's touch. You will be greatly rewarded for going on this quest, whether or not you succeed. Though if you do succeed, you will have something returned to you that you lost."

They stare in silence not knowing what to say. 

"I will send a Seer to give you the details after you've had time to discuss this amongst yourselves and prepare. I presume I do not need to threaten anything you hold dear."

They continue to stare in silence.

"Thanks, Babe," says Adam. "We'll be in touch."

Salem narrows her eyes at him before gliding out of the kitchen.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named for the Sidney Poitier movie.


	38. Quest Giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem issues her quest to Team SSSN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No particular warnings except possibly mild Faunus racism.

  


  


Emerald is in the middle of nowhere. She's on an important quest to find the Maidens and has kept her head down and her locations secret. 

Which is why it puzzles her that a mysterious courier, seemingly unarmed in the middle of a Grimm infested forest, comes right up to her and says, "I've got a package for you, Miss. Let's see here… This is a package from 'A. Friend'. Looks like that's it, got to go." 

And the courier starts walking away as soon as Emerald has the box in her hands. She debates opening it, her paranoia almost outweighing her curiosity. Who the hell sends a package from 'A. Friend'?"

Finally, she steels herself. She opens the box to find a small sock puppet. It has button eyes and a red dress. The hair is brown yarn and sewn down over one eye. Then the recording plays. The voice is a male falsetto, high pitched and mocking.

"I'm Cinderpuppet! My favorite henchman is Mercury! He's SOO fine! And he's way better than Emerald. She's all like, 'I don't know if I'm really evil or just evil curious'!"

Emerald starts crushing the box, throwing it down and stomping on it. She only realizes she's still holding the puppet when the eyes glow fiery red. She throws it just in time for it to explode into fire in midair.

"Mer-cur-eee!!!!" Emerald growls. 

From the bushes, the courier giggles before teleporting away.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"How'd she like it?" Mercury asks Roy. They're back home in the kitchen of the house in Vacuo and Mercury is having a salad.

"Oh, it was delicious! If she was a cartoon there would have been a storm over her head!" says Roy, laughing.

Mercury laughs too. "That bitch needs a little incentive from time to time. I bet she'll work twice as hard looking for the Maidens in the wrong places now!"

Neptune walks in from the other room. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just a little prank I played on Emerald," says Mercury. "Roy helped me out with it. Roy, did you manage to get it on the scroll? I want that all over the internet by tomorrow."

"Yep, I got it."

"So, you're a prankster, huh?" says Neptune. "You wouldn't happen to know why there were glasses of water everywhere in the hall this morning?"

"What, no! What kind of prank would that be? I mean unless someone was secretly afraid of water…"

"Nope! No one's afraid of water!" says Neptune. "Just didn't want to make a mess, that's all."

Neptune grabs a glass of orange juice and heads out while Roy laughs. "That was you wasn't it?"

"If it was, it's certainly something you wouldn't tell my master about. Right?"

"Right," says Roy, giggling even harder. 

"In that case, Mercury is the Prank King!" Mercury says proudly.

Just then Jay walks into the room. "What was that, slave?"

"Nothing, Master!"

"Good. I'd hate to think you had anything to do with the blond sock-monkey that showed up on Sun's pillow this morning."

"Sunkey is awesome!" says Sun, coming in. "Has anyone seen Neptune? Scarlet and I need to find him before Salem gets impatient. Her Seer showed up a few minutes ago."

"We really need to get a CCT in the land of darkness…" says Jay. "It would make all of this so much easier."

"Is that a 'no'?" asks Sun.

"He was here a minute ago," says Roy. "We don't know where he went. Why don't you text him?"

"I'll try that if I can't find him in a minute. Thanks guys!"

As Sun walks away Roy and Mercury look at each other with shocked expressions. "Sun-key?" they mouth to each other.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune, Scarlet and Sun take the Seer to an empty room and close the door. Salem's face in the globe of the Seer does not look happy. Not that she usually does. 

"So this is about our quest?" asks Scarlet.

"Yes," says Salem. "I have lost something very precious to me, an urn." An image displays in the globe of the Seer – a cracked blue-clay urn with golden inlay on it in the cracks and a band of glyphs around the center. "This urn was stolen by a tribe of Minotaurs on the eastern outskirts of the land of darkness. Your mission is to confront the Minotaurs, take back the urn and return it to me. If you complete your mission there will be a bonus for you, but going on this mission at all means I am willing to give you the ichor of any type of Grimm you want."

"I think we'll just take the bonus," says Neptune. "I don't really want to be part Grimm."

"Same here," says Scarlet.

"Me too," says Sun. "What can you tell us about the Minotaurs? I've never even heard of them before."

"Do you wish to be told the long version or the short version?" asks Salem.

"How about the pertinent version," says Sun.

"Very well," says Salem. "Centuries ago, I was approached by a tribe of bandits. They claimed they worshipped me as a goddess and would become my loyal subjects if I would have them. They kept up their end of the bargain at first, and I blessed them with the ichor of Bull Grimm. They are no less human and no less Grimm than Aurum Callows. Hence, they still have free will. But I was deceived. They came seeking my blessings with the intention of stealing my magic. They believed my magic was derived from artifacts rather than from my very being. They only made off with one artifact, the Urn of life."

"Wait! The Holy Grail?!" says Sun. "We're literally on a quest to find the Holy Grail?!"

"It's an urn," says Salem. "My urn. Whatever water is put in it is transformed into the Water of Life. These bandits stole immortality from me."

"Didn't you steal it from the God of Light?" asks Scarlet. "Umm… Your Majesty…"

"It was abandoned when it came into my possession, left behind by the God of Light when he departed this world. I did not steal anything from him, though he took everything from me."

"That's debatable," says Sun. "I mean, uh, that's _horrible_! How could he?"

Salem places a hand gently over her eye, her version of a face-palm. "I am aware you do not share my perspective," says Salem. "Please don't embarrass yourself with feigning such."

"Yes, Ma'am," says Sun as Scarlet snickers. 

"This tribe of Minotaurs is formidable. They are ruthless, dangerous, deceptive and seductive."

"Seductive?" asks Neptune.

"They carry the Bull Grimm's ability to hypnotize their victims into doing their bidding. Their pheromones are the conduit for this power. Do not smell them and whatever you do, do not let their body fluids touch your skin – no sweat, no blood, and especially nothing… _phallic_. Otherwise, you will lose your free will, potentially for eternity. Do you understand?"

"I can see why you're sending us on this mission," says Scarlet.

"Indeed," says Salem. "I will send a shadow gate to transport you to the entrance to their home. It's a large cavern system with many tunnels and dead ends. Do not get lost."

"Thanks for the heads up," says Sun.

"Of course. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Can you give us anything to help with our quest?" asks Neptune. "Something to give us an edge?"

"I have already offered you ichor," Salem says severely. "I do not appreciate you turning down this gift and I particularly do not appreciate you asking for something else. You're huntsmen. Act like it."

"Yes, Your Majesty," says Sun, covering Neptune's mouth with his hand to keep his blue-haired teammate from doing anything else to offend the dark goddess.

Salem narrows her eyes at them before allowing the Seer to disintegrate into ash and smoke.

The three of them start coughing and Sun says, "Pee-yew!! Dust, I wish she wouldn't do that in the house."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire first section of this chapter was heavily based on the RWBY Chibi videos by Rooster Teeth, particularly Season Three. 
> 
> You get imaginary points if you can tell where the Courier is from. Hint: it's not from RWBY.


	39. Minotaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three members of Team SSSN venture into the dark lands to begin their quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for warnings. They spoil the surprises of the chapter.

  


  


The land of darkness is dark and cold. Sun doesn't know what he was expecting, but it is _really_ cold. In hindsight, he should have worn more than an open short sleeves shirt. Neptune and Scarlet are both wearing their jackets and Sun is missing the heat of Vacuo at this point. 

Nevertheless, they have to move onwards. They find the cave entrance easily enough and go into the first cavern. It's lit by torches on the walls, and Sun goes close to one, hoping to get some warmth from the fire. Despite, wearing jackets, Neptune and Scarlet have the same idea. 

They spend a couple of minutes warming up before choosing a passage and following the glow of torches to what they hope will be their objective. The sooner they get this done and over with, the better.

The next open cavern they come across is a space about twenty feet in diameter with a few tunnels going off in different directions. There are torches along the walls and a large bon fire, giving off plenty of light and heat. There are large covered cast iron pots by the fire and a few large ceramic jugs. They go to huddle by the fire for warmth and it feels so much better. Then they hear footsteps coming from the closest tunnel and a fourteen foot Minotaur approaches. He's muscular as fuck and hairy. His most notable features though are that he's completely naked and his cock is easily two feet or more in length and six inches across when soft. His balls are huge and his scrotum as hairy as his armpits. He'd be the perfect specimen of a man for size kink if it wasn't for having the head of a bull, with large white horns. The fur of the bull head is the same color black as his body hair, and if a bull's face could be attractive, this one is. They immediately go for their weapons and the Minotaur raises his hands in surrender. 

"I mean you no harm, little ones," says the Minotaur. "You are the intruders here, but I am willing to treat you as guests. Look at you, even by the fire, you are shivering. You must be freezing. Here, let me help you."

The boys keep their weapons out as the Minotaur approaches, but they keep them lowered, not wanting to provoke the enemy if there's a peaceful resolution. Perhaps they can get the urn without a fight, and while the three of them could probably take one Minotaur, supposedly there's a whole tribe of them, probably immortal and those don't seem like good odds for combat.

The Minotaur opens one of the cast iron pots and the smell of beautifully cooked steak along with a heady scent fills the cavern.

"You boys are so skinny. You must be hungry. This will warm you up and fill your bellies." The Minotaur puts the pot down in front of them and takes a seat close behind them. They can feel the body heat radiating off the Minotaur and they realize he's shielding their backs from the cold breeze in the cave. There are three large two-pronged forks in the pot and Scarlet is the first to take one, spearing a steak to lift it to his mouth. Sun almost tells him to stop, to not trust the Minotaur, but like Neptune, he is really cold and really hungry and waits to see how Scarlet reacts before he eats any himself. He hopes it isn't poisoned, but if it is, the ravenous Scarlet will be their guinea pig. 

Scarlet immediately lets out an "Mmmmmm!!" as he chews. He doesn't bother to swallow before letting out a muffled, "Dust, this is _good_!! You guys have to try this, it's delicious!!"

Neptune and Sun quickly pick up the forks and dig in, humming with delight, loving the unique flavor, the way it warms them from the inside and the sustenance it's giving them. 

A horrifying thought occurs to Neptune and he says to the Minotaur, "This isn't Minotaur meat, is it?"

The Minotaur laughs with deep bellied resonance. "No, my child. This is venison. Cooked with special ingredients to give it that flavor you seem to love so much."

"What ingredients?" asks Sun.

"I pissed on it," says the Minotaur.

Scarlet puts his steak back in the pot. 

"Oh, come on," says Neptune, "like you've never had piss before."

"It _is_ really good," says Sun. "I'm not passing up a free warm meal."

The Minotaur grins and scoots closer, spreading his legs to straddle the boys and bending his knees to put his muscular calves around Scarlet and Neptune's sides. His humongous cock is laying on the ground between Neptune and Sun, and they huddle close to it for the heat it's giving off. 

"There you go, little ones," he says wrapping his arms around the three of them. "Let me help you warm up while you eat."

Scarlet picks his steak back up and starts eating again. Neptune is almost done with his and asks, "Can I have another, Sir?"

"Of course, sweet little one. Have as much as you want," says the Minotaur. Salem was right, his voice is seductive and the stink of his crotch and armpits are so fucking enticing. Sun secretly hopes the massive beast will take him carnally, using his body and making him feel good. Silently, Scarlet and Neptune feel the same way. Soon though, Sun is thirsty.

"Do you have anything to drink, Sir?" asks Sun.

"Certainly," the Minotaur says, and he reaches for one of the large ceramic jugs. He takes large bowls from the same area and fills three bowls with the thick milky liquid from the jug. As soon as he sets the bowls in front of the boys, Sun drinks hungrily from the bowl, his pupils blowing wide as he does. 

_It's delicious!!!!!_

He drinks as much as he can in one go, finally putting down the bowl with the sticky fluid leaking from his mouth and all over his face. 

" _I love this!!!_ " says Sun. "It's the best tasting drink I've ever had!!!"

"I've got to try some," says Scarlet, drinking from his bowl next, and Neptune quickly follows suit, gulping as much of the musky, sweet, bitter and salty beverage as he can. 

Soon, the boys are completely full of piss venison and awesome tasting drink.

"What was that drink, Master?" asks Sun, not even realizing what he's said.

"Minotaur milk," says the Minotaur. "It's good for the bones and muscles. It will help you get strong."

"I want more!" says Scarlet. "Please, Master!"

"Why don't you have some from the source?" says the Minotaur, turning Scarlet's head to slap him in the face with that huge bull cock. Scarlet immediately starts sucking the Minotaur's piss hole while Sun licks and fondles the head. Neptune goes directly for those huge, sweet, musky balls and licks and sucks the sweat from the Minotaur as he strokes them with his hands. 

"Good little slaves," says he Minotaur. "You please your Master."

The boys are completely entranced, invigorated by the praise with an emotional and physical pleasure as they all grow hard in their pants. Sun is the first to shed his shirt as Neptune starts taking off his own pants. Soon, all three of them are naked, orally pleasing the Minotaur and stroking his privates all over with their hands.

Then the Minotaur takes Scarlet's head in his huge hands and shoves his cock into the boy's mouth. It doesn't fit, but the Minotaur _makes_ it fit. Being immortal, Scarlet isn't injured or torn, he just stretches, barely accommodating the gargantuan dick as it presses against and into his throat, releasing a huge stream of piss that leaks out of his mouth. Sun starts licking and sucking the Minotaur's piss from Scarlet's chin and Neptune starts licking and sucking on the shaft of the Minotaur's cock, rubbing it with his hands and eventually humping it, legs wrapped around the base and feeling the huge balls with his feet as he bends to keep licking and sucking. 

The Minotaur moans as the boys work his cock and soon he shoots a huge load of come, shoving his cock all the way down Scarlet's esophagus and filling his belly with gallons of jizz, making him come all over the place while puking when the Minotaur pulls out to shoot his seed all over the boys' bodies. As Scarlet pukes, Neptune and Sun drink it up, Neptune making out with Scarlet as he vomits the jism and swallowing as much as he can while Sun licks up as much as he can dripping from their mouths, making sure to catch as much of the rest on his muscular chest and hard abs, stroking his cock with the piss and come as lubricant and coming hard.

Neptune isn't anywhere near done, though. He takes the still hard cock of the Minotaur and greedily lines it up with his anus.

"Please, Master!!! Fuck me with your gigantic cock! I want you to fill me with your hot come!!!"

"Of course, little slave. I am a generous host after all," says the Minotaur. He fucks into Neptune, stretching him far more than he's ever been stretched, and moaning in ravenous pleasure as he starts to move back and forth, in and out of Neptune's ass, plunging in deeper with every thrust as Neptune screams in agony and rapturous delight. Soon, the monster is easily fucking in and out of Neptune's, tight, warm, silky hole, moaning loudly.

Sun and Scarlet don't want to be left out, and bodies covered in come, the each select a testical and work it with their hands as they lick and suck all over. But soon the Minotaur lets go of Neptune's hip with a huge hand and presses their heads further underneath him to his taint and the edge of his musky, masculine asshole while keeping his other hand around Neptune's pelvis and working him back and forth over his cock like a Fleshlight. Sun does his best to rim him and Scarlet sucks and presses on his sweaty taint, and his melon sized balls slap their heads and backs in rhythm as he fucks Neptune senseless. They're all entranced with a hunger and need for their new Master like they've never known.

Over the course of an hour, he fucks each of them, overfilling them with hot creamy come and making them howl in pleasure as he rapes them. They're addicted to him and they can't do anything but his bidding. At one point, he pricks a large finger with his horn, dripping black ichor from it and works his finger into Scarlet and Neptune, trading his finger back and forth, fucking them with his huge digit and making them beg for more every time he switches to the other slave. Sun is sucking the monster's cock down his throat and the Minotaur fucks his mouth with lazy pumps, his manly scent permeating all of them. Then, once Scarlet is filled with black ichor, he picks up the redhead and places his ass against his face, licking into Scarlet with his huge bovine tongue. Scarlet moans in short gasps as he's tongue fucked, and Sun moans in suffocation as the Minotaur continues to fuck his throat. Neptune, just now realizing that each of them is covered in come, starts licking the come off Sun, spending extra time on his asshole and asscheeks, licking and sucking until Sun comes hard, humming in lazy pleasure as his seed shoots all over the Minotaur's balls. 

When the Minotaur is done with them, he curls up by the fire, hugging his slaves to his crotch and the three of them cuddle with his huge man-meat and large balls as they drift off to sleep with the warmth of the fire and the heat of their Master keeping them feeling warm and safe.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for minor bestiality (if you consider a Minotaur an animal), size difference kink, monster cock, gay anal and oral sex, rimming, lots of semen, sexual slavery, mind control, piss, consumption of body fluids, non-consensual infidelity, food fetish (sort of), and non-con and dub-con.
> 
> We've just reached 900 hits!! Thanks everyone for reading!!


	40. Contingency Meets the Village People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem knew it would come to this and sends a second team to investigate the Minotaurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what warnings to include. I guess pissing, come, non-consensual body modification, gay oral and anal sex, sexual slavery and false God.

  


  


Salem looks on in disappointment. She, Summer and Faucon have been watching Sun, Neptune and Scarlet on a Seer. She's spent so much of the past hour covering her face gently with one hand in her version of a face palm that her arm is tired.

"Those imbeciles," is all she says. 

"At least it was hot as fuck," says Faucon. 

"They had one goal, and I warned them," Salem says severely.

"They're probably happier this way," says Summer. "After all, they love their new Master and they're getting sex they can't get anywhere else. Perhaps we should let them be."

"I disagree," says Salem. "They may be happier, but their happiness is not my priority. Getting the Urn of Life back is."

"Should we—" starts Faucon.

"I already have a contingency," says Salem. "We will send in someone with both magic and with silver eyes."

"Roy," says Faucon. "You want to send a sex-crazed twelve-year-old into _that_."

"The demi-Grimm are semi-susceptible to silver eyes," says Summer. "Roy will be fine. Besides, I'm sure he won't be alone, right?"

"No," says Salem. "His slaves will be with him. And I'm requesting that Aurum send his slave as well."

"Why not just send Aurum?" asks Faucon. "Or Jay?"

"The Spring and Winter Beaux are the contingency if Autumn fails," says Salem, "And Aurum is part Grimm. The silver eyes may cause a problem for him."

"Very well," says Summer. "We'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you, my dear," says Salem. "I have already informed Autumn and he should be ready to go at a moment's notice."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"YES!!!" screams Roy. "We get to see the Minotaurs!! Isn't that cool?!!"

"Aren't they dangerous?" asks Silver. "I mean if we're going on a rescue mission, that means Team SSSN couldn't do it on their own."

"Pshh! Those guys are pushovers. I can't wait to see the Minotaurs! They're like an endangered species! So exotic!"

"Master, I have misgivings about this," says Brawnze. "What exactly are your plans?"

"They've never seen someone with Beau powers, multiple semblances and silver eyes," says Roy. "My plan is to make them kneel before me."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Scarlet wakes up, the first thing he notices is that his Master's huge cock is hard and throbbing next to him. The second thing he notices is that Sun and Neptune have huge, bulging muscles. 

"Guys!!" says Scarlet, waking up his fellow slaves. "You got BIG!!"

Neptune looks offended at first. "Hey I work out!" says Neptune. "I'm not fat!"

Sun looks at the others and then at his own huge pecs and bulging eight pack. Then he looks at his overmuscular arms, killer thighs and thicker cock. "Dude!!" says Sun. "Look at your body! I don't think Scarlet meant 'fat'."

Neptune checks out his bodybuilder porn star form and smiles with relief. "Holy macaroons! This is da bomb!"

"People still don't say that anymore," mutters Scarlet as he pokes at Sun's abs. 

"Oh, shut up. Your natural hair color is _pink_!" says Neptune.

"Shh! I don't want Master to know that!!"

"It's okay, little slave," says a deep rumbling voice. "I want you no matter what."

Scarlet sighs in relief. "Thank you, Master," he says. 

"Now, how about I fuck each of you again before we go to the village."

"Village? How many of you are there?" asks Sun.

"About three dozen," says the Minotaur. "But you are only mine."

"Yes, Master," they all say, really meaning the words. 

"Good. Blue hair, you're up first."

"My name is Neptune, Master," says Neptune. 

The Minotaur scoffs, "I don't care. From now on your name is Blue. You're Red and you're Monkey. Those are your new names."

"Yes, Master," they say in unison.

"Red, lick my piss hole while I work Blue open," says the Minotaur. 

"Yes, Master," says Red.

Then the Minotaur takes Blue by the head and uses his newly formed short horns to prick his piss hole so that black ichor is bleeding out for Red to suck on. 

"Dude!" says Monkey. "You have horns! I didn't even notice."

"I do?" asks Blue as he feels his head. "I do!!"

"It's from my blood," says the Minotaur. "You will be my demi-Minotaur slaves. Except for Monkey because I like him how he is."

"Thank you Master," say Blue and Monkey. 

Then they move to suck on their Master's huge balls while he begins to fuck Red's throat.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The transportation to the caves is chilling in more ways than one. They don't know how the demon boys do this on a bimonthly basis, and they're not particularly looking forward to going home in this fashion. But it is quicker and it is efficient. The Shadow Gate Grimm stands aside the cave entrance, ready for when the team comes back with the urn and their missing family. They'll be going to Salem's castle first to return the artifact before they head home. Three journeys through that _thing_ is too much for Brawnze, but his Master seems resilient, whether because of his powers or his sheer will. It's hard to second guess either and Brawnze wonders if it's both. 

They venture into the cave and try out the tunnels that lead from the first cavern. The first one is a dead end. The second one leads to a pit. The third one, however leads to a twenty-foot diameter cavern with a bonfire. Used bowls of semen are littered next to the fire and the musky smell of bull come is everywhere. There are even huge puddles of it on the ground.

"This is either really sexy or really gross," says Nolan. "I mean, I've eaten come off the floor before, but this is just lunacy."

"Don't eat it," commands Roy. "That's how they take control of your will."

"You think team SSSN—"

"Got amazing Minotaur sex? Yes. In fact I'm really jealous." says Roy.

"Which way do you think they went?" asks Silver. "This place is a labyrinth."

"I might could use a spell of some sort," says Roy, "But I don't know that many spells."

"What _can_ you do?"

"I could turn you into a bird…" says Roy.

"Why don't we just follow the puddles of come on the floor," says Nolan. "There's a trail of it on the ground."

"Good eye," says Silver. "Plus, we could follow the smell. I could follow that manly scent to the ends of Remnant."

"Okay," says Roy, "Then it looks like they went this way. Careful not to step in the come. There's no telling if it will wash off your boots and we aren't supposed to touch it with our skin."

"Duly noted," says Brawnze.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The village is fantastic. A huge cavern the size of a large town with homes carved into the cave walls like ancient tribes of Vacuo did. There are huge fur tents all over the place and several bon fires where the Minotaur's congregate. The slaves stay as close to their Master as possible. He pissed on them before they came here so that the other Minotaurs would recognize the scent and see that the slaves are already owned. They left their clothes in one of the passages, knowing they'll never need them again. Plus, they don't fit anymore. Their Master will keep them warm and they have nothing to hide. Their Master is carrying their weapons in a bag and takes them to one of the large fur tents, picking them up and putting them on a huge bed with large fur blankets. They saw many other Minotaurs in the village on their way here, and Monkey wants to go around to each of them, bragging about his Master, but the Minotaur tells them to get warm under the blankets while he speaks to the village elders. He wants them all to know that Monkey, Blue and Red are _his_ slaves, and no one else's. 

The slaves cuddle together on the bed, anxious for their Master's return, knowing that only serving him will make them feel alive.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Looks like we're on the right path," says Silver as he picks up Scarlet's pirate jacket from a pile of clothes on the ground.

"So it seems," says Roy. "I'm gearing up to use my eyes. Remember guys, weapons for defensive maneuvers only. These Minotaurs are as immortal as you and I. Stabbing them or shooting them will only annoy them."

"Yes, Master," say Silver and Brawnze.

"Yes, Sir," says Nolan.

They eventually find a huge open cavern littered with large bonfires, fur tents, a cattle corral holding gargantuan Bull Grimm, a Nevermore nest on a ledge near a giant hole in the center of the cavern's roof and lots of naked Minotaurs.

"Oh my dust!" says Nolan. "I've died and gone to Heaven!!"

"Can you smell that musk?!!!" says Brawnze, "It's even sexier than Master Tyrian's piss!!"

"Our job right now is to find the Urn," says Silver. "I know we all want to submit to the sexy Minotaurs right now, but I think we have to focus or we'll end up like Team SSSN."

"Speak for yourself!" says Roy. "I'm claiming these bastards!"

He immediately glows with magical light and his eyes blaze with dancing fire. He rises into the air and takes a place at the center of the cavern. He amplifies his voice and says to them, "I am your new God!! My name is Roy and you will all bow before me!"

The Minotaurs all laugh at that, and Silver, Brawnze and Nolan see Team SSSN run out of one of the fur tents, naked and chained together by heavy iron collars. 

They rush over to Team SSSN and notice immediately that they've grown six or eight inches in height and have huge, bulging muscles. Neptune is still the leanest of the three of them, but it's clear they've undergone some form of transformation. The most telling sign is that Scarlet and Neptune both have small bull horns protruding from their heads. 

"Sun!!!" says Brawnze, "We have to get you out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere without my Master!" exclaims Sun.

"Oh shit," says Nolan. "ROY, WE COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!!!"

Roy blasts fire in all directions from his body and the Minotaur's recoil, though none of them are burned. By the time they realize their proclaimed deity has _vanished_ , Roy is by Team SSSN and petrifies them in a flash of green light.

"Start carrying them out of here!" says Roy. "I'll stay and find the Urn. Take the Shadow Gate as soon as your out of the caves!"

Roy teleports back to his location at the center of the cavern and says, "I DEMAND TRIBUTE!! RETURN MY FATHER'S URN TO ME AND I WILL SPARE YOUR LIVES!"

"WE'RE IMMORTAL LITTLE CHILD! IT'S YOU WHO WILL BE THE TRIBUTE!" shouts one of the village elders. His fur is salt and pepper gray and black and his copious body hair matches. His cock is easily three feet or more and as thick as a grown man's waist.

 _Focus, Roy_ , thinks Roy. _Don't think about dick. Just focus…_

Roy unleashes his power and turns the village elder into a dove. "You could all meet a similar fate," Roy says gravely. "Do you all wish to be birds for eternity? Tiny-dicked doves?"

The Minotaurs quickly bow and kneel, respectfully averting their eyes. "That's better," says Roy. "Give me the Urn of Life, and I will transform your comrade back into a Minotaur."

"We never liked him anyway!" shouts one of the Minotaurs. 

"Fine. Give me the Urn or you'll all face his fate."

The other two village elders tell him to wait for them and immediately go into a cavern tunnel, returning after a full minute with the Urn in hand. They offer it to Roy, who sinks from the sky of the cavern to take the Urn from their outstretched hands. 

"Thank you. You will be rewarded. What is it you wish?"

"I want human slaves!!" says one of the elders. "Like Ferdinand. He has just come with three human slaves. Make more like them!!"

"I will return with your boon, but it will require me to travel."

"Make them out of thin air, God! If you don't have that power, we know you are false!!"

"Even Gods have rules to abide by!!" proclaims Roy.

"False God!!" the Minotaurs begin shouting and they throw rocks and spears at him. Roy teleports away, finding his friends in the tunnels. They didn't get very far and soon a huge Minotaur comes running at them, a huge club in hand and swats Roy into a wall. 

"Those slaves belong to me!! You are taking them against their will!!" He smacks the other humans aside before aiming his cock and pissing on all of them. The hot stench of the acrid piss is perfect and Silver opens his mouth to drink the musky liquid. It's pure heaven, spicy in just the right way, more delicious than anything he's ever tasted. Roy keeps his wits about him though and doesn't drink any when the monster aims the stream at him. He sees the Minotaur pick up an unconscious Brawnze and open his mouth, pissing inside if it before shoving his cockhead into it.

" _THAT'S MY SLAVE!!!!_ " cries Roy, and his eyes glow with silver-white light before the light pours from his eyes and floods the cavern. The Minotaur saw the silver eyed boy's powers just in time to run down a tunnel with Brawnze in his hands, taking an indirect hit from the silver light. When Roy comes running to finish the job, he finds a nine foot tall man with bull horns in place of the fourteen foot Minotaur. His muscles are just as big, his cock proportionately the same to his body and he has a beautiful face.

"Oh, I'm keeping you!" says Roy. The other Minotaurs are rushing into the tunnel, seeing the aftermath of the silver eyes in the torchlight. 

"Ferdinand?" asks the village elder.

"Father!" says Ferdinand. "Please help me! Bless me with ichor again so I can be myself!!"

"NO!" shouts Roy. "I can purge the Grimm from your bodies and souls, I can turn you into birds and I can carry you to the middle of the ocean, dropping you for the sharks to eat for eternity. Even immortal, a Leviathan can swallow you whole. Do you want to spend eternity in the belly of a Leviathan? Or maybe it would shit you out. That sounds like an appealing adventure, doesn't it? You don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter if I'm a god. I own you. All of you. And you're going to do what I say."

"What would you have of us, Lord Roy?" asks the elder.

"I'm keeping this one. He's gorgeous and he's mine. I also want to sit and have a chat with you when I return. A very _long_ chat."

"Yes, My Lord," says the elder. 

"I'm taking the Urn, I'm taking my friends and I'm taking…." Roy looks at the gorgeous bull-horned man.

"Ferdinand," the former Minotaur says.

"That's a dumb name," says Roy. "From now on, your name is Frank."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Actually, to you, it's 'Master'."

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now come with me, or I turn all your tribe into humans."

Frank stands up and kneels before Roy, who floats up to kiss him hard on the mouth, exploring and loving the enticing scent and taste. His manly musk hasn't gotten any less pungent and Roy holds his face tenderly as they make out. 

Then he turns to the Minotaurs. "Wait for me in the village. And have some Bull Grimm ichor ready for me in a large jug. And some of your spooge too. A few gallons should do it."

"Yes, My Lord," says the village elder and all of the Minotaurs retreat

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's more!!


	41. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return the artifact to Salem before journeying to the Minotaur village for their reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Passerby for his wonderful ideas!! Couldn't have done this without you.
> 
> Warnings for size kink, body fluids, sexual slavery, gay anal and oral sex, underaged sex and kissing, belly distension and discussion of black marketing.

  


  


Salem looks at Roy's prize in interest. 

"What do you want for the demi-Minotaur slave?" she asks.

"He's not for sale," says Roy. "Here's your Urn. I have business to attend to in the Minotaur village when we're done here."

"I can imagine," says Salem with a half-smirk. "Fair warning, the 'milk' of the Minotaurs may give one incredible size, strength and musculature, but only when purified by silver light does it lose its mind-altering effects. I heavily suggest purifying it if you intend to use it."

"Oh, it's not for me," Roy says, knowing Salem must have been watching with a Seer. "It's for the black market. I'll show before and after pictures of Sun, Neptune and Scarlet and sell the vials for a million a piece, minimum. It'll be all the rage. Plus, I can use the Minotaur ichor for that as well. Lots of people would love to be a demi-Minotaur. That will go for four million a piece. And if they want the full treatment to become Minotaurs, the Bull Grimm ichor will sell for thirty million a vial. What do you think?"

"How industrious of you," says Salem. "But be careful. Riches are not worth some curses."

"Thank you for that wisdom, Goddess."

They both notice Neptune rubbing his head. "I miss my horns," he says to their questioning looks.

"If you drink Minotaur ichor, they will return," says Frank. "I myself wish to become a Minotaur again."

"Yeah, but you got to keep your horns!" says Neptune.

"A small consolation. I do not think I will enjoy posing as a Faunus, nor belonging to a little boy."

"You get to fuck me every morning and night and have your way with Brawnze and Silver whenever you want," says Roy. Frank grins wide.

"Really, Master?"

"Really, Frank. ...Hmmm. 'Frank' doesn't really fit you. How about Tor? Short for Toro, a Vacuan word for 'Bull'."

"I like Tor much better, Master," says the horned slave.

"Good. You're Tor now."

"As heartwarming as this exchange is, I suggest you do it on your own time," says Salem. "I have things to attend to. Don't forget to claim your reward. It's waiting for you at the Minotaur village. Look for what's familiar."

Roy looks confused, but the others just take her words for it. She's creepy and cryptic, but she's usually right.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When the octet of adventurers makes it back to the Minotaur village, Tor shows them all to his tent where he returns Sun's, Scarlet's and Neptune's weapons. They still have no clothes and honestly, they'll have to borrow some from Jay anyway, so Tor cuts furs into kilts for them all to wear and freshly clothed in furs that smell pungent with Minotaur musk, they walk out into the cavern for Roy to meet with the elders. It takes an hour and Roy has Tor carry the ten-gallon jugs of Minotaur spooge and Team SSSN carries the Bull Grimm ichor while Team BRNZ carries the Minotaur ichor. They begin to look through the village for something familiar and Sun spots it almost immediately – a Minotaur with dark green fur and body hair has Roman numeral tattoos on his neck around his chest. Brawnze spots the next one, a familiar brown supple ass.

"That's…. Sage??" says Scarlet.

"Roy? Roy Stallion?" asks Brawnze

At their names being called the two Minotaurs look at them in apathy. "Who the fuck are you?" says Sage.

"I've got an idea," says Roy. "These are your missing teammates, right? If I use my eyes on them, they should turn back to normal. Let's go to the tunnels. Tor, stay in your tent until we come get you."

"Yes, Master," says Tor.

They take all of the ichor to the tent to stay with Tor while Roy uses his eyes in the tunnels. Sage and Roy Stallion are not happy to be coerced by the false god, but they follow him into the tunnels where Roy unleashes the power of his eyes. Before him stand two older teenagers, one with sage green hair, tanned skin and tattoos and one with an angular face, brown skin and a lithe frame. 

"Where are we?" says Sage.

"Hey, I know you!" says Roy Stallion. "I saw you fight in the tournament yesterday! You were great!"

"Thanks," says Sage. "Who are you?"

"I'm Roy. I'm part of them BRNZ."

"You mean the ones who got hammered in the tournament?" asks Sage. 

Roy Stallion hangs his head and sighs. "Yeah, that was us."

"Hey, you did pretty good until that team meeting," says Sage.

"Hello," says Roy. "I'm Roy Winchester. I just saved your butts. You can thank me later. Preferably with your cocks. But right now I need to set one thing straight. You were Minotaurs. You were captured by Minotaurs, turned into Minotaurs and by the way, _I'm_ Roy. Everybody knows me as Roy. Stallion, you're going by your last name now. Got it?"

"Fine by me," says Stallion. "That's what everyone called me in the locker room anyways."

"What was that about our cocks?" asks Sage.

"We'll talk about it later," says Roy. "Follow me and stay close."

He leads the two MIA huntsmen to the Minotaur village, and Sage says, "Oh, Dust!! I remember now!!"

"Me too!!" says Stallion. "What the flippity fuck?"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The reunion isn't as heartwarming as one would think. It's awkward with everything that's changed. Most of Team SSSN are happily enslaved by Faunus in a large family and Sage is still trying to understand what the hells Roy was saying about his cock.

"What happened?!" asks Scarlet. "How did you get here?"

"We saw you get eaten by a Nevermore!" says Sun.

"It didn't eat me," says Sage. "I mean it didn't swallow. It just held me in it's mouth and flew away. It seemed like forever until it landed and then it spit me out here. A Minotaur couple enslaved me for a year or so and I honestly loved it. Then I drank Bull Grimm ichor and I became one of the tribe."

"A similar thing happened to me," says Stallion. "A Nevermore carried me here from Beacon and I went through the same thing as Sage. Man, it's good to be normal again!"

"Why were the Nevermores working for the Minotaurs?" asks Sage.

"We tame the Bull Grimm and Nevermores," says Tor. "They're like pets and cattle to us."

"Well, as enlightening as all of this is, I think we should get going," says Sun. "A Shadow Gate is waiting for us and I want to get home."

"Good call," says Roy, and the ten of them head for the entrance to the caves to make their way home.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tor has to duck a lot to get into Roy's room. His nest is large, but not large enough for Tor, and Roy thinks to himself that he should have an add-on to the house built with two story ceilings and a huge bed to accommodate his new slave. In the meantime though he uses his magics to conjure up a silver collar just the right size for Tor and places the collar on his neck. 

Roy kisses him fervently as the giant man sucks on his tongue and molests his face with his mouth. They writhe together in ecstasy before even getting past kissing and the heady scent and taste of Minotaur makes Roy come all over the bull-man's overmuscular chest. Tor takes control then, slamming Roy face-down on the nest and licking into his entrance with his big tongue. Roy pants and heaves as his anus is invaded by his slave's enthusiastic tongue and he nearly passes out from the pure pleasure of it. 

Then that gigantic cock head is pushing against his hole and he angles his hips for it to better press into him. And press into him it does.

Roy screams in ecstatic pain as his giant begins fucking him, long and slow strokes at first, not bothering to work him up before sliding all the way inside and bottoming out. If Roy wasn't immortal he would be seriously injured, but he is and he banishes the thought of what might have been to place his attention on the way his slave is taking him so completely, huge hands on his hips, massaging his buttocks, and gargantuan cock sliding rhythmically in and out of his asshole. Roy can't help but scream at the sensation as he comes again. Tor starts to slow down but Roy barks out, "Did I say you could stop, _slave_?!!"

"No, Master," says Tor with a grin and he begins pounding into the preteen's anus, filling him with precome and sliding in like he belongs there. In a moment of epiphany, he realizes he does. His cock is getting harder and harder and his thrusts, more and more urgent. He slams into the skinny twelve-year-old with his huge cock mercilessly as Roy screams and grips the large fingers on his waist. Roy comes again and again, building a puddle of come under his hips before Tor roars with release and floods his insides with nearly two gallons of come, distending his stomach horribly and making him feel full, fulfilled, raptured and loved. When his bull-man pulls the giant cock from his asshole, hot come pours out in a huge gush, giving Roy some relief. Immediately, Tor starts licking into his ass again, slurping his jism up as it comes out and soon, he plunges his still hard cock into the preteen again as he lets out a deep, masculine moan. 

"I think I'm in love with you, Master," says Tor.

"Good," says Roy between hitched breaths. "Because I'm in love with you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I finally have the next eight chapters planned out including several requests that were made, erotic scenes and lots of plot and drama. I hope you all are enjoying reading this. I work really hard to put all of this together. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any requests that haven't already been made.


	42. The Trouble with Tor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin finds out something about Scarlet's lingering feelings and he doesn't like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for domination/submission, rough sex, gay oral and anal sex, body fluids, incest, discussions of relationships, size kink (just 'cause it's Tor), sexual slavery and dubious consent.

  


  


Tor is pounding hard into Scarlet. Scarlet is moaning and screaming in rapturous pleasure and Tor is grunting manly grunts. His cock is only an inch shorter than Tyrian's, but it's much fatter, stretching Scarlet so good. They pump against each other as they precome and sweat, Scarlet loving the scent of pungent Minotaur musk.

"You like that, slave?" demands Tor. 

"Yes, Master!" cries Scarlet. 

"You're mine forever, aren't you, boy? My little human plaything!"

"Yes, Master! Fuck me, Master!! I'm yours completely!!"

There's a pounding on the door before Cardin bursts into the room. "What the fuck is going on here? Get off my slave, Tor!!"

Tor gives Cardin the finger and starts coming inside of Scarlet, filling him with hot jism as Cardin tries futilely to pull him away from Scarlet. Finally, Cardin decides he's had enough of Tor's disobedience and stings him hard, penetrating his thick skin with navy blue venom.

He pulls the unconscious Tor over, flopping him on his back in the nest, pulls Scarlet to his feet, come gushing out of his ass as he stands and start whopping him hard on the ass before undoing his own pants and throwing Scarlet down, fucking into him, covering his own crotch with bull come.

Cardin has to admit that if he was a slave, he'd prefer to be owned by Tor as opposed to himself as well. The bull-man's stench and incredible physique are enough to make anyone melt in submission. But Scarlet made him a promise years ago that he didn't want to be owned by anyone else and that he wouldn't go with anyone who wanted to take him for their own. Cardin supposes that he technically didn't break his promise of going anywhere. After all, they were fucking in Cardin's nest. 

"Who's your Master?!" screams Cardin as he fucks Scarlet brutally.

"You are!!" yells Scarlet.

"Who do you want to be your Master?!" Cardin demands.

"I don't know!!" cries Scarlet. 

At that, Cardin stops. "You really love that monster don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Master!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I… yes, I love him. I want you as co-Doms."

"That's not an option," Cardin growls. "You promised me! You said you'd be mine!! You're a Winchester for Gods' sake!! My name is tattooed on you!!"

Scarlet starts crying and Cardin decides to start spanking him hard, making him cry even more, sobbing loudly. 

Cardin feels like he himself is going to cry. It was one thing to be enslaved against his will, but now that he's back to normal, this infatuation with Tor is unacceptable and hurtful. If they were just fucking, Cardin could get over it. But Scarlet was calling him 'Master'! Cardin feels utterly betrayed.

"It's not like I'm the only one!" says Scarlet. "Neptune and Sun feel the same way! He was our Master and we loved him!"

"I thought you loved me…" says Cardin.

"I did! I do! Please, Master! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's too late for that. You're relieved of your service, Scarlet. Only come back to me if you really mean it. I have to have a talk with Neptune."

Scarlet cries as Cardin pulls out of him. As Cardin leaves the room, he sees Scarlet cuddle up to the naked, unconscious form of the demi-Minotaur, and it hurts him just as much as Scarlet's confession.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune is nervous. Cardin is in a state he's never seen him in. Angry, devastated and numb. It's chilling and Neptune wishes there was something he could do to help. 

"Neptune," says Cardin, "I need to ask you a serious question, and I need you to give me an honest answer. Are you in love with Tor?"

"Well, yeah," says Neptune. "Isn't everybody?"

"No, I mean do you want to leave my service and be his instead?" says Cardin.

Neptune looks appalled. "No, Master. I always want to be yours."

"Do you still call Tor 'Master'?" asks Cardin. He seems disgusted but also genuinely curious.

"I mean… sometimes," says Neptune, "But it's like for old times sake. He's not really my Master. We just play like that in bed sometimes."

"So you let him fuck you without my permission?" asks Cardin. 

"Master… yes, I do," says Neptune.

"That's a punishable offense," says Cardin.

"I'd rather be dominated by him and punished by you than live without either of you," says Neptune. Cardin is crushed.

"So you really do love him then…"

"I told you I do," Neptune says gently.

"Okay. You are relieved of your service until you decide who you want."

"No! I want you!" cries Neptune.

"I want you to take some time to really consider your options and choose what will make you happy. Your service to me was always voluntary. I won't keep you from your happiness."

"I already know what I want. I know _who_ I want!"

"This conversation is over. Put your collar on my nightstand."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian is no more happy than Cardin about Tor's behavior with his former slaves. It turns out Sun has been doing the same thing, submitting to Tor every chance he gets. They both decide this has to stop, and they decide to go straight to the source. 

"Roy," says Tyrian. "We need to borrow Tor for a couple of days."

"Sure, Grandpa. Just give him back to me in one piece."

"Unfortunately, we don't have the option not to," says Cardin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Roy.

"He's been dominating our slaves without our permission and having them call him 'Master'," says Tyrian.

"Oh shit!" says Roy. "Bad slave! Go take your lumps!"

Tor sighs heavily before kissing Roy on the head and following Cardin and Tyrian to Tyrian's room. 

They immediately both sting him and Tor goes loopy. They sting him again and again, with their essence for loyalty, pink venom for sexual bliss and lavender for love. Once Tor is completely enamored and barely lucid, they tackle him onto Tyrian's nest and command him to get on all fours and line his ass up with their cocks. Cardin hates rimming people but for some reason, he can't resist stuffing his face between those muscular buttcheeks and licking the monster's entrance before diving his tongue in and hungrily lapping up that delicious, manly bull musk. Cardin is so hard, he's about to come and Tyrian pulls Cardin off of Tor, realizing what's happening.

"My beautiful Cardinal, I think this monster has retained an element of his former powers. Perhaps it would be best if we don't ingest or lick up any of his fluids, including sweat."

"Speak for yourself, Daddy! I'm addicted to this! He tastes amazing!!"

"And tell me, do you wish to serve him?" says Tyrian.

Cardin stops and thinks.

"You're having to think about your answer, do you realize that?"

Cardin is suddenly appalled. "Holy fuck! No wonder the slaves are so enamored with him!"

"Please, Masters!!!" says Tor. "Fuck me!!! I deserve it! I've been bad!! Fuck my virgin hole for your pleasure!!"

"Wait, did you say virgin?" asks Tyrian.

"I think he's only a top!" says Cardin.

"Not anymore. I want you inside me, Masters! Fuck. Me."

Cardin is the first to ram into Tor's tight hole, mercilessly fucking all the way inside him as Tor moans. The insides are glorious and Cardin realizes he's going to fall in love by the time this is over. Tyrian quicky positions himself next to Cardin and says, "Make room for me!"

"I don't think it will work this way," says Cardin. "Here, I have an idea."

Cardin deftly slides under Tor and Tor presses his crotch against Cardin's stomach to give him access to his ass. Cardin is surrounded by Minotaur musk and hungrily licks the sweat from Tor's body as he fucks into him. Tyrian stays behind Tor and fucks in on top of Cardin with one deep thrust, making Tor scream. 

Cardin humps Tor's asshole while Tyrian rams back and forth inside it. Even Tyrian can't help falling prey to Tor's body odor and licks the small of his back while fucking him. Their dicks slide against each other, squeezed by Tor's silky insides so perfectly, and then Tor is coming all over Cardin, making Cardin come hard, and Tyrian follows soon afterward. They all take minutes to finish, coming so much together that they're all slick with jizz by the end of it and Cardin starts licking up as much of that bull come as he can get, abandoning shooting his cream in the monster's ass to take his erupting cock in his mouth and suck as much come as he can, swallowing every gush as it continues to fill his mouth and throat for what seems like forever. 

"You stupid, stupid boy," says Tyrian affectionately. "Sting him with essence."

Cardin is so entranced that he does as his Daddy commands without even realizing it. Then he's positioned himself to make out with Tor as Tor starts to fuck into him, making Cardin pant and moan with pleasure he's never known. If only he'd been captured when Tor was still a Minotaur. If only he'd been with no escape and no hope of rescue. He'd be such a good slave for the monster and he'd never regret it.

Tor is having similar feelings for Cardin, wanting only to submit. With both of them in submissive bliss, Tyrian decides to take both of them, ramming into one ass and then the other with his cock and doing it as hard as he can until they're both screaming in pain and pleasure. The agony and ecstasy builds up inside both submissives and soon the three of them are coming again, Tyrian inside of his son and Tor and Tor and Cardin all over each other's abs and chests. 

They don't stop for hours and by then, Cardin understands. His slaves don't love him any less. They're just confused. Being with Tor means wanting to submit to him and Cardin honestly wants to borrow Tor on a regular basis just to be taken forcefully by the demi-Minotaur.

Cardin decides to make a night of it. Once a week, he, Jaune, Neptune and Scarlet will borrow Tor for some crazy good sex and Scarlet and Neptune will stay Cardin's slaves if that's what they want. Cardin's never questioned Jaune's loyalty, at least not since they first met Neptune. He knows how this will go. But he has to admit, he's in love with Tor and he doesn't ever want to be without him in the family.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	43. Submission and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage misses his life in the Minotaur village. So does Stallion. But they want to stay with their teams. The answer to their problem is right in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual slavery, gay oral and anal sex, submission and domination, relationship negotiations and underaged relationships. Not sure if there's more. 
> 
> .  
> I have just reworked this chapter. It previously had Roy Stallion going to someone unspecified and Sage going to Tor and Roy. I'm happier with this current version and will not be changing it back. Thanks for reading and have a great day!!

  


  


Sage is confused.

He's so happy to have his team back, but he really misses the Minotaur village. He wants to go back, to be _owned_ again. If he's honest with himself he's always been curious about being dominated, but living as a slave for that year before becoming a Minotaur, doing nothing but serving his Masters… it was perfect – pure bliss and a purpose to his life he'd never previously experienced. 

He knows Sun, Neptune and Scarlet feel the same way – that they loved being a Minotaur's slave. So he decides to have a team meeting about their future. 

"I want to start by saying I miss being a slave," says Sage. "I want to go back to the Minotaur village. I want to belong to a Minotaur again."

"I know what you mean," says Sun. "Belonging to Tor felt like one of the best things that ever happened to me. But that doesn't make it right. We had no free will."

"I dunno," says Scarlet. "They had the _best_ food there, the sex was phenomenal and I could drink Minotaur come and piss every day and never get tired of it."

"See?" says Sage. "We should totally go back."

"Whoa, that's not what I said," says Scarlet. "I love my family. I love Cardin and Jaune and Tyrian and Adam. I love all of them. I wouldn't want to be separated from them again. Besides, our Minotaur Master is here with our family. Why don't you find a new Master? There are enough in the house and we can personally vouch that Tyrian and Cardin are excellent Masters."

"You really think I should do that?" asks Sage.

"I think you should pick a Master and ask," says Neptune. "If he says 'no', ask another one. Then another one. You'll find someone to serve in this house, I can guarantee that."

"Tyrian is really sexy…" says Sage. "I think I'll ask him first."

"Get on your knees in front of him and look submissive," says Sun. "He loves that!" 

"Alright! I'll do it," says Sage. "I'll beg Tyrian to take me and if he won't, I'll ask Cardin."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Sage asks to speak to Tyrian in private. Tyrian can sense the nervousness and submission in Sage and is eager to fuck the boy's throat. He looks so good with his large frame and gorgeous tattoos. He bets Sage wants to be a slave – _his_ slave. He's going to make sure the boy knows who owns him. At this point, he may even just take Sage for his own, claiming and breaking him like he has for most of his family. 

When they get to Tyrian's room, Sage kneels, keeping his mouth near cock-level and slightly open, showing off his luscious lips while looking at Tyrian with lust in his eyes.

"Master Tyrian, I want to—"

Tyrian whips out his cock at record speed and plunges it into Sage's mouth, immediately fucking his throat and pushing all the way in, pressing Sage's face against his crotch as his huge hard dick pulses inside of Sage's throat.

"I accept your service, slave," grunts Tyrian as he starts to fuck in and out if Sage's throat. "I own you now. I don't give a fuck what you were about to say. You belong to me now. Nod, slave. Let me see that you understand."

Sage nods on Tyrian's cock and sucks hard, tonguing the cock in his mouth and thrusting his head against Tyrian's cock in the rhythm Tyrian sets as he grabs Sage's green hair and pounds into his mouth. Sage massages Tyrian's shaft with his luscious lips on every thrust and Tyrian moans in delight, beginning to approach climax. 

Sage hasn't been breathing this whole time, only staying conscious through the use of his aura and his pure will to enjoy his Master's cock. Just as Sage is on the verge of passing out, gushes of hot creamy jism fill his throat, and he swallows deeply as it keeps coming and keeps coming. Tyrian has mercy and fucks all the way down his esophagus, slamming into him and pulling his face against his crotch, crushing his nose against his pubes. He keeps gushing come, filling Sage up with his Master's creamy goodness for minutes on end before pulling Sage off his cock and throwing him on the nest. He rips Sage's clothes from his body and without prep, slams his hot hard cock into Sage's asshole, earning a scream as Sage comes back to the waking world. 

They fuck for hours and without any stings necessary. They both know Sage belongs to Tyrian now, and they have forever together as Master and slave.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Roy Stallion is missing his Minotaur Master. He loved being a slave in the Minotaur village, and he can't help but wonder how he can reachieve that joy and sense of belonging. The musk if the Minotaurs made him feel like nothing else ever has and he craves Minotaur come and piss more than anything. 

But he doesn't want to leave his team. He just found them again. But they're happily enslaved and he has no one. And honestly, a scorpion wouldn't do it for him. He needs a bull, but Adam is a slave and so is Tor. How is he going to be a slave of a slave? Wouldn't he just end up serving his Master's Master?

Then an idea strikes him. What if Tor wasn't a slave. He's dominant and he's with Brawnze and Silver, whom Team BRNZ is accepting as their 'Z'. (He's so close to Brawnze and he's a great fighter. Plus he's very attractive. Nolan was always the bottom while Stallion and Brawnze were always tops, pleasing their Mistress with their tongues and cocks and by putting on a show for her by fucking Nolan. Silver is no Mistress, but he does seem like a great addition to their broken team.)

So if Stallion can convince Roy to let Tor have his own slave, or better yet, to release Tor from his service, then Stallion can pledge himself to the demi-Minotaur, the closest thing he's going to get to an actual Minotaur without leaving his team again.

And he refuses to leave them ever again.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Stallion asks if he can belong to Tor, Roy says they need time to think. He tells Stallion they'll have an answer for him at dinner, and they go to their room to talk. Roy's already started thinking of it as their room. He never thought that way about Silver or Brawnze. He knows it's because Tor isn't just his slave – he's his boyfriend, his partner. Possibly for life. If he could get married to Tor he would. But then, they would need to be equals, and he doesn't know how he feels about that. They submit to each other equally more often than not, but it's feeling more and more lately like he's Tor's slave than the other way around. It's true Tor is an alpha and Roy loves being dominated by the huge man, but…. 

Oh, fuck it.

"Tor, I want to relieve you of your service," says Roy.

"What are you talking about?" asks Tor. "Do I not please you?"

"You do! It's just, you could please me without being my slave. Maybe if we were on equal footing then someday—"

"Will you marry me?" asks Tor, getting on one knee.

"What?!" exclaims Roy, incredibly excited at the fact that Tor is thinking the same thing as him.

"I want you to be my husband. For all eternity. We could own your slaves together and take Stallion as our own. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, Roy, I promise. Just please, say 'yes'."

Roy grins wide and kisses Tor passionately before breaking the kiss to say, "Yes. I will marry you. You are relieved of your service as my slave and we are equal fiancés now."

"I'm going to dominate you. Always."

"I know, Tor. I know and I want it."

"Good. Now if the slaves are going to be ours, I want to give them some Minotaur milk to help them grow big and strong. I love how tiny you are, Sweetheart, but for our slaves, I want more manly figures."

"Sounds great. I love dominating big men," says Roy. 

"Then it's settled. We'll get married as soon as possible, all your slaves are equally ours and we'll accept Stallion's service."

"Absolutely," Roy says happily. 

"When should we tell everybody?" asks Tor.

"At dinner. I'm old enough in Vacuo to get married so we don't even have to have my father's permission. Oh, something I've never asked you: how old are you?"

"Several millennia. I lost track of the exact years."

"Awesome! Size difference _and_ age difference!! I'm in kink heaven!!"

Tor laughs merrily and kisses him again. "I'm so glad I have you little one," says Tor. "Let's dominate Silver and Brawnze together before dinner."

"We have six hours before dinner," says Roy.

"I know," says Tor. "There's never enough time in the day…"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tor sits in a large chair at the dinner table, earning stares from everyone there. 

"Roy, I must remind you that slaves aren't permitted to sit at the table unless there are extenuating circumstances," says Tyrian. "I must ask you to have your slave kneel."

"My slaves are kneeling," says Roy, "But my fiancé is sitting next to me!"

Cardin grins wide and Tyrian nearly chokes on his meal. Jaune is the first to go to Tor and welcome him into the family.

"I called it," says Jaune. "The day Roy came home with you, I said to Cardin that our baby found his soulmate!"

"I did," says Roy as he looks at Tor affectionately. "We want to get married as soon as possible. And Stallion… would you like to do the honors, Babe?" Roy says, turning to Tor. 

"We'd like to enslave you, Stallion. Both of us. How do you feel about that?"

Stallion laughs in delight, saying, "Yes!! I'd love that!" as he laughs.

"Great," says Tor, "We'll get a collar for you, and from now on, you sleep in our room. Understand, _slave_?"

"Yes, Master," says Stallion, giddy with excitement. 

"Perfect," says Roy. "Silver, would you go get the Minotaur milk? It's time."

Silver gets up and goes to the kitchen to get a liter bottle of Minotaur milk from the fridge. When he returns, he pours some into each of his, Brawnze's and Stallion's glasses. 

"Your first order as our slave, Stallion, is to drink the milk so you can get bigger and stronger," says Tor.

Stallion gulps down the milk as fast as he can and Silver races him, drinking as fast as he can. Brawnze sips slowly, taking time to enjoy the taste and musky scent. 

"You should see results by tomorrow," says Tor.

"Fuck yes!" says Roy, excited to have larger slaves. He really does have a size kink.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got over a hundred thousand words now!! That's pretty exciting. I plan on a lot more so stay tuned!


	44. Team BRNZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy wants to reunite Team BRNZ in a way they won't ever be apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay anal and oral sex, discussions of marriage ceremony, sexual slavery, slavery auction, light human trafficking, body modification, brief mention of a person as stolen property, piss and body fluids. 
> 
> I recently changed part of this chapter to better display Nolan and Aurum's love for each other.

  


  


Jay is really happy with his new physique. He was already muscled like mad, but now, after having some Minotaur milk, he's a bodybuilder at six foot seven, much to Mercury's delight. 

He has to order all new clothes and armor again and this time he thinks he'll just get a suit like his old one – cloak, sash, silk pants, propulsion boots, vambraces and completely shirtless. He's definitely got the body for it now, and it will be easier to get tailored if he changes sizes again. But he's sure now that this is the body he wants. 

Forever.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Roy is excited. Construction on the house's add-on is almost complete and the giant bedroom and bathroom with chairs, bed and toilet that actually fit Tor will be ready. It's adobe, like the rest of the house, and it goes up the full height of the three-story house. The bottom level is two stories tall with high ceilings and has Tor's personal space that he'll share with Roy. Upstairs, the floor is only a story tall and through it isn't a comfortable fit for Tor, he can easily go up there. That's where the slaves will sleep when they aren't in bed with their Masters. That floor also has a door that leads into the main house so they can go to the kitchen or living room without having to go outside in the heat or occasional dust storm. Roy is really happy about all of this and sees how happy it makes Tor to have space and furnishings made for someone his size. 

Their slaves are several inches taller than they used to be, have the figures of large bodybuilders and dicks like Cardin, Russel and Tyrian. They aren't as thick nor as muscular as Tor, but Roy wouldn't want it that way. Tor is his number one now, and he doesn't want slaves larger than their nine-foot tall Master. 

Roy's very accepting of the new dynamic in his relationships. He loves submitting to his husband-to-be and loves dominating his slaves from the bottom. But secretly, he wants to complete his little family with one more person. 

He wants to own Nolan and have all of Team BRNZ as his slaves. 

They will love living together, and Roy knows he and Tor will love their new addition as much as they love their other slaves. It would be perfect.

The problem is that Aurum owns Nolan and Roy doesn't think he'll give him up without a fight. They're lovers and practically boyfriends. Aurum would be devastated without Nolan. Unless he had a replacement. To that end, Roy decides he needs to go to the next slave auction, not only to sell Minotaur ichor and milk, but to find a new slave for Aurum. He knows what Aurum likes, so hopefully, he'll find what he's looking for at the auction. 

He hopes he can find one that's as good to Aurum as Mercury is to Jay.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jay talks to Tyrian and Cardin first, explaining that he's ready to drink the Water of Life. He wants to always be how he is, and he knows that he doesn't have to be older than he is now to be his best self. At seventeenish, he's still younger than his fathers, even if he is larger and stronger. Plus, the sooner he has the Water of Life, the sooner he can better protect the Spring Beau's power. 

Tyrian makes a trip to his castle and comes back with a single vial of the Water of Life. When he presents it to Jay, Jay takes it politely before downing the whole thing in one go. 

It's painful, but it's worth it. 

Jay is immortal, just like Mercury and they have eternity together with their family.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Roy and Tor are at the auction with Tyrian. 

They're running late because the tailoring for Tor's new suit took longer than expected, but now, they're at the auction in style, and Tor sits with his fiancé on his lap while Tyrian goes to enter the last minute goods they have for sale – venoms, ichor and Minotaur milk. 

What they don't expect at all is when a huge cloaked form approaches them.

"Hello, Son," says a deep voice.

"Father?" says Tor, ecstatic and bewildered. 

"Yes," says the Minotaur, removing his hood to reveal his bovine face. "My guess is that your here for the same reason I am."

"What reason is that?" asks Tor.

"Why, to participate in the auction, of course. I'm selling Bull Grimm ichor to recruit new tribe members and here to buy slaves with the profits. Are you here to buy anything?"

"Yes, Father. We're looking for the perfect slave for someone. We're also selling goods. How are you? I've missed you."

"I am as well as can be expected with my son enslaved to a witch boy."

"I'm no longer a slave, Father. We are to be married. Will you come to the wedding?"

"Have it in the village and I will perform the rites."

"We'd love to!" exclaims Roy.

"Good. You should know that the father in law gets to bed the bride."

"There is no bride, Father," says Tor.

"The little boy is your bride," says Tor's father. "I will be making love to each of you for three days and three nights after the ceremony. Then I will release your will and you will choose whether to live in the village with your family or in Vacuo with his."

"I think it's a good idea," says Roy. "We can always visit the family we don't live with and I think you should have a chance to decide if you want us to live at your home."

"It's something I need to think about," says Tor, "but, Father, I want you to perform the rites."

"Excellent!! You won't regret it, Son!! I love you!"

"I love you too, Father," says Tor.

"I'm looking forward to the ceremony," says Roy. "I can't wait to be married to your son. We're very happy together."

"I'm looking forward to it too, Son," says Tor's father, calling Roy 'Son' as a way of accepting him into his family. Roy smiles so wide it hurts.

"Would you like me to sit at your table?" asks Tor's father.

"Yes!" exclaims Roy. "Can I sit in your lap?"

"There's no hiding my cock. Even through these furs, you'll feel it."

"Fuck yes!! Thanks, Dad!" says Roy. He climbs into the Minotaur's lap as he kneels and sits with a thigh on either side of that literal monster cock. Tor smiles and gives his father a kiss on the jaw, and his father rubs his back lovingly. 

They sit through the boring part of the auction, watching as their specialized and rare body fluids are sold on the black market, making them hundreds of millions of Lien. 

Then the slaves come out, all at once on stage and they step forward one at a time to be bid on. Roy spots the human he wants to give Aurum almost immediately. He has metallic purple hair and a lean figure. His eyes are maroon and his face is gorgeous, with just a tiny bit of purple stubble along his sideburns and jaw. 

Roy waits to bid on him and has a bit of competition. But in the end, Roy owns him for twenty million Lien, very expensive for a slave, but this is the one he wants for Aurum. His name is Steel Violet, and he's a straight, but obedient slave who enjoys cooking, video games and pleasing his Mistress. If he's upset to be bought by a boy, he doesn't let on, and he obediently sits in Tor's lap for the rest of the auction. 

By the end of the auction, Tor's father has seven slaves and three recruits for his tribe and they drink the ichor they bought, becoming Minotaurs then and there. One of them even picks up a slave that belongs to someone else and carries him out of the tavern, but the owner just gawks and stays out of the way, not wanting to anger the monster. 

Tor hugs his father tight before they all leave and Roy puts a chain around Steel's neck to lead him home.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Uncle Aurum?" says Roy. "I want to talk to you."

"What is it?" says Aurum, concern written all over his face from sensing Roy's trepidation. 

"I want to buy Nolan from you by trading you another slave."

Aurum looks aghast. "Excuse me?"

"I want to give you a new slave in exchange for Nolan Porfirio. I want to own him. I'll treat him really well, and he'll be co-slaves with his teammates. I thought he'd want to be with them. And the new slave is beautiful and obedient and—"

"Let me talk to Nolan. If he wants to be with his team, I won't say no."

"Thank you, Uncle Aurum!" says Roy and he kisses Aurum's face. Aurum manhandles him into a passionate open-mouth kiss and makes out with him for two minutes before saying he needs to go talk to Nolan.

When he gets Nolan in his room, he kisses him firmly and hugs him close.

"Babe, I want to keep dating you no matter what. I want to be your boyfriend, even if you belong to someone else."

"Someone else, Master?" says Nolan.

"Tor and Roy own your teammates. They want to trade a slave for you so that you can be owned by them and be with your team. Is that something you want?"

"I would love to be with my team and I love Tor. Would you really be okay with that, Master?"

"As long as we're still together and you're happy, I'll be okay with it. Are you okay with me owning a different slave?"

"As long as I'm your only boyfriend."

"Okay then. I'm trading you. I relieve you of your service to become Tor and Roy's slave."

"Yes, Master... I mean, yes, Aurum."

"I love you, Nolan."

"I love you too, Aurum."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Roy only has to wait half an hour for his answer but it feels like forever. 

Nolan wants to be with his team but spend four nights a week with Aurum. Roy thinks that deal works greatly in his favor, and Aurum is elated when he finds out that not only can he keep dating Nolan, but he now owns a straight guy who can cook. It's like the Holy Grail of getting a slave. 

Roy isn't sure how he feels about that simile. Having been involved in retrieving the Urn of Life, he doesn't think of the legends the same way anymore. Regardless, he has to agree with the sentiment. He'd be happy to keep Steel for himself if he wasn't wanting Nolan to be with his friends. 

When Nolan is shown to his new slave quarters in a large bed with his now incredibly buff teammates, he is very pleased.

He's even more pleased when Roy ties him up and uses his dick like a toy. And even more pleased when Tor pisses in his mouth and he swallows the musky sweet piss of the demi-Minotaur. It's even more intense than the scorpion stings and he knows now, his Masters will forever be Roy and Tor.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	45. No Pets Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Neptune go on a date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for racism and derogatory language, body modification, drinking, body fluids, drinking body fluids, social faux pas, kissing and masturbation, and if I forgot anything, let me know. Also sort of infidelity, but it's an open relationship, so it's not really cheating.

  


  


Adam and Neptune are walking down the street to a tavern Neptune discovered. Neptune is rather enthused to go out for their date night instead of just staying in, watching a movie and having sexcapades for hours. They've been living in Vacuo for almost five months now and they've barely gone out, in Neptune's opinion. 

"What's so special about this place again?" asks Adam.

"It's new! At least to me. It's upscale and posh, something Vacuo is severely lacking, and they've got erotic dancers and some of them are even for sale as slaves. Their drinks are great and they have live music and even a hot tub lounge. And it doesn't matter if you brought your bathing suit because they let you skinny dip. And Scarlet says—"

"—Wait, you heard about this place through Scarlet?" asks Adam.

"Yeah," says Neptune. "Why?"

"I don't particularly trust Scarlet's taste."

"Yeah, he should brush his teeth more."

"No, I mean, I don't trust his taste in bars. He took us to that club where they said my suit wasn't stylish enough for me to go in. It was way more stylish than what Scarlet was wearing, and Sun was shirtless in ripped jeans."

"It's his abs. His abs get him in anywhere."

"I've got abs! I've got a killer body!"

"No arguments here, but they don't look for rugged beauty at places like this. They want what's hip – something people would see on a fashion magazine!" 

"'Rugged'?!" demands Adam. "Exactly what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not a fashion professor, but I imagine it means you look like you're more at home with wild—"

”—Choose your next words wisely."

"—life?"

Adam decks Neptune hard. Fortunately, Neptune projected a defensive aura just in time to avoid a black eye.

"That is _so_ RACIST!!"

"What can I say, man? It's the horns! You look like a lumberjack! The horns are like wearing red plaid!"

"I do _NOT_ look like a _lumberjack_!!"

"Of course not, babe. It's just the impression you give off."

"You are dead to me," says Adam as he starts to walk off.

"Baby, I'm sorry!" says Neptune catching Adam and giving him a sweet kiss. "I'm. Sorry. Look let's just enjoy the night. I promise I won't say anything racist."

"You'd better not."

"I promise."

Adam takes Neptune's hand and Neptune starts leading them towards the bar. It only takes a few minutes to get there and there's a line at the door. The bouncer is a big bald man that could intimidate someone the size of Tyrian. Probably not Tor though. They wait in line for nearly forty minutes to get to the door. Then the bouncer takes Neptune's money and lets him in. Adam holds out his Lien and the bouncer looks furious. 

"We don't let animals in here," says the bouncer.

"Excuse me?"

"This club is humans only. I don't know what the fuck you are, but you ain't human. Just save us all some trouble and leave."

"How much is the bribe?" asks Adam. He's been places like this. He knows when he's getting hustled.

"There is no bribe. Get the fuck out of here, animal!"

"But he's with me," says Neptune, trying to come to Adam's rescue 

"Sorry, kid. No pets allowed."

At this point, Adam is vibrating in fury. 

"Did you just call me his pet?" demands Adam.

"Hey, no one else gets to bring an animal. He's no exception," says the bouncer.

"He's not my _pet_! He's my _boyfriend_!" says Neptune.

"We don't let fags in here either, but you seem like a nice kid, so I'll pretend I didn't hear that," says the bouncer.

"Fine, we'll leave!" says Adam, holding out a hand for Neptune.

Neptune has that cringey look on his face like he's being told to do something he doesn't want to do.

"I mean, I'm already inside…" says Neptune.

"Babe...?" says Adam, completely bewildered.

"Look, I'll just have one drink and check the place out. I'll be back in five minutes!" 

"Excuse me?!" says Adam, taking Neptune's hand forcefully.

"Hands off the kid, _animal_!" says the bouncer, and he punches Adam hard in the face.

Adam makes a fist in his right hand, slightly glowing rose red. 

Adam hits the bouncer with a right hook and a flashing arc of rose red light sweeps from it, flinging the bouncer into the outer wall of the club and spiderweb cracking it.

Neptune stares in wonder for a second before disappearing into the club. Adam starts to follow him, but two more bouncers start coming out automatic assault rifles in hand and pointed at Adam's face and chest. Adam's beaten worse odds than this, could easily kill them where they stand without drawing his weapon, but this is supposed to be his fun time with his boyfriend, and he imagines murdering the bouncers would make the night less enjoyable for Neptune.

Adam can't believe Neptune went inside. He waits for five minutes like Neptune said, but just as Adam predicted, Neptune hasn't come out yet – probably still in there hitting on all the other _filthy_ humans. Cardin always said Neptune was a shameless flirt, and Neptune's behavior with Tor let Adam know that he isn't as loyal as he seems. 

Adam stomps away in a fit, knowing that he can't let this go. Every time he starts to forgive the human race for their atrocities and discrimination, he comes across humans like this. And Neptune isn't a whole lot better.

The other faunus of the household don't get it. Sun's always had a good relationship with humans. The ones who used to be human weren't raised with the same struggles. The next generation grew up under a spell and never had to face the harshness of the world. And Tyrian is fucking crazy. 

So Adam decides to go to the one person who might share his attitude.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Sitting on Tor's couch makes Adam feel like a child. His whole section of the house is big. Adam tries and fails to not feel like a child complaining to a parent. He tells Tor how he was raised as a slave in a mine, how he had to fight for basic rights his whole life and how Neptune abandoned him at the club. They have a few drinks and then a few more. By the time Adam's done talking about his problems, it's been a couple of hours and they've been drinking nonstop.

"I agree," says Tor. "Humans are disgusting. I've been around for over five millennia and I can vouch that humans only care about themselves and each other. No respect for the other races, no respect for animals or nature and no respect whatsoever for anyone too different from themselves. If anything, _they're_ the ones who should serve the faunus and demi-Grimm. We're so much better than them in so many ways. We're stronger, have more natural advantages, such as seeing in the dark or horns and by and large, we're not complete douchebags. (Am I saying that right?) ...They're much better as slaves."

"It's just… I know Neptune's a human and it's a human club, but it's our _date night_. I thought he'd want to spend it with me."

"You should dominate him," says Tor.

"I do that all the time!" says Adam.

"No, I mean _really_ dominate him. He wouldn't leave Cardin waiting outside, would he?"

"No, but he's his Master. I'm just his _boyfriend_!"

"Bullshit. You both wear rings, you have tattoos of each other's symbols, you're practically married. I had a husband once, and I wouldn't ever let him get away with treating me like that."

"What happened to him?"

"Eaten by a cyclops. I'm over it, that was millennia ago. But I have a valid point. You need a way into his subconscious – to make him crave your approval like he craves mine and Cardin's."

"Well, I can't produce essence like the scorpion faunus. And even if I wanted to, I can't become a scorpion faunus because I'm already a bull faunus."

"But you can become a demi-Minotaur…" 

"What, so I drink your spooge or something?"

"That would only make you stronger. What you need is Minotaur ichor. It just so happens I have some."

Adam considers this carefully before speaking. "What do you want for it?"

"Nothing. You've been through enough tonight. And it would be nice not to be the only one of my kind. I've always felt kinship with you because of your horns. This ichor is my father's, so it will be even more like we're kin."

Adam takes a deep breath. "Is it reversible if I change my mind?"

"I am proof that it is. My fiancé can eliminate all Grimm essence from your body, rendering you an ordinary faunus again."

Adam crawls into Tor's lap and kisses him. Tor holds him firmly but gently and kisses back passionately. 

"Thanks, Tor. I really appreciate it."

"Okay. I'll go get the ichor from the minifridge."

"You have a minifridge in here?"

"All refrigerators are minifridges."

Adam laughs hard at that and crawls off of Tor's lap to let him up.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam expects the process to hurt. It feels weird in his muscles and bones as he grows a foot in height, and at the base of his horns is a grinding sensation but it doesn't really hurt. He goes to the bathroom to look in the huge full-length mirror and is very pleased. 

His horns are barely any different, just a little thicker relative to his skull, and his body hair is more pronounced, peppering him with red across his chest and along his happy trail. His muscles are the biggest difference. He looks like he's been seriously juicing. He laughs, supposing he kinda did. His pants are as ripped as he is and he opens them to check out his cock. The length seems proportionately the same but he's super thick now. And his balls are hairier and proportionately larger, but not repulsively so. 

Now, at seven-foot-four, muscled like Tor and smelling of Minotaur musk, he's happy with his changes. 

Tor takes him to his bed and they make out for a little while, jerking each other off and sucking each other's tongues. At closer to each other's heights, Adam finds Tor much more appealing. They come together with manly groans and Tor says, "Welcome to the family, brother. Father will be pleased to have a second son." Adam grins. He lost his parents young and if Neptune's stories about the Minotaurs are true, he doesn't mind being part of that family. 

It turns out none of the clothes Tor wears will fit him right. He's too short. But none of Adam's clothes will fit anymore either. Roy hasn't figured out how to magically make clothes into different sizes, although he says that theoretically, he should be able to. He tries to conjure up robes and a cloak for Adam, but they don't quite fit right. Silver and Nolan work on the hems a bit, and soon enough, Adam has at least something to wear, even if it doesn't fit quite right. It's still a little too tight in the shoulders and wide at the waist. It's at least something he can wear until he gets new clothes. 

He's anxious to try out his new musk on Neptune, but he decides to make him suffer first. He went straight to Tor's room from the backyard, so no one but Tor, Roy and Team BRNZ know he's home. 

If anyone asks, he never came home last night.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got 1005 hits!! 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!! 
> 
> This is therapy writing for me, but i try to make it an enjoyable story and give you something you can have fun reading. 
> 
> My to-do list is huge, but I am trying to get to all the requests and all of my plans for the plot of the story. My goal is to fill requests, continue the adventure and bring the focus back to the Canon characters. We'll see what happens though. It doesn't always turn out like I expect, and I apologize for making you wait so long to see the requests filled.


	46. Plans for Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune enjoys the club for too long and Adam's plan for Vengeance edges closer to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of sex, racism, abandonment and sort of infidelity (open relationship).

  


  


Neptune peruses the club in awe. It's really a great place, with fabulous ambience and filled with beautiful people. And everything from the drinking glasses to the ceiling is stylish, modern and chic. He loves this place! 

He feels bad about leaving Adam though. He realizes he should have been more sensitive. Adam has always had problems with humans and especially with being treated like a second- or third-class citizen. Neptune knows he should walk right back out there, apologize to Adam and give him amazing sex. 

But he doesn't want to.

Finding a place like this in Vacuo is like finding a needle in a haystack. He doesn't know how soon the place might go out of business, so he decides to enjoy the moment before he has to go back outside and face harsh reality. After all, Adam's already going to make him pay for his behavior. He doesn't think that five – no, four – more minutes will make a difference in that. After all, there's only so much Adam can do to him.

Right?

He checks out the hot tub lounge, and the entire place is a walk-in pool with bars set up and tables with chairs and deep seats along the edges with jets to relax the back muscles. There are even pool tables in the pool! How novel is that?!

He decides he doesn't have time to get wet but also decides that sometime soon, he's coming back to play pool². He makes his way around the upper floor and it occurs to him that the entire place has a minimum of twelve-foot ceilings, plenty large enough for someone like Tor to get around comfortably. He orders a drink and salutes his absent boyfriend silently in a show of irony and hypocrisy that only occurs to him after he does it.

2 minutes left. 

He mingles a bit and meets some cool people, realizing as he talks that people think he's flirting. Either that or everyone there is flirtatious. 

1 minute left.

He joins a game of pool and plays as he finishes his drink and soon realizes he's been inside for six minutes.

 _CRAP!!!_

He hands his pool stick to the nearest observer, ditches his empty glass at the bar and heads outside through the crowd as fast as he can.

Nearly seven minutes have passed.

And Adam isn't there.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Neptune gets home he tries desperately to find Adam. He knocks on every door asking everyone if they've seen him. No one has. He knows Adam is probably just out blowing off some steam with a late night walk, or maybe that he's gone to a faunus friendly saloon to drink in peace. Neptune doesn't know, but he's going to crawl on his knees and beg for forgiveness when he sees Adam.

He curls up to sleep in Cardin's possessive arms but even that doesn't help him relax. He's so worried about his fuck-up that he can't sleep at all. He stays awake worrying about Adam. Has he gotten into trouble? Gone to the White Fang and changed their policies? Has he gone to get his trident tattoo removed? Neptune would deserve it, but he really hopes that isn't the case.

At dawn he gets up to go make coffee with Sun, and his best friend says that he hasn't seen Adam either. Neptune decides to wait until breakfast at nine o'clock before he worries too much, but decision or not, he's already worried.

Then Tyrian gets up.

"Has anyone seen Adam?" he asks when he enters the dining room for coffee.

"You don't know where he is?" asks Neptune.

"He never came home last night," says Tyrian. "I had plans for his perfect ass, but unfortunately, he's absentee. I had to use Qrow and Clover last night and Aurum this morning. I love each of them, but I had my heart set on my alpha slave."

"I'm worried about him," says Neptune. "He disappeared on our date, and I haven't seen him since."

"I won't hold you responsible," Tyrian. "At least for now. If I find out you had anything to do with driving away one of my most prized possessions, nothing in Remnant will protect you from my wrath."

Neptune gulps, wide eyed, and worried he'll give himself away, goes to the kitchen to compose himself.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam brings Clover in on the secret. He's one of the only family members that knows how to take tailor measurements. Once Clover has finished his part of the plan, Adam custom orders clothes online, paying attention to one particular set he wants to arrive first. This is going to be classic!

In the meantime, Clover is busy adjusting his robes so that they fit much better, showing off his figure a bit more and giving him room to breathe. Adam thanks him with a make out session and a blowjob, making Clover really happy he helped. He wants to bring Qrow in on it so that he can get the same treatment from Adam, but Adam swears him to secrecy until the plan has reached a certain stage. After all, Clover's part of the plan isn't over. He just doesn't know it yet.

Adam can't make all humans pay for the way he's been treated, but he does have a select few humans he can make pay over and over again for the sins of their brethren. 

And Clover is one of them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tor and Roy are multimillionaires. They've sold enough stuff on the black market that they have no problem with their goal. It only takes twenty million Lien to buy the new place, and they know Adam will be pleased with it. After all, this is about revenge on Neptune, and Roy can think of no sweeter revenge.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam's new clothes finally come in the mail, addressed to Tor so that at a glance it would look to anyone that opened it that the oversized clothes are for him. Adam is happy with his new outfit and sends Nolan to the market to get him his prop. He tries on a few embroidered suits while Roy takes pictures for posterity and probably to jerk off to later. Then he tries on the outfit he knows will make Neptune melt and laugh and probably cry with remorse. 

Roy takes even more pictures, having Adam go through different poses, most of them erotic, with open shirt or open pants or both. He even does one where he teases the upper half of his ass while looking behind him at the camera with a shit-eating grin on his face. They intend to share the photo gallery with Tyrian, and Adam decides he wants to tell him tonight. It's been a few days, and Adam is honestly eager for his punishment for disappearing, even if Roy and Tor are giving him great sex. In the meantime. He understands now why Neptune calls Tor 'Master'. He himself can't help but say it, solely because of the musk and scent that Tor puts out. Roy even says it to Adam now that he smells like a Minotaur, and it makes Adam giddy at the thought of Neptune losing himself in submission to Adam like Adam loses himself in submission to Tyrian. 

Night comes and Adam stays hidden but calls Tyrian to tell him what's going on.

"Master?" says Adam when Tyrian answers the phone.

"ADAM TAURUS, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!"

"I've been staying with Tor and Roy in the add-on. Neptune made me realize that I was wrong about humans. They aren't redeemable."

"I could have told you that!" says Tyrian. "Why did you disappear?"

Adam tells Tyrian about his date night with Neptune, about how he wants to make humans suffer, that the only humans he can really make suffer are the ones enslaved in the house and he shares his plan with Tyrian who lets out manic laughs and cackles at Adam's vengefulness and genius.

"So you see why I couldn't tell anyone where I was?" asks Adam.

"Yes, my darling little bull. I understand. That won't save you from punishment, but first, I'm going to let you have your cake and eat it too. And I'm going to punish Neptune severely for driving you away."

"Good. I'd like that. Make sure to call him a 'filthy human' for me."

"Oh, I will, sweet bull. I will."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	47. Filthy Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian and Adam want to out Neptune in his place and regret turning his back on the Faunus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh...  
> Warnings for gay anal and oral sex, spitting, rimming, lots of hateful detogatory terms, domination and submission, spanking, punishment, axe during sex, piss, bondage if you squint, blood, homophobia(?), racism, sexual slavery, humiliation and more piss.

  


  


Neptune can take a spanking. At least an ordinary one. But Tyrian has been spanking him with _his tail_ for _an hour_. His tail is so much stronger than his muscular arms, and it hurts so bad. Neptune has been crying almost the entire time and he knows it's never going to end. Tyrian's telling him that his punishment is far from over, that he deserves this for driving Adam away, he calls him a filthy human and a cheater. He calls him a human piece of garbage. Honestly, Neptune feels like a human piece of garbage. He had no idea that his actions would drive Adam away indefinitely. It's been five days, and Adam still hasn't even called anyone. No one knows where he is, whether he'll come back or even if he's still alive! Neptune doubts he was killed considering he's immortal, but everything he thought he knew about the world is constantly being challenged. What if he _did_ die?! 

And it's all Neptune's fault. 

It almost hurts worse than the spanking, but with every strike on his sore, broken ass, he's realizing nothing else could possibly hurt this bad.

Until Tyrian starts pissing on him, making the welts and cuts sting more than the stinger itself has ever done. Neptune howls in pain, but Tyrian just laughs at him, his insanity almost as scary as the fact that Neptune has to undergo this punishment every morning and night for the next ten days. 

He tries to think of Adam and focus on that, but with every whapp and piss on his ass, it becomes harder and harder to focus on anything but the pain.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune has finally finished his punishment. He's scarred for life from it, and that's a very long time to be scarred. Plus, Adam has been missing for fifteen days. How the hell is Neptune supposed to apologize if he never sees him? What if he never sees him again? What if Adam has written him off entirely? Neptune cries at the thought that's becoming more and more prominent in his mind. 

Then, one day, he's cleaning Cardin's room and Adam walks in, easily twice as big, and dressed in tight-fitting ripped jeans, a black and red plaid shirt, work boots and is holding a wood cutter's axe. 

"Well, if it isn't my ex-boyfriend," says Adam. His voice is deeper and more resonant, but it's definitely still him. Neptune is melting at the sight of his boyfriend as a large body builder. He's so entranced by the sight and that sexy voice that it takes him nearly two minutes to realize what Adam said, all the while, Adam stares at him like a predator cornering it's prey.

"Wait, ' _ex_ -boyfriend'?"

"You heard me, you filthy human! How's this for 'lumberjack', you utter piece of shit? I'm done being your _pet_!! From now on, you're _my_ pet!!!"

Adam opens the fly of his pants and pulls out his humongous cock before grabbing Neptune, turning him around and cutting his pants away with the axe. He flings the axe handle around Neptune's waist and curls his arms up, holding the axe handle at Neptune's neck with his elbows under Neptune's arms, limiting the human's movements. 

Neptune tries to choke out an apology, but Adam lifts him by his neck with the axe until his ass is at Adam's cock level and Adam moves them to the wall where he pins Neptune against it and grinds between Neptune's asscheeks until his cock finds the entrance. He plunges in hard, making Neptune scream in pain at the greater girth. Adam's at around five and a quarter inches thick now, so even Tyrian doesn't fuck Neptune like this. Only Tor. 

Adam starts pounding him hard as Neptune chokes, trying to speak but finding it impossible with the axe handle on his trachea. Adam enjoys the sweet tenderness of his new pet's ass, the way it's tighter on his cock now that he's thicker and the way it squeezes hard on him from the tenseness of Neptune trying and failing to breathe.

"You deserve this, filthy human!! You and your kind deserve everything you get! I'm going to make you pay!!"

Finally Neptune manages to choke out, "I'm sorry," in a hoarse tenor, but Adam isn't having that. He chokes him harder with the axe handle, giving him the benefit of shutting Neptune up and of giving his cock a better angle to thrust in and out of Neptune's sweet hole. Adam grunts as he approaches climax and Neptune comes all over the wall, unable to hold himself back. The manhandling alone would make him come, but Adam smells _so good_!! 

"Look at you, faggot, coming from an _animal_ fucking you! What are you gonna tell all your human friends? That you love an animal's cock pummeling your filthy human ass?!"

"I'm sorry!" Neptune chokes out again.

"I don't care!" yells Adam as he starts gushing hot, creamy jism into Neptune's silky hole. "You're a little faggot human, filthy and greedy just like all the other humans!! You don't care about anyone but yourself, and I'm going to make you pay!! Holy fuck, did you just come again?"

"...Yes…" says Neptune, still barely able to speak.

"Did you like that? Being called a filthy, greedy good-for-nothing human?! 'Cause that's what you are! Faggot!!"

Neptune moans and humps against Adam's cock and Adam can't help but start pounding his pet into the wall with his thick cock, making the pathetic human bleed and beg for more with the body language of his tight hole as he milks Adam's cock.

"You love milking a bull, don't you?" asks Adam. "You filthy animal-fucker! What, oh, what would your friends at that club think of you loving getting pounded by a big fat bull cock? They hate faggots too, you know. And you're definitely and animal-fucking faggot!!" Adam lifts one side of the axe handle to turn Neptune's head and he starts spitting all over Neptune's face, hocking loogies just to make Neptune feel as disgusting as he really is. 

Then he releases his hold on Neptune, dropping him to the floor, and as Neptune huffs and pants to breathe again, Adam grabs him by the hair and turns him to shove his bloody cock in Neptune's mouth. Once his fat eighteen-inch cock is all the way down Neptune's throat, he starts pissing his acrid, musky, bull piss into Neptune's esophagus. Neptune swallows hard, not daring to let a single drop of the tasty treat drip from his mouth, but then the stream intensifies and floods Neptune's mouth and sinuses. 

Adam pulls out to piss all over Neptune's face, washing the spit off with the force of his piss stream. Neptune is wishing he had his goggles on because now, it's getting in his eyes and it burns like a motherfucker. 

"Adam, I'm sorry! I'm a filthy, dirty, rotten no-good human, and I deserve everything and anything you do to me! You're right! Humans are trash! I live to serve faunus because you're better than me! Please forgive me, Master!"

"What did you call me?" demands Adam with a lopsided grin. "Am I your Master, faggot?"

"Yes, I'm your bitch and you're my Master!! Please let me serve you, Master!!"

"That's right! You're my bitch! My _pet_!! And I'm going to punish you for being a racist piece of human trash for the rest of your life!!"

"Forgive me, Alpha!! My beautiful, gorgeous, talented Master!! You're better than me! I admit it!! Please forgive me!!"

Adam pretends to think about this as he starts pissing on Neptune again. "Hmm… no."

Neptune's face falls as his emotions are crushed, but Adam fucks into his face and Neptune starts sucking the piss from Adam's cock until Adam is ramming his thick length all the way down Neptune's throat. The heat of Neptune's throat feels so good! And his supple lips stroking Adam's cock on every thrust are pure magic. Cardin is a lucky motherfucker and a thought occurs to Adam that makes him smile. He continues ramming into Neptune's face, gripping his hair roughly and stroking his cock with Neptune's throat. 

Finally, Adam approaches climax, his thick cock throbbing and his large balls tingling, and he comes hard into Neptune's throat before pulling out to spill in his mouth and then gush all over his face and his blue hair. Neptune looks so gorgeous to him covered in piss and come, and Neptune's eyes are blown wide. Adam bets Neptune hadn't even realized yet that Adam has Minotaur musk, but the effects are clear to see. Neptune stares up at him with an adoration given only to Cardin and Tor. And now, Adam.

Adam shoves Neptune's head into his crotch, putting the blue-haired boy's mouth to his balls and says, "Start sucking. You love big fat bull balls and you know it! You fucking piece of human trash! I'm going to fuck you and make you my fucking human bitch. You know what we faunus call humans behind their backs? Shizno. You are a dirty dirty Shizno!! 

Neptune actually laughs around Adam's balls, making Adam moan at the vibration. "I'm just kidding," says Adam. "There is no word for how horrible humans are. And you are nothing but a filthy human. Let me hear you say it. Right now, while you suck my animal balls, say you're a filthy human."

"I'm a filthy human!!" 

"Say it again!"

"I'm a filthy human!!"

"And you live to serve your Faunus overlords?!"

"Yes, Master!! I live to serve you!!"

"And all humans should share your humiliation and submission?!"

"Yes, Master!! We're all filthy humans! Good for nothing but service!! We should all be your bitches!!"

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now suck on my ass until you realize that you're beneath me!"

"Yes, Master!!"

They go on like this until Adam's ready to come again, and he shoves his still come covered cock into Neptune, making the boy bleed and beg for mercy. Adam says, "No mercy for filthy humans!!"

Adam comes hard into Neptune, and Neptune pants in exhilaration. They orgasm together as Adam pounds Neptune's ass. When Adam's finally finished coming, Neptune is so filled with come it hurts, and when Adam pulls out a gush of come flows out with his cock.

"That's my slave!" says Adam. "My filthy human slave. Suck your ass off my cock, slave. I want you to taste your own ass."

"Yes, Master," Neptune pants out. 

Neptune sucks on Adam's cock and Adam can't help but start pissing again. The relief at the release of his pent up piss is nothing compared to his relief that Neptune is submitting to him so completely. Neptune deserves humiliation and Adam is going to make sure he gets it every day of his eternal life.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get imaginary points if you caught the _Red vs. Blue_ reference.


	48. Urinals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam still has to get revenge on Scarlet for showing Neptune the racist night club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay anal and oral sex, piss, humiliation, pink, diapers, drinking piss, double blow job, racism, derogatory language and drugged sex (Minotaur musk), erotic asphyxiation and more piss. Also infidelity (but Cardin's cool with it). Let me know if I left anything out. 
> 
> This is a very piss-themed chapter as the title suggests. You have been warned.

  


  


Scarlet is in the hallway's walk-in closet when Adam corners him. Adam doesn't bother with threatening him or raping him. At least not yet. Instead he just locks him inside.

"Hey!" says Scarlet. "Let me out of here! I really need to pee, I was just looking for my comic book!"

"Say you're a worthless human!" demands Adam. "A _filthy_ human! Say humans are no good except to serve the faunus!"

"Fuck you, Alpha!! I'm not saying that!"

"Then I guess you'll have to piss your pants. I wouldn't get any on the carpet if I were you, so you may even want to wear that jacket you love so much as a diaper under your pants!"

"WHAT?!!"

"Why do you wear that thing anyway? You're not a pirate. You're worse than a rhinestone cowboy. I bet you don't even know how to use that pirate pistol you always carry around."

"I can use Hook just fine, thank you very much!"

"If you're so good at marksmanship you can piss straight into your mouth and save your jacket. Like I said, I wouldn't get any piss on the carpet. Or anything else in there. If I have to tell Master Tyrian you pissed on any of his stuff, _he's_ going to be pissed."

"Then I'll just tell him his slave locked me in here knowing I need to pee!"

"You think he'll take that as an excuse?"

"... probably not…"

"That's what I thought. If you come out here and that pirate costume jacket isn't soaked with piss, I'm going to make you the household urinal. Cardin won't mind, and I'm sure all the faunus around here will let you know how you're nothing better than a toilet to us." 

"What's your deal? What'd I do?!"

"You showed Neptune that racist club! They don't let _animals_ in there. But you knew that already."

"It's a high class place! I can't help that they have standards! It's a very exclusive club!!"

Adam laughs mirthlessly. 

"Oh, you are going to _regret_ ever having said _that_!!"

"Come on, Adam!!! I have to _pee_!!!!"

"Piss on your jacket and I'll let you live," says Adam.

"We're immortal you idiot!!"

"Yeah, but is it really living if I cut off your dick and replace it with an umbrella? You'd certainly have more utility and worth that way."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Adam. I shouldn't have said those things and I shouldn't have brought Neptune to that club. Now will you let me out? It's starting to trickle!!"

"Hurry up and piss. Just do it in your pants and then on your jacket."

Adam grins as he hears cloth rustling and the sound of desperate whimpers. Then he hears the stream and reminds Scarlet, "Don't let it splash on anything!"

"I'm not! Just don't laugh."

"Don't laugh?! Why do you think I'm doing this, you rotten, pathetic human?" 

"You are such a racist!"

"And how do you think I got that way?"

"I'm telling Cardin all about this!"

"Not before I do. Did you finish ruining your jacket yet? And your pants?"

"Almost done! Ugh, I feel so much better…"

"I bet you do," says Adam. Scarlet bangs on the door. Adam readies his scroll, still holding the door shut, but keeping his hand out of the shot.

"You can let me out now, I did what you said!"

"Good. Do you smell like piss?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Okay," says Adam. He opens the door to reveal Scarlet holding a piss-soaked pirate jacket over his groin. "Move the jacket," says Adam.

"Wait! Are you videoing this?"

"Just move the jacket, _slave_!!"

Scarlet moves the jacket and reveals his piss-soaked pants. They were white jeans. Now they're just jeans. Wet, wet jeans.

"Holy Dust, slave, you stink!! So fuckin' rank!!" says Adam. 

"Gimme that scroll!"

"I'm not letting some piss-soaked human filth touch my scroll. Won't do you any good anyways. This is a live stream. Kind of like you."

Scarlet's mouth gapes open, eyes wide as he stares at Adam and then at the scroll. 

"Perfect!" says Adam. "You should be getting a ping now any—"

_PING!!_

The sound of Scarlet's scroll grabs his attention and he pulls it out quickly. For everyone else, his phone chimes, but when it's his Master, it pings. 

The text from Cardin says, ' _Adam's right. UR gonna start wearing diapers._ '

"What does the text say, slave?" asks Adam, barely containing his glee.

The scroll pings again.

' _Answer him_.'

"It says…" Scarlet's on the verge of tears. "It says my Master is going to start making me wear diapers."

"And is your Master a human or a faunus?"

"He's a faunus."

"And for the record you are…?"

_PING!!_

' _Answer him wisely._ '

"I'm a dirty, rotten, filthy human."

"That's right, you are. Dust, I wonder what your friends at that club will think… Answer for the camera, what was your favorite night club's policy?"

"No animals allowed."

"Including faunus, correct?"

"I said 'animals', didn't I?"

_PING!!_

' _You are the new house urinal._ '

"What does it say, filthy piss-covered human?"

"It says I'm the new house urinal."

"And you love that stench don't you? You know what? I kinda have to piss now. Oh, look! It's your Master!" Adam says as Cardin walks up. "Would you mind holding my scroll, Scarlet's Master?"

"I'd love to. But as a matter of fact, I have to piss too. Oh, look, it's the Master of the house! Another _faunus_. Dad, did you hear what my filthy human slave called the faunus? He called us ' _animals_ '. Would you mind holding the scroll? Keep the video rolling."

"Certainly, my sweet boy," says Tyrian, "It would be my honor."

"Don't spill a drop," says Cardin. "If you do, your punishment is six months in diapers instead of a week."

Scarlet obediently kneels and opens his mouth as Adam takes off his shirt for the camera and he and Cardin put the heads of their dicks in Scarlet's mouth. Scarlet starts gulping and swallowing the acrid piss the second the two older boys release into his mouth. As they relieve themselves Adam changes his angle to stream in his cheek, bouncing drops out of his mouth.

"Six months," says Cardin. Scarlet flushes red with humiliation but tries not to let another drop fall from his mouth. He really doesn't want to anyway. Cardin's scorpion musk and Adam's bull musk are so enticing together, and he could swear there's a hint of Minotaur in the mix. Scarlet _loves_ Minotaur piss! Soon, the cocks in his mouth are done pissing and are synchronizing plunging into his throat as the other one pulls out, each growing harder as they fuck Scarlet's mouth together. The fuck his face until they're ready to blow, then, Cardin says, "Don't spill a drop or you won't get laid for six months either…"

Scarlet swallows hard and fast, but the enhanced cocks in his mouth with their enhanced loads fill him up faster than he can manage and he coughs, sputtering come everywhere. Cardin slaps him so hard it nearly knocks him out as Adam and Cardin continue to gush on Scarlet's face and hair. They turn his head up together and Adam opens Scarlet's mouth for them to shove both of their cockheads in again, creaming juicy awesome-tasting jism into Scarlet's pallet. Scarlet can't enjoy it though. He's utterly humiliated and not even his Master's come will make him feel better.

"Don't worry, filthy human," says Adam. "We're far from done with you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin gives Scarlet to Adam for the next twenty-four hours. During that time, Adam keeps Scarlet on a pink leash with a pink collar. They're different colors of pink that clash with each other, and that bothers Scarlet more than the fact that they're pink.

To make matters worse, Adam puts him in diapers and walks him around the neighborhood, and everyone stares and laughs at him. Just to make sure he's humiliated, Adam says, "His name is Scarlet. He doesn't have a jacket because he pissed all over it. So now he has to wear diapers. We tried to house train him but he's just too stupid!"

Scarlet actually passes out from embarrassment at one point, and Adam takes him back to Tor's room. Tor doesn't mind letting Adam use his space since Adam's own space is too small for him now. 

Adam cuts a slit in the back of the diaper and ties the leash to the headboard and wakes Scarlet up with several slaps on the face. 

Scarlet comes to consciousness feeling Adam fucking into his hole sans prep. To Scarlet's humiliation, he's still wearing the diaper. When Scarlet looks disgusted with himself for that, Adam says, "This is just so you don't piss on the bed while I fuck you. It's a shame you're too stupid for house training. Looks like you have to stay outside tonight, just like a dumb _animal_. After all, it's really humans who are the animals, isn't it?" 

"N– ...yes. Humans are filthy animals."

"And you're embarrassed to be a human aren't you? A good for nothing but piss pan and fuckhole human."

"Yes," says Scarlet.

"Good. It'd be a shame if you were too dumb to be embarrassed by that. I guess you like being a urinal and a fuck toy though, don't you?"

"Yes. I love it. Dust, how can you be so sexy and such a jerk at the same time?!"

"What did you call me?" asks Adam as he sinks into Scarlet with his huge cock. Scarlet pants and screams.

"I called you sexy!"

"No, you called me a 'jerk'."

"Can't we both be right?" Scarlet pleads.

"Maybe I should be a jerk and see if you can tell the difference…."

Adam starts fucking him hard, diaper crinkling on every thrust into that beautifully delectable, warm hole. Scarlet's already slick with Adam's precome from talking down to the human and Scarlet's precoming inside the diaper as well. Scarlet thinks, ' _God this would be so sexy if I didn't have to wear a fucking diaper!_ '

As if reading his mind, Adam pulls out of him harshly, quickly removes the precome covered diaper and shoves roughly back into Scarlet. Scarlet screams again, but it's a scream of enthusiasm. He loves Adam's cock. And as Adam shoves Scarlet's face into his sweaty armpit, Scarlet realizes he loves Adam. He loves this treatment, being Adam's pet. Hell, if he didn't already belong to Cardin he'd beg Adam to let him be his slave. His filthy human pet. And he knows he deserves whatever Adam puts him through. The disgrace, the humiliation, anything Adam can come up with, Scarlet will rise to the occasion to please his alpha and be the best subordinate slave he can be. The huge cock pumping inside of him is pure bliss and the smell of Adam's musky armpit isn't enough. He has to taste it.

As he licks and sucks at Adam's hairy, stinky armpit, Adam says, "That's right, filthy human… submit to me like all humans should submit to all faunus. I bet if everyone knew how you felt right now every human would want to serve the faunus, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, Master!!!"

"What was that?" asks Adam with a feral grin, shoving Scarlet's face harder into his armpit and fucking in and out if him with a brutal rhythm.

"YES, MASTER!!! I WANT TO SERVE YOU!! IF EVERYONE COULD FEEL LIKE THIS, THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE!!! GODS, HUMANS SUCK AND I WANT TO SUBMIT TO FAUNUS MY WHOLE LIFE!!!!"

"Cardin's you're Master, but don't worry. I'll let him know you prefer me. That will go over well, won't it?"

"I DON'T CARE!!! I LOVE YOU ADAM!!! USE ME!!! DOMINATE ME!! HUMILIATE ME!!! I DESERVE IT!!!"

"Say that humans are filthy animals and faunus are gods among men."

"Humans are filthy, dirty, stinking animals and Faunus are GODS!!!"

Adam groans as the worship makes him unbearably close. "Am I your God right now, pathetic human?"

"YOU'RE MY GOD, ADAM!!! I'M YOUR BITCH!!!"

Adam comes hard into Scarlet and covers Scarlet's mouth and nose with his hand as he uses the other hand to grip his hip. The erotic asphyxiation makes Scarlet come hard all over Adam's chest and abs, and Adam keeps pumping in and out of him, slamming against Scarlet's asscheeks as he continues to fill the human up with his hot come. Scarlet is close to passing out, but when Adam lets him breathe, he starts crying.

"What's wrong, _animal_?!"

"I want to serve you!! I love you, Adam. I love everything you do to me! Please buy me from Cardin."

Adam laughs as he continues to gush hot jism into Scarlet.

"You worthless cocksock!! You think I'd spend money _on you_?!!"

Scarlet cries harder, and Adam gets off on it. He has no recuperation period, thanks to Salem, and he has the libido of a Minotaur. So he fucks Scarlet as hard and fast as he can, bloodying the poor boy's asshole and making his own spooge leak out around his dick as he pummels him. "That's it, filthy human… Cry for me, bitch!!" 

Scarlet cries harder, sobbing while Adam rapes him, but the reason Scarlet is crying is that he can't belong to Adam. He'd rather be Adam's cocksock urinal _filthy_ human than have his freedom any day.

By the time they're done, the twenty-four hours is up. Cardin comes to retrieve his broken slave and Adam thanks him for the loan. Cardin says, "Anytime!"

"You really mean that?" says Adam. "'Cause after you potty train that human garbage, I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"Sure. Let me just make sure he's learned his lesson."

"Did you watch the video I took?"

"Yep. I heard him ask you to buy him from me," says Cardin as Scarlet gasps. "I heard him call you 'Master'. I might just sell him at auction as long as he doesn't go to a human."

"I'm trying to start the trend of human slaves being sold at faunus-only auctions. They deserve to be our slaves anyways."

"No arguments here. Let me just lock this one in the hall closet and I'll take you out for a drink." 

"Thanks, Cardin."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Scarlet and Neptune are scarred by what happened with Adam. They're almost as scarred by the fact that it ended as much as the fact that it happened. But just to make sure they have time to themselves, they go to the same nightclub where this all started. 

They're surprised to find that most of the people waiting in line are visibly faunus, but they think it must be some form of protest. Until they see that the faunus are getting in. All of them. When they get to the bouncer they see a sign by the door that says, "Under New Management".

They're relieved to find that the place isn't as discriminatory as before, but worried their Master or worse, their alpha, may be present. They offer the bouncer their money and he looks at them in contempt.

"We don't let animals in here," says the bouncer.

"What did you just call us?!" demands Neptune.

"I said 'animals'!"

"But you just let a bunch of faun—" starts Scarlet but Neptune puts a hand over his mouth and looks pointedly at the crocodile tail protruding from behind the bouncer's back.

"Look, this is a high-class place. We have standards here. It's a very exclusive club."

"But—"

"GET OUT OF HERE, MANGY HUMANS!!!"

"They're with me," says a resonant voice behind them. They turn to see Adam standing there in a black suit. He puts a hand on each of their shoulders. At first they think it's a sign of camaraderie. Then they feel the chains snap onto their slave collars.

"I'm sorry, Mister Taurus, but no pets allowed."

"Well, you heard him, animals," says Adam. "Why don't you wait out here for me. I'll just get one drink. It'll be five minutes."

"Okay, Alpha," says Neptune. Scarlet gives him a nervous glance, but Neptune stays back away from the door.

"Mister Taurus, I'm not a pet sitter!" says the bouncer. 

"Of course, where are my manners…" says Adam and he leads the two humans by their leashes and ties the leashes to the nearest stop sign. "Five minutes, filthy humans. You won't even miss me."

After Adam goes into the club, Scarlet says, "We always miss you, Master…"

Neptune gives him a half-smirk. "You too, huh? It's like his new body just makes you _have_ to submit to him."

"I know, right?" says Scarlet. "And his _scent_..."

"Oh shut up before you make me cream my pants just thinking about him," says Neptune. 

They wait without a word. After six minutes, Scarlet says, "You don't think he'd leave us waiting, do you?"

"I hope not, but I don't really care," says Neptune. "I'd wait out here for a week for Adam."

"Me too," says Scarlet. They continue to wait, counting the minutes. Soon, what feels like an eternity later, a half-hour has passed. Finally, Neptune unties their leashes, walks himself and Scarlet up to the door and says to the bouncer, "Would you have Mister Taurus paged please?"

"Scram!" says the bouncer. "What part of 'no animals allowed' don't you get? Don't make me call the cops!"

"Would they care?" asks Scarlet.

"The ones the owner pays will."

"Let's just go back to the stop sign," says Neptune. 

"Oh, thank Gods!!" says a familiar bass voice. The bouncer and the two humans look up to see a nine-foot horned body builder.

"Tor?" asks Neptune.

"Mister Minos!!" says the bouncer, standing up straight.

"Hey, Neptune, Scarlet. Mister Dilian, these young men are here to help with the toilet problem."

"I was wondering when you were gonna call a plumber," says the bouncer. "I heard the last owner really did a number on this place before you bought it."

"Yeah, he broke all the upstairs bathrooms in a hissy fit when he found out he sold the club to a faunus. Real piece of work, that one. Well, come on in, boys."

Neptune and Scarlet happily run in close behind their former Master and Scarlet sticks his tongue out at the bouncer, who ignores him altogether.

Tor leads them through the club to the stairway to the second floor and up to the men's bathroom, ripping off the 'out of order' sign as he walks in and holds the door open for Neptune and Scarlet. A line starts forming at the door as Tor leads them to two urinal stalls with out of order signs over the broken ceramic.

"Uhhh… Tor? We don't know how to fix toilets," says Neptune.

"Oh, I think there's been some sort of mistake then," says Tor. "You're not going to _fix_ the urinals. You _are_ the urinals."

Both humans look horrified. Neptune is completely stunned into silence.

"But it's a bunch of strangers here!!" says Scarlet.

"Don't worry, there's compensation," says Tor.

"You're going to pay us to drink strangers' piss?" asks Neptune, completely numb.

"Don't be silly. You won't get a cent. No, the compensation is that this is the bathroom Adam and I use."

The boys rush to their knees and open their mouths.

"I just pissed though," says Tor, "so I'll see you in about four or five hours. Have fun, boys. Thanks a ton."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	49. Sage's Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage thinks he agrees with Adam, but Adam makes sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for racism, derogatory language, sexual fluids, gay anal sex, rimming, sadomasochism and bondage. Not sure if I left anything out so beware.
> 
> There are a lot of typos and I'm fixing them right now. I'll let you know when I'm done. 
> 
> **Edit  
> I've fixed most of the typos, but if you see anything that stands out, please feel free to tell me.

  


  


The next human Adam has his sights set on is Sage Ayana. He doesn't have to corner him or surprise him like he did for Scarlet and Neptune. He simply asks Tyrian's permission to borrow him, strips him, puts a chain on his collar and leads him to Tor's bedroom. Tor has once again graciously accepted that Adam needs to use his room to bed someone since Adam no longer has a bed big enough. Tor doesn't mind at all and hopes he can fuck Adam senseless soon. Adam already calls him 'Master' sometimes, just like anyone else who sleeps with Tor, succumbing to his Minotaur musk and the unfightable urge to submit to him. 

Once Adam has Sage in Tor's room, he starts to chain him up by the ankles and wrists, and Sage complies calmly, anticipating the fantastic sex Adam has been known for. Sage is a big guy, so having someone not only bigger but significantly so wanting to dominate him is a particular treat. 

"Do you know why I'm doing this, _filthy human_?" demands Adam as he locks the chains in place. 

"'Filthy'? I just bathed…" says Sage attempting to smell under his arm to see what Adam's talking about.

"No, I meant that humans are filthy," says Adam. "Humans are filthy pieces of trash. They should be meant to serve the faunus and demi-Grimm. Now I want to hear you say it."

"Humans are disgusting pieces of trash and should be meant to serve the faunus and demi-Grimm," recites Sage. 

"Wow. You are so whipped."

"You _are_ the alpha slave. Besides, my only Masters were a demi-Grimm and a faunus. I was really happy with my Minotaur Master and I'm really happy with my current Master. I wish everyone could be as happy as me, and I don't know that I'd be happy with a human Master."

"Wow," Adam says again. "This whole thing was supposed to be me convincing you that humans are scum and that faunus are better."

"Consider me convinced," says Sage.

"This… this isn't going to work. I need to actually _convince_ you. So, uh, how about I rape your ass for a while and you can tell me when you're _really_ convinced."

"I am really convinced."

"Then I guess you don't need me to do anything to you, I'll just let you go then…" bluffs Adam.

"No, wait!! I _might_ need convincing. I might need _a lot_ of convincing…."

"Good, because this is also about making humans suffer, and you're a human aren't you?"

"I'm a no-good, faunus-hating human, and I deserve to suffer."

"You are the worst role player ever," says Adam.

"Come on, _animal_!! Fuck me!!"

Adam looks furious for a moment before he says, "No."

"But—"

"You don't get fucked. In fact, I've got a better punishment for you," says Adam. He takes a length of the chain from Sage's collar and whips him in the dick.

"Oh, Dust, that hurts!! What'd you do—"

Adam cuts him off by whipping him again. "You think you can come while I do this?'

"Fuck no!"

"Good. Now I can fuck you." Adam bends Sage over the side of the couch and starts rimming him, licking in between those big muscular cheeks and savoring the taste of his sweat. He just showered so this is _fresh_ sweat, thanks to the heat of Vacuo. Adam licks into his hole, and Sage moans as he pushes back against Adam's tongue. Adam slaps his ass hard and says, "Bad human!! I set the pace!!"

"Yes, Alpha," says Sage, and he stays still as Adam starts licking against his hole again. Sage is hard as a rock now and after Adam starts massaging his entrance with his big uncut cock, he starts dripping precome on the couch. As if sensing this, Adam pulls Sage back against his cock, burying eight inches into him at once and leans them backwards so he can whapp Sage on the genitals with the chain.

"You can't come yet, dirty human. I know us animals get you worked up, but this is about _you_ pleasing _me_. A _filthy human_ serving a _faunus_. And you know what else? I'm part Minotaur."

"Oh, Dust!! I'm gonna—"

Adam whapps him again. "Not yet, filthy human. It my turn first. You won't be allowed to come for hours."

Adam starts massaging Sage's prostate with the big head of his thick cock just so he can hit him with the chain a few more times, making Sage wince and whimper in pain and submission. Sage struggles against the treatment, but even with his well-built body, he's no match for Adam's sheer strength, huge muscles rippling behind and around and even within Sage as Adam bear hugs him into submission. Those bulging biceps are sexy enough to make Sage hard, but the way they hold him motionless make him nearly come. Adam sees this and squeezes his balls roughly with his fist, making Sage scream. Adam starts nibbling and then biting on Sage's neck, just under his collar and then up under his ear behind his jaw, making the poor submissive moan in pleasure. Sage never had a pain kink before, but if Adam keeps punishing him while fucking him so gently, he's gonna develop one. 

Adam slowly builds up a rhythm, and it's at an excruciatingly sedate pace for Sage, who's desperate for the friction and a good pummeling. He only has to wait a few minutes before Adam is giving him even slaps against his buttocks with his pelvis and rock hard abs. He bites down hard on Sage's neck, and as Sage's balls tighten up and he's about to come, his breathing gives him away and Adam squeezes his balls and the base of his cock, giving him a dry orgasm as Adam whispers to him, "You're a filthy, no-good human and you deserve to be punished. All humans are only good for serving faunus. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sage moans, nodding and saying quietly, "Uh-huh!" Adam starts slamming into him hard still squeezing his balls as Sage's hard ten inches drip with enough precome to puddle on the couch. Then he's shooting hard and the grip of Sage's tight, hot ass around Adam's thick bull cock sends Adam plummeting over the edge, and Adam turns Sage's head to spit in his face as he comes hard inside him. It takes minutes before Adam's finished coming, and even in refractory, Sage is so fucking turned on. Adam makes him believe everything he says, whispering into Sage's ear how humans should serve the faunus, how the faunus make such good Masters and humans make such great slaves. Sage starts coming again within ten minutes as Adam continues to pummel him hard, stretching Sage's hole and plowing deep into him with his thick throbbing cock. Adam seems to need no recuperation, and if Sage isn't mistaken, he's having multiple orgasms inside him, filling his hole with jizz and making Sage feel full inside. 

This goes on for hours as Adam keeps repeating how he's better than Sage, faunus and demi-Grimm are better than humans and how good of a slave he is because that's how he should be. That's how humans should be as far as Adam is concerned, and Sage feels no different as the minutes turn into hours. He was willing to concede with Adam before, but now he truly believes it. He wants to always submit to Tyrian, to Adam, to Tor and even to Sun. Gods, he wants to submit to Sun! He's never even thought about it before, but Sun is a faunus, same as Adam and Tyrian, and Sage is a no-good, filthy human. It just makes sense. Oh Dust, Sage wants a double dicking from those hung faunus, and he counts himself lucky that can be a reality. He comes again and again, jizzing all over the place with hot creamy come until it hurts.

Finally Adam kisses him, and Sage knows there's no going back. He's going to serve no one but faunus for the rest of his life.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	50. Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wants Sun to join his cause, but he could use a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for drugged sex, dubious consent, gay anal and oral sex, racism, mild brainwashing, sexual slavery, mention of faunus trafficking, sadomasochism, double penetration and dominance/submission.

  


  


Adam's next target will be harder to manipulate. This target is a blond monkey boy with a heart of gold. But Adam knows he can do this – although he may require help.

He fills Tor in on his plan, and Roy agrees to help out. They invite Sun over for drinks and Adam puts a bit of Roy's lavender venom and pink venom in the mix for Sun's drink. Roy mixes the drink himself, with orange juice, pineapple juice, vodka and a double cherry garnish. He calls it a Tropical Scorpion. 

For good measure, Adam and Tor add a bit of their piss to it, so make sure their musk gets in his system. With their musk, he'll be completely entranced by them and need their approval. That's exactly what Adam wants. 

When Sun knocks on the external door to the add-on, Adam and Tor have their own drinks, sans venom and musk, in hand, and they welcome Sun into the living room. Sun gets up on the couch and says, "So you invited me over for drinks. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually, yes, little slave," says Tor, using his pet name for his former slave. "We were hoping to convince you of a few truths that we think you've been ignoring."

Adam hands Sun his drink, and Sun says, "Thanks, Alpha, I'm thirsty." Sun drinks the whole thing in one go and says, "Ohmydust! That is good stuff! What's it called? Can I have another?"

"It's called a Tropical Scorpion," says Tor, "Roy came up with the recipe."

"Well, the kid's a genius," says Sun. "...I guess we already knew that, but still…"

"I'll go fix you another," says Adam, "We've got enough in the batch for two more drinks. Tor and I can have some of the next batch. We already had a few, so we should slow down anyways."

"Thanks, guys. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You're aware of how I feel about humans," says Tor as Adam goes to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you love them as slaves. You loved me as a slave too."

"Yes, little one," says Tor, "But you are perfect as you are. Humans are _not_ perfect. In fact they're better off as faunus, demi-Grimm or slaves. Wouldn't you agree?"

"That's a little too racist for my taste," says Sun. "I mean, yeah, by and large, humans suck, but they aren't all bad. Everyone's different."

"Yes, they are. But humans are inferior," says Tor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Sun.

"They have no natural defense mechanism like horns or claws, nor balancing mechanisms like tails. They have stunted senses, unable to hear well or see in the dark. They are easily divided and manipulated. And their capacity for hatred knows no bounds."

"Okay, okay, all that's true, but a person is more than those qualities. And it doesn't apply to every human."

"Yes, it does," says Adam, serving Sun another drink.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't," says Sun.

"How sure are you?" asks Tor. 

"Pretty sure… Dust, this drink is _amazing_!! Gods, I'm horny!! You guys wanna mess around?"

"Maybe if you consider believing us when we say humans should serve faunus… we could do more than mess around," says Tor. "After all, once my slave, always my slave, right little one?"

"Absolutely, Master! I mean, I still belong to Tyrian, but… well, he could sell me to you…"

"I might mention it to him," says Tor, "If you give our perspective a chance."

"I'll give it a chance," says Sun, "but that doesn't mean I believe it."

"Did you know that Neptune and Scarlet called us 'pets' and 'animals'?" asks Adam. " _And_ they supported an establishment that discriminates against faunus and homosexuals."

"What? But they're my bros… why would they do that?" says Sun.

"Because that's just what humans are like," says Adam. "They don't have to struggle for equality except among themselves, and they don't respect anyone different from them. They called us _animals_ for Dust's sake! Sun, these guys you call your friends… they don't believe you're equal. Now I'm asking you to question their equality. Doesn't this sound like they deserve to serve the faunus?"

"They might deserve it, but… but that attitude makes us as bad as them!"

"No, it doesn't," says Tor, "because we're actually right. We aren't having an attitude about it. Just stating facts."

"Huh… oh my dust, you're right! I thought… but… how…"

"It's okay, Sun," says Adam. "I'm not suggesting that we enslave all humans. But maybe the ones who already are slaves shouldn't get away with this. Don't you think Team SSSN could use a little help from their leader realizing that we're superior? It's just a little edification among slaves. And I think you deserve to be their leader. You earned it _and_ you're superior."

"Adam… I don't—" starts Sun.

"—Little one," says Tor, "I will pay whatever it takes to buy you if you admit we're right. It's important to me that you not live this lie of pretending to be inferior."

"You're right!" says Sun, "I'm not inferior!"

"And you'd rather be aware of the truth?" says Adam.

"Yeah!" says Sun. "I think I need to show those fuckers who's boss. I'll teach _them_ not to call me an animal!"

"Good," says Tor. "Now if you want us to double dick you, we're more than willing. How are you feeling?"

"However you want me to feel, Master," says Sun.

"Good. I want you to feel superior. To feel justified. I want you to take our cocks in your ass and believe us when we say you are the leader of Team SSSN and it's your duty as leader to teach them the truth!"

"Fuck yeah!" says Sun. "Gods, these drinks are good! Can I have more?"

"How about you have our spunk next," says Adam. "You love Minotaur spunk, don't you?"

"Dust, you know just what to say to me, Adam."

"Good," says Adam as he starts to strip. He goes to Sun and kisses him hard and Sun kisses back enthusiastically. "I want you to believe us," says Adam when he breaks the kiss.

"I think I do," says Sun. "But I'm not totally convinced."

"You trust me, don't you, slave?" says Tor.

"More than anyone," says Sun.

"Then believe us," says Tor, and he picks Sun up and kisses him, invading his mouth with his large tongue and holding him tight with his huge muscles. Sun sucks on his tongue and humps against him.

"Yes, Master," says Sun in a trance.

"Humans are inferior to faunus," says Tor. "Just accept that, and I'll buy you."

"Okay, Master. I'll try," says Sun.

Tor lays Sun down in his bed and climbs on top of him. Tor lovingly undresses him, caressing his body as he kisses him with passion. Sun moans at the treatment, kissing back and loving the feel of the larger man's lips on his and his body on his and the way that his cock is so hard through his pants. He tries to reach down to undo Tor's fly once Tor has him completely naked, clothes rumpled on the floor, but it's slightly out of reach and Tor beats him to it. Then Tor's precoming all over Sun and Sun lifts his legs, spreading them wide with his superior flexibility and angling up to give Tor entrance. As he does, Adam joins them on the bed, kissing Sun as Tor places his cock against Sun's ass and pushes the tip in just enough to precome in his warm entrance. 

Sun is completely entranced, kissing Adam as Tor invades his hole with his huge monster cock, and Sun moans as he feels the stretch and the relaxation the stretch brings. Then Adam positions his knees on either side of Sun's torso, pinning his legs next to his chest and leaning forward to shove his cock into Sun's mouth. 

"We're better than them," says Adam. "We should be their Masters. They hate us, they think we're less than them. But they're dead wrong."

Sun tries to talk but his response is completely muffled as Adam penetrates his throat. Instead he just nods, precoming with his long, thin, uncut cock all over Adam's asscheeks until Adam shoves his cock further down Sun's throat, penetrating further and bringing his pelvis to Sun's face. Sun is barely lucid at this point, just aware enough to feel as Tor bottoms out inside him and Adam starts fucking in and out of his mouth and throat, giving him a chance to breath every few thrusts.

"We're better!" Sun gasps out.

"Yes, little one," says Tor. "We are so much better. Now, really believe it. I'm begging you."

At that Sun tries even harder to believe it and the overachiever he is, he succeeds. Tor starts pumping faster and faster and Sun gets more and more desperate for release. Adam is fucking his throat hard now and Tor is slamming into him, bringing him ultimate pleasure as he submits to his alpha and his Master. Soon, Sun starts to come, but Tor grips his cock tightly at the base, giving him a dry orgasm as Sun lets out muffled shouts of ecstasy around Adam's thick cock.

"You can't come until you know you're better than them," says Tor.

Adam pulls out to let Sun breathe, and Sun says, "We're all better than them, Master! _They're_ the animals!"

"That's right," says Adam. "Humans are only good for serving the faunus. You know that now, don't you?"

"Yes! I know that now! You're right! They should be slaves!"

"Good," says Tor as he picks up the pace. He slaps Sun's balls a few times before gripping them tightly. "You aren't lying to your Master are you?"

"No, Master! Never!" Sun screams.

Tor squeezes Sun's cock hard before slapping his balls again for good measure. "Good. Because I'd have to punish you otherwise. Not only for lying but for believing a lie."

"But you're right!" says Sun as he verges on passing out. "You're right!" 

Adam starts fucking Sun's face again, telling him as he falls into blissful unconsciousness, "The humans should serve the faunus. We're better than them. Welcome to our cause, brother."

Sun shoots jism all over Adam's ass and Tor licks it up lovingly, licking it in between Adam's asscheeks as Adam comes down Sun's throat. 

The last thing Sun feels as he loses consciousness is Adam gushing his jizz down his throat, Tor gushing hot bull come in his ass, and the sense that his alpha and Master are right. They'd never lie to him, unlike those two-faced humans who pretended to be his friends.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


As Sun slumbers, Adam and Tor whisper endearments to him, calling him a good boy and proclaiming their love, all the while repeating that faunus are superior and that humans should serve the faunus. Sun wakes up as Tor and Adam trade kisses with him, both fucking into his ass and hugging him from either side. Tor has to bend a bit to get to his mouth, but Sun loves the attention as he gets stretched unlike he's ever been stretched before. He's so blissed out and Adam says, "What do you think of humans?"

"They should serve the faunus," says Sun with conviction. "They're no-good, rotten filthy humans and they should be punished."

"And you're going to punish your team for calling you an animal?" asks Tor as he kisses the side of Sun's face.

"You bet I am!!!" says Sun. "I can't wait to teach those guys a lesson!"

"You can wait just a little longer, adorable slave," says Tor. "We aren't done fucking you yet."

Sun relaxes and comes hard, squeezing on the cocks inside his silky warm ass and screaming loudly with rapturous pleasure. It doesn't take long before the demi-Minotaurs start filling him up with jism, shooting hot come into his delectable little hole and grunting manly grunts of pleasure as they continue to fuck him. 

Sun moans in contentment, feeling another orgasm come on as they keep filling him with jizz for minutes on end. Soon he's coming again, gasping and screaming on their cocks as they keep coming and keep coming.

Sun is so full it hurts, but he wouldn't give it up for anything. He's pleasing his Master and his alpha, and nothing brings him more ecstasy than that.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Sun wakes up again, Tor and Adam are wearing Grimm masks, like the traditional White Fang uniform. They're naked except for the masks, but Tor is handing him the one he wears when he's with Adam on business, and Sun obediently puts it on.

"Welcome to our cause, brother," says Adam.

"Go show those worthless, filthy humans who's boss," says Tor. 

Sun kisses each of them, fondling their huge cocks before stroking their chests. 

"Yes, Master," says Sun, and he puts on his clothes to go find his traitorous teammates.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Sun will be dominating his teammates to make sure they know the faunus are better. 
> 
> If you have any particular requests for this chapter please feel free to comment. 
> 
> My intentions so far are: 
> 
> CBT  
> Bondage  
> Spanking  
> Light Piss  
> Dominance and Submission
> 
> I'm also considering including Adam and Tor and Tor potentially buying all of Team SSSN from Tyrian and Cardin. In case you haven't noticed, Tor is my new favorite Dom.
> 
> If you'd like to see more, let me know.
> 
> *Edit  
> This is chapter 50 and we've just hit 1111 hits!!! At 11:11am!!!


	51. Sins of SSSN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SSSN needs a little correction from their leader and Alpha Slave. Sun and Adam are happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Scarlet chapter for those of you who didn't like the chapter named 'Urinals'. There's much more to come, in more than one way!
> 
> Warnings include CBT (cock and balls torture), bondage, pain and masochism, sadism, dominance and submission, sexual slavery, mentions of human trafficking, derogatory language, intimidation, friends to not quite friends, sexual fluids and gay anal sex.
> 
>   
> Edit*  
> I'm in the process of rewriting this chapter. I've been sick the past few days so it may take a while, but I'll get it done. Then the continual domination of humans by Adam will ensue.
> 
> Edit**  
> I've revised this chapter but may have missed some typos. Let me know if anything stands out or breaks immersion.
> 
> Edit***  
> I've added a Neptune segment. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Edit****  
> I've now added a Sage segment, and I hope all of you enjoy. But Team SSSN isn't done just because this chapter is.

  


  


Sun is on a mission.

He finds Neptune in the living room, grabs him by the ear and drags him upstairs through the add-on to Tor's room where Adam is waiting.

"Hold this one, I'm going to find the others," Sun says, flinging Neptune at Adam. Adam catches him, easily wrestles him to the ground and pins him face down, rubbing his hardening cock on Neptune's ass. 

"You're in for it now, filthy human!"

"Wha– Adam! I said I was sorry!"

"Did you apologize for calling us animals? Did you apologize to Sun?"

"I don't think I called you animals, I just—"

"—Supported a club that did."

"I… look, I'm really sorry. I mean you _are_ animals, but I'm sorry if I ever said that." 

Adam crushes Neptune against the ground with his weight. "Say it again," says Adam, "I dare you."

"Look, if you weren't animals, you wouldn't have animal parts, right?"

"We're more human than animal, does that make us humans?"

"Of course not!"

"That's what I thought you'd say. I still don't know if I should get back together with you. I love you so much, Neptune, but you always thought you were better than me. I can't let that slide. Neither can Sun. He was your friend! And you thought he was a lesser being this whole time!"

"'Was' my friend…?"

"Yeah. _Was_. Well you're right about one thing. There is a superior race. You were just wrong about which one."

"Adam… is that why you and Sun are wearing Grimm masks? You got him to think like you?"

"I just presented the facts. Any reasonable person would have drawn the same conclusion. In fact, as smart as you can be, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Were you lying to me when you told me faunus are better? Were you lying to me when you said humans should serve the faunus?"

"Adam, we were having amazing sex. I wasn't going to ruin that."

"So you were just using me? For sex?"

"We were using each other!"

"I was trying to teach you a lesson! One you never learned. Well, you're going to learn it today."

At that moment, Sun comes in with Sage in tow. He throws Sage to the ground and spits on him. "You called faunus animals," says Sun.

"I didn't mean it!" says Sage. "I just called _him_ an animal. I didn't say anything about you!"

"You idiot!" says Sun. "If you use a racial slur like that, it applies to the whole race! That includes me!"

"I'm sorry!" says Sage.

"Oh, you're going to be," says Sun. "TOR!!! BRING THE CHAINS!!!"

Tor comes in and brings in a step ladder and long, thick chains, fastening them to hooks on the ceiling and letting the length reach about four feet off the ground. He stands by in the corner and leans silently against the wall, arms crossed. 

Sun and Adam tie the chains tight around Sage's and Neptune's wrists and fasten them above their heads so that they have to stand on their toes to reach the ground. Once Neptune and Sage are thoroughly bound to the ceiling, Sun goes off to collect Scarlet.

"How are the negotiations going?" Adam asks Tor as if nothing unusual was happening.

"Well," says Tor. "He says everything depends on today, but with any luck, we'll have the auction next week."

"That's promising. I hope it all works out," says Adam.

"What auction?" asks Sage.

"Nothing you need to worry about," says Adam. "It's just a faunus-only auction where we'll be selling human slaves to other faunus. Like I said, it's nothing you need to worry about."

Neptune and Sage breathe sighs of relief and Adam has to keep himself from gleefully rubbing it in Neptune's face that he was only talking to Sage just then. 

Then Sun is coming in with an unconscious Scarlet. 

"What happened to him?" says Neptune.

"He wouldn't come quietly," says Sun. Scarlet is starting to recover consciousness just in time to see Neptune and Sage chained up as Sun takes him to the chain meant for him. He starts to struggle, but Tor clears his throat and seeing that Adam and Tor are both there makes him deflate. He doesn't struggle as Sun ties his wrists and Adam fastens the chain over his head.

Scarlet mumbles something about Sun's new attitude being no better than the club's policies, but Sun just slaps him. Scarlet shuts up after that.

Adam pulls out his Chokutō and slices the clothes from the three humans' bodies before handing Sun a loose chain. Sun curls it around his fist and walks up to Scarlet, who flinches, trying to hide his face. But Sun doesn't hit him in the face. He uppercuts his balls.

Scarlet's eyes go wide with pain and when Sun takes a moment to unwrap the chain, Scarlet spits on him. "You're a psycho, Sun. Just like Adam."

Sun wipes the spit from his cheek with his sleeve and takes his mask off to wipe it on his jeans, replacing it as soon as it's clean. 

"And you're a coward and a discriminatory asshole," says Sun. "Why the fuck did you show Neptune that racist club? Is it because you wanted some time away from us animals? Or maybe from your Master, who's also an animal?!"

"Cardin gives us space whenever we need it," says Scarlet. "It's not that I was taking advantage of the club's policies, it's just that it was a really cool club. I didn't see the harm. Besides, it's just the type of place Neptune likes."

"I bet it is," says Sun.

"I work there now!" says Neptune. "So does Scarlet. The place is under new management! Tell them, Tor!"

"They already know," says Tor, boredly. "I told them the day you took the bathroom job. It's not much of a punishment if you ask me. You love faunus piss. Because we're better than you and on some level, you know it."

"Look, guys, it was an honest mistake," says Neptune. "We weren't endorsing the club's policies, we were just enjoying the place."

"And paying for drinks and the amenities…" says Sun. "Financially supporting those policies. I see now that it's not that you're particularly racist. You just don't care about it at all. You don't care about _me_ at all. About _Adam_! Or the rest of this family!"

Suddenly, Scarlet lurches forward as a chain hits his asscheeks from behind and Sun uses Scarlet's forward momentum to slap him across the cock with the chain in his hand. Adam laughs sadistically behind Scarlet, and Scarlet starts to cry, not from the pain but from the fact that it's just beginning. Sun grabs Scarlet's balls and squeezes hard, making him wince and shout in pain while Adam starts spanking him with the chain. Scarlet tries to count out the strikes at first, trying to give himself something to focus on, but when Sun squeezes tighter on his balls, he loses count, and while he's trying to figure out where he was, Sun starts whipping his cock with the chain while Adam continues to spank him. Soon Scarlet is getting hard from the treatment. He's always been a masochist, but he always associated that treatment with love. He doesn't know how to categorize this. Are these faunus still his friends? Do they even care about him?

Scarlet is achingly hard now, and Sun keeps squeezing tighter and tighter. Then, a huge bull cock rams into Scarlet from behind all at once, and Scarlet comes all over Sun, shooting his hot jism as Adam starts to fuck him. 

"Don't stop," Adam says to Sun.

 _Stole the words from my mouth!_ thinks Scarlet.

Adam is slamming roughly against and into Scarlet's ass, his gargantuan thickness making Scarlet moan and scream in pain and the pleasure that pain brings. Meanwhile, Sun is grabbing his cock tight and holding it up as he whips Scarlet's balls. Scarlet is crying and screaming, and suddenly he's coming again and his orgasm pushes Adam over the edge, gushing hot cream into his ass until it fills Scarlet up completely. Scarlet is in excruciating pain and it's only getting worse, and Neptune starts to cry, realizing this will happen to him too. Sun starts masturbating with one end of the chain wrapped around his cock and the other end flailing against Scarlet's balls and Sun is getting so hard and so long and so close. Scarlet can't pull his eyes away from Sun's cock as Adam keeps hammering him and when Adam starts moaning and grunting from his orgasm, it sends Sun over the edge and he comes all over Scarlet's chest with his long cock, shooting his hot cream all over him. He starts spitting on Scarlet after that, and Scarlet screams in release, starting to come, but Sun quickly wraps the chain tightly around the base of Scarlet's dick and Scarlet grunts as he has a dry orgasm, whining for release, but knowing he'll never get it as Adam pulls out and Sun walks away to spit on Neptune.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune is terrified. He's a masochist too, but not like Scarlet is. And Sun stopped Scarlet's last orgasm, probably giving him blue balls. Neptune isn't looking forward to the treatment he'll be getting. But after Sun slaps him in the face a couple of times, he moves behind Neptune and starts fingering him. First a finger. Then, two fingers. Then, three, slowly working Neptune up. And Adam is in front of him, an evil grin on his face as he ties a small chain on Neptune's balls and yanks hard. 

Neptune screams bloody murder and in that scream, Sun pushes forward inside of him. Neptune's been double dicked by Adam and Tor before, so this shouldn't be that big of a deal, but Sun's _entire hand_ is inside of him. The hand manipulates his insides, massaging his prostate over and over again as Adam yanks on his balls and slaps his cock with the other end of the chain. Neptune doesn't think he can take any more. He's not hard and he's not enjoying this, but he's precoming like a motherfucker from all the stimulation, and then Adam is spitting on his face and Sun is pulling his hair and Neptune gets hard as a rock. Adam yanks on his balls again, making Neptune let out a high-pitched scream, and Sun starts kissing his neck gently as if he's not hand-fucking him and pulling his hair so hard that Neptune wonders if he's going to be bald by the end of this. The kissing, the hair pulling the fist-fucking, the ball-yanking…. All of it comes down to two conclusions. One is that he severely screwed up by leaving Adam to go into that club. The other conclusion is that these guys still care about him, at least enough to make this punishment pleasurable. 

Then, Sun slowly pulls his hand out of Neptune, and Neptune is immediately missing it, never before thinking he'd desperately want Sun's hand in his ass, but definitely thinking it now. And Sun's long, uncut cock starts going into his warm silky ass, slowly, as if Sun is punishing Neptune with the pace of it. It definitely feels like a punishment. 

Meanwhile, Adam has started slapping his hard cock and growling in his ear, and the heat of Adam's body is so comforting and his musk so arousing. As Sun bottoms out and Adam yanks on his balls again, Neptune comes, embarrassed that he's doing it, that this treatment got him off. Adam just grins at him and says, "Look, Sun. He really loves his punishment. I guess this piece of human trash is redeemable."

"No, I'm not!" says Neptune. "You have to do a lot more than that to—"

Adam slaps him hard in the face before gripping his come covered cock and pulling it painfully.

"YOW!!" screams Neptune. "Don't pull it off! I need that thing!!"

"Actually, we need that thing," says Sun. "Us animals and your animal master, faggot. I bet you love being our toy."

"Sun! Please don't stop! I want to serve the faunus! I want to submit to you! Always! Just, please keep fucking me!!"

"You hear that?" says Adam. "I think this punk finally learned his lesson." Adam slaps his balls a few more times and Neptune screams as he gets closer and closer to his second release.

"You're right," says Sun. "Looks like our work is done here." Sun quickly pulls out, leaving Neptune _wanting_ , and Adam takes the chain from his balls before gently kissing him on the neck.

"I knew you'd come around," says Adam.

Neptune is screaming for more. He's so close and he can't help but wonder what he did wrong. If he finally learned his lesson, doesn't that mean he should get to orgasm?"

Adam laughs at him, and he and Sun ignore him as they turn to Sage.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"So," Sun says to Sage, "You think faunus are animals?"

"Not actually! I was just role-playing to get Adam to fuck me! I'll say it again if that gets me some of that hot faunus cock!"

Sun turns to Adam with fury overshadowed with amusement. "You knew! You knew he wasn't really racist!"

"Yeah, but he's still a filthy human," says Adam. "We don't have to teach him a lesson to enjoy dominating the fucker. After all, he's my subordinate slave and your subordinate teammate. And more than that, he's a human. That should be reason enough."

Sun bursts out laughing.

"You're right," says Sun. "So, Sage, you want some hot faunus cock? We can do that."

"Could you also… um… Adam kind of hit me in the genitals a few times when he was fucking me before, and I didn't like it at first, but well… could you do me like you did Scarlet and Neptune?"

Adam grins as he positions himself behind Sage and forcefully pushes into him with his huge cock, slapping his big balls on Sage's asscheeks when he bottoms out. Sage lets out a scream, more pleasure than pain, and Sun starts dick-slapping him in the balls while squeezing his cock.

"Oh my Gods! You guys are pure heaven…." says Sage as Adam starts to roughly fuck him. Sun grabs his scrotum, pulling his balls and slapping them hard with his dick. Sage is so hard almost immediately and Sun grins. 

"This one is much better," says Sun. He turns to Scarlet and Neptune. "You guys could have had a pleasurable experience like Sage if you hadn't fucked up."

"But we learned our lesson!" says Neptune. "Faunus are superior and we lowly, dirty humans should count ourselves lucky to serve you! I'll serve you right now!! Please, Sun, let me serve you!!"

"You already have a faunus Master," says Sun. "Or do you have a demi-Minotaur Master?"

"I don't know!" says Neptune. "I want them both!"

"You only call me Master from now on," says Tor. "Isn't that right, little slave?"

"Yes, Master! Always! I want to be your slave and no one else's!" says Neptune.

"And you, Red?" asks Tor, using his old name for Scarlet. "You only want to be mine too, don't you?"

"Yes, Master!" declares Scarlet. "Only yours!!"

"I've heard enough," says a voice from the kitchen. Scarlet and Neptune shake with fear, recognizing their current Master's voice as Cardin steps into the room. "You don't want to be my slaves? Fine. I'll be selling you. Let that simmer while you watch Sage get dominated by his faunus overlords. You could have had me forever, you know. But now, you'll have to settle for whoever buys you."

"But we're Winchesters!" says Scarlet. "Please don't sell us!"

"Too late," says Cardin. "Too little, too late."

Cardin walks out of the room, and Sun and Adam return their attention to Sage as Neptune and Scarlet start to cry. 

Sage doesn't know what to do, but he finds he doesn't care anymore once Sun starts slapping his balls again and Adam starts pumping in and out of his ass with his over five inches of girth. Sage is so blissed out, he could swear he's infatuated through Minotaur musk. Then he realizes there's trickling in his ass and Adam is grunting in relief.

"You make such a good piss bucket, you filthy human," says Adam. "We know how much you pathetic humans love bull piss and come. And being such a good human, you get both."

Sun lets go of Sage's balls to start slapping his cock and pulling on it painfully. What really does it for him though is when Sun roughly rolls back Sage's foreskin and dick-slaps him over the head of his cock. Sage is getting so close now and Adam starts pumping inside him again as piss leaks from his ass on every thrust and Adam starts precoming enough that Sage feels it inside of him.

Then Adam is grunting as he starts filling Sage up with come, pulling all the way out of his ass to spooge for a split-second on his asscheeks and thrust all the way inside him again, doing this over and over as Sun starts putting their cockheads together and rolling Sage's foreskin over Sun's bulbous glans, stretching Sage's foreskin almost unbearably but making him come hard, shooting his hot jizz out around Sun's cockhead and dripping copiously into the floor. Then, Sun trades places with Adam, fucking into him all the way with his long, thin cock and large cockhead, milking himself on Sage's insides and tight, hungry asshole. Adam starts whipping his genitals with a small chain and Sage would come all over again if he wasn't in refractory. But lucky for him, they keep up this treatment for half an hour until Sage is coming all over again and Sun is gushing hot jizz into his silky ass. 

Adam is getting pretty hot from this and unties Sage's wrists from the chain so he can shove his face onto his cock, spit-roasting him as Sun comes in his ass and Adam fucks all the way into his throat, gushing creamy goodness into his throat as Sage swallows every bit of faunus come he can get.

They've spent an hour pleasing themselves with Sage and pleasing Sage in the process, but it's over too soon for Sage who keeps begging for more.

Adam and Sun are nowhere near done with the three humans, and as the sun sets, night has only just begun.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	52. Sins of SSSN - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night falls and Sun and Adam decide to move their punishment of team SSSN to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay anal and oral sex, CBT (cock and balls torture), lots of sexual fluids, domination, submission, bondage, discipline, racism, semantics and double penetration.

  


  


Sun is feeling devious now. He'd never tried the whole 'slap someone in the balls until they come' thing before. What else is there to do now that he has his teammates at his mercy?

Tried and true though, is the desire to double dick Neptune with Adam. That's _always_ fun. He has Adam and Tor unfasten his teammates from the ceiling and throw them on Tor's bed (which is plenty big enough for all of them), and in a moment of inspiration, works Neptune up, using his mouth and soft lips to caress and suck on Neptune's sore balls, making him moan in equal amounts pleasure and pain with the occasional hiss. Once Neptune is all the way hard he positions him on top of Scarlet from behind and uses a small chain to wrap around their balls, tying them together, keeping Neptune from pulling out or even fucking Scarlet without doing some serious damage to himself. Since they're all immortal, it could be that the damage wouldn't last, but it could also be that the damage would literally last forever. Sun knows Neptune won't play those odds. 

With Neptune immobilized against Scarlet, Sun starts jerking himself off, hotdogging Neptune's asscheeks and saying, "How bad do you want it, 'tune? Tell me how much you want my long faunus dick in your ass. And don't forget to tell me why."

"I want it bad, Sun! _I want it so bad!!_ I need your faunus cock fucking me! I need your come inside me, man!"

"And I'm not an animal?"

"Technically?"

"Technically!" 

"Technically, people are animals as opposed to fungi, plants, archaebacteria, eubacteria—"

"Jeez, you really know how to ruin the mood," says Sun.

"You're the one who wanted to get _technical_!"

"Let's start over. You're a dirty, filthy, no good, greedy piece of shit human and you deserve to serve your faunus overlords! Now it's your turn."

"You're a dirty, filthy piece of shit human and—"

"Dude! I'm a _faunus_!!"

"Still an animal."

" _RRRRGGHH!!!_ Okay, one last time, tell me why faunus are better and you want my cock inside you."

"Ohh! Faunus are hung, man. That meat your packin'! F-I-N-E!"

"OKAY, THAT DOES IT!" says Sun. "Do we have a chain that will be a good gag for this loser?"

"Here you go," says Adam. "Tie it behind his head, below the occipital." Sun drags the chain across Neptune's mouth and pulls it tight behind his head, tying it in a knot in the back and slapping Neptune across the back of the head.

"Okay, this time, don't ruin this for me," says Sun. "Just nod vigorously or shake your head with appropriate accompanying grunts. Get it right this time!"

"Mmm-hmmm!" says Neptune, nodding vigorously. 

"Good. No where were we? Oh, yeah. I was going to leave you here and start on Sage if you don't admit that faunus are better than humans. And we're sexier. _And smarter_. And that humans should serve us like slaves."

"Mmm-hmmm!! Mmm-hmmm!!" Neptune grunts while nodding. 

"Good. And you admit you were wrong to go into that club?" 

"Mmm-hmmm!"

"And you think humans are better?"

"Mmmm-mmmm!" Neptune grunts, shaking his head.

"But you want all the hot animal cock you can get!"

"Mmm-hmmm -mmmm-mmm-hmm-mmmmm?"  
(Subtitle: 'Is this a trick question?')

"What?" asks Sun. "It's okay if I call us animals. Because I am one. When I say it, it's sexy, when you say it, it's racist."

"I think you're confusing the idiot human," says Tor. "Blue was never the brightest."

Sun smirks. He rolls Neptune and Scarlet aside to start rimming Sage's jizzed up hole as Neptune and Scarlet make whining sounds of pain and agony. They're balls are still chained together and Sun wasn't exactly careful.

Sage's pucker tastes amazing and it isn't just the spunk leaking out of him, it's his own unique flavor. Sun licks and tongues his hole enthusiastically and Adam gets on the bed next to them, pulling Sage on top of him, chest to chest, and shoving his cock in his leaking ass. Sage feels just as amazing to Adam as he did standing up, and Sun climbs on Sage's back, thrusting slowly in on top of Adam and begins smooth, long strokes in and out as Sage melts in Adam's arms. It doesn't take long to build Sage up and Sun grabs his balls from behind and squeezes roughly as he fucks him harder and harder, and soon, Sage is coming hard, jizzing hot come all over Adam's abs and squeezing their cocks so perfectly together in a fast rhythm as he comes. Sun fucks harder and faster, pounding into Sage and feeling his own balls tingle as he approaches climax. 

Then, Adam is shooting hot bull come inside Sage, filling him up with even more jizz as some leaks out around his and Sun's cocks. With the way Sage's ass is squeezing their cocks together so beautifully and the way Adam's come is lubricating everything from foreskin to balls, Sun erupts inside Sage, huffing and moaning loudly as Sage continues to counterfuck them and soak up as much faunus come as he can get.

Soon they're all spent and Adam tells Sun, "You know, if you're too wiped out, I can take care of the traitor with Tor."

"No, I can do it," says Sun, "Just give me a minute. Not all of us are like you."

Neptune is whining and keening for attention, so Sun just slaps his balls, making both him and Scarlet scream. Sun laughs and decides they'll have to do this all the time.

He situates Scarlet against the bed, face down with Neptune on top of him before climbing over Neptune on one side, hugging his pelvis to the Neptune's and Scarlet's sides while he thrusts slowly into Neptune. Adam takes the cue and gets on their other side, sliding in next to Sun as Neptune lets out frantic moans. Either he's really enjoying it or the sudden intrusion is too much. Either way, Sun doesn't care. He'll love it in a minute if he doesn't already. 

Sun and Adam spend the next forty minutes slowly pumping in and out of Neptune as Neptune whines for release. By then, Sun has worked himself back up as well, and his long, hard cock is feeling every stroke of Adam's thicker cock rubbing alongside his inside their whiny bottom. 

The Neptune can't take it anymore and tries to counterthrust, making Scarlet scream as Neptune moans, apparently enjoying the friction enough to counteract his pain. Scarlet keeps screaming as Neptune fucks backwards, but Sun has mercy on them and unties their balls. Then he slides out of Neptune, moves Neptune's legs up to straddle Scarlet's hips and fucks underneath Neptune's balls into Scarlet. Tor sees his opening and positions himself where Sun was, fucking into Neptune with one long thrust that makes Neptune scream. 

Then, things pick up and they all start fucking, growing more and more desperate for release with each passing second, and just when Scarlet thinks he can't take anymore with his hard dick buried underneath him, Sun finds release inside of him and comes hard, making Neptune squirm and thrust, hurting himself on the monster cocks within him to get hits rocks off from fucking Scarlet. Scarlet is eagerly counterfucking, and Neptune starts jizzing hot cream into Scarlet, his jism mixing with Sun's as it leaks out around their thrusting cocks. Then Adam finds his orgasm, pumping in and out of Neptune quickly and harshly as Tor lazily fucks alongside him, growing less and less lazy as he picks up the pace. Then as minutes pass and Adam is still coming inside Neptune, Tor starts coming as well, hugging Scarlet, Neptune and Sun to his muscular chest with his strong arms. The feel of his muscles all around them makes Sun come again inside Scarlet as Adam reaches a consecutive orgasm and Tor gushes loads of come into Neptune alongside Adam. By then, Neptune is bloated from being so full of come and when Adam and Tor pull out, gushes of jism come out on the mattress. 

After that, the humans are made to lick the puddle of come up and they happily lick and slurp the bed clean before moving on to sucking their Doms' cocks clean, Neptune sucking Tor, Sage sucking Adam and Scarlet sucking Sun until all three tops gush come down the throats of the hungry, eager humans.

When they're all done, the humans are tied to the ceiling chains again to await the return of their faunus overlords as Tor, Sun and Adam head out for a midnight snack.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	53. Auction with an Orc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune and Scarlet meet an uncertain fate and the family may be torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual slavery and slave auction.

  


  


To Neptune and Scarlet's dismay, Cardin isn't selling them to Tor. There's an upcoming faunus-only auction wherein only humans will be sold as slaves. Tor takes temporary custody of them since Cardin's done with their infidelity. They committed themselves to Tor while in service to Cardin, and Cardin couldn't let that stand. They'd been together for years! How could they betray him like that?

That's why he's selling them at auction instead of to Tor. Tor's offered tens of millions of Lien for them, but Cardin says he can probably get a better price at the auction and that Neptune and Scarlet deserve the scare. Cardin has no doubt that Tor will buy them. He's got plenty of money and it's clear Tor is desperate to have his former slaves back. Honestly, Cardin hopes they end up with Tor. Everyone, including Cardin will be happier that way. But being on display and for sale to the highest bidder is a punishment Cardin thinks they deserve.

Tor doesn't give them sex leading up to the auction, though he lets them sleep with him and Roy every night, to the jealousy of Team BRNZ, who covet them their Masters' bed. Tor's already agreed with Roy that if Tor can buy Team SSSN, then Team BRNZ will belong solely to Roy, giving them four slaves each. 

Tyrian will also be at the auction, looking for a new slave or two to join the family. He was already a long-time subscriber to Adam's political ethics, and honestly, having an alpha slave that's a faunus and the rest of his slaves human only seems natural.

Tyrian has already agreed to sell Sun to Tor for forty-five million Lien. It's far more expensive than the standard price of a slave on the black market, but Tyrian insists that Sun is easily worth more to him, and Tor agrees that he's worth more to him as well. Sun is happy with the arrangement, still being in the household with Tyrian but in service and submission to the master of his dreams. Even when Tor didn't have the head of a person, he was beautiful to Sun and his musk, whether Minotaur or demi-Minotaur, is so enamoring that Sun can't imagine belonging to anyone else. Now, with loose curls to his dark brown hair and cool blue eyes that entrance anyone who stares into them, Tor's beautiful face looks faunus or even human but carries an air of something else – something mystical perhaps.

Roy is loving that Sun will be part of his and Tor's harem of slaves. Sun fucks him so good with his long skinny dick and huge cockhead. And Sun, though hesitant to fuck the twelve-year-old, has to admit he loves his Master's fiancé and enjoys their intimacy.

Finally, the night arrives when the auction will be held and Neptune and Scarlet will be up for grabs. Tor strips them of their clothes, packages their weapons, removes their slave collars and ties chains around their necks before leading them into the frightening unknown. Neptune is on the verge of tears as Tor leads them down the street, and Scarlet is beyond that point, sobbing at the loss of his family that is sure to come.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The saloon isn't crowded, only about fourteen customers – all faunus or demi-Grimm – and less than ten merchandise, but it's the first one of it's kind in a long time and while slavery is accepted in Vacuo, faunus supremacy is looked down upon. It isn't easy to get the word out without alerting people who would put a stop to it. For this reason, there are guards from the White Fang, out of uniform but just as deadly. 

Scarlet is still sobbing when the slaves are brought out on stage. The other ones seem equally concerned about their own fates but Neptune whispers comforting thoughts to Scarlet until he's slapped by the auctioneer and told to stay quiet. 

Scarlet is slapped next and he does his best to keep his crying under control. Then the first slave is brought forward. 

"The first merchandise is an Atlesian by the name of Whitley Schnee. He's fourteen years old, accustomed to the high life and his semblance is the famous Schnee glyphs. His favorite color is… you guessed it! White. And he's a virgin, completely untouched, front and back. Bidding starts at four million Lien. Do I hear a bidder?"

Several people bid on this one. The opportunity to own a Schnee is rare and owning the son of a man who enslaved faunus for labor is a poetic justice none can pass up. Once the price hits thirty million Lien, there are only three bidders left. When the price hits forty-five million Lien, there are only two – Tyrian and a muscular orc demi-Grimm with a large belly. Neptune's never seen one of those before, but he imagines they aren't so different from Minotaurs. He can smell the musk from the stage, and it's different from the musk Tor puts out. Tor is also in the room, but he didn't bid on Whitley, presumably saving his money for Neptune and Scarlet. 

Tyrian ends up buying the Schnee for Adam's sake at the price of sixty million Lien. Neptune wonders what will become of the boy in their household. It's true they don't abuse their slaves the same way some other slave owners do, but they have to wonder how safe he really is as Adam's subordinate.

A girl with pigtails is next, and a woman with ram horns is her only bidder. That goes quickly, and the next up is Scarlet. After he's introduced, the orc immediately bids fifty million Lien. Scarlet looks desperately to Tor who bids sixty-five million. The orc bids eighty million. Tor bids ninety. Finally, the orc bids two hundred million Lien and though Tor desperately wants to save Scarlet from that fate, he'll only be able to bid a little higher.

The orc ends up losing Scarlet for the price of two hundred and seventy million Lien. Tor is pretty angry about that, but he knows the orc can see value in his slave and that, he can respect. Most slaves only go for twenty million tops. Besides, he knows how hard-headed this particular orc is.

Next up is a five year old boy who gets bought by a menacing man in a cape. When the boy goes to him, the man kisses him gently on the cheek and holds him in his lap for the duration of the auction. The boy doesn't seem upset or scared and the man looks somehow softer with the boy in his arms. Tor has to wonder if he's the same way with Scarlet, softening with the frail human in his lap.

Then another girl is up and the woman with ram horns is the only bidder again. It seems she's the only one interested in the girls. 

Then it's Neptune. He's introduced and everyone, including the woman bids on him. It's a tough auction for him, people enthusiastically beating the last bid until only Tor and the orc are left bidding. This time it goes to seven hundred million Lien. It looks like the orc will win, but when the auctioneer says, "Going twice!" Tyrian raises his hand, saying, "One hundred million Lien."

Fortunately for Neptune, the orc can't beat that.

He gives Tyrian a thankful look and Tyrian gives him a severe one. He probably doesn't like paying that much for someone who broke his son's heart, but Neptune is just happy to be kept in the family. When he kneels before Tyrian, Tyrian takes his chain, walks him over to Tor and hands the chain to the large demi-Minotaur.

Immediately after the auction, the orc is empty handed and proposes to buy Neptune and Scarlet from Tor, claiming he can have the money for a higher price than the final bid if he just has some time to get the money together. 

Tor refuses, but to Neptune's horror, he says, "They aren't for sale, but you can rent Blue for one month for eighty thousand Lien." 

The orc looks happy as can be, and Neptune is shocked and feeling betrayed when his chain is handed to the orc after the money changes hands.

"Then I could rent him for three months for two hundred and forty thousand Lien?" says the orc.

"Not consecutively, but yes," says Tor. "I require him back with me for one month after every month he's with you."

"Thank you, Mister Minos! You won't regret this!"

"I'd better not," says Tor in a threatening voice. 

The orc shakes his hand before giving Neptune a sloppy kiss. Neptune recoils at first but falls into his musk as easily as he did Tor's when they first met. The orc's lips and tongue are magical and Neptune moans in bliss. The orc picks him up and carries him like a child out of the room leaving Scarlet to say, "What was that?!" to Tor. 

"That one doesn't recognize me in this form, but I recognize him. I should have known he would survive, being immortal."

"So Neptune will be okay?"

"He'll fall in love with him, just like I did."

"What?!!"

"That was my late husband. I suppose he's on time after all." 

Tor doesn't answer any of Scarlet's questions after that and takes him home to ravage him and ensure his dominance with lots of come gushing down the enthusiastic human's throat.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


After excusing their slaves to the main house and locking all the doors, Tor sits Roy down for a serious discussion.

"I want to be with you no matter what," starts Tor. "But we can't be married. Not yet."

Roy looks horrified and cries, holding onto his nine foot lover and sinking into his scent.

"It's not forever," says Tor. "It's just that I found out my late husband is still alive. I can't in good conscience marry you without speaking to him first and clearing things up. We aren't divorced and my vows were until death do us part. I love you deeply young one. I will never abandon you. I just need to consult with my husband and discuss a divorce."

"What if he doesn't want a divorce?" asks Roy.

"Then he will come here to live with us or we will all return to the Minotaur village and live together."

"Is he another Minotaur?"

"No, my love, he's an orc. A human blessed with the ichor of an Alpha Boarbatusk, much larger than the omegas you usually see. He's nine feet tall, just like me and he's as endowed as can be for his size. You'll love him, I promise. Everyone does."

"Okay, Tor. If you say so."

"I do say so. Do you want to make love?"

"I'm really in the mood for ice cream right now. Can we do that instead?"

"Certainly. Do you want to go out for ice cream or stay in?"

"Let's just get some from the kitchen. You can have yogurt because I'm going to eat _all_ the ice cream."

"Whatever you want, young one. Whatever you want."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	54. Great Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune is shown to his new temporary home and he couldn't be happier.
> 
> Whitley is shown to his new home and is completely underwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfinished, but I wanted to post the first part since I have it done. I'll be adding the part about Whitley soon.
> 
> Warnings for sexual slavery, gay anal and oral sex, mind control, piss and sort of infidelity.
> 
> *Edit  
> I added the part with Whitley, so this chapter is finished.

  


  


Neptune is entranced the entire way to the cave. His new Master is just that – his _Master_. The orc stops every ten minutes or so to open Neptune's mouth, spit in it and make him swallow it. Neptune eagerly complies every time. Something about the beast's saliva is intoxicating and he realizes this demi-Grimm has the same effect as a Minotaur, controlling his slave with his body odor, pheromones and fluids. 

When they get home to a large desert cave on the outskirts of Vacuo, the first cavern is well lit and the orc lights a bonfire in the middle of the large cavern. There is a mound of bedding, clearly meant to act as a mattress for the large orc and a pot of meat that the orc puts on the fire after pissing on it. Neptune is entranced and hungrily angles himself to drink the piss from the orc's cock and the orc accommodates him, shoving his large cockhead into Neptune's mouth as he continues to gush with urine. 

By the end of it, Neptune is completely in love. He loves his demi-Minotaur Master _and_ this new Master. If only there were some way to have both of them, if they could all live together as a happy family… Neptune would be the best slave for both of them that he possibly can. 

In the light of the fire, he can see the orc better. His skin is gray-green, his bottom canines huge and jutting out of his mouth, covering parts of his upper lip. His eyes are steel blue and his black hair is in a long undercut, or perhaps a long, wide mohawk, and tied in a wolf-tail in the back. His jaw is large and masculine and his cheekbones are like those of a model's. It's so odd to see beautiful features on what is generally considered to be an ugly face. To Neptune though, he's gorgeous.

His muscles are extremely pronounced despite the orc's oversized belly. His pecs and arms as well as his thighs and calves are thick with muscles and look hard as iron. When he strips off his clothes to approach Neptune, Neptune gets a better view of his muscles and his belly. It's really enticing. Neptune never thought of himself as a chubby chaser but he'd kiss and massage that large belly until the end of his days. It almost distracts him from the orc's monster cock, somewhere around twenty-something inches and easily six inches of girth. If Neptune hadn't taken Tor's cock when he was a full Minotaur, he would be certain there's no way that would fit. But the large cockhead has already been in his mouth, so he knows that he can get it past his teeth and probably all the way down his throat. 

When the orc lays him down, he pants in anticipation. The orc lines their heads up, kissing him softly as his large belly rubs on Neptune's legs and cock. Neptune feels like he's going to come already. The kissing is amazing and the belly has him pretty sure he's a chubby chaser now, at least for his new Master. 

"What's your name?" asks Neptune when the orc lets him catch his breath. 

"You can call me 'Master'. My name doesn't matter to you. You won't be using it. And I don't care what your name is either. Ferdinand called you 'Blue', so that's what I will call you."

Neptune smiles at the familiarity, then looks confused. "'Ferdinand'? You know my Minotaur Master's name?" 

"Of course I do. We were married for two millennia before we were separated. As far as I'm concerned, we're still married, but I'm not ready to let him know I recognized him yet. Perhaps after I have you to myself for a couple of months, I'll tell him I demand to live with him and share finances and housing. I'm not well received in Vacuo. Unlike his current form, I cannot pass for faunus. However, I will enjoy bedding my husband once more and living our lives together. But first…"

The orc scoots up to spread Neptune's legs and push his precoming cock against Neptune's entrance. Neptune feels like he's in heaven and the orc starts to fuck into him as Neptune relaxes and lets his Master do whatever he wants. Neptune is coming in no time as the orc plows in and out of him at a sedate pace, prepping him for the pounding to come.

The thick orc cock inside Neptune is hard and wet and when Neptune's Master picks up the pace, the bottom of his belly rubs and massages Neptune's genitals making him come again and again before the orc finishes like a fire hose, gushing a huge gout inside Neptune that's almost painful from the force of it and the orc continues to come inside him for minutes on end, proclaiming his love for the pathetic human slave and promising that one day, they will all be together.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Whitley is not impressed.

Though the house is large, it's not a mansion or even a manor. The construction is adobe instead of cut stone and they don't even have butlers, just slaves. Whitley supposes that makes sense in a way, but the dust of Vacuo makes the place impossible to make immaculate and immaculate is what Whitley wants. He wants a castle and to be treated like a prince, just how he was raised. Instead he lives in a house of savage construction and will be property, probably without any rights at all. He knows his father will stop at nothing to find him. Either that or he'll just ignore his absence like he ignored his presence for the first decade of his life. After all, children are meant to neither be seen nor heard.

Tyrian is scary in the fact that he's clearly insane, cackling at strange intervals and having an overdramatic manner as if performing for an audience. But aside from that, he doesn't seem particularly malicious, which Whitley is relieved to observe. 

It's when they get to the master bedroom that Whitley starts to panic.

Standing there at over seven feet tall is the leader of the White Fang, complete with Grimm mask. He's naked aside from that and a metal collar, and he's got a predatory smile on his face.

"I'll just leave you two to get acquainted," says Tyrian. "I suspect you have _much_ to talk about," he singsongs. "But I also suspect there won't be much talking. ...Just screaming."

Whitley tries to cling to Tyrian, but Tyrian stings him and he falls away in a daze. Then, Tyrian is gone from the room and Adam is man-handling the naked Schnee onto the nest. 

Adam says in his ear, "I've waited so long for this," and spreads his cheeks to put his face in his ass, licking and slurping with gusto as Whitley screams from horror. Slowly though, Whitley realizes he's enjoying this treatment. Not only is the leader of the White Fang literally kissing his butt, but the sensation is overwhelming in all the right ways. Then he's flipped over and Adam shoves Whitley's face in his armpit, and though Whitley cringes at how gross the very idea is, he slowly relaxes, realizing he _loves_ that armpit, loves this man and he'll do anything for him.

But the red-head pins him down and slaps him across the face before putting his cock on Whitley's lips. _Anything except that!!_ thinks Whitley, but Adam starts pissing on him and though Whitley is completely humiliated, completely disgusted, he's also getting aroused. That sweet Minotaur musk is aching to go into his lips and down his throat and losing his will to Adam's scent, he sucks on the leaking cock, swallowing as much of whatever will come out of that thing that he can get. 

After that, Whitley completely relaxes. Nothing could be as bad as swallowing faunus piss and he actually enjoyed it. He's enamored, wanting so much from the man who cost his family millions and murdered Gods know how many workers of his father's company. 

He's submitting to a faunus psychopathic killer, and as long as it's Adam, he just doesn't care.

Adam shoves his cock down Whitley's throat, fucking his mouth with thrust after thrust of delicious cock. Whitley can barely breathe, but he doesn't care if he ever breathes again as long as Adam gets what he wants. To Whitley, that's what submission is after all – a manner of sacrifice. All too soon, Adam is gushing down his throat, fucking in and out past his gag reflex as he does, making Whitley choke and gag as hot bull come overflows his mouth getting all over his chin and face and embarrassing the hell out of him. If there's one thing Whitley hates, it's a mess, and if there's one thing he hates more, it's being a mess.

He's certainly a mess now, and Adam senses this, pulling out to gush hot jizz all over Whitley's face, smearing it around with the head of his cock. Whitley has his eyes closed in shame, which is lucky for him because it would burn like a motherfucker if that musky delicious spunk got in his eyes. All the same, he's full of come, covered in come and feels like a failure for not doing better. This is his first sexual experience after all. He didn't think he'd have to worry about this until he was old and married, probably for his money, meaning the sex wouldn't matter.

But no amount of money could make up for failing Adam.

There are a series of clicks and Whitley opens his eyes to see the object of his submission taking pictures with a scroll, keeping his cock on Whitley's face as he takes the photos. Whitley is completely mortified by this. If his father ever sees this, he is going to die of humiliation. 

Then it appears that the faunus is taking video because he asks Whitley, "Will you state your name for the record, kiddo?"

"I'm _not_ a kid!" shouts Whitley.

"Don't take that tone with me!" says Adam.

"I'm sorry! My name is Whitley Schnee, I'm the heir to the Schnee Dust Company and I'm in love with…. What's your name?"

"It's Adam Taurus. I'm your alpha, which means that when your Master isn't giving you orders, you belong to me."

"That's a pretty name," says Whitley. It's clear on the video that he's not completely in his right mind. "So, when can we clean up? This is kinda…"

"Gross? Humiliating? Objectifying?"

"Messy."

"So you don't feel bad after swallowing my spooge?"

"It was quite nice, actually. I wish I could have kept it all in my mouth. Then I wouldn't be a mess."

"I'm gonna make a mess of your ass here in a minute. You like that idea? My throbbing bull faunus cock inside you, pumping you full of animal come?"

"My _ass_?! How's that going to fit in there?"

"We'll make it fit. Don't worry, you'll love it! Just like you love my cock in your mouth, don't you?"

"I love sucking your cock. It tastes really good and I like how it fills my throat."

"Oh, this is priceless. Did you like my tongue violating your asshole? Or did you like drinking my piss more?"

"I loved all of it. Do you have to pee right now? I'd love some more, Sir."

"Call me 'Alpha'. And I love that you love drinking my piss. The heir to the Schnee Dust empire loves drinking faunus piss. And what do you want to do next?"

"Can I… Can I suck your dick again?"

"Sorry snowflake, I'm going to ram my dick up your ass like the sadistic animal you think I am."

"Well…. Are you _sure_ it will fit? I'm really small…"

"You're nice and skinny, just like a lady. And you'd let me dress you up as one if I wanted to, wouldn't you?"

Whitley blushes bright red.

"I'd do anything for you, Alpha. Anything at all."

"Then you're going to lick my dirty feet and suck on my toes while I film it. Then we'll get some help filming me raping you. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting this all on camera for Daddy?"

"I…. Please don't show this to my father. I don't want him to know."

"I'm going to whether you like it or not. Why don't you wipe some of that hot juicy come off your face and eat it for the camera before you get started on my feet."

Whitley starts scraping the come off his face with his fingers and sucking on them hard, licking up every drop of jism he can get into his mouth. He moans in pleasure, savoring the taste and anxiously scooping more and more jism into his mouth until his face is almost clean.

When he's all done, he's still moaning in pleasure. "Taste good, Whitley?"

"Mmmm-hhmmm! It's delectable!! May I please have some more Mister Taurus?"

"Sure, Whitley. After I fuck your asshole, I'll gush it in your mouth. That'd be humiliating for your father to see – Whitley Schnee loving sucking his own ass off a big fat faunus cock!"

"I love your cock, Mister Taurus!"

"Call me 'Alpha'."

"Yes, Alpha."

"Now, lick my feet, Whitley."

Whitley obediently licks the bottoms of Adam's feet, from heel to toe over and over again, cleaning him off with his little teen tongue. Adam moans in appreciation and Whitley picks up the pace, hoping to get more jizz before Adam puts his cock in his ass. He licks his feet and sucks his toes for exactly ten minutes before Tyrian comes back in, takes the scroll from Adam and films as Adam turns Whitley over and starts rimming him again.

Whitley is in complete ecstasy, moaning and keening as Adam violates his virgin hole with his tongue. He tastes the teen musk with a hint of something silky. Is it the texture of the taste? Maybe it's because the teen has always been pampered and Adam wonders if that has an effect on the anus. He would certainly expect the kid to be relaxed, but he's tight as can be. 

Then Adam leans on top of him.

"Have you ever done this before?" asks Adam, knowing the answer.

"Never! Do it now! Please hurry! I want your fat animal cock inside me just like your tongue was!"

"I aim to please," says Adam with a grin and he starts rubbing his hard cock on Whitley's entrance and precomes into his anus, slicking it up as he pushes inside.

Whitley screams an unmanly scream as Adam pushes further and further into him. He's grasping at the sheets like he's trying to get away, but Adam has him pinned. 

"You need to relax, Whitley. This is what you begged for, isn't it?"

"Yes! Please don't stop! I just! I just! I need you, Alpha!"

"Yes, you do, snowflake. My precious little human plaything."

Whitley screams in agony as he pushes back against Adam's dick and when Adam feels himself pulled farther into his hole, he looks down to see a black snowflake glyph, a gravity glyph sucking his cock into Whitley's smooth, silky ass. Adam grins.

"You really want this, don't you? You know you're sucking my cock into your ass with your semblance? Master, get a good angle here. Yeah, like that."

"That's preposterous!" says Whitley. "I've never been able to make glyphs before."

"You are now. Why don't you just relax and let me take control. I know it hurts right now, but it will feel so good. I promise."

"Yes, Alpha," says Whitley, and he tries to relax and not struggle with having the huge cock in his virgin asshole. 

Then Adam starts pumping in and out, back and forth. It hurts so bad at first that Whitley thinks he's going to pass out from the pain, but then his little cock is growing hard and the pain starts turning to pleasure, making his screams change tone and his cock grow painfully hard. He's never known sex could be this good and he's glad his first time is with his alpha. Part of him realizes that he'll probably feel different in the morning, but he's so lost in the sensations of being utterly used and violated and he is loving every second of it.

Adam for his part has excellent self control. He's been ready to come for the last ten minutes, but he's holding off for the camera and for Jacques Schnee's viewing pleasure. He bets the sick monster will end up jerking off to watching his kid get raped, and he kind of hopes he's caught in the act by a loose-tongued maid, or even better, by his wife!

As Adam feels the perfect clenching, gripping and squeezing around his cock from Whitley tight, smooth hole, he starts to come, slowly at first and then gushing with force. He pulls in and out for the camera so there's plenty of viewing of his come-erupting cock plunging in and out of Whitley's violated entrance as Adam shoves into him. Then Whitley is screaming in release, shouting "I love you Alpha! I love your dick inside me! Fuck me Alpha! I want you to always fuck me!"

As previously promised, once Adam has been coming for a couple of minutes, he pulls out and stuffs his cock into Whitley's eager mouth, gushing so much that Whitley can't swallow it all, but he honest-to-gods tries and the gulping is clear in the camera as Whitley suckles Adam's cock, milking it with his lips for all the hot bull come he can get. Then Whitley comes hard from sucking Adam's cock and Tyrian gets it all on camera as Whitley moans and thrusts into the air while his little spurts of jizz litter his stomach.

When it's over, Tyrian stings him a few times and hands the scroll to Adam.

"Be sure to get my good side," says Tyrian as he climbs on top of Whitely lifts his legs missionary position and kisses him sloppily, licking up some of the come on his face and making out with the fourteen-year-old. Tyrian wastes no time entering the barely lucid boy, and Whitley cries out, but counterfucks immediately. 

Tyrian cackles in delight at Whitley's enthusiasm and starts fucking him hard.

It's hours of this, trading back and forth while breaking in Whitley's ass for the camera. When all is said and done, Whitley is sleeping soundly in Adam's arms as Adam whispers his politics in Whitley's ears. "Humans were made to serve the faunus. Faunus are the superior race. You love faunus cock inside you and you want to serve us for your entire life…"

Despite these suggestions, Whitley wakes up in Adam's arms and immediately shouts, "Unhand me, heathen animal! This is a compromising pose! What if my father finds out?"

Adam laughs. Little to Whitley's knowledge, Jacques Schnee has already seen the video and as Adam expected, had orgasm after orgasm from watching his son be violated. And as Adam hoped, his wife walked in on it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	55. Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow Schnee finds her son. Whitley learns a horrible truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of ephebophilic pornography, borderline hostage situation, embarrassing moments, implied gay anal sex and mention of slave labor.

  


  


Adam's scroll is ringing. It's an unknown number and he usually doesn't answer those, but he has a gut instinct that this is important.

He answers the scroll to see Willow Schnee, the wife of the man who enslaved his family.

"What do you want?" asks Adam impatiently.

Willow seems taken aback by his attitude before resolving herself and saying, "I want the return of the C.E.O. of the Schnee Dust Company. I know you have my son, I saw the video."

"Technically, I don't have your son, but I know where he is."

"I demand his return at once! He has a company to run and I can't do it on my own."

"What happened to the old C.E.O.?"

"He's in jail for masturbating to child pornography."

"Ooh, I called it!" says Adam gleefully.

"You are a very disturbing man, Mister Taurus. But that won't stop me from sending the best bounty hunters in Remnant to dispose of you and bring back my child."

Whitley walks up, a mortified expression on his face and tries to run back down the hall, but Adam's faster and catches him, turning the scroll to his face and saying, "Well, look who we have here."

Whitley is bright red with shame. 

"Hello, Mother. How are you," he says gloomily.

"Whitley. Are you harmed?"

"No, Mother. I'm fine."

"That video would say otherwise."

"What video?" asks Whitley, feigning ignorance.

"I saw everything. That horrible animal raping you and you begging for more."

Whitley faints, dropping like a ton of bricks, but Adam catches him and lays him down gently. He turns the scroll to Whitley's passed out face before returning it to his own.

"I may have done unspeakable things with your son, but I never knocked him unconscious," says Adam. "Real mother-of-the-year material."

"Do I have your word that Whitley will remain unharmed?" demands Willow.

"Well, I can't promise I won't fuck him whenever the urge strikes, but I won't hurt him."

Willow sighs, looking down. "That's not good enough, but I'm glad he's relatively safe. I will be sending men to collect him."

"What if he runs the company from here?" asks Adam.

"What?!" demands Willow.

"I'm suggesting that I keep your innocent little boy until he's not so innocent, and you can arrange for him to call in to run the company. We'll build an office for him in the house. I'm not sure your precious boy wants to leave. After all, he's my precious boy now."

"We will discuss this another time," says Willow, "After my son is awake and able to participate in the conversation."

"Fair enough. Bye," says Adam abruptly before hanging up. He picks up Whitley and takes him to Tyrian's nest where he puts a cold rag to his head and props up his feet.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"They're in Vacuo," says the technician as Willow hangs up.

"Are you certain they weren't bouncing the signal off a decoy?" asks Willow.

"Positive. For the leader of a feared world-wide organization, Taurus has very underwhelming cyber security."

"Good. Send them in. I expect Whitley back within the week."

"Will do, Ma'am."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Whitley wakes up, Adam is holding him against his chest.

"You imbecilic dolt! You showed my _mother_ the video?" Whitley demands.

"Actually, I showed your father. Your mother must have walked in on him jerking it to your deflowering. She said he's in jail for masturbating to child pornography. Next is prison."

"And what do you think will happen to you?!"

"There's no age of consent in Vacuo and you were enthusiastically consenting. Any attempt to call it rape will be met with the video going public."

"You're a monster!" says Whitley. "I can't believe I allowed myself to have feelings for you!"

"Hey, lighten up, snowflake," says Adam. "I'm sure it won't come to that. But I have to admit, that type of thing is what the internet is for. Now about your new job—"

"I don't want to be C.E.O. anymore."

"You will though. You are going to change SDC policy and release the faunus slaves you keep captive."

"That's a wild rumor with no merit to it!" says Whitley.

"No, it's not. In fact, I was one of the slaves. They branded me for trying to run away."

"Show me the brand!"

"Thanks to Jaune and his semblance, it's all healed up now."

"That's _convenient_!!" says Whitley in a huff.

"Yes, it is, actually. I was blinded in my left eye where they put the brand. Now I can see with both eyes. I'd say that's convenient."

"If Jaune healed it, then he can attest to it's previous existence," says Whitley. "Why don't I talk to him in private about this?"

"Be my guest," says Adam.

Half an hour later, Whitley is crushed. He returns to Adam and says, "You were right… he had pictures and… I can't believe my father–" Whitley suddenly scoffs. "Of course I can. He's despicable. Fine. I'll make sure the slaves go free and I'll turn the company over to someone trustworthy so that I can remain in service to Master."

"Your mother might not take no for an answer," says Adam.

"She will from me!" says Whitley.

Adam kisses him roughly and throws him down on the nest. Whitley turns over and perks his ass up for Adam but Adam flips him back over and lifts his legs. "No, snowflake. I want to see your face."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this chapter but I haven't decided yet. Feel free to comment and kudos if you like this story.


	56. Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wants to dominate Mercury and Steel in a way they'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Passerby! This is my first attempt at writing furniture fetish. I've never done it, never seen it and have no clue what I'm doing. I hope it turned out alright. Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Warnings for domination, submission, sexual slavery, objectification, gay oral sex, gay anal penetration of a foreign object, bondage and discipline.

  


  


Mercury is not thrilled to be in a room with Adam. He thought their bad blood in the past had been dealt with, but apparently not. Adam is on a warpath, dominating every human slave in the house to instill his opinion that faunus are better. Mercury couldn't be more apathetic to Adam's opinion, but for Jay, he'd do anything.

Aurum is involved too, ordering Steel to follow his alpha's instructions, no matter what he says to do. It seems like everything is going to be run-of-the-mill submission, but then Adam pulls out a twenty-four-inch double headed rubber dildo as thick as Tor's cock. Mercury's eyes go wide with fear, and he shakes his head stiffly, like someone instinctively shaking their head after taking cough syrup. 

"Alright, filthy humans," says Adam, "We're going to the living room. I want you to get down on the ground on all fours, ass to ass and wait for further instructions."

Mercury and Steel go downstairs with their Masters and alpha, and Aurum and Jay move the coffee table to give Adam room to manipulate his subordinates. Mercury and Steel kneel on all fours facing away from each other, and Jay and Aurum use their stingers to lubricate their entrances as Adam places the double headed dildo between them and Jay moves their hips towards each other. They have to scoot their calves next to each other as the dildo sinks into them and they move back into it. This is torture. Not only is it not a real cock, it's huge and uncomfortable and when they're ass to ass, nearly knee to knee, Adam leans back on the couch and props his feet up on their backs.

"Don't move," says Adam. "You're perfect like that. Don't move at all."

"What exactly is the point of this," asks Steel.

"Talking is moving," says Adam.

"I'm just as confused as my slave," says Aurum. "Why are they on the ground? Wouldn't this be easier in a nest?"

"They're furniture," says Adam. "This is to teach them that faunus can use them however they want. If they're inanimate objects, then they'll learn that they're lesser way better than if we just fucked them. They love getting fucked. But being used while being ignored… that's domination."

Aurum laughs. "This is ridiculous, but I'll go with it. What do you think, Jay?"

"Adam and I already discussed it. I'm really soft on Mercury, so he's about due for a tune up."

"HEY!!" shouts Mercury.

"My point exactly," says Jay. 

Jay and Aurum sit on either side of Adam on the couch and Aurum props his feet up on Steel, but Jay puts a coaster on Mercury's back as Sun comes in with a hot mug of coffee. 

"This is my favorite coffee mug," says Jay. "And this coffee is really hot. Don't you dare move, Mercury."

Mercury grunts in frustration as Jay puts the coffee mug on the coaster and grabs the remote to turn on the TV, placing the remote on the base of his neck, balancing it just right so it won't fall.

They watch TV for a while and Steel says, "My ass itches. Can't I scratch it real quick?"

"What'd I say about talking?" says Adam. "Pipe down and don't move. If you do, we'll have to make sure you don't move."

It takes another twenty minutes for Mercury to breathe a heavy sigh, ruining his balance and dropping the remote from his neck.

"You moved," accuses Jay.

"Really? Breathing counts?" says Mercury.

"When it makes you drop stuff it does," says Jay. "Now I need to move my coffee so we can make sure you don't move."

Jay puts his coffee and coaster on an end table and pulls a small chain out, leaning down under Mercury and Steel and trying their scrotums together, making their balls rub against each other while putting them completely ass to ass. They wiggle a little on the dildo to adjust, and Steel lets out a groan – no one can tell if it's from pleasure or discomfort, not even him. 

Once Mercury and Steel are ready to stay motionless, the coffee cup is replaced and the feet are replaced on their backs. 

Now that there's constant stimulation in their balls, they can't help but wriggle a little, getting friction from the fat, stationary dildo and growing hard as they're slapped in the heads by their Masters for moving. 

In less than ten minutes, Mercury says, "I'm really tired and this fake man-meat is killing me! Please let us move!"

"No," says Adam. "You're going to balance that coffee cup on your back while I fuck your throat. That way you remember to respect your Master and respect the faunus."

"This has nothing to do with faunus! I serve my master because I love him, not because of his race!"

"True, but you should serve him for being a faunus, regardless of your love for him. Look at Whitley. He practically hates me and our Master, but he submits to both of us because he knows we're better than him." 

"Whatever," says Mercury, and Adam goes to kneel in front of him to spit-roast him, pushing his hard, thick monster cock against Mercury's lips before evenly thrusting into his mouth and penetrating his throat. Mercury hums with delight and sucks as hard as he can while keeping his back still. 

When Adam starts fucking in and out of his gag reflex it gets harder to stay still and Jay warns him, "Don't you dare spill my coffee."

Steel is bug-eyed when his master puts his cock to Steel's mouth, fucking in all at once and making him jolt, pushing on the dildo connecting him to Mercury and making Mercury move.

The coffee falls over, liquid still hot and burning Mercury's back. Mercury lets out a muffled scream and Adam fucks into his throat harder.

"You're cleaning that up later, slave," says Jay. "You're lucky my mug didn't break." Jay picks up the mug and places it on the end table before propping a foot up on each slave's butt, bouncing his feet as they whine and moan around the cocks in their mouths. Soon, Steel is coming and coming hard, spilling all over the carpet, and his throat is squeezing on his Master's big cock. Then, Aurum is shooting in his throat, fucking down into his esophagus as Steel swallows every gush and drop and it pushes on the dildo, pushing Mercury over the edge, and Adam follows soon after, gushing his musky come into Mercury's mouth.

Mercury can't swallow well from this angle and it starts leaking on his face and then on the carpet. 

"You're licking that up later slave," says Jay. "First, I think we should watch a movie. What do you think, fellas? _Under the Red Hood_?"

"That one's old and has poor graphics," says Aurum. "Let's just watch porn so we can torture the slaves some more."

"There's _The Hunts-Man Comes_ on pay-per-view," says Adam. "I know Jaune likes that one."

"Sure. As long as they don't tell his origin story again," says Aurum.

"They do," says Jay, "but with a bondage scene and food fetish."

"Nice!" says Aurum. "SUN?!! WOULD YOU MAKE US SOME POPCORN!!"

"Good thing you didn't ask Roy. He'd actually do it," says Jay.

Mercury snorts and Steel can't help but laugh.

"The sad thing is," says Adam, "he wasn't kidding."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	57. Meat the Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Neptune to go back to Tor, but he doesn't want to live without his new Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for body odor, gay anal sex, gay oral sex, size kink, literal monster cock, painful sex, conflicting relationships, drugged sex (demi-Grimm musk) and chubby.

  


  


Neptune wakes up like he has every morning the past month, holding onto a large belly and resting his head on it as a monster cock lazily pumps in and out of his stretched ass and huge sweaty balls slap against his asscheeks. He sinks into the feeling, relaxing as his Master puts his large hands on his sides to hold him in place as he fucks him. 

"Good morning, Blue. You're awake early," says the nine foot orc.

"Good morning, Master. I got really good sleep. I always get good sleep with you."

"I love you, Blue. Tomorrow it's time to bring you back to my husband. Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"I want to tell him! I can't wait to see him again!"

"I know, little slave. I'm glad you didn't run away while you're with me."

"I'd never run away from you, Master! You're my Master too, and I want you both."

"I'm glad little one. Now be a good boy and hold still. This is going to hurt."

"It always does, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

The orc holds Neptune's sides and hips tight down on his cock as he starts thrusting hard in and out of him, working himself up as Neptune screams. He doesn't care if the screams mean he's in pain. Neptune confessed that he's imbibed the Water of Life, so the orc knows he can't permanently damage him.

Neptune holds on to those huge hands and grits his teeth as the orc fucks him hard, big smelly balls slapping his backside and covering him with orc musk, which if he's being objective is like the worst body odor ever, but for some reason, it's entrancing, putting him under a spell of submission. He wants to always smell like his Master, like both of them, if he's lucky. He'll serve them to the end of his days, because he loves them and doesn't want to belong to anyone else. And with this orc, or his Minotaur Master, he doesn't ever want freedom, just the opportunity to serve. 

The orc starts to grunt as Neptune starts to cringe in pain and Neptune can feel every inch of that two foot cock working in and out of him, making him feel used, violated and _needed_. This Master could have gotten one of the other slaves for far less money than he's spending on having a month with Neptune and Neptune loves being valued like that. He's _wanted_ , and the thrill of being this huge monster's sex toy is bringing him closer and closer to release as that huge belly rubs on his dick and balls, and the sweat from the orc's skin makes it musky and slick. Soon, Neptune is coming hard, and the way his body squeezes that monster cock inside him makes the orc moan and grunt manly sounds of release as he erupts with jism inside of Neptune, bloating him and giving him a feeling of fullness he's become addicted to. The orc comes so much and for so long that Neptune doesn't think he could accept normal sex anymore. Fortunately, it looks like he'll never have to. 

The orc picks him up, pulling him slowly off of his humongous cock and placing him between his legs where Neptune starts licking and sucking all of the leftover come from his belly, legs and genitals. The orc pets his head affectionately and says, "Good slave. Good slave, Blue."

The musk and odor of the man-meat is fantastic and the sweat is literally addicting. Neptune knows the body fluids and smells are ingraining submission into his mind against his will, but he's loving it, just like he did that first night with Tor.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The house next door has been under construction. It was demolished and rebuilt from the ground up, having scaffolding and framing to suggest an unusual build. It's as tall as the three stories of the Callows house, but there are only two stories, built much taller and more sturdy and strong than strictly necessary. The members of the Callows house who notice this assume it's meant as protection against the dust storms, but Tyrian and Tor are more scrutinizing than that. This building is being built for someone tall and heavy. 

Now that the painting is being finished up, they wonder if they'll be right. They haven't spoken about it, but they both know the other is smart enough to reach the same conclusion. Tomorrow, it will be one month since the last auction, the day when Neptune is to be returned and also the day on which the house next door will be ready for habitation.

Tor sends Team SSSN to sleep with Team BRNZ and cuddles Roy close to his body, giving him kisses and affirming his love throughout the night. Tomorrow, their lives may change.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune runs into his Master's loving arms the minute he sees him. Tor can smell the orc sweat and spunk all over him and knows his husband must not have had running water wherever he was living. Fortunately, he saw a very large shower being built in the house next door where brand new furniture made for someone nine feet tall and heavy is being brought in. Tor's husband is standing back with a happy smile on his face as if waiting for something. Then, Neptune says it.

"Master demands to live together since you're married, Master. Will you please move in with Master?"

"He has that right," says Tor. "I will acquiesce to his demands for now. But he needs to know about Roy. And they need to meet."

"I already told him all about Roy! He wants the three of you to live together and Roy can be your little one!"

"Roy already has two fathers," says Tor. "I will not encroach on that."

"I didn't say for you to adopt. You're little partner! You're co-Master!"

"Roy has his own slaves. Team BRNZ belongs to him."

"I know, and there's room in the new house for all of us and four more humans if you end up having more. It will be perfect, Master! I love you both! Please say yes!"

"I love you too, Blue, but I have already said 'yes'. There are just some details the three of us have to dish out. You go shower with Sun so he can protect you from the scary water, and I will take Roy to meet Piedro."

Neptune looks confused. "Who's Piedro?"

"My husband. That's his name. We call him 'Dro' for short. Give me a kiss before you go shower, I've missed you so much."

Neptune lovingly makes out with Tor for three full minutes before Tor sets him down and whacks him on the butt in the direction of the backyard where the add-on is. 

Tor steels himself for this reunion, not sure how it will go.

"Hello, Ferdinand," says Dro. "I miss you dearly. Please bring your humans and come live with me. I have room for everyone and I'll make them just as happy as you do. Besides, we're right next door so they can see their families any time they like."

"Yes, Piedro. I will move in with you. But first, give me a tour of the house while we discuss things. I have a fiancé. We thought you were dead."

"I understand and will allow you as many concubines as you like, provided you're willing to share."

"With my Roy, it may not be my option. He'll love you so much. I know I do, but he loves larger men, particularly demi-Grimm. I don't think I could keep him away from you if I tried."

"You got that right!" yells Roy, rushing at Dro to wrap his arms around his thigh. "Hi, husband-in-law!! I'm your new favorite submissive!"

Dro laughs merrily and picks Roy up to give him a sloppy kiss before holding him to his side, supporting his butt under one large hand, and holding out his other hand for Tor. "Shall we?" asks Dro.

Tor takes his hand and the three of them walk into the house to explore their new home and discuss their arrangement.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Brawnze always wakes up in the night when he's in a new place. He's cuddled up to Silver, but Silver is snoring the night away. He decides to seek the comfort of his Master and gets out of the large adobe cubby he shares with Silver and goes over to the huge bed, easily the size of a normal bedroom. Dro says it's that big in case all the slaves need to be in bed with their Masters, and tonight, that's exactly why Brawnze is going there. He feels awkward as an adult seeking comfort from a twelve year old, but once he climbs onto the bed and cuddles up behind Roy, Roy wraps his scorpion tail around him and Brawnze feels so much better. He sleeps soundly until morning, waking up when Roy gets up with Tor, but Dro grabs him with a large hand and holds him to his stinky crotch.

"You're my favorite of Roy's slaves. Lay with me and Blue for a while." 

Brawnze looks up to see Neptune asleep on the monster's chest, legs straddling his large belly, not even touching the mattress. Instead of fighting the orders, Brawnze decides to give in, knowing his Master would order his obedience to the orc, and breathes deep as he begins to lick at the side of the huge cock he's being cuddled against.

"Good slave. What do they call you?"

"I'm Brawnze."

"Yes, but what is your name?"

"My name is Brawnze."

"Ah. An apt name for you I see. Just like Red and Blue and Monkey."

"Actually, their names are Scarlet, Neptune and Sun."

"Psshht! I don't care. Just keep licking my cock like a good little slave."

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dro is a character for all the chubby chasers out there. I'm trying to include as many kinks in this story as possible and this adds a layer to Roy's size kink. Thanks everyone for reading.
> 
> And don't worry, Adam is still on his crusade to convert the human slaves to his philosophies. Team BRNZ won't be left out.


	58. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's coming for Whitley and it's not to Adam's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual slavery, violence, beheading, and probably more, but I don't know what. 
> 
> Also, I'm double checking for typos, so reload the page in a few minutes if you're reading this as soon as it's posted. Sometimes it's easier to catch things outside of the document program I use.
> 
> *Edit  
> I think I got all the typos now. Enjoy!

  


  


At Tor's request, to Neptune and Roy's disappointment, all of Team SSSN have been ordered to bathe Dro. To Tor he's sexy, but rank. Tor remembers his natural musk and it's much better without the stink of the desert on him. Dro is enjoying it, holding Neptune above the water in the large tub where he's more dry and more comfortable, washing Dro's hair while Scarlet, Sun and Sage work on the orc's large body. When they're all done, Dro has the slaves fetch him sweat socks, slippers and a bath robe so he can keep clean between the bathroom and getting dressed. To Roy's delight, he's wearing a Shade Academy sweatsuit and Tor is pleased that the only sweaty smell coming from his husband now will be his natural smell, which isn't nearly as bad. 

Then Roy goes next door to train with the rest of Team AWRM in the backyard and Tor takes Dro to go watch. He's fascinated with how the four of them move so in synch and how they have such versatile weaponry. He loves their outfits as well, especially Jay's, and he asks Jay if he'll be his slave before Tor can stop him.

Jay says, "I'm sorry, but I'm already involved with someone. Mercury's my slave and I don't want anyone else. Besides, I've been a Dom most of my teenage years. I don't think I could submit to anyone but my family."

"What if I become your brother-in-law?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't have sex with you, just that I won't be your submissive. We'll talk after you guys tie the knot. I know Roy's excited. We've got everything planned to go to the Minotaur village for the wedding. Are you going to marry Roy too or just Tor?"

"That depends on Roy. We've known each other very little time, but he has endeared himself to me already."

"He does that to people. I—"

An explosion happens in the front yard. 

Everyone in the back comes running around the side of the house to find masked men in goggles, clearly Atlesian based on their uniforms, battling with Cardin and Tyrian who are using dust in their stingers to create projectile explosions, something the uninvited guests didn't see coming.

"DON'T LET THEM IN THE HOUSE!!" yells Tyrian and Teams AWRM, BRNZ, SSSN, Tor and Dro immediately join the fight, Dro taking stance by the front door while Tor stays in front of him to watch the windows. Tor is wondering who's watching the back of the house, but knows that Clover, Qrow, Jaune, Adam, Russel, Dove and Sky are all around somewhere. Just in case, he makes a hand signal to Dro saying, "Do you have this place covered?"

Dro gives him the hand signals back saying, "Yes, I'll stay here, you go."

Tor tears for the back door in time to grab a man from opening the door, and he throws him high, hoping his aura will protect him when he lands because he'll be landing a few blocks away. The other dozen men in the backyard are aiming their energy rifles at him and he uses his semblance defensively, something he hasn't had to do for thousands of years. 

All the men drop to the ground, twisting and falling before throwing up. 

One tries to call for backup but starts throwing up again. Tor keeps turning their senses of direction at a fast pace and focuses on that while keeping an eye and an ear on the backyard. No one except his family will make it into the house from the back entrances or windows. He just hopes everyone is doing better in the front.

He needn't worry, between three teams of huntsmen and Cardin, Tyrian and Dro, the intruders are incapacitated in less than two minutes and their leader is questioned. But he doesn't want to cooperate.

"I give the orders around here!! I ask the questions!! I demand the return of Whitley Schnee!! We are here to escort him to Atlas after disposing of his kidnappers!!"

Whitley walks out in the front yard. "These men didn't kidnap me. I ran away."

"What?!!"

"My father is a sociopathic megalomaniac and my mother is so drunk all the time that she doesn't really care about anything. I left of my own free will and if you attempt to murder my new family, I will personally see to your end!"

"You were sold on the black market!! We have witnesses!"

"The Branwen Tribe kidnapped me after my cargo ship crashed and sold me to the highest bidder in Anima who in turn sold me at auction here in Vacuo. He was pissed when he realized he lost tens of millions of Lien on my auctioning. Nevertheless, I am C.E.O. of the SDC, I am the heir to the Schnee estate and I am choosing to be here. Leave now while you can do so of your own free will."

"You don't scare me, brat! I'm gonna—"

A Moonslice cuts across the yard and decapitates the leader of the 'rescue' team. 

"Nobody threatens _my_ Schnee. _Nobody!_ " says Adam and he calls a clean up crew to dispose of the body while Tyrian approaches the lieutenant.

"You are second in command?" asks Tyrian.

The masked figure nods.

"Have all of your men leave. I don't want to pay the bill for the extra cleanup."

"So glad we have people for that," Whitley mutters under his breathe. Cleaning up a dead body is on his list just under 'I don't do windows'.

The figure nods and when Tyrian goes to unbind her, she shoots a gacky clawed hand at Mercury, gripping his heart and sucking power from it.

"I knew it!" she screams. "You won't get away with—"

Tyrian stings her with black venom, dropping her like a fly. Aurum sees that there's no Beetle Grimm, it's just her and she isn't dead or the power would have already returned to Mercury. He tames the Beetle Grimm from his tail, coaxing it into his hand and transfers the power from Emerald just as she begins to jerk. Once that's done. Emerald is already waking up and laughing, but she isn't immortal and lightning strikes her again and again (as everyone runs out of the way for cover) until the whole front yard is glass instead of sand.

"A little overkill, don't you think?" says Mercury.

"The bitch pissed me off," says Jay. "I'm taking her head." Jay prepares his scythe and Mercury holds him back. 

"Let's find out what Salem wants done with her first. If anyone can make Emerald suffer, it's her."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Salem is amused when the Winter Beau calls her on a Seer that Aurum summoned. 

Lucky, seeing Mercury in the globe quickly rushes forward. 

"Is Dad there? Can I talk to him?"

"Sorry kiddo, you can talk when we're done," says Mercury. "Salem, there's the matter of a grimmified Emerald we need to discuss."

"Do we?" says Salem with a hint of a smile.

"Do you want her back? We were thinking it'd save everyone trouble just to take her head."

"Send her to me. Tell her I'm disappointed with her efforts. That should be enough to have her quaking in her boots."

"Is she immortal?" asks Jay.

"No. But she can be difficult to kill. At any rate, I have plans for her."

"Oooh, that sounds ominous!" says Roy.

Salem smiles at the Fall Beau. "Indeed. Would you be kind enough to fetch Lucky and Kaine's fathers? They're eager to discuss things with them."

"We're here," says Adam as he and Clover step in front of the Seer.

"Hi, Dad!" says Kaine.

"Hi, Sport!" says Adam. "Keeping Fuzzy and Fluffy out of trouble?"

"Relatively," says Kaine. "I'm trying to teach them how to get the mail, but we don't actually get the post here, so I'm trying to teach them some other things. How are you? Can we see you early this month?"

"Fine by me. Clover?" says Adam.

"That'd be great!" says Clover. "How are you, Lucky? I've missed you."

"I'm doing good. I'm missing fried food though. Vacuan food is way better than the healthy stuff Mom makes me eat."

"You still have to eat your vegetables here too," says Clover. "I can't wait to see you!"

"I'm glad," says Salem. "Because we're sending them ahead of schedule this month. They'll still return on the full moon. Understand?"

"Yes, Salem," say Clover and Adam. 

"YAAYY!!!" says Lucky.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	59. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Dro have a life-changing talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay anal sex, addictive body fluids, foot fetish, armpit fetish and general soreness.

  


  


Neptune and Brawnze wake up with their heads in sweaty armpits and immediately start licking the orc awake, savoring every drop of sweat they can get. Tor is sleeping peacefully with Roy on his chest next to them and Dro is just starting to wake up, lifting his arms over his head to give the slaves access before pinning them down with his huge biceps, trapping their heads in his musky pits. 

Roy scoffs softly, trying not to wake Tor. "Those two are practically drug addicts."

"Are you not addicted, Beloved?" asks Dro. 

"I'm getting there. But those two are head over heels for you."

"Perhaps I could borrow them on your wedding night when I'll be sleeping alone."

"You don't have to sleep alone," says Roy. "What's your ring size? I need to get one for Tor anyways."

"It might be better to show the jeweler my finger and have it custom fitted," says the orc. "Are you proposing?"

"Yes," says Roy. "I want to marry both of you."

"Are you sure, young one? You can change your mind up until the wedding, but I don't believe in divorce and we are immortal."

"I'm positive," says Roy. "I want you to be my husband, just like Tor."

Brawnze and Neptune are eagerly sucking the sweaty musk from Dro's armpits, but he senses they need to breathe and lets them up.

"Go suck on my toes, slaves. I need to talk with my new fiancé."

"Please Master, can we—" starts Neptune, but Dro cuts them off.

"No. Toes. Now," says Dro.

They each eagerly choose a foot and take the sweat socks off to taste the orcs clean, sweaty feet and they massage his soles as they lick and suck. 

"Now then. You want to get married in the Minotaur village?"

"Yes, Sir," says Roy. "Can I call you 'Master' sometimes?"

"Only if you mean it. You realize Tor's father will bed us all and all three of us will have our way with you, my bride."

"Yeah, I know. I look forward to it. I really like bigger men."

Dro laughs. "Alright then. That's what we'll do. And don't worry about falling prey to the Minotaur scent. I won't, so you can relax and enjoy it while it lasts. I won't let our father-in-law keep you."

"Thank you, Master."

"Do you really mean that, little one?"

"Yes," says Roy.

"Then you are my boy, but not my slave. Play with my balls, Boy, and don't forget to lick my sweat up. I know you'll love it."

"Yes, Master!!!" says Roy enthusiastically and Tor wakes up just in time to kiss Roy before he hops down to suck on Dro's balls.

"Good morning, husband," says Tor. 

"Good morning. I want you to know, Roy and I are Master and boy and he's agreed to marry me when he marries you."

Tor kisses him deeply before saying, "That's wonderful. Nothing could ruin our happiness together."

"This faunus boy has enamored me," says Dro. "If he was a woman, I would want many children."

Tor laughs. "We can try anyways!" he jokes.

"No time like the present, husband. You first?"

"Thank you, my sweet," says Tor. He works his own cock until he's precoming before lifting Roy into it. Roy relaxes as Tor fucks into him and slowly makes love to him, making Roy moan with euphoria, and groans in pleasure. Dro excuses Neptune and Brawnze from the bed but lets them have his sweat socks and they rush off to an empty cubby to masturbate with the smelly socks. 

As Tor fucks Roy, he moans and Dro kisses him, savoring the Minotaur musk and enjoying having his husband back after so long apart. Soon, with stimulation from both his husband and his fiancé, Tor gets close, huge muscles rippling as he holds off his climax to enjoy the moment. Roy's, tight, warm, silky ass is perfect, and the way the boy is so in love with him makes him so hard, and with his dick throbbing inside Roy, his cock erupts with jism, filling Roy up with hot come as the boy orgasms and shoots spurts of come on his abs. Dro is quick to lick up the scorpion spunk, and Roy pulls off of Tor to climb on top of Dro. "Your turn, studmuffin!" says Roy, and Dro grins as he thrusts roughly inside of Roy who's already lubricated with copious amounts of hot bull come. He fucks Roy hard and Roy comes again in no time, but Dro is nowhere near ready. He fucks Roy for an hour coming inside him multiple times, letting the hot come gush out once in a while when he distends Roy's stomach, and Tor takes Roy back when Dro is done, making love to him over and over again. By the time they've finished fucking Roy, several hours have passed and it's mid-afternoon. They go to the shower together and clean off all the spunk before heading over to Tyrian's house to socialize. Dro has to find new sweat socks because Brawnze and Neptune have hidden their new treasures.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin and Jaune are happy for their son. Roy is ecstatic to have two fiancés he loves so much. But Cardin and Jaune are worried he's getting married too young. What if he decides later that he doesn't want to be married to Dro? They tell him to be cautious with his decisions, but Roy wants to get married as soon as the rings are ordered and ready. 

Fortunately, they have a little more time. The Minotaur village elder thinks they should get married on the Winter Solstice and stay in the Minotaur village where everyone is safe from Grimm. Qrow in particular thinks they may be needed in the city, but Roy is desperate to get married and wants everyone there with him.

Winter break is coming up, and Roy is excited to get to spend more time with his slaves and his paramours. Unfortunately, tomorrow's Monday and he has to go to school. He's so sore he can barely walk, and he knows he'll need to take a break tonight, pawning the slaves off on Tor and Dro. The question is if he can resist them. Not only is he completely in love and always horny, but their musk is literally addictive. 

Roy decides there is enough time before dinner and ropes his team into a four-on-four spar with Team BRNZ. The spar is a good outlet, and though Roy certainly got the cardio in today, moving around feels really good, even though his ass is sore. 

When it's time for dinner all of them sit around the table to eat, and Lucky and Kaine arrive just in time for dinner, sitting on their fathers' laps and eating from the same plates. Having the whole family together means a lot to Roy. He loves all of them, even the new brat, and he's excited for his new life. As far as he's concerned, he'll never have to give any if them up.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	60. Patrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midwinter comes and the wedding goes off without a hitch, but there's a catch to staying with the Minotaurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for multiple marriage, drugging, underage drinking, alcohol, piss drinking and if I left anything out, let me know.

  


  


Tor says that Minotaur tradition is that they wear their armor to special occasions like weddings. He says they value 'the warrior spirit' and martial prowess and that wearing one's armor is like raising one's weapon in honor of someone. 

That's fine with Cardin, Tyrian and Qrow who all feel that being armed and ready for anything in the land of darkness is a good thing. The rest of them reflect that sentiment, but it's Cardin who's most concerned. The last time any of them went to the Minotaur village, it was a fight for their free will. He admits that a battle of wills can't be fought with his mace, but still, being prepared for a physical fight will remind him that he's not helpless nor is he safe in that place. Assuming safety is one of the worst things someone can do in his paranoid opinion. Just look at what happened to Beacon and Vale a few years ago. None of it gives him reinforcement on the idea of ever being safe. 

Jaune, on the other hand is much less concerned. Tor is a beloved member of the family now and one Beau has the Minotaur village wrapped around his finger. Three will have them plenty under control. 

Tyrian is like Cardin, skeptical of a good outcome. Salem may have cancelled her plans for Midwinter this year, but that doesn't mean she won't pull something else while his family is away from Vacuo. They'll be relying on Shadow Gateway Grimm for transportation, and it's possible that they'll be stuck without it at Salem's whim. 

Once everyone's ready and it's time, they take the Shadow Gateway Grimm to the Minotaur village and meet with Tor's father, Diego. They notice there are human slaves in the village, all well-fed and happy, even if they are naked in a cold climate. Each of them stinks of Minotaur urine, making them nearly irresistible, but the Minotaurs themselves are even more enticing. Each of them, a perfect specimen of masculinity in both body form and genitalia. Plus, anyone with a size kink like Roy (Mercury) is in fucking heaven! Plus their body odor is overwhelming and entrancing. It's almost as if all of them have been working out all day for a week without bathing, and for a Minotaur, that isn't like the rank body odor of a human, it's more aphrodesic and trance-inducing. Qrow could swear they're all high just from walking through the village. 

It's customary for each guest in the village to have a Minotaur sponsor. This ensures that no outsiders are formed to make war and none are left unattended, both for security and hospitality. 

While this is particularly suspicious, all of them are grateful to have the undivided attention of a Minotaur. Thanks to Roy, they're all practically celebrities in the village and are treated with enthusiasm and respect. Even Tyrian, the least susceptible to Minotaur musk outside of the demi-Grimm like Aurum, Dro, Kaine, Calandro and Lucky, is particularly enjoying his Minotaur sponsor, grabbing him by the dick and asserting his authority, much to the Minotaur's glee.

The wedding isn't until sunset, but that's hard to measure in darkened skies. The Minotaurs seem to know when this is though and soon, everyone sits down for a celebratory dinner, served delicious meat by their Minotaur sponsors. 

The meal is fantastic, the company, intoxicating as the wine, and despite the cold of the land of darkness, all of the humans and faunus are kept warm by the Minotaurs' body heat and bonfires. 

When it's time for the ceremony, Tor and Dro walk down the aisle together and Jaune and Cardin walk down the aisle with Roy to ceremoniously give him away. 

Diego gives a heartwarming speech about love, family, friendship and the value of those bonds. He welcomes the joining of Tyrian's tribe with his own and pronounces the vows for the grooms and (sort of) bride to say "I do". 

All three of them say it without hesitation or doubt and after the wedding is dancing, socializing and even more of that fabulous meat and wine.

After an hour or two of celebration, the humans, faunus and demi-Grimm are either tired, inebriated or completely entranced. Their sponsors take them to their tents to huddle together and sleep it off and Diego takes his son and sons-in-law to his tent for a night of unforgettable sex.

When Sun realizes he's as in love with his sponsor as he is with Tor, he realizes that the taste of the meat and even the wine was as familiar as it was delicious. He realizes that each of them only had food and drink served by their sponsors and that none of the sponsors already have slaves. He realizes that he must've imbibed and ingested enough musk to last a lifetime and, as he drinks his sponsor's piss straight from the source with fascination, dedication, obedience and infatuation, that this whole thing was a trap.

But he just doesn't care.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	61. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky walks in on an incriminating conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!! I'm finally back. I wasn't happy with how my chapters were going, feeling I was just telling events rather than focusing on the characters, but I've rewritten this chapter and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to litter the comments section with your opinions!
> 
> Warnings for sex, drunkenness and general debauchery.

  


  


Lucky is inebriated as shit. 

His Minotaur sponsor showed him to the urinal before leaving to use the other bathroom. The bathrooms are really just bottomless pits in the ground of the tunnels, but Lucky is glad the one he's using only smells like Minotaur musk and piss and not like anything else. Even partially immune to the mind-controlling aspects of Minotaur musk, the smell is intoxicating and makes him uncontrollably horny. He doesn't ever want to find out if musk is in their other excrements. That's an association he could do without.

His Minotaur sponsor isn't back yet when he's ready to go back to the tent, so he tries to find it on his own, walking in on a few of his family members in flagrante delicto, and even his father asks him to join in, but Lucky doesn't want to abandon his sponsor. That would just be rude.

Finally, he hears a familiar voice and in his drunken haze goes running to it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Diego has left his submissives in his tent, knowing that they can more than keep themselves busy while he speaks with the Seer Grimm.

"And you're absolutely certain they won't be a problem?" says the person in the other side of the Seer.

"Absolutely. Everyone is either drunk or under our control. No one is leaving the labyrinth tonight."

"Good. Now about our arrangement…" 

"HI MOTHER!!!" screams Lucky excitedly.

Salem gawks at Lucky who is nude and clearly stumbling drunk, and she says to Diego, "You let my son imbibe alcoholic beverages?"

"Yes, Your Grace. That was part of your instructions. Everyone is either drunk or under our complete control."

Salem gives him a severe look. "I wasn't referring to our allies."

"I guess she didn't here me…" Lucky says quietly. " ** _HI, MOTHER!!!_** " he yells.

"Keep it down!" demands Diego.

"Hello, Son," says Salem. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"You bet! These guys are great! Are Mom and Mommy there?"

"Not at this time, Son. Why don't you go have your fun. You must make sure you don't mention this conversation to anyone. You never saw me tonight."

"Okay, Mother," says Lucky.

"Diego, would you escort my son to his host? He may be immortal, but he doesn't need to be walking into a bonfire."

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Then we'll finish our conversation momentarily."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


After Diego shows Lucky to his tent, Lucky's new friend still isn't back yet. After a minute or two, he goes out to look for him. He runs into Aurum and his sponsor, going for more wine. Aurum isn't near as drunk as Lucky and he says, "Hey, Lucky! You having fun?"

"You bet, Uncle Aurum! I mean, I was, but now I can't find my sponsor! Have you seen him?"

"Not to sound racist, but I haven't figured out telling these guys apart yet."

"It's okay Little One," says Aurum's sponsor. "We have to look for hair color and tails to recognize you all. It's been so long since we've had this many humans and faunus here."

"Oh!" says Lucky, "Mother says 'hi'!"

"Wait, you saw Summer?"

"No, she's mommy! Mother is Salem. She was talking to Diego on a Seer and said I couldn't tell you that everyone's either drunk or under Minotaur mind-control! We aren't supposed to be a problem or leave! But who would want to, right?"

Aurum is aghast. 

"That's why you wanted me to drink more wine?!" Aurum asks his sponsor.

"I simply thought you would enjoy the sex more. After all, we wouldn't be good hosts if we didn't make sure you enjoy yourselves."

Aurum starts to run and yell, but his sponsor is deceptively quick for his size. He hastily shoves his mighty cock into Aurum's beautiful mouth, down his throat and relieves himself with gusto. The musk in the piss is strong enough to make Aurum go weak at the knees and fall into submissive bliss. But his subconscious mind knows what to do and he stabs the Minotaur with his stinger, knocking the bull-man to the ground the second after the navy blue venom hits his blood stream.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Aurum spends the next hour, walking around in a submissive haze, ready to give himself to any male willing to take him. He's ready to become a permanent slave in the Minotaur village, and he doesn't care who claims him. He searches and begs with his eyes to find a Minotaur awake and willing to dominate him, but all of them are paired off and fucking, or snoring the booze away.

Finally the haze begins to dissipate, and Aurum's brain kicks into high gear. He struggles to become lucid as the fog lifts, and after another twenty minutes, he's sober-ish and free of the hypnotic state that gripped him for a crucial hour and a third.

He rushes to the one person he knows will have his own mind, bursting into Diego's tent and desperately pulling Dro away from his carnal pleasure.

"Have him back in five minutes. I expect to bed my sons for three days straight, as is custom." The look on Diego's face is severe and his tone serious enough to intimidate Aurum into being momentarily petrified.

"I'll have him back in three," says Aurum.

Outside the tent, Aurum explains what Lucky overheard and though Dro isn't a huntsman himself, he respects his new family enough to know what their priorities are and help them in any way he can.

But there's one problem.

"Aurum, you must get Jay lucid enough to cast a spell lifting the hold of the Minotaur musk. I'm afraid my husbands and I will be unable to assist at until three days hence."

"What the fuck?!" exclaimes Aurum. "You're choosing sex over protecting Vacuo?"

"No, child. I am choosing not to break sacred tradition. This circumstance may be alien to you, but everything we are doing here is as it should be. I can't participate in the sacrilege against my own wedding, though I understand your need to."

Aurum is aghast. Part of him wonders if Dro's true colors are that of a monster or if this sacred celebration is really that important to him. Deciding his three minutes are up he kisses Dro quickly on the lips and runs off to find Jay. He can't waste any more time.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	62. Wedding Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurum tries desperately to find autonomy in a camp full of Minotaurs and their slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual themes, sexual slavery, body fluids, treachery and drunkenness.

  


  


Jay is in heaven! 

Since he's moved to Vacuo with his family, he's experimented with drugs behind his parents backs, herbal teas and dust-enhanced formulas that supposedly give euphoria. 

None of them were Iike this.

His sponsor has helped him rediscover the joys of absolute submission. His fathers had always been careful and loving, but now that he's immortal and physically sturdier, he doesn't need the pampering and to his absolute glee, his own personal Minotaur has none to spare.

He's being rimmed with a large bovine tongue inside of him when Aurum quickly enters the tent. Jay lets out a whine as his sponsor pulls away, but lets out a grunt of satisfaction when the tongue is replaced by two large fingers.

"Looks like we have a guest!" says the Minotaur excitedly. "Come, little scorpion, celebrate the joining of our tribes with us!"

Like all the rest of his kind, he is manly, hairy and musky. His sexiness is palpable in the space of the large tent and for a moment, Aurum wants nothing more than to join his nephew in the festivities.

He shakes his head roughly before going to Jay and whispering in his ear, "We have to go, there's an emergency at home!"

Jay looks at him through lidded eyes and moans as the Minotaur adds a third finger. "I can't," says Jay. "My Master needs me."

"That I do, little prince," says the Minotaur as the holds Jay's face and lets the eager faunus suck on his thumb.

"There's no time! We have to go NOW!" exclaimes Aurum.

"I'll make you a deal," says the Minotaur. "Stay with us for the night and I'll release both of you tomorrow at noon."

"That's too late!" says Aurum. 

"Then bring me another and I'll release the three of you at dawn."

To Aurum anything later than an hour ago is too late, but he's beginning to realize that the Minotaurs hold all the power in the village.

"Bring Mercury!" cries Jay. "And his hot Minotaur!"

Aurum considers his options and instead of a clear answer, he says, "I'll be right back."

Before he leaves though, a huge tongue invades his mouth and the Minotaur's slobber is enough to entrance him. Taking advantage of Aurum's stupor, he holds a bowl of his own personal Minotaur milk to Aurum's lips and bids the young man to drink. Aurum gulps with gusto and only stops to lick the bowl clean with feverish delight.

"See that you are," says the Minotaur.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Mercury is having the time of his life. The humongous cock in his ass and giant balls slapping against his buttcheeks makes him feel absolutely owned. He's completely in love with his true Master, Jay, but his lust, love and hypnotic state of complete obedience leave him at the mercy (or lack thereof) of his sponsor.

Mercury's Minotaur pays no mind when Aurum comes crashing through the side of the tent, frustrated that he couldn't find the entrance through all of the furs.

"I have to be back to my new Master quick! What can I do to make you join us?" says Aurum.

The Minotaur turns his head to Aurum and grins devilishly.

"Nothing. Bring them here."

Aurum grins at his good fortune and starts to leave, but the Minotaur grabs him by the tail and yanks him into his lap alongside Mercury. He pulls out for a comeshot and stuffs his erupting bull cock into Aurum, who screams from the intrusion and immediately gets high on the copious jism flooding his insides.

"You're mine for the night," says the Minotaur. "Bring your friends."

Aurum kisses his hairy chest and sucks on his tongue as the Minotaur shoves into Mercury again.

"Yes, Master," says Aurum, and he hurries to retrieve Jay and his Minotaur sponsor after his new Master points him in the direction of the proper entrance to the tent.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Luke grins. 

His blue-haired scorpion boy is pleasing him to no end and to top it all off, the golden-haired scorpion boy has given him an easy win. 

Luke has no intentions of releasing his new slave at dawn. Not only is he delicious and physically perfect, he stings with wonderful venoms, increasing Luke's pleasure and giving him a psychotropic high that is only countered by Minotaur musk and the musk of Orcs.

The golden-haired scorpion boy has invited them to visit Rath's tent. That means Luke can share three slaves with his brother and there's caveat to releasing the faunus at dawn as he originally agreed.

He picks up his prizes and makes his way to Rath's tent where he throws them on the sizable bed before kissing his bother as their huge tongues lather each other with Minotaur slobber.

They grab each other's cocks and explore as the human and faunus slaves whine at being ignored. Even the loving couple, Mercury and Jay, are oblivious to each other, only wanting their Minotaur masters.

If Aurum could think clearly, they'd all be free by now, but he can't. Instead he dives in for a bid at Luke's sweaty balls as Mercury gets the same idea and goes for Rath's. It isn't long until the five of them are all pleasing each other in a hot and sweaty orgy, despite the cold temperature. 

An hour later, in an uncompleted thought, Aurum says, "Dawn…"

Luke chuckles. "My promise was that I would release you at dawn, but since this is Rath's tent, the circumstances of your release are with him." 

Rath breaks out into a laugh as hearty and warm as can be. His words are much more sinister. "You belong to me unless the Chief says otherwise. Forever."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Lucky is running crying from tent to tent, listening for his father's voice. If anyone can help him find his missing Minotaur sponsor, his Daddy can. Of this, he has no doubt.

Finally, he realizes he won't find Clover and decides to go to the only tent he can identify, by its larger size and central location.

The chieftain's tent.

Diego stops his ministrations of Dro's privates when Lucky bursts into the tent.

The child is bawling, and his words are undeterminable for a few minutes until he calms down enough as he cuddles against the chief.

Finally Diego and Dro are able to put together what he's saying. 

"You _still_ can't find your sponsor?" asks Diego. "I showed you to his tent."

"He never came back!" cries Lucky.

Each of the honeymoon party gives him rubs on the back and kisses on the face and the promise that they'll find him a good sponsor in place of the other one. As the 'bride', Roy isn't permitted to leave the chieftain's tent, but Tor and Dro go with Lucky to find him a new home for the night.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin is particularly euphoric. His sponsors are husbands, so unlike any other guests in the camp, he gets two of them all to himself! 

His greedy ass is clamped around a huge Minotaur cock and his throat is clamped around another. They ravage his comparatively small body, treating him as more of a sex toy than a partner, as they make out messily above him. He shivers every time drops and dribbles of saliva hit his back, but not from the cold. The pheromones and musk of it are soaking through his skin, and he wants to bathe in it while being filled with hot bull come. He's long given up moving around. His Masters will move him how they want to and he knows he doesn't need anything more than to be what and how they want him to be.

His ass is raw with the tight, filling feeling of the massive cock inside him. The fifteen foot Minotaur is paying no mind to his well-being. They're all immortal so he won't be too broken to use later. Across Cardin's frame, the other Minotaur has the same attitude. Cardin doesn't need to breathe, so there's no reason to pull out of his warm mouth and throat. Cardin is being lubed up by so much precome, and has discovered the Minotaur fucking him enjoys using his tail as a cockring, so he squeezes around the cock and balls intermittently, to make his master groan with added pleasure. It makes him feel something he hasn't felt in so long: the sense that he's a _good boy_.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Dro, Tor and Lucky walk across the feast area, they find one of their comrades asleep on the cavern floor.

"I guess he's gotten himself drunk again," says Tor. "Stupid wino. Wait! Wasn't Samo with Aurum tonight? Where's Aurum?"

"He was wandering around earlier," says Lucky. "He stung his sponsor when he found out he was trying to keep Aurum drunk 'cause I said Mother wants us all to stay here tonight so we don't interfere with her plans."

Sensing the need to cover up this incident before the chieftain is involved, Dro pours a few jugs of wine out over the fire and lays them haphazardly around his unconscious tribe member.

"Ferdinand, you need to be sober," says Dro, and the sharpness of his husband's voice grabs Tor's attention. "Who is Lucky's mother?"

"I've seen her before, but I don't know her name," says Tor. 

"That's my Mommy," says Lucky. "Everybody knows my mother, it's Queen Salem!"

Tor's mouth goes into a firm line. "That _witch_!"

"Calm yourself, husband," says Dro. "I told Aurum to find Jay and handle this. I'm sure they're off thwarting her as we speak."

"It's our _honeymoon_!! Everyone's supposed to be here! She'll ruin everything!"

"Let's just find Lucky a new sponsor and decide what to do from there."

"Okay. Come this way, Lucky. How would you like to share with your uncle Cardin?"

"I'd rather have my Daddy."

"But Cardin has two sponsors. There's supposed to be one per guest. I'm sure your uncle loves you very much and is willing to share."

"Pssh!" Says Dro. "It doesn't matter. The boy will do as he's told. I'm sure his sponsors won't pass up on a delicious boy like Lucky."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	63. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurum has a mission. Too bad he can't remember what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sex, sexual fluids, mentions of fisting and piss.

  


  


"Pass," says Cardin's first sponsor.

"Double pass," says the other.

"Excuse me?!" says Tor.

"We prefer sharing this one. Find another sponsor."

Dro picks a crying Lucky up and escorts Tor from the tent.

"That was surprising," says Dro. 

"And unfortunate," says Tor. "Where are we going to find another sponsor so soon? We have to find Aurum and quick. Father will not be forgiving of our absence."

"You're right. Let's find Aurum and trade Lucky for him. That may be our best course of action."

Lucky sniffles in his arms and begins to lick Dro's chest.

"Mmmm. You need to stop, Little One. We both have places to be."

Dro and Tor look around for an hour before they finally find Aurum with Mercury, Jay, Luke and Rath. Rath is more than welcoming and gives each of the grooms a lick on the neck as he gladly takes Lucky from Dro's arms. Luke is likewise respectful, licking their privates in one sweep of the tongue for each of them. 

Dro makes the trade, taking Aurum and Jay from the tent, letting them know that one of them will have to return. They each beg to return to their Masters' tent, but Dro pisses down their throats and orders them to be sober. 

Then gears start turning in their heads, Aurum remembering his mission and Jay wondering what's going on.

"Jay! You have to get our family to snap out of it! Salem's got something planned and I bet it's for Vacuo! We have to get there before it's overrun with Grimm!"

At this, Dro is surprised. He anticipated some amount of nefariosity on Salem's part but to attack the home of the fathers of her sons is unexpected to the Orc. He refuses to leave his father-in-law's custody during the mandatory honeymoon, but sees now the importance of the huntsmen returning to defend their home. 

Tor is livid, disbelieving but completely aware of the situation at hand. That the witch would sully his wedding with her plots is unforgivable.

Jay is frantic. He doesn't know any spells that will release his kin from the euphoric hypnosis that grips them. If anything, only Dro's musk and commands seem to have the desired effect.

"Dro, would it be too much to ask to steal the wedding guests from you?" asks Jay. "I would need your help."

"Yes, Little One. That is something I'm unwilling to do. But if you can gather them, enough space and time will cause the effects of the Minotaur musk to wear off."

"How much time?" asks Aurum.

"More than you have."

"We have to do _something_!!" cries Jay.

Tor looks at him firmly.

"The city of Vacuo is filled with huntsmen. Even the most novice of them can be deadly with a dagger. You are immortal and a Beau, at that. I believe you can do this on your own. But get whatever help you can before leaving. The Nevermores' roost is that way."

Jay takes in the location Tor is pointing, orienting the direction against the pattern of bonfires and the chieftain's tent. 

"Okay. Aurum, you're coming with me."

"Try to be back before noon," says Dro. "There's another feast for lunch, and we want everyone here. We have to get back to the chief."

Tor looks at them with severity in his expression but pleading in his eyes.

"This conversation never happened. You looked for the bathroom and got lost in the tunnels."

"Yes, Sir," say the faunus and they run around searching for anyone outside who might be able to join them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian has managed to dominate his willing Minotaur completely. The enthusiastic bull man takes his dick and fists like a pro, moaning and keening with pleasure as Tyrian stings him with lavender and pink venoms again and again. Tyrian monster cock violates the Minotaur for hours before he decides they need more wine, and maybe a bathroom break and takes his slave by the hand to lead him out of the tent. 

He bids his fucktoy to go pee while he fetches the wine jugs and makes his way to the feasting tables.

At the central bonfire, he finds his son and grandson there, looking around anxiously and running towards him when they see him.

They explain their predicament, and Tyrian, without question, grabs them each by the hand and strides confidently in the direction his progeny point him. 

Taming the Nevermores is no problem for Aurum, and he and Tyrian mount one while Jay mounts another. They are gone in minutes and though Tyrian knows he can't demand his family back during such an event lest he cause a family feud that could last lifetimes (and potentially risk the life of his beloved slave, Qrow), he is angry that he doesn't have them to rely on in the battle to come.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Summer had no problem getting through security at Shade Academy. The huntsmen are all around the city and countryside, protecting civilians and helping the citizens fight off the Chimeras, Deathstalkers and Sandworms. 

As she enters the vault and approaches the door to the relics, a sharp sting grabs her back and though she emanates fire in the direction of the source, her powers are fading fast and soon, she collapses. 

Emerald Sustrai walks silently in front of her, one arm, the arm of a Grimm, long, black and jagged, with claw-tipped fingers.

She glows with the power of the Summer Maiden and grabs Summer's face to tilt it up at her own.

Wordlessly she spits and turns to open the inner vault.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm considering combining it with the next one, but I still have to work things out in my head, and I think the suspense is worthwhile.


	64. Beginning of the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes face life changing challenges and soon all hope relies on two warriors, oblivious to the states of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for non-consensual body modification, sex, sexual fluids, violence, blood and betrayal.

  


  


In the Minotaur village, Jaune is getting a beatdown. His sponsor, Van, is a sadist, and just the kind that Jaune likes. 

He beats Jaune senseless, pounding him with his massive fists and leaving bruises and welts all over his body. Only when Jaune has been crying uncontrollably does he begin to push his precoming uncut cock into Jaune's tight pucker.

"Cry for me, and don't stop crying."

Jaune can't disobey his Master. He wouldn't want to if he could, but his ensured subconscious obedience means he physically cannot stop crying. Jaune has to use so much aura to keep himself from falling completely apart that he begins to glow with white light and heal the marks that Van has left on his skin. 

"Little boy," says Van, "you have an immense aura. Would you be able to heal the marks on your back? It seems someone else's name is where mine should be."

Jaune cries harder.

"Yes…" he says reluctantly.

"Do it, boy. Do it for me."

Jaune glows brighter as Van begins to fuck him hard and Cardin's signature begins to fade from Jaune's shoulder blades. The Minotaur plays with the tightness of his sphincter, rubbing his precome-covered cockhead around and into Jaune in between violent thrusting.

"You're being such a good boy for your Master. Keep healing it. I want to be the only one to leave scars on your body."

Jaune keeps up his aura until any physical sign of his possession by Cardin is erased completely, then Van tells him to drop his aura completely, pulling out to scratch deep into Jaune's back with his horns, signing his name in a script of ancient glyphs.

"That's better, but we need to make sure it sticks," says Van, and he bends to prick the edge of his pisshole with his horns, the gargantuan size and length of his throbbing dick helping him to reach it. He smears the blood from his cock across Jaune's back, massaging it into the lacerations with his cock and rubbing the marks with his thumbs as he bleeds. Then he thrusts his still bleeding cock into Jaune and pumps in and out with passion and fervor.

Jaune screams in rapturous pleasure as the Minotaur comes in his insides, filling him with gallons of hot bull jism and letting the blood soak into his veins. 

The transformation only takes half an hour. 

Jaune grows to seven feet tall, muscular as fuck and still begging for cock. His body hair grows, giving him a blond fur coat on his chest and down his happy trail. To his relief, his ass feels as if it's still smooth.

Most notably though are his changes in anatomy. His head is topped with short bull horns and his tail has retreated into his back. He's no longer a scorpion faunus, but a demi-Minotaur. 

And he doesn't care one bit as long as he gets to serve his Master.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Russel has gone through much the same process as Jaune, thin, straight green hair growing on his body and tail retracting as his horns grow. He's kept an element of litheness to his body, but his muscle definition is the envy of any normal man. 

For Cardin the change was much more devastating. He loves and treasures his tail and as much as his sponsors seemed to enjoy playing with it, it seems they wanted to mark him more permanently, putting their glyph on his ass like a brand and transforming him to their liking.

All of this occurs without the intense fucking and subjugation stopping, and as Cardin cries at the loss of his tail, he still comes, gushing like a bull when his Masters blow their loads inside of him from both ends. His tail gone, they move him for double penetration, stretching his ass like it's never been stretched before as they enter him with cruel fascination and relief, beginning to pump inside of him, changing his world and his carnal definitions of sex.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian runs to the entrance to Shade Academy as his Nevermore flies away with Aurum on its back. He meets no opposition as he makes his way towards the vault of the school but he hopes he's not too late. Personally, he's fine with Salem having the relic, though he keeps that opinion secret. 

What he also keeps secret is his true intention. To ambush the Summer Maiden to deliver the Sword of Destruction to the Dark Queen himself.

He rushes with a speed few can muster and finds the elevator to the outer vault. 

He just hopes he's not too late to collect his boon.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


As Emerald enters the vault and grasps the relic from it's pedestal, she finds it won't move. It's stuck vertically with the blade down, penetrating the short stone column and it won't budge. Finally, in desperation, she calls on her Maiden powers, glows with light as fire dances from her eyes and colorful orbs encircle and orbit her and pulls the sword from the stone.

In that moment she senses someone behind her and turns in time to be tackled with amazing force, the aura of her attacker glowing with rage.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jay has already ditched his Nevermore in favor of clearing the streets. He uses his powers to blast away Grimm, though he is still nude. He runs everywhere, not daring to waste time and focuses on the largest Grimm, the Deathstalkers and Sandworms. A Chimera snakes its cobra headed tail towards him and strikes him with venom, but he returns the act in kind.

"You think your tail has stronger venom than mine?!!" he roars, venting his rage at the devastation into releasing his black venom into the creature.

The Chimera turns to dust and he doesn't see this as he's already turned away to rush towards his next target.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Aurum is on the outskirts of town. He felt the Sandworms coming from the east and has made his way over to greet them. He's never tried taking this many Grimm before – it's a swarm of easily two dozen or more.

But his determination to protect his home is fierce.

He tames the first wave of five without a problem, sending them away to the depths of the desert. The second wave, he can't control and readies the only weapon he took time to grab, Icicle.

Fortunately for him, these desert creatures are most susceptible to his element of choice.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Summer pounces on Emerald, suckerpunching her in the face, Qrow style. The back of Emerald's head hits the stone floor with a loud bounce, and before Summer can react, free-hanging chains of ice grab her limbs and lift her into the unnatural sky above her.

"I knew you wouldn't give up without a fight."

"An attack on me is an attack on Salem!" Summer cries out. 

"Oh, I know. But only if she finds out about it," says Emerald as she leaves to the outer vault. "Enjoy eternity."

The door closes behind her and she faces her next challenger, a deadly and immortal enemy, unlike the last, possessing a lightning fast stinger.

"Oh, she'll find out about it alright," says Tyrian as he swipes at Emerald with his stinger.

Black venom drips into thin air as the mirage of Emerald vanishes and Emerald shoots a gout of flame at him from his left side. He screams in pain and rage as ice creeps up from the floor, benevolently cooling the flames' burns before burning him with cold as it envelops him. 

"What am I going to do with you?" asks Emerald as she looks mischievously at her ice-bound enemy. "I wish I knew how to turn you to stone. I guess I'll have to do the next best thing."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	65. Fight to the Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is on and Aurum is desperate for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence. If there's anything else, let me know.

  


  


Emerald is on a tight schedule, but that takes a side burner as she plucks the frozen flower. Her mania is solid in the air as her creepily gleeful laughs echo throughout the cavern. 

Once she's had her fun dismembering the poor plant, she crushes it in her hand before dropping it on the ground and smashing it with her boot.

As she lifts her foot, a fire blazes on the flower with an eternal flame.

" _It will burn forever _," she thinks, " _and so will Tyrian's pain!_ "__

____

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The city is filled with fighters, though most are not huntsmen nor huntresses, but disreputable folk with violent streaks and a sense of solidarity with their fellow Vacuans. Jay does his best to take care of the big Grimm, but he gets help from the local huntsmen, though he doesn't ask. 

The rest of the fighters take down Beowolves and other smaller Grimm that run rampant. The Deathstalkers are a bit much in Jay's opinion. When this is over, he's going to have a 'talk' with his 'aunt'.... 'step-goddess'?...

Then the Grimm aren't just getting more rowdy, they're getting larger, stronger and harder to kill, even for a Beau. 

Scratch "talk". He's going to fuck the bitch up.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Emerald is meditating with her Maiden powers, a spell technique she learned from Salem. Her spell is focused on the sword of destruction, which in turn is projecting the spell in a wide radius. The creatures of destruction are being enhanced to more effectively destroy the City of Vacuo. 

She knows Salem's only desire in using the Grimm was to distract the huntsmen to make the relic unguarded, but Emerald doesn't care about details like that.

She wants the world to burn.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The city is being overrun, and the group of civilians Aurum is trying to protect are being picked off one by one as he leads them to safety. He's furuious at the circumstance, but as Aurum curses the Grimm, curses Salem and curses the Minotaurs that kept his family away, a horned figure drives a giant sword through an attacking Chimera and throws the blade high in the sky to skewer a Nevermore coming in for a deadly dive. The figure retrieves the sword and turns to Aurum.

"Tor!! What are you doing here?! I thought you couldn't leave."

"There are rules to abide by, and one of them is to protect the tribe at all costs. You are part of my tribe, Little One."

Just then a sandworm erupts from the ground nearby but is calms almost immediately and returns to the earth as Diego's eyes glow red.

"Hurry. Get the mortals to safety. The tribe will take care of the Grimm," he says as he rushes over to pat Aurum on the back, lick his face and squeeze his rump. "Now go!"

The scorpion boy wastes no time as he gathers survivors and rushes them to the safety of Shade Academy's lower levels. To his relief, Roy is doing the same thing, teleporting here and there to tell civilians where to go and protect them as they run for the school.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune and Van are rushing around to the taverns and saloons, making sure the hiding civilians are in safe places like basements and cellars, but as Jaune runs into the street to find more survivors, a Sandworm ascends from the earth beneath him, mouth upwards and gobbles up the unsuspecting Jaune. Van tries to bash the creature with his spiked club, but the worm is too fast.

From two blocks away Roy saw the ingestion and involuntarily his eyes begin to glow before a flash of light permeates the area, dissolving the Sandworm and nearby Grimm and freeing the now hornless Jaune. Retuned to his human self, Jaune lacks the lightning reflexes of the scorpion faunus and the strength of a demi-Minotaur. Nevertheless he immediately returns to action, waving his thanks to Roy before running down the street again.

Van is disappointed to be human again, but he knows it's reversible, and he fights by Jaune's side with ferocity. He abandons his giant club (too heavy for him to wield now) in favor of the mace that Jaune throws him as Jaune fluidly transforms his other mace into a rifle and draws his scabbard to form it into a shield.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Emerald gasps as she's approached by Mercury. He quickly freezes her in ice, disrupting the spell and returning the Grimm to their normal forms. With this disruption and dawn approaching many of the Grimm above begin to evacuate the city to recover at their homes.

But Mercury doesn't know this. What he does know is that he has to kill Emerald and he has to do it now.

As he runs towards the block of ice, it melts in infernal flame and Emerald shoots into the sky of the outer vault, pummeling Mercury with fireballs as Mercury uses his boots to launch himself upwards, flying towards her as he forms a sword of ice from the thin air.

The fight is fast and ferocious and Mercury defends himself as he attacks Emerald whose mania is increasing, causing her attacks to become more force and strong. But with the mania comes mistakes and Mercury beheads her in a moment of her overconfidence.

The green haired head falls to the ground and Mercury tries to destroy the body, but finds he can't. Remembering the sword abandoned on the ground, he uses its might to eviscerate and evaporate the body before exploding the head with eyes still blinking.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	66. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there are any warnings for this chapter. Let me know if something stands out as needing a warning.
> 
> I made this chapter short to separate the different tone of the next part. Hopefully it's short and sweet. Enjoy.
> 
> As always, comments are welcome and big thanks to Passerby for his participation and suggestions.

  


  


Mercury notices when the fire goes out. A small flower, broken, depetalled and crushed was alight with green flame. 

He doesn't know why the flower is important, but he knows it is.

He picks up the flower and tries to sense its importance, using his Beau powers to analyze it, and to his surprise, he finds thoughts.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The city is under control as the sun rises and knowing the comrade in the most danger is Tyrian, Aurum rushes to Shade Academy. He hurries through the lower levels, trying to find the entrance to the vault, but he's grabbed by Roy and teleported to the elevator.

"This way," says Roy, trying to activate the elevator. In his failure to do so, he grabs Aurum again and though he knows teleporting to a place he can't see is dangerous, he does it anyway, shifting the view of the elevator to the view of the outer vault's cavern and floats with Aurum the rest of the way to the ground. 

They see Mercury and run towards him.

"What happened?!" cries Roy. "Where's Grandpa?!"

"I don't know," says Mercury. "He wasn't here when I got here. But I killed Emerald."

"That's great news!" says Roy. "She was our most dangerous nemesis!"

"Perhaps…" says Mercury. "But she held the Summer Maiden's powers. And we don't know who the next Summer Maiden is. I'm worried about Tyrian. She might have killed him before we got here."

"She couldn't have killed him," says Aurum. He's immortal. He's probably turned to stone at the bottom of the cavern."

"Gods, I wish Grandpa was here!" says Roy.

In that instant, involuntary flames dance from his eyes and the flower Mercury is holding, once destroyed, forms is original shape, unwilting and petals rising from the ground to return to their place around the pronounced stamen.

Then Tyrian appears in Mercury's arms and Mercury drops him in surprise. 

"That will cost you, slave," says Tyrian as he gets up and rubs the sore spot on his tail where he landed. "Down to business. Emerald stole the Summer Maiden's power from Summer Rose and escaped! Summer is locked in the inner vault and we can't open it without Emerald."

"Emerald didn't escape," says Mercury. "I made sure of that."

"Then we are at a loss," says Tyrian. "But more importantly, where's the rest of my family? Is everyone safe?"

"We don't know," says Aurum, "but the Minotaur tribe showed up with everyone—"

"We kicked ass, Grandpa!!" shouts Roy. "It was so fun!"

"We need to get above ground and find everyone," says Tyrian. "I can't go another moment worrying about their fates."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Finding everyone is easy. In the city square in front of Shade Academy, every huntsman, huntress, Minotaur and member of the Callows family is there. Several huntsmen, including students are holding hands with the single Minotaurs that Tyrian recognizes as sponsors. Tyrian has no doubt that bonds were formed as they fought side by side throughout the dangerous night.

Tyrian quickly hugs and kisses each sons, slaves and relatives in the square, feeling their sides and shoulders as an affirmation that they are really there and unharmed. After what happened to him, he's certain that worse fates could have befallen his loved ones and is overwhelmed with relief that they are okay.

Theodore, the headmaster of Shade and the closest thing Vacuo has to a mayor, addresses the crowd from a balcony of the school.

He regrets the loss of life that occured and offers a minute of silence to honor the dead and reflect on their lives. Then he commends the defenders of the city, scoundrels, huntsmen, warriors and the brave. He gives a special thanks to the Minotaurs who arrived in time to turn the tide and save Gods know how many lives. 

In thanks to the tribe of Minotaurs, he offers them sanctuary in the city. Diego steps forward.

"Headmaster Theodore, we thank you for the offer but prefer our caves and labyrinth. We will return home once we are sure that—"

"We'll make a cave!" shouts Roy. "We can hollow out the cliffs on the west side of town and build another labyrinth!"

Shock is on Theodore's face at the ingenious suggestion. Shock is also on Diego's face. He isn't accustomed to being interrupted.

"That's a great idea!" proclaims Theodore. 

Diego gives Roy a look of sincere fondness and says, "That would be amenable. We will make a home for our tribe here if that is your wish."

The grateful crowd roars in assent, the loudest being the new companions of the Minotaurs, now brothers in battle and likely future slaves, and the civilians saved who can't believe they're alive and have the Minotaurs to thank.

Theodore smiles warmly and officially welcomes the tribe to Vacuo. 

Tor couldn't be happier.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	67. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over and now us the time to create new lives for themselves and choose their new ways of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for drugging, drugged sex, anal sex, underaged sex and body modification.

  


  


Construction is going better than expected. Between the hard work of the Minotaurs and the Beaux assisting with magic, a multilevel cliffside dwelling is set up like a small city in the earth. The sight is wonderous to behold, and Tor can't wait to see it lit against the night with campfires and bonfires. 

The labyrinth is surprisingly easier to construct. The Minotaurs are demi-Grimm and accustomed to taming the creatures of darkness. They use Sandworms to hollow out tunnels, creating their labyrinth in the solid rock with the same configuration as their labyrinth in the land of darkness.

Only two weeks pass before construction is complete, and tired though content, the Minotaurs use Shadow Gates to travel to their original home and bring their cattle and belongings to make themselves at home.

There are cabins in the rock for Tyrian and his family since they are now part of the tribe and always welcome, and there are spare dwellings for the slaves and recruits that the Minotaurs are sure to acquire now that they live a stone's throw from civilization.

The hardest work is helping rebuild the city. Homes, businesses, landmarks… half of them destroyed in the chaos and the Minotaurs are happy to help their new neighbors in a show of solidarity and thanks for welcoming them.

Tor and Jaune are helping to work on rebuilding an Adobe apartment building when Tor finally says, "Young One, wouldn't this be easier as a demi-Minotaur. You are working yourself to the bone. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. I won't abide it."

"I just need some time to think," says Jaune. "I never felt right being a scorpion faunus. I was the worst at using my tail and I just don't know about being a bull. I was a demi-Minotaur for less than a few hours. I didn't really get a feel for it. But even if I'm weak and small, I'm not defenseless. You don't have to worry about me getting hurt. ...I think I was meant to be human. It just feels right. But I don't know yet."

"I understand, Jaune," is all Tor replies with.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The new moon is fast approaching – the designated time for the wedding festivities to continue. Adam and Diego have no problem recruiting extra party goers, young men and boys who are envious of the demi-Minotaurs' physique and some ravers and club kids who can't pass up a party.

Adam makes sure they're all human.

Roy is ecstatic and craves the carnal attention of his father-in-law. His husbands please him to no end, but Roy is anxious to finish what they've started. It is their honeymoon after all.

Cardin is less enthused. It's not that he isn't looking forward to being a Minotaur's plaything, it's that he no longer has his strongest symbol of masculinity and personal power – his tail. He enjoys his horns and his new physique and he's torn between the two possibilities. If Roy purifies the Grimm from his body, he'll be human again, capable of becoming a scorpion faunus once more. He has no doubt that his tail would return in full. But now that he's had the imposing stature and sexual perks of being a demi-Minotaur, he's not sure he could go back to being anything else.

Jaune has certainly enjoyed being dominated by his husband, calling him Master and politely demanding the beatings he misses from their days at Beacon Academy. Cardin is happy to accommodate him and they both thank the water of life flowing through Jaune's veins and aura as Cardin bloodies and bruises his loving paramour.

Russel on the other hand, knew what he wanted from the beginning. He asked Roy to purify him and immediately started treatments from Tyrian to become himself again. Without his tail, he felt naked and unarmed, sterilized even. Now that it's halfway grown in again, he has some relief, knowing it won't be long before it's returned to its former glory. 

Then the night of the full moon comes and the celebration commences.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Diego welcomes all of the wedding guests at the beginning of the feast. Easily two or three dozen citizens of Vacuo find themselves at the table, ready for partying, drinking, dancing, and sex. 

As they dig in, Dro and Tor feed Roy his food in small bites from a double pronged fork. Cardin sits between the two sponsors he had a month ago and they stroke his horns lovingly with lust in their bovine eyes. Van, now a demi-Minotaur, sits with Jaune in his lap as they eat from the same plate. Jaune may be married to Cardin, but a part of him belongs to Van and probably always will. He's looking forward to their night together and can't help but rut backwards occasionally and feel the hardening manhood beneath his bum. 

Tyrian, as part of the tribe, has elected to claim his own human slaves for the next few nights, and has three of them drinking wine with his essence and lavender venom. They stare at him in adoration, and he revels in how effective his venom is, glad that he's claimed the three unsuspecting humans.

Tor is glad that the tribe has moved. They will be much easier to visit and he welcomes their presence in his life though he has left them to live with Roy and now, Dro. He soaks up the affection as his father licks his neck every few minutes and spends his time in wedded bliss at the table, so happy this life, new and different to him, has become his new normal. He doesn't regret becoming a demi-Minotaur nor becoming Roy's slave. Roy is his loving submissive husband now, Dro has come back into his life and his tribe has gained the Callows family and the unsuspecting party goers who have become enamored with the Minotaurs around them.

As soon as the feast is over, many Minotaurs leave with their humans, going for their tents in the labyrinth's main cavern and their dwellings in the cliffside. The sounds of humans screaming at carnal intrusion and shouting their fealty can be heard, but it is background noise to the drum music being played as the other tribe members and guests begin to dance around the main bonfire.

Tyrian decides his humans should be in chains, and chains their necks like leashes as he leads them in the circular dance around the fire and Everyone gives Roy some extra affection, kissing and groping him as they pass him before Dro lifts him up on his shoulders and the small scorpion faunus cheers with glee as his wedding is celebrated.

The ravers use glow sticks, teaching the Minotaurs and Jay to ravedance. Jaune already knows how and blends it fluidly and perfectly with his disco moves. There aren't enough glow sticks for everyone, so Mercury and Jay decide to go into town to acquire some while several Minotaurs light torches, learning the ways to spin and weave their lights in a hypnotic dance to the pounding of drums and screams and moans of those already dominating or submitting.

The dancing goes on for a couple of hours, wearing out those with less stamina, and that's fine with the Minotaurs, who look forward to their new slaves' helplessness, and Tyrian who enjoys the same.

Finally, there's a light snack at the feasting tables of fruit and piss-spiced venison, and immediately after, Diego leads his sons to his large chieftain dwelling and the others take the cue, leaving to their respective quarters to start pleasuring each other. 

Roy moans and keens as Diego, Dro and Tor triple team him, double and triple penetrating him throughout the night between trade offs. 

Everyone is happy and when dawn approaches the human guests never want to go home. That's convenient because they wouldn't have the choice.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


At lunch the next day, Cardin declares his allegiance to the tribe and his preference in race. He's chosen to remain a demi-Minotaur and he's proud of his decision. He will always miss his tail, but having the form of a demi-Minotaur is how he most feels right. He was always meant to be bigger and stronger than his peers, and now he is. Jay and Roy are ecstatic, knowing that their Daddy's loving embrace will feel that much more powerful and that much more safe. Even immortal, they take comfort in their fathers' dominance and protective affection.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	68. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian's family reflects on their good fortune and Salem can finally begin her ultimate plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of slavery.

  


  


Jaune cuddles close to Tyrian in their Vacuo home. The fire is blazing in the fireplace, everyone's got a drink in hand and they're just relaxing after a crazy few days at the Minotaur village. 

Desert and Dune, newly horned, sit in their now demi-Minotaur father's lap in an armchair, his strong arms around them. Cardin has Jay in his lap and Mercury kneels at their side. Russel has his tail curled around Alpine, who kneels on the floor next to him after fetching chocolate marshmallows for Russ and a bacon grilled cheese sandwich for himself. Dove laughs merrily at a joke Qrow just made, and Clover is playing a card game with Lucky, Calandro and Kaine. It seems Lucky has inherited his father's semblance and is in the lead after a head to head tie for the first several hands. Adam sits with Evelyn cradled in his arms, rocking her gently. Whitley coos over the baby and promises her he's going to buy her the fanciest dresses when she's older. 

Team SSSN and Team BRNZ are playing a drinking game in the corner, laughing quietly at each other as they reminisce on the events of the past few months and the fun of the past few days. Dro, Tor and Roy sit on an oversized loveseat and bask in each others' affections and Aurum talks quietly with Steel who has decided to leave Aurum's service and live with the Minotaurs as a slave. Aurum can't say he'll miss him much. Despite their living situation, they haven't grown close, and Aurum much prefers his boyfriend Nolan over his slave. 

All seems right and working out as the family sets their eyes on the uncertain future. So much needs to be done: finding the Summer Maiden and freeing Lucky's mother; retrieving the staff of creation and the relics of choice; returning to finish the semester at Shade Academy for Team AWRM; running the club for Tor, Dro and Adam; and dealing with their extended families, both Salem's royal family and the tribe of Minotaurs. All that with the next Grimm attack on their minds. But now they'll have help, a whole tribe of demi-Grimm warriors ready to tame and slay the creatures of destruction.

Tyrian happily looks upon his family, never having guessed a few years ago that he would have such a large family nor be so fulfilled in his life.

And it's only just begun.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Watts looks confidently at Salem.

"The machine is finished," he says proudly. "We can now copy a semblance and add it to another's arsenal. With this power we can steal the semblances of our enemies and—"

"No," says Salem. "That's not what this machine is for. I want to return magic to Remnant. Making the most efficient use of the magic already here is the first step. Your next task is finding the Summer Maiden. I don't care how you do it nor how long it takes. Find her and bring her to me."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's a lot more to come!


End file.
